Naruto: The fox's familia
by valkireon
Summary: A long time ago the gods decided to come down to earth and give part of their powers to the humans, with time the humans and gods created familias, we found one Naruto Uzumaki looking for a familia to join and a lone Kurama that has yet to form a familia looking for a member. (formerly known as Summon's familia)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to Naruto: the fox's familia (formerly known as summon's familia) I just had this idea stuck in my head for some time and I had to write it, the first chapter might be slow but I have some world building to do**

 **Naruto: the game is still my main story, this is a side project so the updates to this might be slow, I hope you like it**

 **I'll answer some question you might have while reading at the bottom of the chapter**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?** **(Danmachi)**

* * *

A long time ago the gods reigns supreme over the land. Amongst the gods there were 9 that were the strongest; these 9 gods came to be called Bijuus.

The Bijuus were not all merciful gods, some of them used their powers for themselves and they had fun using humans to play around, but that changed with time.

A long, long time ago one of the gods decided to join the humans as an equal, he lost his powers and became vulnerable, he was the first familia god, he gather humans as his family and they grew closer, soon more and more gods follow the example and joined the humans, eventually even the Bijuu became familia gods.

With gods joining the humans, other consequences came to pass. Monsters started appearing in confined areas, this areas grew to be called dungeons, people under the familia gods, or better known as "adventurers" go and explore these dungeons in search for magic crystals that the monster release when they are defeated, organizations grew that dealt with these crystals, they gave adventurers money in exchange for the magic crystals and this became a mayor part in the world economy.

Magic crystals can be used to fuel machines, move water, make light amongst other stuff.

From all the dungeons the bigger one is found in Konoha, this dungeon is one of the few that are yet to be fully explored and many adventurers try to explore it.

At the beginning not everything went smoothly, the gods that had used their powers to hurt humans were hated by the humans, they were attacked but thanks to still keeping some of their power, amongst them immortality they survived, the gods searched for forgiveness, it took time but people forgave must of the gods.

With time the Bijuus grew to have the biggest familias amongst all the gods, all except one. The Kyuubi or Kuram, as people grew to know her as, was never forgiven she was the one to cause the most amount of destruction on her days as a god before descending, people hated her, with time they forgot her but no matter what she did she never found someone to join her familia.

Here is where we found one Naruto Uzumaki, he is a knuckle head, young man that had been searching for a familia to join for the last few months, but anyone he sees rejects him or he decides that he doesn't like them.

He found himself in an alleyway crying to himself, he had run out of money, soon he would die from hunger, or worse he would found himself a thief, a thing that he promised himself to never be but his luck was about to change.

"Are you okay?" asked a woman to Naruto, he didn't bother to look at her.

"I ran out of money and I can't find anything to eat" Naruto answered.

"Take this, I don't really need it" said the woman giving Naruto a bag of bread she was carrying.

"I can't take it, it's yours ma'am" said Naruto finally looking at the woman, he was amazed by the beauty of the woman, she had long red hair although it looked more like a dark orange, she was wearing a kimono that just fit, it was perfect on her.

"Come on, take it, I don't need it" said the woman pushing the bag onto Naruto's hand.

Naruto was about to reject the offer again, but his stomach growled in hunger "I guess I can take one" said Naruto.

Naruto grabbed one and the woman sat at his side "and tell me, what is a young man like you doing in a city like Konoha with no money?" asked the woman.

"Well I was looking to join a familia, but I couldn't find one I liked or one that accepted me" said Naruto "I was about to make myself join one I didn't like just to keep living, but now I can keep looking for a little bit"

"A familia?" asked the woman "And why would you want to join one?"

"I want to be an adventurer, is the only thing I have dream about since I was a small kid" Naruto said standing up excited to explain.

"Then, why don't you join my familia?" asked the woman.

"You're in a familia?" asked Naruto.

"Technically I don't have a familia yet, I'm a goddess, my name's Kurama" said the woman.

"Like the Kyuubi, Kurama?" asked Naruto remembering hearing that name.

She had fear this, he would probably leave him now and never talk to her again "Yes, that one" said Kurama.

"One of the great Bijuus" said Naruto sounding happy and excited; this was not what Kurama expected "I'll join".

That surprised her, normally people in the past ran from her or said mean things to her but this young man was excited to join her familia, this was going to be great.

* * *

 _The next day_

They went to Kurama's not that spectacular home. She own a small room in an apartment building in the poor area of Konoha she had barely managed to pay last month rent she hadn't worried that much, if she was ran out she could find somewhere else to stay, but now Naruto was here, she couldn't think like that, she needed to find some way to make money and pay the rent without hindering Naruto until he was a fully fledged adventurer.

Getting Naruto in her familia was simple, they signed a contract and then they went to the guild and got him enrolled in there as part of her familia, he needed to go again today to receive the beginner's equipment and to meet his advisor, his advisor would make sure he didn't go to dangerous areas in the dungeon and would give him advice on how to make his job as an adventurer easier.

Kurama was happy, she had finally gotten someone in her familia and she would make sure the Naruto reached his full potential, she would help him every step of the way to until he fulfilled his dreams.

Kurama as a first step towards helping Naruto decided to review what exactly a god did for their family a thing that she had not done in a long time.

Basically a god granted the humans in its familia the power of chakra, this allowed them to fight the monsters easier, gods were forbidden of fighting monsters since monster were one of the few things that could actually kill a god for good.

When a god gave the persons in its familia the power of chakra they also gained stats, these ranged from attack to dexterity, speed, etc. Humans also gain the ability to learn skills and magic, although many called magic "jutsus".

Humans would gain experience while fighting monsters, this experience converts into experience points, that made the stats of the human grow, but for the stats to be able to grow the human needed to return to their familia god who would update their stats and also tell them if they have gained a new skill or jutsu.

When an adventurer had an "adventure", it was not really defined what an adventure was, but it normally involved killing an high level monster or a floor boss in the dungeons, the adventurer levels up, an adventurer needs to be of a certain level to access certain floors of the dungeon

They could still go to those floors, but it was ill advised since they would probably die.

Adventurers normally joined in groups or parties to explore the dungeon, but a new adventurer normally went in solo until they became level 2.

When an adventurer level ups the gods decide on an alias or title for the adventurer, this title should be used proudly.

That seem to be every important bit of information Kurama had to review, she would wait for Naruto to return from the dungeon and then she would update his stats and give him motivating words and advices, that seem to be her job at least but of course she had to find any way to help him apart from that so maybe she would need to find a job.

* * *

 _Konoha guild_

Naruto was excited he was now an official adventurer, and in a familia he liked a lot, he liked Kurama-sama a lot he wondered if maybe he should call her Kami-sama since she was a god, but when he tried calling her that last night and she told him to call her Kurama.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" asked a man that seemed to be looking for him.

"That's me" said Naruto answering the person's call.

"Follow me, I'll present you to your advisor" said the man, soon they were at one of the guilds reception areas where a blond woman that was maybe not that older than Naruto was waiting.

"Naruto Uzumaki this is Ino Yamanaka, she's your advisor, she will give you a roundup of what you need to know and then you can go to the dungeon if you want" said the man before turning to Ino "Ino this is your first adventurer, remember to be calm" with that the man left

Ino looked nervous like she was trying not to ruin anything "Hi, as my supervisor said I'm Ino Yamanaka, pleasure to meet you"

"Naruto Uzumaki, the same" said Naruto.

"As you might have also heard, I'm a rookie just like you but I'll try my best" said Ino.

"I'm sure I'm in good hands" said Naruto.

This made Ino blush a little but then she regained her serious composure "Ok let's start with the basics, you are allowed to go up to floor 12 of the dungeon, but I would not advice that, you should limit yourself to the first 2 floors at most, it's dangerous enough for a new adventurer like you".

"Ahh, I was hoping to get into the lower levels quickly" said Naruto a little disappointed.

"That's dangerous, you could die, I don't want you to die" said Ino when she caught herself she added "as your advisor I don't want you to die, just think about your familia would they be happy if you died?"

Kurama would probably not be happy "Ok I'll limit myself to the first 2 floors" said Naruto.

"Continuing, yesterday you were asked you're size and a preferred weapon, since you didn't give a preferred weapon you receive the default one, this knife" said Ino taking a knife form a box that was placed in her desk "you also receive beginner's armor" Ino took out a set of really light armor from the box.

"Thanks this is definitely going to help" said Naruto taking the knife and the armor.

"You also get 5 healing potions, this were added recently to the beginner's packet, use them wisely don't waste them" said Ino giving Naruto the potions.

"Wow, this is so much, is it really ok I take all this?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah, the guild wants everyone to have a chance if we sent unarmored or un armed adventurers to the dungeon they would just go and die, and we don't want that" said Ino "Well I believe that's all the beginner's manual tells me to tell you, specifications about leveling up and rising your stats are handled by you familia god, Kurama-sama in this case".

"She explained the basics to me, but I think she can explain the rest sometime soon" said Naruto.

"I hope she does, if for some reason she doesn't you can always ask me later, I'm your advisor after all" said Ino "Also I might be your advisor but I'm not limited to you, well for now I am since I'm a rookie, but if they assign me someone else I might not have all the time to explain things to you, but I don't think that will happen soon they normally wait until the first adventurer of a new advisor levels up before assigning someone else"

"So, can I go to the dungeon yet?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, but remember when you return you report to me what you encountered in the dungeon, I'm talking about dropped items and the amount of magic crystals, I write that down in a report and then you can change the crystals for money over there" said Ino pointing to a place where adventurers were lining up to change their crystals "also its your first time in there, be careful and remember running is a viable strategy".

"Don't worry I'm tougher than I look" said Naruto.

"Good look in there, I hope to see you later today then" said Ino.

"Yes, I'll be back as soon as I return from the dungeon" said Naruto and with that he left.

* * *

 _Konoha's dungeon – first floor_

Naruto was amazed he had seen the entrance to the dungeon multiple times, he had come here to see the adventurers head into it, but he was always amazed by the amount of people passing through here it was astonishing it was obvious why Konoha's dungeon was the biggest and most famous of the whole world.

Naruto went inside the first floor something he had always dream of doing, he now could enter the dungeon the first floor was just the reception and the entrance in here you could possibly find party members, but that was mostly done in the guild, doing it here was a little rare, or supports.

Supports were people that accompanied you to the dungeons and carried your items and equipment, they also carried the magic crystal and that way it really could double even the worse adventurers gains, obviously he would have to cut it to give a part to the support, but the amount that could be made by having one outweighed the loss of having to cut the total.

Naruto was still just a beginner, he didn't have the need for a support or the recognition to be in a party, he would have to in solo and that he did going to the real first floor of the dungeon, floor two.

In floor two everything felt different it felt like if you were in a cave, although he technically was, he prepared the knife Ino gave him and started going into the dungeon, soon he found himself with a giant ant, this type of monsters could be dangerous deeper into the dungeon but here they were easy prey.

Naruto rushed it and cut it in half, the ant exploded in smoke and a pretty small magic crystal appeared, well it didn't appear it was just release from the monster.

Every monster has a magic crystal inside of them, generally in the middle of their body if the adventurer manages to cut the crystal the monster dies instantly it's common knowledge to aim for the crystal when facing a tough opponent.

Naruto kept this pace, finding lone ants and killing them fast, he had some trouble when he found a group of three, he cut one but the other 2 countered and managed to bit him in the arm, it hurt like hell, he immediately cut the second one, and managed to kill the third one the crystal were the same size still small he had filled a bag with a lot of this small crystals, he decided that was enough, he left the dungeon and headed to the guild to report.

* * *

 _Konoha guild_

Naruto found Ino behind a desk, being a receptionist.

Apart from being advisors the workers of the guild were also receptionist, taking quests and sending the right people to this quests they also filled parties forms and supports forms, this were to assure that there would be a split of the loot gotten in the dungeon to everyone in the party even the support.

"Ino-san, I came back to report" said Naruto when he got the reception.

"Oh, Naruto-kun, you came back from the dungeon, I was kinda worried that you might have gone to a deeper floor and gotten in trouble" Ino said.

"I promised to stay in the first few floors" Naruto said "Anyways this is all I got" Naruto placed the bag with the crystal in front of Ino.

"Ok, a bag of low tier crystals of the smaller variety" said Ino while she wrote it in the report "You can go exchange those over there, just a heads up it won't be much".

"Well, let's see how much I get" said Naruto as he went and exchange the crystals, he got 600 Ryo.

"Only 600 Ryo?" said Naruto when he got back to Ino.

Normally the needed amount to eat enough to survive in one day, was 500 Ryo, one could get a small house with 200,000 Ryo and equipment varies but the higher leveled equipment could cost millions of Ryo, especially if made by Gyuki the master of arms of the Bijuus.

"Yeah, that's more or less the amount you will get if you stay on the first few floors but the more important thing is the experience, when you grow stronger from stats updates by you goddess you will be able to go to deeper floors then you will get more money, buy better equipment and go even deeper" Ino said.

"That seems reasonable, but I really wanted to go deeper soon, I hope I can get better stats faster" Naruto said.

"Everyone grows differently you might be able to make it by next week, who knows" said Ino.

"I hope, I better start heading back, don't want to worry Kurama-sama" Naruto said.

"Hope to see you tomorrow Naruto-kun, remember, I'm here to help that extends to Kurama-sama if she thinks that I'm doing something wrong she can come and talk to me" Ino said.

"I think you're doing a wonderful job, Ino-san, especially if you're a rookie as you said, I have had almost no problems for now" Naruto said.

"That's my job, to help you stay alive in there by limiting where you go" said Ino "Also if you have a particularly big grow in stats, you can inform me and I will let you go deeper just remember to bring the paper with the stats"

"I'll remember that" said Naruto and then he left.

* * *

 **Decided to end the first chapter there, this is just an experiment to see how it does.**

 **Now to answer some questions you might have, in Danmachi there's only one dungeon in the world, but in this story there are multiple, that won't affect the story that much, but Naruto might go to other dungeons, just for fun**

 **Naruto is around 18 years old in this story and Ino is around there as well, also I made Ino his advisor because that's what my mind said to do, originally it was Iruka but I didn't like that, so I changed it to someone else and I thought Ino was perfect**

 **This story is rated M because I don't really know where I'm going with this and I want to be safe**

 **Also I know that in Danmachi there were monsters before the gods came down to earth, in here the monster came with them, just a little something that won't affect the story that much**

 **Tell me what you thought.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

It's been a week since Naruto joined the Kurama familia, he had gone to the dungeon every day since then, he had gone as far as floor 3, he decided going there because he didn't have any problem with the ants, on floor three it was just a higher number of ant and the occasional goblin that gave him trouble

He was now laying on his stomach shirtless, and Kurama was on top of him on his back, she was currently updating his stats

"You have become a lot stronger in a small time Naruto-kun" said Kurama as she finished, she then proceeded to put a piece of paper on his back and she copied the stats so Naruto could see them

"Wow, I gain 10 points in endurance, this is great, maybe I can finally go to floor 4" said Naruto excited "When do you think I'll develop skills, Kurama-sama?"

"Well it's a rare occurrence, some adventurers don't get a skill until they turn level 3, so who know" said Kurama

"I really want a skill, that way I'll be able to level up and go to the deeper floors" said Naruto "I want to be a great adventurer, like Hashirama or Tobirama"

Hashirama Senju, some consider him the greatest adventurer of all time, he explored multiple dungeons, and went the deepest anyone had ever gone on the Konoha dungeon, floor 80, he and his party, which included his brother Tobirama and his friend Uchiha Madara, where some of the best adventurers the world had ever seen, well at least until Madara betrayed Hashirama on the boss floor of floor 81 and left him to die

"I'm sure you're going to be the greatest adventurer ever" said Kurama "after all, you're on MY familia, I'm the greatest of all gods, and I'll make anything in my power to help you"

"If you're the greatest why had no one joined your familia?" asked Naruto sarcastically and then he receive a punch on the head

"They couldn't comprehend my power, they feared me" said Kurama trying to come with an excuse

"I know, you're the best" said Naruto "well I better get to sleep, I want to hit the dungeon early tomorrow, maybe I'll finally have enough money for a weapon"

Kurama got nervous then "Yeah, about that, I'll need that money to pay the rent" said Kurama slowly

Naruto sighted "Well nothing I can do there, I'll have to keep waiting" said Naruto

Kurama felt bad, she wanted to help Naruto, but she was halting his progress "Don't worry, this will be the last time I'll take your money, I'll make sure be able to help you too, and if I keep halting you I'm not doing my job as your familia god correctly" said Kurama

"Don't worry Kurama-sama, this is what familias normally do anyways" said Naruto

In larger familias, a part of the money gained from the adventurers and supports of that familia was given to the familia, that way they could pay for big buildings to house the members and food amongst other stuff

"I know, but you're just starting, I would feel bad halting you in the beginning" said Kurama

"I don't really mind, as long as I'm in your familia, I'll keep getting better and better, and soon the name of the Kurama familia will be known" said Naruto

Kurama was really happy to hear that her familia member was enthusiastic, this just motivated her more on finding a way to help him, after thinking it for a while she came up with a way to help him, a way she wouldn't like but she had to do it, she would have to go see Gyuki

* * *

 _Konoha's dungeon_

Naruto was ready he would go to floor 4, he had not get authorization from Ino, but he was sure he could handle it, each floor on the first few only had ants, goblins and lizards, then you got orcs, trolls and minotaur, but those were floor 8 and onwards he was safe in floor 4

He made it to floor 4 in half an hour, inside the dungeon it was maze like, but eventually one could come to know the layout of the floors, that is until the maze floors those changed every day, but does were for adventures level 3 and upwards

Naruto had read a lot about the dungeon preparing to become an adventurer, the first thing he learn was that no matter how much damage he did, the floor would be back to normal the next day, he also learned that some floors didn't have any monsters, but those were farther down, he would have to be level 2 to even have the authorization to go there, but even then it was risky

In floor 4 Naruto was fighting bigger groups of ants maybe even 10 ants in some groups, it was getting challenging, he had to use some of his healing potions to stay alive, since he didn't have the time to close the wound

Goblins were also getting more fearsome, and some even carried daggers, it was definitely getting harder, but Naruto power through he made it all the way to the stairs to floor 5, he was debating with himself if he wanted to go down there, in the end he came to the conclusion that just having a peak was not a problem

He went down to floor five and encounter his first fire lizard, those were not just name for the fire on their tails, they could shot fire from their mouth, making them really hard to kill, he managed to kill one after having a lot of trouble, but in his dying breath the lizards called for more his friends, Naruto was tired and really hurt, when he saw 7 lizards closing in, he just tailed it out of there, he went all the way back to floor 2 before he stopped running

Sometime monster followed adventurers to other floors, where they normally don't go, this is dangerous and is not advisable that adventurers leave monster of higher level on the upper floors, luckily this time, the lizards had gave up on floor 4, it was still one floor up, but it could be taken care of, especially in the first few floors, higher level adventurers normally cleaned up this kind of mistake when they went down to the lower floors or when coming up, it was just adventurer camaraderie

Naruto decided it was all for today, he had not even been able to get the crystal from the lizard he managed to kill, it was disappointing, but well that's how this went, he at least a bag full of bigger crystals than before, this would certainly get him at least 2000 Ryo

* * *

 _Konoha Guild_

"Just 1000!?" asked Naruto really disappointed

"Yes, most of the crystal were low quality, this is the amount they are worth" said the receptionist that changed the crystals

"Oh, man" said Naruto "I'll never get a weapon like this, well anyways I have to finish the report with Ino"

Soon enough he was in front of the desk Ino was

"So how it went?" asked Ino

"Just a thousand" said Naruto "I'm thinking this is not really that good"

"I told you already, right now is about the experience" said Ino "You told me you killed a lizard, even when I told you not to go so deep in the dungeon"

"Sorry about that, I went to take a peak and then I ended fighting one" said Naruto

"Well, it doesn't matter; the thing that matters is that you're alive and that you must have gotten more experience from that, so maybe you'll get a B rank stat, who knows" said Ino

Stats were measure in two ways, rank and number

Number was the number that measured your stat, it was just there to compare and as an reference

Rank on the other hand was to compare with other adventurers, the rank was measure according to your level a D was average in that level, an A was outstanding in that level and an S meant that you were maybe as strong as someone from the next level, well a C rank from the next level

"Yeah, I f I get a B, you'll let me go to floor 6 right?" said Naruto

"Nope, only if you get two Bs, you need at least an A to get to floor 12, which as deep as a level one adventurer can go, but it has to be in something other than attack, damage alone won't save you in the dungeon" said Ino

"Well then I just have to get higher ranks faster" said Naruto

"For that you would need better equipment" said Ino "Being honest, you can really go to floor 8 with this stats, but your equipment is still beginners, I cannot let you go with that"

"But for that I need more money" said Naruto "damn firsts floors and they low quality crystals"

"Have you considered a support?" asked Ino "A support doesn't only pick crystals, they fight besides you, but they require you to protect them for the most part, since they are normally weaker and have to wear light armor if any"

"I don't know, the amount of money I make won't call their attention too much" said Naruto

"Well with a support I would let you go deeper, after all they keep an eye for you and inform you of monsters, they also let you concentrate on the fight better, it's just all around better" said Ino "Even some of the weaker adventurers make around 20,000 Ryo when they go in with a support"

"20,000!?" asked Naruto "That's a lot"

"Obviously they divide it with the support, making the gains go down, and they need more equipment, so they spent more, they end with around 7000 by the end of all" said Ino

"Still a lot, I might need to consider it" said Naruto "Well, see you tomorrow Ino-san, I need to get back, I don't want Kurama-sama to get worried"

"See you tomorrow Naruto-kun" said Ino and with that Naruto left

* * *

 _Earlier that day – Gyuki familia_

Kurama was not really excited about this, Gyuki was not really her best friend, amount the bijuus, she could probably say that apart from maybe Shukaku, Gyuki liked her the least

They had not parted on good terms the last time they saw each other, she kinda own him some money, 100,000 Ryo to be exact, she could still not believe how easy she had managed to get him to lent her so much money, but this time it would not be as easy as that, and she knew it

She entered and searched for Gyuki, she ended in front of a door that said Gyuki's office on the front she knocked and waited

"Come in" said a voice from inside

She then entered and saw Gyuki looking through some books

"Umm… if I move this, I'll be able to get an even bigger buffet on the party and save money in the process" said Gyuki as he looked on the books

Well Gyuki's familia was known for having a lot of parties, they were pretty common, although Kurama didn't know why they had so many

Gyuki lifted his head from the book and saw Kurama "Well if it isn't Kurama what are you doing here, after last time, I thought you had ran far away" said Gyuki

"Well, I kinda need a favor" said Kurama

"Forget it, I'm not giving you more money" said Gyuki

"It's not that, you see I recently got a member for my familia, I want to help him whichever way I can" said Kurama

"Still not giving you money" said Gyuki

"I don't want money, I want a weapon, one that can make him grow stronger, please I'll even pay it" said Kurama

"We both know you don't have the money" said Gyuki "Now if you're not here, to pay me the 100 thousand you own me, you can leave"

"Please, I'll work for it, anything I really want Naruto-kun to fulfill his dream" said Kurama

"Sorry, Kurama, I won't help you, no matter what" said Gyuki and he return to his books

"Naruto is strong, he's getting stats really fast, but he's being drag back by his equipment, he can really be stronger" said Kurama "I just want to help him"

Gyuki thought for a little while and then came with an idea "You really want a weapon for him?" asked Gyuki

"Yes, I want him to reach his potential, for real" said Kurama

"Then how about this?" said Gyuki picking a paper he had at his desk, it was a poster for some kind of tournament "This is the tournament Shukaku does every year"

"He won't survive that, level 8 adventurers enter that" said Kurama worried for Naruto

"I don't want him to enter the tournament; I want him to enter the exhibition match, where they fight monsters" said Gyuki "I'll check him out there, if I think he's good, we'll make a deal"

"They have Minotaurs and rock trolls in there" said Kurama "He could die"

"If he's as good as you say, he'll be fine" said Gyuki "He can enter the beginner's match, he has a month to prepare any ways"

"Fine, he'll do it, and he'll win" said Kurama

"Good, but don't tell him about this, I don't want him to know yet" said Gyuki "specially if I decide I won't make him a weapon"

"Ok, thanks Gyuki" said Kurama "I'm sure he'll win" Kurama then left going back home

* * *

 _Kurama's apartment – later that night_

"You what!?" asked Kurama when Naruto told her about his exploration to floor 5

"I made back alive Kurama-sama" said Naruto "Isn't that what's important?"

"Well it does, but you shouldn't go lower than what you advisor lets you, specially because you still have low level equipment" said Kurama "The lizards are not that bad with fire, but get lower and the amount grows, you need some kind of fire cloak or a fire resistant equipment if you want to fight them at low stats"

"But I manage to defeat one, maybe my stat grew a lot from that" said Naruto trying to protect himself

"Ok, fine! Let's get the stat update rolling, I need to see how you're doing" said Kurama

Naruto removed his shirt and lay down on his back as he had always done, then Kurama proceeded to update his stats

"I can't believe this, B ranks in speed and endurance, and you're close to Bs in all others, you're really special Naruto" said Kurama as she updated his stats, then she copied them on the usual paper and showed them to Naruto

"Wow! That's a serious boost, with this I should be able to stay on the fifth floor" said Naruto

"Well technically yes, your stats are high enough to resist the low level fire attacks from the lizards, but a big group can still be a problem" said Kurama

"Yeah, I'll take this paper to Ino-san tomorrow, that way she'll allow me to go deeper in the dungeon" said Naruto

"Well you better keep getting stronger and stronger" said Kurama "You'll be participating in Shukaku's tournament next month"

"What?" asked Naruto surprised "You want me to participate in that, there are high level adventurer's there"

"Not in the tournament, you're going to enter the exhibition match, with the monsters" said Kurama

"And why? I would like to enter but I would rather wait for next year" said Naruto

"You said you wanted make the name of this familia known right?" said Kurama "Just thing about it, someone from a not known familia entered the tournament and did great, that would bring a lot of attention"

"Well, yes that's right, then I'll enter, when is it going to be this year?" asked Naruto

"Next month, you still have a lot of time to get strong" said Kurama

"Then I'll make sure to win when the time comes" said Naruto

"Good, that way you'll become even stronger and then you'll be close to being the best adventurer you can" said Kurama "and I'll be there helping you every step of the way"

"Thanks Kurama-sama" said Naruto "Now I better get some rest, I have to go see if I can buy some healing potions tomorrow, I only have two left"

With that they decided to rest for the night

* * *

 _The next day – konoha streets_

Naruto had woke up early and since Kurama had not woken up yet he decided to go see if he could find where they selled healing potions, he knew they normally sell for 1000 Ryo the piece, it was a big investment but it was a good one, especially if he could stay another hour in the dungeon thanks to one, he could make his money back quicker

He hadn't have any luck with finding a store, he was now heading to the guild to see if he got authorization from Ino to go deeper, it was late enough that Ino should be in the guild by now

He passed in front of bar and something felt on top of him that made him fall to the floor

He soon found out it had been a girl with dark blue hair, there were also some boxes scattered around

"I'm sorry, I was just moving this boxes inside and it seem I picked one too many" said the girl when she noticed she had fallen on Naruto

"Don't worry, I should have also been more careful" said Naruto "Mind if I helo you with those?" asked Nauto as he saw that the girl had started picking the boxes up again

"I would like that, normally my sister helped me with this thing, but she decided to go look for a new job" said the girl

Naruto started picking some boxes "I'm Naruto Uzumaki by the way, I'm an adventurer"

"Hinata Hyuga, I work at this bar" said Hinata

After moving all the boxes Hinata spoke again "You said you're and adventurer, I wonder have you eaten breakfast yet?" asked Hinata

Naruto had started looking for the potions early in the morning, he had not eaten yet "Not really, but it's not a problem" said Naruto

"If you want I can make you a small meal" said Hinata "As a thank you for helping me with the boxes"

"It's not needed and I wouldn't have a way to pay it anyways" said Naruto

"Don't worry it's on my part, I'm sure Teuchi would not mind" said Hinata

Naruto was about to reject the offer, but right then his stomach growled "I think I might be able to stay for a little while longer" said Naruto

"Good, I'll be done in a little while" said Hinata as she entered the kitchen, a few minutes later she came back with a plate with some sandwiches

"Here you go Naruto-kun" said Hinata putting the plate in front of him

"Thanks Hinata-san" said Naruto as he started to eat

"Tell me Naruto-kun, how is it to be an adventurer?" asked Hinata "What's the best part?"

"Well, I can't tell you much since I'm just level 1 and I started last week, but going into the dungeon and facing things you have never known about before, facing challenges and exploring places no else had been" said Naruto "Of course I haven't done that last part, but I will eventually"

"I see" said Hinata sounding a little distant "but it's pretty dangerous, you risk your life every time right?"

"Well, yeah you face monsters in the dungeon, they don't have any mercy if you give them an opening they'll kill you" said Naruto

"Is it really that dangerous?" asked Hinata

"Well once you go in there a few times it becomes easier, the monster stay the same but you become stronger" said Naruto as he finished eating and Hinata took the plate "Well, I better get going, thanks for the meal Hinata" said Naruto

"Thanks for talking with me" said Hinata "I hope you come here sometime in the future"

"I might, this place looks like it gets full on nights" said Naruto

"Oh, it does all kind of adventurers just bragging about their adventures" said Hinata

"Then I'll come here one of this days, thanks again for that Hinata" said Naruto and with that he left

"The dungeon is that dangerous, I don't understand why you want to work in there, Hanabi" said Hinata to herself when Naruto left

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, kinda weird place to end it, tell me what you thought**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

 _Konoha's guild_

"So what do you think?" asked Naruto "can I go to higher floors now?"

"Well, with these stats I suppose" said Ino "but you're equipment is not great, so I say floor 6 maximum"

"I'll take it, I'll be going to the higher floors in no time" said Naruto excited

"But this time, I want you to promise me that you'll stay on the floors I allow you to go" said Ino

"But what if I just take a peek in the next floor?" asked Naruto

"No peeks, Naruto my job is to keep you alive from here, if you do whatever you want and you don't listen to me, my job just feels useless" said Ino

Naruto had never thought of it like that "Ok, I promise this time I'll definitely stay in the floors I'm supposed to" said Naruto

"Good, and remember, you might have good stats but if the monsters start becoming harder to kill of your having trouble, get out of there" said Ino "getting killed will accomplish you nothing"

"I know, I won't die until fulfill my dream of becoming the best adventurer in the world" said Naruto "So I hope you can help me every step of the way"

"That's my job" said Ino "You just focus on becoming better and better, that way my job will be easier"

"Well I better get going, I want to get out of the dungeon early to see if I can find an apothecary to buy more potions" said Naruto "See you later Ino-san" With that Naruto headed to the dungeon

* * *

 _Konoha's dungeon_

It took him an half an hour but he made it through floor 5; Naruto was now standing in front of the stairs to floor 6

He decided to go down into floor 6, in here it was now rare to see ants but if you did they were high level ants that could summon more of their kind to help them fight, goblins were now rare to see unarmed, and fire lizards were plentiful

The dungeon just got harder and bigger the more deeper you went, some of the higher level adventurers that could go to floor 50 said that it took at least 5 days to make it all the way down there and that was if you had a flawless run through the dungeon, it would normally take anywhere from 1 week to 10 days, but it was normally recommended that if you didn't made to at least floor 30 in 3 days that you went back it would just get harder

Naruto started exploring the floor, soon he engaged in combat with a group of goblins, Naruto decided to take the first move before they could try and surround them and overwhelm him with number, he took his knife and ran at max speed towards the goblins that were starting to organize and he slash two of goblin's heads off, he then proceeded to slash the third where he knew the crystal was located the three goblins exploded into smoke and their crystals felt to the floor

The remaining seven goblins then retaliated, thanks to Naruto's attack he was now in the middle of the them and they took slashes at him with their daggers one of them even threw his dagger towards Naruto, he managed to avoid the thrown dagger but he couldn't avoid all the goblins in melee range, he block some slashes but he was slowly being overwhelm

Before it became dangerous Naruto decided to make some distance, he slashed the closer goblin to him cutting his arm, Naruto then grabbed the dagger the goblin had been using and with dagger and knife in hand he charged slashing through the remaining goblins

"That was harder than I thought" said Naruto to himself when he finished killing the goblins, he then took his last healing potion to heal all the damage the goblins did to him and picked the crystal that were left behind, in this floor they were a little more shiny than in lower ones, they must be worth a little more as well

Naruto continued exploring the sixth floor for a while longer but he decided not to fight any group of monsters, he killed any small group of goblins he found or any lone lizard he could find, making sure they couldn't emit their death cry to call for their friends, soon he decided that it would be dangerous to keep exploring, and that he needed to go look for that apothecary so he left the dungeon early that day, but even if he went out early, he had faced much stronger monsters, so he was sure he would be stronger tomorrow

* * *

 _Konoha's streets_

After reporting to Ino and changing the crystals for Ryo Naruto decided to keep looking for an apothecary, he had run out of potions, they were not 100% needed to explore the dungeon but you got to limit yourself in the dungeon if you go without potions, and it was safer if you carried a few

He had decided to ask Ino if she knew any apothecary, she indeed knew about one, said that Naruto should probably go to the Katsuyu familia they had an apothecary there and they normally sold good quality potion for a low price, so he decided to go check it out

He soon found himself at the apothecary of the Katsuyu familia

"Welcome to the katsuyu familia apothecary, what can I help you with?" asked a woman with black shoulder length hair

"I was looking for healing potions" said Naruto

"Oh, those they are 1000 Ryos a piece" said the woman

"Are they really that expensive?" asked Naruto surprised, he expected a lower price from what Ino had told him

"Yeah, it takes some mid quality crystals to make a batch of potions, this is actually the lowest we can sell them and still make a profit" said the woman

"Well, it seems I have no choice, I'll take two" said Naruto

"Only two that will not last if you plan on going to the dungeon" said the woman

"That's all I have for right now, I'll get more later" said Naruto

"You must be a new adventurer" said the woman "I'll tell you a secret you might not know, to help you in the dungeon"

Naruto listen carefully whatever she said might be useful

"If you get damaged, but the wound is not that deep, you should just take half the potion, it'll recover you just like the full thing, that's something that must rookies don't know" said the woman

"Thanks, ma'am I didn't know that, it will be helpful" said Naruto

"Call me Shizune, I hope you become one of our frequent costumers" said Shizune

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll be sure to come back to buy more things when I have the money" said Naruto then Naruto paid for his potions and left deciding that was enough for today

* * *

 _Kurama's apartment_

Naruto returned to his and Kurama's home, he wanted to get his stat updated as soon as he arrived he wanted to see if he had become stronger

"Naruto you're a little early today, something bad happened in the dungeon?" asked Kurama surprised when he arrived early and also worried for him, he might have gotten really hurt

"Nothing like that Kurama-sama" said Naruto calming her down "I just left the dungeon early to look for an apothecary, luckily ino-san knows one and made it easy for me"

"So you managed to buy those potions?" asked Kurama now calm to know that Naruto was fine

"Yeah, with this I'm one step closer to becoming the greatest adventurer I can be" said Naruto

"Speaking of that, you never told me why you wanted to be an adventurer" said Kurama, really curious about that, she had been curious about it for some time now

"I never told you, did I Kurama-sama?" asked Naruto, already knowing the answer "Well, it was a long time ago, when I was young"

"What happened?" asked Kurama

Naruto sat back down on the bed and started remembering that day when he decided to be an adventurer

"Well me and my mom, Kushina we lived in the town of Uzushiogakure, she always told me about my father, he was a great adventurer he explored more than 5 different dungeons, but he apparently died in the Konoha dungeon, he went too deep into the dungeon, he got hurt he tried making it to the safe zone but he died in the boss floor just before it" said Naruto

"It must have been hard growing up without your father" said Kurama

"Not really, I was just one year old when he died, I didn't know him, and my mom always took care of me, it was lonely sometimes and I always wondered how it would have gone if he had stayed alive" said Naruto remembering his childhood days "Anyways, as you might know Uzushiogakure actually has a small dungeon, its only 15 floors deep, it's so small it has little security"

"Yes, from all the dungeons on the world, the one in uzu is one of the smaller ones, it would be at least one of the top 3 smallest dungeons" said Kurama showing her knowledge on the subject

"Well one day I wandered close to the dungeon, I got lost" said Naruto his face taking sadder look "My mom went to look for me, that particular day a troll decided to wander outside the dungeon, the monsters were acting weird back then"

Kurama remembered that some time ago in a one of the meeting of the gods, they discussed the problem of monsters acting weird, they were going to floors they normally didn't go to, some even trying to leave the dungeon, but the problem kinda solve itself, some weeks later the monsters were normal again

"So, I was lost close to the dungeon, when I hear this roar behind me I turn around and come to see the troll that had escaped the dungeon" said Naruto, his hands started shaking a little "I still get scared when I remember that moment"

"If you don't want to, you don't have to tell me Naruto-kun" said Kurama, worried for her new family

"Don't worry, I think I need to get this out of my system" said Naruto his hands shaking less "Well, the troll rushed me, I was paralyzed by fear I couldn't move, when he was a few inches away from me, I heard my mother she screamed for me to run, I did, I ran away"

Naruto stopped to take a breath and then he continued "hearing my mom, the troll decided to attack her instead of me, he didn't chase me, but I didn't care I just kept running" said Naruto now sounding a little angry "I didn't saw my mom again" a tear appeared in Naruto's eye but he hold it back

"I'm so sorry to hear that" said Kurama feeling bad for making Naruto remember those memories

"The next day, I discovered someone killed the troll, I never knew who but at least it didn't hurt anybody else" said Naruto "sometime later I decided I wouldn't run away anymore, that I would be strong, strong enough to protect for those I care about, so I decided to be an adventurer, but not any adventurer I would be the greatest of them all, the one that can protect everybody"

"That's a noble ideal" said Kurama "Protecting those who are important to you is important, but remember you don't have to do it alone, I'm here to help"

"I'm glad to hear that Kurama-sama, I hope, that I will be able to protect you and everyone that becomes important to me" said Naruto

"Come on, let's update your stats" said Kurama, and they did it just like usual , Naruto removed his shirt and Kurama updated his stats on his back, but something was different this time "Wow, all Bs" said Kurama looking as his stats updated, he had really become stronger, but then in the area below the stats letters appeared

Skill: The will to protect

Naruto had developed a skill, he had really done it, and Kurama was happy because of that, but she didn't wanted Naruto to know he had it until she knew exactly what that skill did, so she had to read a little bit

"Can you wait a little moment before I copy the stats Naruto, I want to check something" said Kurama trying to keep Naruto patient until she figured out what the skill did

"What do you want to check Kurama-sama, did something happened to my stats?" asked Naruto worried, he had heard her said all Bs so he was excited to check the stats

"No everything's fine, don't worry, just give a few minutes?" asked Kurama moving to grab a book

 _Now where is it?_ Thought Kurama as she checked the book, then she found it _Here it is, The will to protect: it gives the user the ability to protect someone else or oneself for one time, afterwards the skill needs some time to recharge, to protect someone else the person needs to want to protect said person_

 _It activates on it's own in the lower levels, but become an active pass level 3_

 _Can only be gained at level 1_

Kurama didn't really understand the skill, but it seem that it would help Naruto in some way, although that recharge time was worrying since it didn't really specified how much time he would have to wait but in the end there was no hurt in letting him know

"Sorry for making you wait Naruto, I just had to check this" said Kurama "You got a skill"

"I got a skill?" asked Naruto not really believing it

"Yes you do, just let me copy it in a paper" said Kurama as she copied the stats "There you go" she said as she handed him the paper

"I got a skill" said Naruto amazed "I got a skill" he repeated "I got a skill Kurama-sama" he said again as he stood up and grabbed Kurama in a hug

The hug surprised Kurama but she couldn't complain "Yes you do Naruto-kun" said Kurama

"I want to go test it" said Naruto putting his shirt and grabbing his equipment but before he could leave Kurama stopped him

"No you don't" said Kurama "Its late and you already went to the dungeon today, you'll go tomorrow" she was in reality only worried about him, if he went now he would probably be too excited to fight properly "apart from that, you don't know how it works"

Naruto was too excited, he had to test this now but Kurama was right "Your right Kurama-sama, I don't know how it works" said Naruto

"Good, now get to sleep and you'll test it in the morning" said Kurama with that they both decided to call it a day

* * *

 _The next day – outside the Konoha dungeon_

Naruto was too excited to go ask Ino if he could go further into the dungeon, he would do it later when he exited the dungeon, right now he wanted to test the skill, according to Kurama-sama it would activate by itself when he needed it, but he didn't know what that meant, but would probably find out on his own when the moment comes

"You're alone adventurer-san?" asked a feminine voice to Naruto

Naruto looked around and found a short girl with short dark brown hair that was carrying a huge backpack "Are you speaking to me?" asked Naruto not being sure

"Yes, you're an adventurer right?" asked the girl

"Yes I am why you ask?" answered Naruto more confused

"Well you can't go into the dungeon without a support, can you?" asked the girl

"I have being going without a support since I started, I think I can handle" said Naruto

"What?" asked the girl "Don't you know the benefits of having a support?"

"Well my advisor explained it, but I don't really want a support right now" said Naruto

"Come on you should know that you won't get far that way" said the girl "I know, I'll be your support for today, we can split the gains 50/50, if you still think you don't need a support after today I'll leave you alone" said the girl

"I don't know, that's a good offer but I don't really think I need a support" said Naruto

"You just don't know the benefits for yourself, come on just for today" said the girl

Naruto was getting a little annoyed but he couldn't see why to say no, so he decided to accept the girl's offer "Ok, just for today, I'm Naruto by the way" said Naruto

"Thanks you won't be disappointed" said the girl "and my name's Hanabi, now let's get going, we don't want to lose time do we Naruto-sama?"

"Naruto-sama?" asked Naruto seeing it weird that she was calling him that

"It's just a supports thing, we call the adventurer we work with Sama since you are the boss technically" said Hanabi explaining

"I see" said Naruto not really sure "I don't know if I'll get used to that"

"You'll get used quick enough, now let's get going Naruto-sama" said Hanabi heading to the dungeon Naruto following behind her

Inside the dungeon Naruto quickly came to see that having a support was really benefitting, Hanabi had told him about monster that could have flanked or surround them and he had been able to prepare for them, Hanabi also helped him picking the crystals with that they made it to floor 6 in no time

"We should start being more careful now" said Naruto when they made it to floor 6 "This is the farthest they have allowed me to go"

"Don't worry Naruto-sama, with what I have seen from you on the other floors, I think we'll be fine, I have worked with other adventures that could go father and they were not half as good as you" said Hanabi "We could probably make it to floor 10"

"You think so?" asked Naruto maybe he had gain more strength that what he had thought from the last update and the new skill

"I'm more than sure, but you're the boss so we'll go wherever you want to go" said Hanabi

"We'll stay here, I don't want to run into trouble, we've been fine till now but I don't want to have to take to many enemies at the same time and leave you open to attacks" said Naruto

"If that happens I have some defenses too" said Hanabi showing pouch she was carrying at her leg "This is full with throwing weapons, I can use them to help you too, but since it has all been going so well, I decided to not use them till now"

"You could have told me earlier, I would have fought better" said Naruto wondering why she had not said anything about that since now; he had been so worried of a monster attacking her

"Sorry Naruto-sama, is just that it's second knowledge to adventures that supports also carry supporting weapons to protect themselves and their adventurer that I forgot to tell you" said Hanabi

"Never mind then, it just seems I need to learn more about being an adventurer" said Naruto "Let's keep going, we still got a lot of time to burn"

With that they kept exploring, eventually they found themselves fighting a group of five fire lizards

"Be careful Naruto-sama, if you let them emit their death cry we could get surrounded" said Hanabi

"In that case we're getting out of here, ok?" said Naruto telling the plan to Hanabi

Naruto charged in, the lizards moved to attack as well, two of them charged their breath and expelled fire towards Naruto, he easily dodged it, the other three got close and try to use their tails to strike Naruto to open him to an attack

Naruto dodged two of the lizards and cut the tail of the third one, he then proceeded to impale it where he knew the crystal was and the lizard exploded

The others got in position to fire their fiery breath at Naruto; he could not evade it all

"Look out Naruto-sama" said Hanabi as she threw a kunai she had in her pouch to one of the lizards, it made the lizard stop focusing on Naruto and change targets to Hanabi, it also gave Naruto enough space to evade the other fire streams he moved and killed the lizard before it could get close to Hanabi

"Thanks Hanabi" said Naruto, she had really saved him there, he would have not died, but he most than likely would have had to use a potion if he took that hit; now he could save it

"Don't worry Naruto-sama, I'm here to help, now defeat the other ones" said Hanabi

Naruto did just that, he closed in and cut one of the lizards straight through the center, he then moved to evade the lizard that was about to breath fire at him and used the momentum to kill the other one, it was easy now, he got close ones the mouth of the last lizard stopped shooting fire and he sliced right where the crystal was

"That was incredible Naruto-sama" said Hanabi seeing at how Naruto had defeat those lizards so fast "Maybe we should go to the next floor this one doesn't seem to be a challenge for you"

"Nah, I think that's enough for today, I don't really want to go further and we still have to change those crystals" said Naruto, in reality he wanted to keep his promise to Ino, he would not go further without her permission, even if he really wanted to

"If you say so, but I think we're losing money here" said Hanabi starting to collect the crystals from the lizards

"Don't worry, next time we'll go further" said Naruto as he started helping Hanabi

It took her a moment but she caught it "So you're saying you want me to keep helping you as your support?" asked Hanabi

"Yes, today was great, I don't have to go and see how much money we made, I already know it's more than what I normally do, and you're a great help in the dungeon, I could fight without worrying for ambushes, and I got all the way faster than normal" said Naruto explaining his reasoning

"That's just the basic job of a support" said Hanabi

"Ok then, let's start heading back" said Naruto as he finished picking the crystals and started heading back to the stairs to the previous floor, Hanabi behind him

* * *

 _Konoha's guild_

When they arrived Naruto told Hanabi to wait since he had to report first, he then looked for Ino he found her fast enough

"Hey Ino-san" said Naruto catching her attention

"Naruto, good to see you, I was worried when you didn't come in the morning, but afterwards I just thought you might have just gone to the dungeon directly" said Ino

"That's exactly what I did, I was excited since yesterday I got a skill" said Naruto, he had kinda forgotten that he was going to the dungeon to test the skill, but it didn't activate so he would have to wait for that

"You got a skill?" asked Ino as her eyes grew wide open showing surprised "At level 1?"

"Yeah, here's the paper" said Naruto taking the paper out of one of his pockets and showing it to Ino

"All Bs!?" she said surprised by the big growth he had in so short time "And Skill: the will to protect, I haven't heard about that one"

"Kurama-sama said something about it activating on its own whenever I need it, it would let me protect multiple people or myself in a situation of danger, but we really don't know what that means" said Naruto explaining what he knew

"I see, well I know some skills that activate by themselves are sometimes rare to activate at all, since some need really detail circumstances to activated" said Ino

"Kurama-sama also told me that I would be able to activate it by myself pass level 3" said Naruto

"That's really rare in skills like this one, they normally don't turn into an active skill, but since this skill seems to be rare it could really do anything" said Ino

"Also I found a support today, her name's Hanabi, she helped me in the dungeon today, I wanted to report so we could go get the crystals changed into Ryo and split the pay" said Naruto

"A support?" asked Ino, she had thought he would have waited more before he got one "That sound good, but afterwards you should do the paperwork for a support, it's not 100% necessary, but you should do it anyways"

"Ok, here's everything we got" said Naruto as he showed four bags full of crystals

It seems Naruto just kept surprising her, four bags, yesterday he had just one, and the crystals also looked higher quality "There I finished the report go change it" said Ino "I don't want to keep your support waiting"

"Thanks, by the way, can I go further into the dungeon next time?" asked Naruto

It was hard to calculate were exactly she could let Naruto go since she didn't know what the skill did, but with stats alone he might be able to make it to floor 10 but since he was missing equipment

"Floor 9 will be alright, those stats are great" said Ino

"Ok, I'm excited I want to know what's down there" said Naruto as he left to go look for Hanabi

When he found her, she volunteered to change the crystals for him, he saw no evil in that, so he let her, she came back with two bags

"I got to admit Naruto-sama, when I met you I thought you would not be able to make that much money, but we got 6000 Ryo" said Hanabi

"6000!?" asked Naruto surprised

"Yep, 3000 for you and 3000 for me" she said as she gave him one bag

"Wow, we definitely need to keep working together" said Naruto

"I would like that, Naruto-sama" said Hanabi "It's easy working with you, when will you go next to the dungeon?"

"How about tomorrow, same hour as today?" asked Naruto

"That's fine by me, see you tomorrow Naruto-sama" said Hanabi leaving

It seems he would be able to buy some equipment before the tournament, he had thought that he would have to stay with what he had until he turned level 2, but with how much money he would be making he might be able to buy another set of armor in a week, he could wait to tell Kurama-sama

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

 **Also one of you asked why Kurama went to Gyuki for the weapon, well you might have missed it, but I mentioned Gyuki being the master of arms of the bijuus, with that I meant that he was the best blacksmith there was amongst the bijuus, maybe even amongst all the familias**

 **also I'm not sure about the skill name, might change it, if I do I'll let you all know**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

"You got a support?" asked Kurama taken by surprise by the news

"Yeah, her name's Hanabi and with her help I got 6000Ryo today" said Naruto showing her the bag of Ryo "But since we split it I just got 3000"

"3000! That's more than enough, if you make that much everyday you might get to buy some equipment before the tournament" said Kurama surprised since Naruto made just nearly half of that on his best day

"That's exactly what I thought Kurama-sama" said Naruto "Maybe another weapon"

Kurama didn't wanted him buying another weapon just yet, she still had to wait for the tournament and let Naruto show up so that Gyuki could make her a weapon for him so she had to get his mind on another thing

"How about armor, it would let you got deeper into the dungeon faster since you would be more protected" said Kurama trying to get his mind on buying armor and not on buying a weapon, at least not for now

"You might be right Kurama-sama, if I get better armor I would be able to fight stronger monsters, and soon enough I would be able to buy better weapon, and then it would be a straight shot to level 2" said Naruto

"Exactly" said Kurama "Now onto the topic of the support, I think I should probably meet her, or at least you should ask her what familia is she a part of, since supports have to be part of a familia to be allowed to work on the dungeon"

"Why should I ask that Kurama-sama?" asked Naruto

"You don't have to know, but it's better to know in case something happens" said Kurama "For example the Gyuki familia is always throwing parties for some reason, and sometimes supports don't work on the day of the party, if she's part of that familia you would be able to prepare beforehand if she has to take an off day"

"That makes sense, I could stock up on potions or other stuff if I were to know I would have to go alone, or I could simply not go to the dungeon that day, it could be helpful to know" said Naruto

"Correct, also make sure to work with your support, if you work together everything can go so much better, she can spot enemies for you, and you have to be ready to protect her, supports can normally handle low level enemies, but against the stronger ones you have to be the frontline" said Kurama

"I already know that Kurama-sama, I learned a lot about supports from Ino and Hanabi, but anything that I can learn is great, since it'll bring me one step closer to becoming a great adventurer" said Naruto excited

"Good, keep becoming a great adventurer, and I'll be sure to help you however I can" said Kurama "So let's update your stats"

With that Kurama updated Naruto's stats, nothing got above B but he was still becoming stronger and stronger, soon enough he would level up, it was just matter of him having an adventure, of course no one really knows what is considered an adventure, but Kurama was sure he would have one soon enough

* * *

 _The next day – Konoha's dungeon_

Naruto had encountered Hanabi at the same place they had met yesterday, they then headed to the dungeon and soon enough made it to floor 6 ready to go down to floor 7

"Well it seem you kept you're promised Naruto-sama, we're going further today" said Hanabi

"I told you, didn't I?" said Naruto "I'm becoming even stronger with time, it's just a matter of getting good gear"

"Speaking about that" said Hanabi curiously "I was wondering why you still use beginners gear"

"Well I couldn't make the money to buy any good gear, but it will be a matter of a few days and I will be able to buy better gear, if we keep having as much luck as yesterday" said Naruto

"I hope we do, the farther we go the better the crystals get, but also the harder the enemies get, so we might get better crystal but get less of them, reducing our gains" said Hanabi in a serious tone

"Weren't you encouraging me to go to floor 10 yesterday?" asked Naruto

"Of course, I'm sure that with you Naruto-sama, we'll have no problems, as I said you're one of the stronger adventures I have seen" said Hanabi in a cheerful tone "Ok then let's get going to the next floor"

With that they climb down the stairs to floor 7 which was mostly a repeat of the last floor, the only difference was that now ants were gone for good, and the amount of enemies increased

With the larger amount of enemies Naruto and Hanabi got in a patern, when they found a group of enemies, Hanabi would use her throwing weapons first to damage them and lure them this normally made them lower their guard towards Naruto that gave the finishing strike, afterwards they picked Hanabi's weapons back up

Of course some groups of enemies were quite numerous, like the 10 goblin pack they found and decided to avoid; they also found an 8 lizards group that they avoided simply because they were in a tight corridor

It took them some time but they made to the stairs of floor 8

"Starting down there we can find orcs Naruto-sama" said Hanabi "I would recommend that we take it carefully, in floor 8 they are mostly unarmed but on floor 9 is rare to find an unarmed one"

"I see I'm not sure if a small knife would do the job, I know it can but I will probably get hit thanks to my short range" said Naruto analyzing his weapon

"That can probably happen that's why I said we should be careful, applying the same strategy we used in this floor would work, it's simple you just have to aim for the head after I damage them, this would bring them down, and if it doesn't we just have to figure out where the crystal is and aim there the next time" said Hanabi

"I suppose that can work, but if it turns dangerous we'll come back to this floor" said Naruto

"You're the boss Naruto-sama, I'm just trying to help" said Hanabi assuring that she would follow Naruto's plan if it came to that

"Ok then let's get going" said Naruto going down the stairs and into the eight floor

In floor 8 you could still found every enemy from the last floor, some goblins even had short swords instead of the regular daggers, Lizards were more rare but also if you managed to find one it was probably in a big group, and also as Hanabi had said the stray orcs, if you were extra unlucky maybe even a minotaur from floor 9 that had managed to come up to floor 8

Naruto and Hanabi ran into a group of goblins after some time exploring the cave like passageways of the floor, they had manage to surround them showing how they had grown smarter this deep in the dungeon

"This is dangerous Naruto-sama" said Hanabi pointing out that they were outnumbered by 8 goblins; one of them even had a short sword

Before the goblins could do anything Hanabi took out two kunai from her pouch and Naruto took one surprising her "Sorry Hanabi I'll need this" said Naruto as he decided to strike first before they could do anything

Naruto ran head straight into one of the goblins and slashed him with his knife killing it instantly, the goblins that were near him tried countering by moving in and slashing him with their short daggers, but Naruto raised both his weapons and block both daggers preceding to move to the side and slashing the goblin that he had in front of him with his knife and throwing the kunai towards the other, killing them both

Hanabi didn't had it easy either, she moved towards the opening Naruto made when he attacked the first goblin and distracted the other two, making some space between herself and the rest of the goblins, one of the goblins had decided to ignore Naruto and move towards Hanabi instead, she saw him coming and threw several kunai towards him but the goblin proved that he was smarter than the ones in the other floors by evading the kunai and closing in faster

Naruto noticed the Goblin approaching Hanabi but he had his hands full, he was currently evading the attacks of the rest of the goblins, but he managed to evade one and then he closed in after the goblin swung, he grabbed his arm and disarmed the goblin grabbing the dagger in the process, he then slashed the goblin he was holding with his knife killing it and threw the dagger towards the one that was closing in on Hanabi, he didn't kill it but he grabbed his attention, making it a good target for Hanabi that proceeded to kill it with a well placed Kunai

"Thanks Naruto-sama" said Hanabi giving a quick thank you to Naruto for helping her

The last three goblins decided to attack together, two of them had daggers and the last one a short sword, but it seem that it was a little heavy for him because he was moving more slowly than the other two, Naruto decided to take advantage of this

Naruto closed in before they could come closer and he tried slashing the goblin in front of him but he evaded by jumping backwards, something he had not expected, then the one with the sword tried taking advantage of the situacion swinging towards Naruto, but a kunai that Hanabi threw strike him in the arm making him drop the sword, Naruto regain his balance from the last swing and took the opportunity to kill the one that had just lost the sword

The other two goblins jumped forward in an attempt to finish the fight by tackling Naruto and stabbing him but Naruto slashed one right in the middle killing him and Hanabi threw a shuriken right in the other's chest where the crystal was located killing him as well

"Well that was certainly harder than before" said Naruto exhausted by the extended fighting

"It was Naruto-sama, other adventures would have been killed by that same group of goblins, but you are stronger than must" said Hanabi

"You think so?" asked Naruto "I think that without you I would have probably been killed as well"

"No need to thank me Naruto-sama, I'm support that's what I do" said Hanabi "And if I can suggest something, I think that's enough for today, we can go to the next floor another day, I think you need a weapon with longer reach

"You might be right, even a short sword would have made that easier" said Naruto "But I was thinking about buying armor instead, that might have to wait"

"If you want to buy armor that's no problem, we would just have to stay in floor 7 to make it easier on us" said Hanabi "After all we're lucky that we didn't ran into an orc today, it would have probably ended bad"

"Your right, let's start heading back, I'll think about what to buy later" said Naruto "So sad that I can't take the enemies weapons"

"Yeah, any weapon dropped by a monster in the dungeon disappears after a few minutes, but you can still use it if you manage to disarm one while you're fighting it" said Hanabi while she finished picking the crystals that the goblins dropped and they started heading back to the guild

Once they got out of the dungeon a question came to Naruto's mind

"Hanabi who is it that you carry that big backpack all the time, but move just as fast as me? It looks heavy after all" asked Naruto

"Oh that, simple I got a support only skill that makes whatever I'm carrying lighter, the more I carry the lighter it gets" said Hanabi "But still there's a limit to how light one item can get and it can get really heavy if I carry a lot of things"

"That sounds awesome, and it's perfect for a support" said Naruto "But if you got a skill that means that you are part of a Familia as well right?" said Naruto as he remembered what Kurama-sama told him last night

"Yep, I'm currently part of the Manda familia" said Hanabi, although she didn't sound really happy about being in that familia

"I haven't heard a lot from that familia" said Naruto trying to remember anything he knew about the Manda familia but he couldn't

"It's one of the biggest non bijuu familia out there" said Hanabi "Here in Konoha it's matched by the Enma familia and Katsuyu familia"

"It sounds like a good familia" said Naruto

"Yeah, something like that" said Hanabi "Oh look there's the guild, let's get going" said Hanabi changing the subject

In the guild Naruto did his usual report and Hanabi volunteered to change the crystals once again, Naruto let her do it, they made another 6000 Ryo, and they split it between them as they did before

"Same time tomorrow, Naruto-sama?" asked Hanabi

"Yes, see you tomorrow Hanabi" said Naruto and with that they parted ways for the day

It was still a little early and Naruto was hungry so he decided to go find something to eat, in the process he remembered his encounter with Hinata a few days ago, he decided to go and try the food in the Pub where she worked

* * *

 _Ichiraku's Pub_

It took him little time to make it there; it was actually in the way from his home in Kurama's apartment and the guild so he could pass through here every day if he wanted to and stop to eat

He entered and noticed that indeed Hinata had not lied when she said this placed filled up with people in the late hours, a lot of them were adventurers, they were sitting in groups and eating whatever they ordered while they told their stories of the day

Naruto found a lone table with one chair, he sat there and waited to be attended, it took little to no time, it seem Hinata was the waitress, as she was the one to come and take his order

"Oh, Naruto-kun you decided to come back" said Hinata when he noticed him

"Yeah, but this time, I'll pay for my meal" said Naruto

"Ok then, what's your order?" asked Hinata seeing that he wanted to be treated like a normal client

"I was wondering if you by any chance got Ramen" said Naruto trying to see if he could eat his favorite food of all times, he couldn't even remember the last time he had ramen, but he definitely remembered that he like it a lot

Hinata giggled a little "That's Teuchi-san's special, I'll bring you one right away" said Hinata, she then headed back to the kitchen to give the order to the chef

Naruto decided to look around the pub while he waited, he could see the large amount of adventurers sitting and eating, it seem this place was famous or something, he could also see a bar at the other side of the pub where they served the alcoholic drinks, a lot of men were around that area

The barkeeper seem to be a man with silver white hair and face mask that covered his mouth and also a headband that covered his left eye, Naruto wondered how he could work her looking like that

The man looked Naruto's way and somehow Naruto could noticed the man was smiling just from the one eye he could see, Naruto called it an eye smile, it was really weird

Apart from Hinata there seem to be another waitress that was currently throwing a man outside after he tried starting a fight in the pub, it seem that those were not accepted here

There was also some stairs going up, it seem that there was were the owner slept, since he hadn't noticed any signs that indicate this place as an Inn as well

Right then Hinata came back with his plate of food "One Special Ichiraku Ramen for you" said Hinata putting the plate down

"Special Ichiraku ramen?" asked Naruto curiously at the strange name

"Well the pub's called Ichiraku's, that's Teuchi-san last name, and this is his special recipe so he called it that" explained Hinata

"That makes sense" said Naruto

"Hope you like it" said Hinata "And also Teuchi-san said that he wanted meet you after you're done, so if you could go the Kitchen after you're done he would really appreciate it"

That's weird, Naruto had done anything for the man to try to meet him, well it didn't hurt, he supposed he could go see him later "Ok, I'll go see him, that way I'll be able to thank him for the food as well" said Naruto

"Good, now if you excuse me I have to keep working" said Hinata

Naruto decided to take it slow, it had been so long since he had eaten ramen, he wanted to dive in so much, but he had to taste every bit of the ramen

He first tried the soup, it was nearly angelic, the best ramen soup he had ever taste, he then tried the noodles and Naruto thought he could faint after tasting so good noodles, this was the perfect ramen if Naruto could say so, nothing would ever surpass it, it was then that Naruto made the decision, he would come here at least once a week for the rest of his life

Once he finished eating Naruto decided to go and meet Teuchi-san as Hinata had called him, he would definitely go and thank him for that incredible ramen

He entered the kitchen to discovered it was a pretty normal kitchen a man was cooking there, he stopped for a little while once he noticed Naruto but he returned back to his work immediately

"You must be Naruto-kun" said the man, Naruto figured was Teuchi

"Yeah, did you heard about me?" asked Naruto

"Yeah, Hinata told me about you" said Teuchi "She said you helped her bring some stuff inside after she felt, I wanted to thank you for that"

"No needs for doing it, I like helping people" said Naruto "If anything I should thank you for making such awesome ramen"

A small smile crossed Teuchi's face before he laughed a little bit "Your welcome, but I have to thank you for ordering it as well, I was getting worried no one ever ordered the ramen" said Teuchi

"Really? It was the best ramen I had ever had" said Naruto

"Well, our majority of customers come in groups and they order food for the whole group, like meat and of course they order a lot of beers" said Teuchi "If you want I can give you another bowl"

"For real!?" asked Naruto "I haven't even paid the first bowl"

"Don't worry, today's on the house, but I want you to promise me that you will come around again" said Teuchi

"You don't have to make me promise that, I was coming back anyways, that ramen was just incredible" said Naruto

"I'm glad to hear that, now go seat back at your table, I'll tell Hinata to take you another bowl" said Teuchi

"Thank Teuchi-san" said Naruto excited for receiving another bowl of the great ramen, he returned by to his seat, when he returned he was surprised to see that the pub had emptied a little, there were just a few people left at the pub, well it was getting late but shouldn't this be the time it got full?

After a little while Hinata came by with his second bowl "Here you go Naruto-san, Teuchi told me to bring you another one" said Hinata putting the bowl down on his table

"Thank, say Hinata why is the pub so empty right now?" asked Naruto

"It's just a slow hour, a lot of adventurers have patterns for going into and out of the dungeon, you must have one as well" said Hinata explaining a little "In fifteen minutes the place will be full again, it's like this everyday"

"Oh I see, and yeah I have a kind of pattern" said Naruto thinking about it a little bit, seeing that it indeed made some sense

"Say Naruto can I sit here a little while, there's nothing more to do than wait, and Ayame-san has the last few clients" said Hinata

"Go ahead" said Naruto seeing no evil in that, Hinata moved a chair of a nearby table and sat down

"Last time you told me you had a week from becoming an adventurer right?" asked Hinata

"Yeah, but a lot has happened since then, you wouldn't even notice that I have less than a month as an adventurer" said Naruto proudly

"It seems like that, you know I have a sister, she went against the will of my father and joined a familia, and now she's a support I believe" said Hinata "I told her she shouldn't go into the dungeon, but she's too stubborn and just did it anyways, do you have any idea why she did it?"

"Well, I don't know her, but no one would go into the dungeon without a reason" said Naruto "some want money, others fame or to become stronger"

"I don't think any of those reasons made her go there" said Hinata "I don't really know what made her go to so dangerous place"

"If she's a support she's safer than an adventurer, if you are really worried then you should ask her next time you see it" said Naruto

"I'll try but I haven't seen her in some time, I hope to find her" said Hinata worried "But she shouldn't have gone into the dungeon"

"I'm pretty sure she had a good reason, trust in her, after all she's your sister right?" said Naruto

Hinata thought about it a little bit "I guess you might be right, I'll try to find her" said Hinata "Thanks Naruto-kun, I hope to see you another day"

"Don't worry, I'll come for more of this ramen another day" said Naruto finishing his ramen "tell Teuchi-san thanks for the food, I better get going" with that Naruto left the pub back to Kurama's apartment

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, also I changed the description for "the will to protect, so if you want you can go back and read the new description, it's just so it shows better what I want it to do, since the last time I had another idea for it but I got a better one so I decided to change it. Tell me what you thought**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

It had been a week since Naruto first entered floor 8 and the same day he first ate at the Ichiraku's pub as a client

The whole week Naruto and Hanabi went to floor 7 and defeat some monsters to get the pay for the day, every time they were more efficient at it making more and more money every day, yesterday they had made nearly ten thousand Ryo and they again split it in half between both of them

Naruto had also turn stronger Kurama had told him that he would probably get his first A rank stat sometime soon, and Naruto was excited for that, and A rank meant that he was as strong as a weak level 2 adventurer, it would mean he was closer to leveling up

He had not been able to find out what his skill did, but he had stop getting angry over it after a few days, he figured that he would find out what it did eventually and when he did it would probably be because he would really need it

With his stats Ino had gave him permission to go to floor 10 but he hadn't even gone to floor 9 because of his poor equipment and he didn't wanted to put Hanabi in danger, but he would change that today, he had finally made enough money to buy some descent armor, he just had to find where to buy it, luckily he had the full day to do it, Hanabi had told him she would not be able to go to the dungeon with him today, she had business with her familia and because of that she would be busy all day

Since Naruto didn't know two things about weapons or armor shops, he decided to ask the same person that had told him where to find a good apothecary, Ino

"So do you know somewhere where I could buy armor at a reasonable price?" asked Naruto to Ino when he paid her a visit early in the day

Ino thought about it a little bit and then said "Are you free today Naruto-kun?" asked ino "I didn't see your support"

"Yeah, I'm free, Hanabi had some familia business, so I decided to go look for equipment today" answered Naruto

Ino smiled and clapped her hands in front of her "Then I got an idea, meet me at Konoha Park in an hour, I'll show you the shops" said Ino happily

Somehow Naruto had been convinced to go to see the shops with Ino, after an hour he headed to Konoha Park and waited a little bit for Ino that arrived not so long after him

"Sorry did I made you wait?" asked Ino when she arrived

"Not really, I just arrived as well" said Naruto although he was a little nervous because all around them were couples meeting for dates or just seating in a bench together, it almost looked like they were going on a date as well

"Good, then let's get going, we'll check some shops around town" said Ino grabbing Naruto's arm and nearly dragging him around soon

After a little while and after Naruto free his arm, they had arrive at one of the shops that was run by the Gyuki familia it was overwhelming every blade seem to be perfectly sharpen and they looked that they would never rust, and the armor seem impenetrable and light, it was just took Naruto 2 seconds to find out that he couldn't buy anything here

"Ino-san I can't buy anything here, I was looking for something less pricy" said Naruto

"Ah I knew that, I'm just looking for some things, and also it never hurts to see what is for you in the future, you could maybe find something you like and make it an objective to buy it someday" said Ino as she moved to look around, leaving Naruto alone for a little while

Naruto looked around he found several things that fit the bill for what Ino said, some armor was astonishing and there were several weapons, he had not yet decided on which type of weapon he would want, he was debating between staying with knives or moving to something like swords or maybe even lances, but that was a debate he could think about another time, right now he was just astonished by every single piece in the shop

Soon enough Ino looked for him and again drag him away to another shop, they looked in several smaller shops but found nothing, they finally ended in a small shop that mostly sold low level equipment that was unfit for sell in big shops, it was a little out of the way but Ino said that in places like this you could find great deals

"Are you sure there are good things here?" asked Naruto when they entered to look around

"I'm sure, some of my colleagues told me that they found good things in places like this" said Ino

"Ok then I'll look around" said Naruto as he moved to the back of the shop to look around, he found several pieces of equipment that looked good but they didn't fit well with him, he also found a really good heavy armor, but he was more of light armor type so he mostly ignored it

Finally when he was about to give up and tell Ino that maybe he needed more money and that he would save up to try another day, he found a box hidden away in a corner, he opened the box and found a set of armor that was similar to the beginner's armor but it looked more robust and balanced, it was almost perfect for him, he checked the price and saw that he could buy it, he checked the armor a little bit more and found an inscription behind the chest plate, it read "Jiang" it must be the name of the person that made the armor or maybe his surname

Naruto took it to the dealer and decided to buy the armor it was just too good to let it go, he wondered why such a good armor was in a place like this, it wasn't a bad quality armor it was almost as he had been stealing the armor for how low price it was

"So you found something you liked?" asked Ino as they were walking around after he bought the armor

"Yes, this armor was of a pretty good quality, I wonder why it was in a place like that" said Naruto

"Well, it looks like beginner's armor maybe they confused it with beginner's armor" said Ino trying to find the answer

"Maybe" said Naruto "Anyways, it is a pretty good set of armor, I can't wait to try it on and use it on the dungeon, with this we might be able to go to floor 8 with less troubles"

"I bet you can now, although you have to be careful with fighting with that short knife" said Ino reminding him the main reason he had stayed in floor 7 with Hanabi "Although I wonder why you waited so long to buy armor, with how many crystal you came back every day, even if you split it in half with Hanabi you would have been able to come way sooner"

"Not really, I just got enough money yesterday, and I got lucky today since Hanabi had to attend some familia stuff and that gave me a free day" said Naruto

"Maybe I just got the price of the crystals wrong" said Ino thinking about it "I'm still trying to learn everything I need to learn"

"That could have been, although I got to say that you are doing a great job as my advisor Ino-san" said Naruto with a smile on his face "You explain everything I need to know and make sure I stay safe"

Ino blushed a little because of Naruto's compliment "thanks for that Naruto, I was not really sure if I was doing my job correctly, since you're the first person I have to give advice to" said Ino "And also it's because you're a great person to work with, you listen to me and make sure follow my advice so it's easy to work with you"

"Really?" asked Naruto "I just follow Kurama-sama and your advices, I don't do anything special"

"That's the point, some other advisor had told how their adventurers just go into deeper floors without asking or just ignore them altogether, especially the ones that are assigned to Manda familia members" said Ino

"The Manda familia?" asked Naruto "Hanabi is in that familia, she sounds fine in there, I wonder what the problem with the others members is"

"Well must of the complaints is of members of that familia going to floors their not supposed to trying to make more money quicker" said Ino

"That sounds weird, Hanabi has been fine with us staying on floor 7, and since we work so well together we make more money faster" said Naruto

"Well who knows, we're looking into it, if we find out what's going on we'll try to make it easier on the members" said Ino

"If it's something that could put Hanabi at risk tell me please, we only met like a week ago, but I really like working with her" said Naruto worried for his support

"Of course if it's dangerous for the members of the familia we'll take measures and make sure to stop it, or at least make it safer for the members, that's the main job of the guild keeping adventurers alive" said Ino

"That's good to hear" said Naruto as he noticed that it was getting late "Well I'll be heading out, see you tomorrow Ino-san"

Ino smiled "See you tomorrow Naruto-kun, I had fun today" said Ino

Naruto gave a quick nod and left, seeing as it was still a little too early to head back home; he decided to go eat a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

Kurama had been looking around for some days now; she was looking for a job, as a goddess she thought it would have been easy to find a job, but she had been wrong finding a job to get the money for rent was harder than she thought, she had promised Naruto that she would never take his money for rent again after the first time, even if he was making more money now than back then she planned on keeping that promise and let him use his money on things that he would need on the dungeon

She really wanted to help Naruto succeed and making him give her money was not really helping, the day Naruto decided to join her familia was one of the happiest moments in her life, it had been such a long time since she could call someone part of her family, she had almost forgotten how caring for someone and working together felt, it was as if she was learning everything all over again

Leaving all and good memories aside she needed to look for a job and since it was so hard to find one she had come with a solution, one she didn't like but one she would have to take, why did she had to have such a bad relationship with all of the other bijuus, well at least Chomei and Son Goku didn't hate her, but they were not exactly happy when she visited, but that didn't matter right now, there was only one person that could probably help her with her financial problems and that was Matatabi

Matatabi ran a series of shop that sold all kind of things, from equipment for the dungeon to furniture, she had made a lot of investment a long time ago and it had worked out, she even sold most of the Gyuki familia weapons and armors, they had made a deal some time ago she didn't know the details but it seem to be working, still Gyuki only sells his best equipment in shops within his familia, that way he makes the most amount of money out of those

"I better get this over with, Matatabi will probably not be happy to see me" said Kurama to herself when she was standing outside of Matatabi's office, she had even made an appointment to make sure she started with the right foot this time, it had actually surprised her when she found out that Matatabi had agreed to meet with her

Kurama knocked on the door and waited for a response, almost immediately someone inside said "Enter" and Kurama did so

"So what brings you back here?" asked Matatabi as soon as Kurama entered and closed the door behind her "I don't suppose this is a casual visit"

Matatabi was woman with long blue hair that she tied into two ponytails behind her; she had eyes of different colors, the left one being green and the right yellow

Kurama was actually a little surprised that she was being so calm with her she had expected something different "Well I need some help" said Kurama

"If its money I can't help you, after all you haven't paid Gyuki back yet" said Matatabi

"I don't want you to give me money, I need some help finding a job" said Kurama "I recently got a familia member and I don't want to make him pay everything, I want to help and the only way is getting a job"

"A familia member?" asked Matatabi surprised it has been so long since Kurama has had one "are you telling me you finally got out of your hole and searched for one?"

"I wasn't in a hole" said Kurama "I was just waiting a little bit, anyway that doesn't matter right now, the important thing is that I want to help Naruto, and doing nothing at home doesn't really helps"

"Naruto heh?" asked Matatabi "that's his name; well you definitely seem devoted towards this I believe he's more special than what you make him sound like"

She got her there "His name is Naruto Uzumaki" said Kurama

"Uzumaki?" said Matatabi looking surprised finally getting it "I see; now I understand"

"So will you give me a job, I promised I will work my hardest as long as the pay is enough to pay for my apartment anything will do" said Kurama

"I think I can help you with that" said Matatabi "As you probably know Shukaku's tournament is coming up and I need more workers to help me with all the work, I think I can get you something"

"Really!?" asked Kurama excited "Thank you Matatabi"

"Don't worry, come back tomorrow I would have probably find something by then" said Matatabi

Kurama gave a nod and stood up ready to leave "And Kurama" said Matatabi stopping her on her tracks "Make sure to not lose your familia this time around"

"I won't, I promise this time I'll do it right" said Kurama leaving

"Uzumaki huh?" said Matatabi to herself when Kurama left "I think she just can't let go, I hope she does things right this time"

* * *

 _On the way to Ichiraku's pub_

Naruto was making it to Ichiraku's pub, he had not come here in maybe three days, he had wanted to come every day, but he had to save money to buy equipment it was just the way of the adventurer

On the way he heard something weird happening, he heard something that sounded like a fight going on in a close by alleyway, he got closer to see better

There were two guys standing in front of a small girl, he couldn't identify the girl since she was looking away from him and had a hood on, he decided to hide and wait a little bit to see what happened

"So do you have the money we need, he girly?" asked one of the men

"I got it, now just leave me alone" said the girl throwing a bag at the man hands, she sounded rather familiar

"Good, but I know you have more, give it to me" said the other man

"I don't have any more, that's all I got" said the girl sounding more defensive

"Oh I know you have more, you wouldn't risk getting on Orochimaru's list, and we can't risk getting on it as well so give us the rest of the money" said the first man drawing a knife

The girl seem scared from her shift in posture "I told you I don't have any more" said the girl

"Wrong answer now we will have to do this the hard way" said the second man drawing a knife as well

"Don't worry, you won't be on Orochimaru's list anymore" said the first man "Because you'll be death!" said the man bringing the knife down

Naruto was about to jump into action and save the girl when the man was stopped by another person, Naruto recognized the savior from Ichiraku's he was the bartender with the face mask

"You know, I cannot let you threat a girl like this" said the man "You two should probably run away while you still can"

The men with the knife looked angry that they were interrupted "Who do you think you are?" asked the other man as he attacked the barkeeper who evaded the attack easily, then proceeded to turn the man arm he was still holding making him drop the knife and throwing him towards the other man in one motion

"I told you run away while you still can, or I will have to kill you" said the man "I have do it before, a clean cut right at the neck"

The two men on the floor looked scared now and ran away "We will get you girl, you better watch your back" said the men while running away

"Here you go missy" said the grey haired man giving the girl a bag "I believe this is yours"

"You shouldn't have help me" said the girl "Now I'm in trouble with them"

"I couldn't let them do that kind of things to a girl, is not my style" said the man taking a book out of a pouch and starting to read it

The girl seem surprised by the book "You read that in public?" asked the girl "and in front of a girl, I'm sure you don't have a girlfriend"

"I don't need one, my job is all I have left" said the man "Anyway missy, you should probably get going, as should I"

"You're right, I supposed you saved my life, so thanks for that" said the girl walking away in the direction contrary from Naruto

"Maybe you can repay me by paying a visit to your sister" said the man

The girl stopped and turned around revealing a face Naruto knew well "Who do you know that" said Hanabi surprised

"I have my ways" said the man as he continued reading the book

"I can't go visit her, she would just get in trouble and try to get me out of the dungeon, I'm fine as I am leave me alone" said Hanabi turning around and running away

"Well, I tried, at least I'll tell Hinata she's safe for now" said the man "And you should probably stop hiding" said the man turning around towards Naruto

"You knew I was here?" asked Naruto impressed

"I did, you were terrible at hiding, luckily it looked like the missy didn't noticed you" said the man "My name is Kakashi Hatake by the way"

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto "and what do you mean luckily she didn't notice?"

"Well because now you can do as if you saw nothing today" said Kakashi

"Why Hanabi is my friend I need to help her" said Naruto "And it looked like you just put her in more troubles"

"I might have" said Kakashi looking away from his book to say the following "But it still stands, she kept this a secret from you, so she doesn't wants you finding out, you should let her tell you and not bring it forward"

"And let her stay in trouble" said Naruto angrily at Kakashi

"Believe I know a lot more than you, it will come out, the truth always come out" said Kakashi "And I'm not telling you to do nothing, make sure she stays safe, I won't be there all the time, but you can keep her safe, make sure you do"

Naruto was still angry, why let her face this alone, he could probably help her but he understood a little bit Kakashi's reasoning "fine I won't tell her for now, but I will talk with Kurama-sama" said Naruto

"I supposed Kurama is your familia god" said Kakashi, Naruto nodded "then it's fine, talk to her, maybe together you can find a way to protect her"

"I will find a way" said Naruto determined

"And when you do, do me a favor, bring her to her sister, they need to talk to each other again" said Kakashi

"Her sister?" asked Naruto "Hanabi has a sister?"

Kakashi could not believe he was that dumb "Yes, Hinata and Hanabi are sisters, how is it you couldn't find out earlier"

Naruto was surprised by the news, but he was right the clues where all over the place "Ok I'll do it, I'll bring Hanabi back to Hinata, but if she wants to stay as a support and explore the dungeon, I'll support her" said Naruto

"I think that's fine" said Kakashi "anyway I hope to see you again at Ichiraku's one of this days kid, you have grown to be one of my favorite clients, see you later" said Kakashi banishing

"But I don't buy anything from him" said Naruto to himself confused by the statement

Naruto lost his appetite after that and decided that he needed to talk to Kurama-sama so he started heading back home

* * *

 _Kurama's apartment_

"So you're telling me Hanabi, your support has problems with some guys" said Kurama trying to get it all on her head

"Yeah, Kakashi-san saved her from those guys, but they will probably return and try to hurt her again" said Naruto "I want to talk with Hanabi but Kakashi told me to wait for her to tell me, that she kept her to herself for a reason"

"I think he's right" said Kurama surprising Naruto he thought she would tell him to talk it with Hanabi "If she has kept her to herself is for some reason, just make sure she stays safe, if it gets to dangerous you can talk with her and try to find out what'd going on"

Naruto thought about it a little bit and got their reasoning, he was not completely happy with it, but he think they might be right, he would wait for Hanabi to tell him if anything was wrong "Ok I'll wait for her to talk to me" said Naruto

"I think that's the right thing to do, but remember this doesn't means you can't do anything, you can keep her safe, and try to find out what's exactly going on, you might find out some other way to help her" said Kurama

"I'll do that Kurama-sama" said Naruto determined to keep his partner safe, even she didn't know that he was helping her

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, weird place to end but it seem like a good place to stop, tell me what you thought of the chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

Naruto was getting ready to go to the dungeon; he was not particularly excited to go the dungeon today he would have to do as if he saw nothing yesterday and not tell Hanabi anything

Not that he was going to do nothing, he would wait for an opportunity to try and get information from Hanabi, try and find out why those persons were taking money from her, and maybe found out who this Orochimaru they talked about was, they seem to be afraid to get on some kind of list he has

He had been so caught up in what he was doing that he almost forgot that he had new armor, he went and put on the new armor, it fit perfectly and it was pretty light but also strong, he had tried to make a hole on it with his knife but he hadn't been able to, he felt great with this new armor, now he just needed a weapon and he would be set, at least until he leveled up

Kurama-sama also woke up early today, Naruto didn't know why but she seem en energetic, he left before her to arrive on time at the dungeon, he hoped Hanabi would go, he kinda left the option of Hanabi going away to hide from those guy out of his mind, he hoped that she stayed in Konoha that way he would be able to help her

When he arrived to the area near the dungeon he was happy to find Hanabi waiting for him, she seem as cheerful as always

"There you are Naruto-sama, let's get going" said Hanabi moving near Naruto as they moved towards the dungeon

"Good morning Hanabi, what do you think of my new armor?" asked Naruto trying to think in anything to speak about

"Oh that's good quality armor, were did you get it, in one of the Matatabi familia's stores?" asked Hanabi

"No, I found it in one of the small stores that sell the unwanted products of the big stores" said Naruto

Hanabi looked surprised by that "But this armor is really good quality I can see it just by looking at it, why would they throw it at one of those stores?" asked Hanabi

"I don't know, maybe they confused it with beginner's armor, or at least that's what Ino-san believes happened" said Naruto

"That might be" said Hanabi thinking about it "With this we might be able to go higher, let's do that let's try to get to floor 9" said Hanabi

"Are you sure?" asked Naruto "It could be dangerous, after all I still only have this small knife"

"Don't worry we'll be fine, with your strength and that new armor I'm sure we can do it" said Hanabi confident that they could do it

"If you say so" said Naruto "But if it gets to dangerous we pull back"

"You're the boss Naruto-sama" said Hanabi

With that they entered the dungeon and in little under an hour they were on the stairs leading to the 8th floor

"See we had it pretty easy all the way here, with that armor they barely scratch you Naruto-sama" remarked Hanabi

"That's true, but we also are pretty used to getting here, we have just been in floor 8 once" remembered Naruto to Hanabi

"But last time we were weaker and you didn't have that armor, this time it'll be easier" said Hanabi

"If you say so, but remember if it gets dangerous, we're leaving" said Naruto

"I know you said that earlier" said Hanabi "come one let's get going"

Naruto and Hanabi went into floor 8, it was as they remembered it, and as Hanabi said it wasn't that hard, but they had yet to run into an orc

Orcs were bigger than goblins, generally even bigger than humans, but sometimes there were some that were just as big as humans, they had human like appearance but with long ears, long and sharp teeth, and green skin they were also really muscular, on floor 8 they were unarmed, but deeper into the dungeon they carried clubs and mazes of different materials

Another thing about floor 8 orcs is that they were actually pretty rare, almost as if they were not some of this floor monsters, and at the beginning people thought that orcs on floor eight were just lost from floor 9 but in reality they also appeared here just that weaker and rarer

It was similar with strong enemies in deeper floors, when they first appear they are pretty rare, but the lower you go they become easier and easier to find eventually they might become the regular enemies in a floor

"It seems you were right Hanabi, floor eight has been going fine" said Naruto seeing as they had been in floor eight for a while without any problems, but they had still to find the stairs to the next floor

"See I told you, now we should head to floor 9 and that way you will see that you are stronger than what you think you are" encouraged Hanabi

"You might be right, let's go" said Naruto excited he wanted to see if he could keep going and beat stronger monsters "But we still need to find the stairs"

"They should be a little bit further, if I remember correctly" said Hanabi

"Let's go look then" said Naruto going forward and rounding a corner, he stopped when he saw what was at the other side

It was an Orc, and behind him Naruto could see the stairs to the next floor, it seem they would have to defeat him, the Orc wasn't particularly big, it looked like he was just barely higher than Naruto it was probably one of the weaker ones

"Why did you stop Naruto-sama?" asked Hanabi curiously when she saw him stop

Naruto gave a few steps back as to not agro the Orc and then spoke "It's an Orc, the first one we find, we should be careful and plan our approach since it seems he hasn't notice us yet" said Naruto

"We could just do what we have been doing, I'll distract him with projectiles and you get close to finish him" said Hanabi

"That could work, but I don't want you to be in danger this is an opponent we haven't faced before" said Naruto worried for Hanabi

"Don't worry, I'll be careful" said Hanabi trying to calm Naruto

"Ok then, but if it gets dangerous I want you to run away" said Naruto

"If you say so Naruto-sama, but I don't believe we'll have many problems" said Hanabi

"Just make sure to stay safe ok" said Naruto "I'll attract his attention first, when he come close you get his attention with your projectiles and then I'll try to finish him off"

"That sounds like a plan" said Hanabi searching for something in her pouch she took a Kunai out and handed it to Naruto "Use this to get his attention from a distance"

"Good idea, this will give a head start" said Naruto "get ready here I'll go get his attention now"

With that Naruto moved back to the corridor that lead to the stairs where the Orc was positioned, he got close enough that he could throw the kunai and did so hitting the Orc right in the head, the monster then noticed Naruto and proceeded to charge towards him, Naruto was surprised by the speed of the Orc he started running backwards and the Orc followed him, when they passed Hanabi she threw several shuriken at the Orc making him stop following Naruto

The Orc turned around to see the person that had thrown the shuriken and when he caught sight of Hanabi charged towards her, but he didn't make it far before Naruto used the opportunity to get close and stab the Orc on the back of his head with his knife, it didn't kill the Orc immediately, but it did made him stop focusing on Hanabi he turned around and quickly moved to punch Naruto with his higher strength

Naruto quickly evaded, the Orc had caught him by surprised he expected it to die when he stabbed him when the Orc turned around Naruto had let go of his knife, it was still firmly fixed in the Orc's head as it continued with a barrage of punches Naruto could only evade soon enough Naruto hit a wall behind him and got nowhere else to run

"Naruto-sama use this" said Hanabi throwing another kunai towards Naruto, it hit the wall besides him and he grabbed it quickly as he avoided another punch by the Orc that impacted with the wall making a small hole on the point of impact

"Thanks Hanabi" said Naruto thanking his support quickly before going back to fighting the monster, now Naruto understood why a longer reach weapon was needed, his knife or the kunai he had in hand were so close range that it was pretty hard to fight monsters like the Orc they were fighting

The Orc screamed and charged towards Naruto once again, Naruto only had a few seconds to evade to the side and he used the opportunity to move behind the Orc and slash him directly at the neck, the Orc screamed in pain as he was slashed, Naruto grabbed his knife that was firmly fixed on the orc head and pull it out and then slashed at the other side of the Orc's neck making him fall to the ground and exploding leaving behind his magic crystals

"That was harder than I thought it would be" said Hanabi getting closer to Naruto

"And they're to supposed to be armed in the next floor" said Naruto tired sitting down to take a breath

"But we dealt with it and now you're bound to be stronger, it'll be easy to go further to next time" said Hanabi

Naruto thought about it a little bit "You're right, let's try going to floor 9 next time for now let's stay here and get some crystals in floor 8" said Naruto

And that's what they did they stayed some time in floor eight killing monsters they were lucky that they didn't run into any other Orc for the day, soon enough they headed back to the guild

"Seven bags full of crystals this should be a big pay check" said Hanabi as they were heading to the guild

"Yeah, this is the best we have done till now, although they are still not great quality" said Naruto

"Yeah, in these floors we have to kill a lot of monsters to get a good amount of money, but adventurers that go deeper normally only get one or two bags of high quality crystals and they get an even higher amount of money than us" said Hanabi

"I heard that crystals get bigger when you go deeper, I wonder how strong the monsters in the deeper floors are" said Naruto

"They must be pretty strong, if that Orc was an example of the floors to come it means we will find stronger and stronger monsters the deeper we go" said Hanabi

They stopped talking since they arrived at the guild, Naruto went and reported to Ino what they had gotten in the dungeon, and then Hanabi changed the crystals again

"Here you go Naruto-sama" said Hanabi handing him a bag of Ryo "we made 10,000 Ryo this time, that would be 5000 for each of us"

"10 thousand!?" asked Naruto not believing they had made so much

"Yep, I couldn't believe it either but we stayed pretty long in the dungeon today" said Hanabi

"That's true and we went early as well" said Naruto "So same time tomorrow?" asked Naruto

"We'll I was wondering if you wouldn't mind entering a little later tomorrow I have some stuff to do" said Hanabi

"No problem, I'll maybe go to the apothecary and pick some more healing potions early tomorrow then" said Naruto

"Ok then see you tomorrow, Naruto-sama" said Hanabi as she left

As Hanabi left Naruto wondered if he should follow her, after all he wanted to make sure she was safe but as he moved to follow her she was nowhere to be found so Naruto headed back home

* * *

 _Earlier that day_

Kurama had woke up early so she could get ready to go see Matatabi she had told her that she would have something for her today

Naruto also woke up early he must had been worried about his support, he had told her about what he saw yesterday she had advice him to try to help her without telling her, it was the best way if he was to direct she might just run away and not let Naruto help, she kept it a secret for a reason he needed to find out what was the reason before he could do anything

She knew that it probably wasn't the best solution to the problem, but if what he told her was true and Hanabi was part of the Manda familia, she didn't wanted to have troubles with the Manda familia if this wasn't treated carefully they could enter a war game and with only Naruto it would be suicide to enter one

For now Kurama decided to let Naruto handle the problem with Hanabi, there was not much she could do anyways they needed to find out more before she could be of any help, so she decided to focus on her meeting with Matatabi

Kurama did a final check to make sure she was ready and then headed to her meeting with Matatabi

When she arrived at Matatabi's office she stopped herself from just opening the door and going in, as she would have done in the past and instead she knocked, maybe that was one of the reason everyone hated when she visited who knows

"Come in" came Matatabi's voice from the other side Kurama opened the door and Matatabi signaled her to sit down and she did "You came back, it's actually a little surprising"

"You expected me to not return?" asked Kurama

"Well considering your track record" said Matatabi "You have never worked since you descended, from what I know at least"

"I have worked" said Kurama "Not many times or in any particularly good job or any job that involved physical labor, but I have worked"

"That says a lot about your abilities" pointed out Matatabi "anyway I got a job for you"

"Really?" asked Kurama "what do you got?"

"Well it's the only thing I could find" said Matatabi opening a drawer in her desk and taking out a uniform "you'll be selling products during the tournament coming up, mostly weapons and armor"

"You don't have anything that requires less standing around and talking to people?" asked Kurama

"I know you don't like talking with strangers that much, but this is the only thing I got, also you don't have to work for two week when the tournament starts and I'll still pay you the full month" said Matatabi

Kurama was not particularly fond of talking with people, when she first gave up her powers and joined the humans she had been attacked because of what she had done in the past, with time people forgot about her but she still feared someone attacking her, that was part of the reason she hadn't been able to find a job till now

"Also you won't be alone, I'll have several other seller around you just have to smile and show them the product, let others talk" said Matatabi

"That sounds better" said Kurama

"But you should really work in getting better at talking with people" said Matatabi "You said you would work your hardest in whatever job I gave you right?"

It's true she had said that "Yeah" said Kurama

"And you also want to help you familia in any form you can right?" asked Matatabi, Kurama nodded "then you will probably need to contact a lot of persons in the future, and if your familia gets more famous thanks to the kid, more people will come towards you, so you should work on it"

That was true; Kurama hadn't thought on that, she needed to work on that "I'll work on it, I'll get better and give it my all at the job" said Kurama

"Good to hear" said Matatabi "You start the day the tournament starts, come here one week before that to receive the adequate training, that would be all"

"Ok thanks Matatabi" said Kurama standing and walking to the door

"Don't mention it, just make sure to not blow it this time" said Matatabi

"I won't" said Kurama exiting and heading back home

* * *

 _Kurama's apartment – later that day_

When Naruto arrived home Kurama-sama was already there

"Welcome back Naruto, I hope everything was alright today" said Kurama

"It was great, we even defeated an Orc but I don't know where Hanabi went after we finished, I would have like to make sure she stayed safe" said Naruto

"I'm sure she'll be fine, after all she did risked going to the dungeon with you today, if she was in big trouble she would have probably hid away" said Kurama

"That might be true, I hope she stays safe" said Naruto

"Worrying about that now does not helps you, let's just update your stats for now" said Kurama

"Yeah you're right" said Naruto removing his shirt and laying down so that Kurama could update his stats

Kurama updated his stats as she always did "Wow Naruto you are really becoming strong fast, you got your first A rank" said Kurama but then she was surprised "Scratch that, you got several A ranks"

"Really!?" asked Naruto excited for his grow in strength "Did I really got several A ranks"

"Yes, you are really special Naruto, you've become pretty strong in a few weeks" said Kurama grabbing a piece of paper and copying his stats

Naruto quickly stood up and grabbed the paper from Kurama's hands "Wow an A in speed and in stamina, I'll be level 2 in no time" said Naruto excited

"You still need to have an adventure" said Kurama

"That's true, what's an adventure anyways?" asked Naruto

"Well no one really knows, it just kinda happens" said Kurama

"I wished it was easier to know what an adventure is" said Naruto "That way I could level up faster"

"It'll eventually happen you just focus on staying alive and getting stronger" said Kurama

"I will Kurama-sama" said Naruto with a smile in his face "There's no way I'm dying until I become the greatest adventurer there is"

* * *

 _Next day in front of the dungeon_

Naruto had arrived a little early and was waiting for Hanabi outside the dungeon, she had told him that they would enter later today but they had not set an hour so he just went to the apothecary bought a few potions and then headed here to wait

He had been here nearly 30 minutes already, but he thought that it wouldn't be that long before Hanabi arrived

"Hey you" said someone behind Naruto "I know you, you've been going to the dungeon with that girl"

Naruto turned around to see who was talking to him and was surprised to see the two men that had been tried to kill Hanabi that day "What do you two want?" said Naruto

"Well you see the girl, Hanabi, that has been going to the dungeon with you, she owns us some money" said one of the men

"You should stay away from her, she is probably stealing money from you" said the second man "I wouldn't trust her"

"Hanabi would never do that" said Naruto "Now get away you two are annoying me"

"Man we don't want any trouble, we just want you to help us" said the first man

"I wouldn't help you ever" said Naruto not wanting to discuss with them anymore

"You haven't heard our offer" said the second man "It's pretty good"

"I won't hear it, whatever it is I don't want to be part in it so go away and leave me alone" said Naruto starting to move away from the two men

"Now you're pretty annoying boy" said the first man "we're just trying to help you here"

"Yeah as if I believe anything you say" said Naruto

The second man seem to be pissed with Naruto's attitude and move closer "I told you he wouldn't help, let's just get rid of him" said the man trying to punch Naruto but Naruto evaded the punch and counter with a punch to the man's stomach

"Leave me alone, I don't want anything to do with you two" said Naruto moving away from the two

"Don't tells us that we didn't warn you later" said the first man "you'll regret it" then the two men headed towards the dungeon and entered it

Soon enough later Hanabi appeared as cheerful as always "Morning Naruto-sama, anything wrong?" asked Hanabi seeing him angry

"Nah, just some people annoying me, let's head to the dungeon I need to let some steam out" said Naruto

"Right behind you Naruto –sama" said Hanabi and the two headed to the dungeon

But unbeknown to Naruto Hanabi had watch his interaction with the two men, at least the beginning after seeing the men Hanabi decided to hide to not be seen, she wondered what had the two men told Naruto, was he going to betray her and give her to them?

Hanabi could only hope she was wrong, but maybe she had to stop joining Naruto in the dungeon

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

 **Also I should say something that I failed to say before, both Hanabi and Hinata have normal eyes (just think in any color it doesn't really matter) instead of the white eyes that they have in the Naruto anime, since the Byakugan isn't a thing in this world or at least not for now, might make it a thing later on.**

* * *

 _Konoha dungeon floor 8_

Naruto and Hanabi had just killed another Orc this time it had been easier than before since Naruto now had stats on the A ranks, and they had learned some of his attacking patterns from last time, but still this version was unarmed they still didn't know how strong the version with a weapon would be

"I feel a lot better after that" said Naruto "How about we head to the next floor Hanabi?"

"If we work together I'm sure we'll be fine in the next floor" said Hanabi but that was the problem she wasn't sure if they were still working together, it might be a trap so that Naruto could hand her over to those guys, adventurers did that all the time they could betray someone for money

"Let's go then, if I remember correctly the stairs to the next floor are around here" said Naruto

"Right behind you" said Hanabi following Naruto, she should have gotten away from him but there was something telling Hanabi that Naruto was different, he wasn't like all the other adventurers

Soon enough they were on the ninth floor of the dungeon, it wasn't different from all the other ones so far the only difference as in all the other floors was the type of enemies you could encounter, by now it was nearly impossible to find lone enemies unless they were Orcs or the few stray minotaur that were rare in this floor

"We should be careful now, if we find an Orc it won't be like the one on the last floor, it'll be armed and it will be really hard to fight with just your knife's short range" said Hanabi

"We'll have to be smarter than before and use some tactic to get close" said Naruto

"Correct, so we need to move together, we can't let one of us be attacked while their alone, it could really get us in a bad situation" said Hanabi

"Stay close then, I'll go in front" said Naruto starting to move ahead "Watch my back and tell if any monster appears"

And that's what they did they moved through the floor easily slaying groups of goblins and some fire lizards

It wasn't that different from the previous floor until they rounded a corner and saw an Orc, they weren't as rare as in the last floor and they were stronger than before so facing it would be hard

"That Orc is carrying a club, which gives him extra range" said Hanabi "We should plan something before going in"

"I got an idea, I thought of this during the fight with the last one, the one that was unarmed but it should work just fine" said Naruto

"What idea Naruto-sama?" asked Hanabi

"Well the Orc seems to attack whoever attacked him last, even if you deal less damage than what I do" said Naruto "So if we can switch agro constantly it'll be easier"

"That makes sense, it might be strong but an Orc is pretty dumb we might trick him to move in circles" said Hanabi

"Exactly, so I'll start this one I'll bring him this way avoiding the club, you need to hide so he doesn't see you and when we pass you anger him so that I can hit him from behind, I'll try to end it right there or else it'll be dangerous" said Naruto

"That's what we did with the first one" said Hanabi "But this time we'll be more organized"

"Yeah something like that" said Naruto "ok then get ready I'll get his attention" said Naruto rounding the corner and running to the Orc

"Wait Naruto-sama, we should prepare it a little more before charging in!" said Hanabi but Naruto had already ran off

Naruto made use of the fact that the Orc was turned around and he got the first strike without much danger, hitting the Orc directly in the area where the Human ribs would be, well Orcs were pretty similar to humans their physiology could maybe be the same

Naruto made sure he still had his knife in his hand and immediately jumped backwards making more space between them, a correct decision since the Orc turned around in rage swinging the club backwards in the process hit where Naruto had been just a second ago

The Orc charged in rage swinging the club furiously not leaving much space for Naruto to dodge

"Come on you stupid thing come this way" said Naruto running the way he had came towards where Hanabi was waiting for them to pass

When he passed he looked to the side seeing that Hanabi was just barely ready to hit the Or when it passed, as soon as the Orc passed Hanabi threw a barrage of kunai to the Orc making him scream in pain turning around to see his attacker, Hanabi got ready to run away but the Orc did something unexpected he threw his club directly at Hanabi's escape route making her have to avoid the attack but now the Orc was closing in really fast and she was directly in the way

Naruto saw this and decided he needed to act fast; this particular Orc was a little bit higher than Naruto so he used that to his advantage and he jumped on his back holding on and extending his arm so that he could strike directly in front of the neck of the Orc with his knife

Naruto then pulled out the knife from the Orc's neck and continue striking at different points of the neck, the Orc struggled trying to grab Naruto but when he was getting close he stopped and felt to the floor exploding leaving behind his crystal and something else

"Close one, I didn't thought he would throw his club" said Naruto "Are you alright Hanabi"

Hanabi felt to the floor sitting it had really been scary she thought she would die right there, luckily Naruto had saved her "I think I am" said Hanabi "what about you Naruto-sama?"

"I'm good, it seem you an Ino-san were right, I am getting strong pretty fast I think I could take on three of those things without rest in between" said Naruto

"Yeah you are getting pretty strong" said Hanabi "I have never heard of a rookie getting A ranks in less than a month"

"What's that anyways?" asked Naruto looking at something the Orc had dropped; it looked like metal spike of some kind

"That's a drop item" said Hanabi "Different from dropped weapons from the monsters this don't disappear you can take them outside and sell them or do other things with them"

"What's this anyways, it looks like a metal spike" said Naruto grabbing it and looking it closely

"I think its called Orc armor part, that Orc must have been wearing a piece of armor and we didn't noticed" said Hanabi

Naruto thought about it and then remembered that the Orc had a small protector on his leg he had not paid attention to it since it was useless protection for the Orc it didn't even covered the areas one would attack to get him to fall if one wanted to attack the legs "Your telling me Orcs can wear armor!?" asked Naruto

"They can, but I didn't bring it up since it's really rare in this floors they start wearing armor on a later floor, it's a strange occurrence and even if one has armor it'll just be one piece or pretty crappy armor that doesn't cover anything important its mostly ignored in this floors if one has armor since it does nothing" explained Hanabi

"You're really knowledgeable Hanabi, were did you learn all this?" asked Naruto

"I read a book on the first few floors on the dungeon to get to know it a long time ago, I don't remember much but this made me remember the chapter about Orcs and I remembered all that" said Hanabi

"So that Orc was a special one" said Naruto pocketing the armor piece

"Just as how you are special and grow stronger really fast" said Hanabi

"I might be special but I still need to get stronger" said Naruto "I should have never let it get so close to you Hanabi, I got you in danger"

That settled Hanabi's mind there was no way Naruto was going to betray her, so why was he talking with those guys "You know Naruto-sama when I arrived this morning I saw you talking with some guys, what did you talked about?" asked Hanabi

"Well nothing important they just offered me something and I told them I would not work with them" said Naruto

"Did the job had anything to do with me?" asked Hanabi her cheerful tone getting out of her voice

It seems she wanted to talk about that, maybe he could get some info now "they did mentioned you, they said you owned them money and that you were trouble, but I told them to go away"

"So you're not going to hand me over to them?" asked Hanabi directly she figured it would be better to be direct

This caught Naruto by surprised "I would never betray a friend" said Naruto "especially when that friend is in trouble and I want to help them with it"

"So you know about it?" asked Hanabi

"I do, I saw you and those guys talking in an alley and then this guy Kakashi came and recued you, I was about to jump in when he did" said Naruto "Why were you letting those guys bully you anyways"

"It's because of a member of the Manda familia, Orochimaru he ask everyone to pay a fee at the end of the month and if you don't he adds you to his list" said Hanabi

"What's so bad about a list?" asked Naruto

"Well if you're on his list he takes you away, some say he experiment on those people" said Hanabi "Since only a few return and the ones that do return stronger and loyal to Orochimaru"

"Has no one told the familia god?" asked Naruto surprised by the revelation

"It's useless Manda-sama has Orochimaru on a pedestal to him Orochimaru could never do anything wrong" said Hanabi

"Then why don't you leave that awful familia" said Naruto

"I can't, I don't know where to head if I leave the Manda familia, no one wants an ex member of that familia in his, it could bring in a war game" said Hanabi "I love being an adventurer, I might just be a support but that's enough, I don't want to leave the dungeon"

"You could come to my familia, I'll talk with Kurama-sama" said Naruto "You can come and meet her today"

"I can't do that, I can't get you or your goddess in danger, it could start a war game" said Hanabi

"Just come and meet Kurama-sama today, you don't have to join if you don't want to, but I would like you to do it" said Naruto

That sounded reasonable "Ok them, I'll meet Kurama-sama" said Hanabi

"One more question" said Naruto "why open about this now?"

"I couldn't take it anymore, you have always treat me so good and I have just done bad things behind your back" said Hanabi "I stole some of the money we made, we were not splitting it 50/50 we were doing it 70/30 at the beginning and 60/50 last time"

"I also was going crazy not knowing if you would betray me and hand me over, but after you said that you would become stronger just to avoid me getting in danger I just needed to know if you would hand me over so I just asked" said Hanabi

"As I said I would never betray a friend" said Naruto "I'll become the greatest adventurer there is and the greatest would never use others as stepping stones he would fine his own way to the top, but that way doesn't have to be a lonely one"

"That's rather deep for you Naruto-sama, if I didn't know it was you I would have tackled you and ask what you did with the real one" said Hanabi

"Hey!" said Naruto "anyway I think that's enough for today let's return, we'll speak with Kurama-sama before doing anything else"

"Ok right behind you" said Hanabi her cheerful tone returning to her voice

* * *

 _Kurama's apartment_

Well Naruto lied they did something else before going to meet with Kurama-sama, they pass through the guild reporting and changing the crystals before going to see Kurama-sama but they didn't do anything else, they didn't mentioned anything about the Manda familia to Ino or anyone else

When they arrived at Kurama's apartment Kurama was there and they explained the situation

"I see that's certainly a problem" said Kurama

"So can you help her Kurama-sama?" asked Naruto

"I got a plan that might work" said Kurama "But you would need to contact those two again Naruto and you'll need something else"

"What would I need?" asked Naruto willing to do anything to help Hanabi

"I'll give you a list of thighs you need to get" said Kurama "Wait a little while"

"You shouldn't do any of this, you can end in trouble if you do" said Hanabi

"Don't worry if my plan works it'll be alright, you'll even be able to go the dungeon like normal" said Kurama "I said I would do anything to help Naruto and now he wants to help you, so I'll help you as well"

"I don't know what to say" said Hanabi

"Then say nothing" said Kurama as she finished writhing the list of things they would need "Here Naruto if you could go buy these things we'll be set"

Naruto grabbed the list and read it "I see, but I don't know where to buy half of this things" said Naruto

"Just go to the shop where you bought your armor, they should have some of them there" said Kurama "Go now, I need to talk some things with Hanabi"

"Ok then" said Naruto as he left to buy the things in the list

"What did you sent him to buy?" asked Hanabi

"Half of the things I wrote down are useless really, I just needed him to go away for now" said Kurama "Now I need to talk to you about something"

"About what?" asked Hanabi nervous

"Firstly if this goes right you won't be able to walk around the city as normal, so I'll need to teach you a little Jutsu I got here, I didn't thought it to Naruto since it's not really a combat Jutsu and it serves no purpose but it's really helpful in this situation" said Kurama remembering the awesome magic scroll she bought a long time ago for a lot of money, it turned out to be a total rip off but at least it finally would be useful somehow

Jutsus or Magic could be thought to another person if one chooses to, the catch is that if the other person has no affinity towards the Jutsu being thought then he or she can't learn it, some Jutsus can be learn by everyone but those are mostly useless, like changing the color of your hair or things like that, the one Kurama was teaching Hanabi was one of those the useless kind of jutsu

Then Kurama's friendly face disappeared and she released some killing intent that put Hanabi on edge "Secondly, if you ever put Naruto-kun in danger intentionally I'll personally make sure that you don't ever lay a foot on the dungeon ever again" said Kurama having a small pause between the last few words

"I'll never hurt Naruto-sama" said Hanabi nervously "I promise"

"Good, now let's practice this Jutsu" said Kurama showing Hanabi the skill so that she could practice it

* * *

 _Some hours later_

"I got everything you asked for Kurama-sama but I don't know how thirty bags of potatoes are going to help" said Naruto

"They won't, their our food for the next few days" said Kurama

Naruto almost felt to the floor "I thought we were helping Hanabi here" said Naruto

"We are, did you got the things on the top of the list?" asked Kurama

"Yeah they're in this bag" said Naruto showing the bag

"Good give those to Hanabi tomorrow, she's going to use them" said Kurama "Now all you have to do is meet those guys again"

"About that, why do I need to meet with them?" asked Naruto

"Well I'll explain it to you on the morning, you'll have to work on it tomorrow" said Kurama "for now go to rest"

"Where's Hanabi?" asked Naruto not seeing her anywhere

"She left earlier, I already told the plan to her she'll go with it, you just have to meet her in front of the dungeon tomorrow like always, after you have talked to those guys" said Kurama

"If this works, what are we going to do about the Manda familia?" asked Naruto

Kurama had not thought so far ahead, she had to do something about that guy Orochimaru, but she could not go and talk with Manda that would go poorly "All we can do if give the info to the Konoha guild and wait for them to do something" said Kurama

"If you say so Kurama-sama" said Naruto "I'll go to sleep goodnight Kurama-sama"

"Goodnight Naruto-kun" said Kurama

* * *

 _Next morning in front of the Konoha dungeon_

Kurama had explained the plan to Naruto this morning, he had gone out early as to wait for those two in front of the dungeon, they would probably pass through here to go to the dungeon as they did yesterday at least he hoped

Just as he thought that he saw them they were heading into the dungeon Naruto approached them and the stopped to talk to him

"What do you want brat, you made yourself clear yesterday" said the first man

"You see, I didn't have all the facts yesterday, I listen to your words and I found out that it was true that girl was stealing from me" said Naruto "so I thought that maybe the job proposal was still up"

The second man smiled "See I told you she was dangerous" said the man "Now then if you are going to help us all I need you to do is take the girl to the ninth floor of the dungeon, we'll meet in a corner near the stairs to the tenth floor, we'll leave a mark so that you know the direction"

"Ok, but what about the pay?" asked Naruto

"50,000 Ryo we'll give to you when the job is done" said the first man "We'll be waiting"

With that the two of them headed into the dungeon, Hanabi appeared short after

"Is everything set?" asked Hanabi

"Yep, here you go" said Naruto handing her the objects she would need

"I hope this works, if it doesn't then I won't be able to stay in the dungeon anymore" said Hanabi

"It will, now we have to head to the ninth floor, let's give them some time, let's go wait in the seventh floor" said Naruto

"Right behind you Naruto-sama" said Hanabi following Naruto

They made it there pretty quickly and then waited for about an hour before heading further, it didn't took them long to pass through the eight floor and then they were on the ninth floor

"We're supposed to meet near the tenth floor stairs" said Naruto "But we haven't found them yet"

"It should be somewhere this way" said Hanabi taking one of the multiple corridors it led to a big cave like empty space

"This is different; the other floors didn't have spaces like this just corridors and open areas near the stairs" said Naruto

"These areas can attract larger numbers of monsters so we should be careful near them" said Hanabi "Or just stronger monsters in general, Minotaurs are more likely to appear here for example"

"I see so we should stay clear from areas like these" said Naruto "At least for now"

"Correct let's keep going" said Hanabi moving forward

They fought several groups of smaller monsters on their way to the meeting area, but soon enough they found the stairs and just as they had said they had left a mark on one of the walls to show where they were headed

"Ok now is when we put the plan in action" said Naruto

"I wonder if we'll be able to do it, maybe we should bait them somewhere else this place is not good" said Hanabi

"You might be right Hanabi" said Naruto looking around "Maybe we could bait them to that room back there the big one"

"That could work" said Hanabi "Just follow me when I go there"

"Ok, now let's do this" said Naruto walking forward to where the meeting place was, soon enough he saw the two men waiting for them

"The girl's still conscious what were you thinking man?" asked one of the man looking at them arrive

"Naruto-sama how could you do this!?" asked Hanabi faking being in shock and then she ran away

"I thought you two would be smart enough to hide, now come on we need to catch her" said Naruto hating every word that came out of his mouth but he had to stick to the plan

Hanabi on the other hand had arrived at the big room "Well I hope this works" said Hanabi then she grabbed two green ball like objects from her bag and dropped them "Bait it'll attract monsters here, now it all depends on Naruto-sama" said Hanabi waiting for him

Soon enough Naruto arrived just outside of the large room with the two men behind him, suddenly the room started filling with monsters, some goblin and lizards

"What the hell is going on, there are a lot of monsters" said the first man

"Maybe we should get out of here, if she moved through here she's probably death by now" said the second man

"No we need to check, if we report something incorrect to Orochimaru-sama he'll have us in there next time" said the first one

But before they could even come with a plan to tackle the task of checking the room flooded with monsters they saw something that changed their minds an Orc had entered the room holding a hammer in his hands attracted by the bait that was hidden in the room

"That's the stronger class of Orc you can find in this floor" said one of the two men "We might be able to defeat it, but we can't do it with all those other monsters in the way, it would be suicide"

"She's death, there's no reason to think otherwise" said the other man "let's just get going"

"Fine" said the first man turning away and heading to the exit

"What about me?" asked Naruto he didn't want anything to do with them but he had to keep the façade for now

"Oh yeah, well we were not planning on paying you" said the first man "You see it would be detrimental to us, so why don't you just stay here"

Then he pulled out a piece of paper that Naruto didn't know what it did and threw it to the ceiling, the paper then blew up blocking the escape route Naruto had

"What the hell was that?" asked Naruto as he lower his hand that he had raised to protect his face when the paper exploded

When he saw what was left of the corridor he knew he couldn't pass through there but that only left one exit, the room with the bunch of monsters

The corridor would be back to normal in the morning the dungeon somehow fixed itself bur if he stayed here that long it would just be a matter of time before the monsters found him so he had to get out, he wondered if Hanabi had made it out

This hasn't been their exact plan but it had worked they seem to think she was death, now he just had to make sure they were not right

"Naruto-sama!" screamed Hanabi from far away, Naruto turned around to see where she was and he found her on the other side of the room surrounded by monster, there was no way he would make it in time specially with everything in his way, but he had to try he couldn't just let her die

Hanabi had been careless she had stay too long waiting to see if the bait worked, when she saw that it did she ran to the stairs but monsters blocked her and she had to run back from where she had come from, soon enough she had found herself surrounded not knowing what to do she screamed for help to Naruto, she saw him a little bit later running towards her killing every monster that got on his path but it was obvious that he wouldn't make it there was no way she would get out of this one

He wouldn't make it, it was so far away "Damn it I need to be stronger, I need to be able to protect her, I can't let this happen!" said Naruto in rage as he charged through several goblins that blocked his way then he started shinning as if white light came from inside him

Hanabi had killed some goblins as she ran away she had dropped her bag long ago it only weighted her down, she had run out of kunai and was against a corner this was her end, she should have listen to her sister maybe then she would have been safe, a Goblin mode forward with a short sword in hand and when he moved to deal the killing blow on Hanabi he was suddenly stopped by Naruto that appeared from thin air

"Naruto-sama!?" asked Hanabi not seeing him being so close a few seconds ago "How?"

"I don't know either" said Naruto as he deflected the sword and killed the goblin and then moved to a lizard that was close by, jumping over the fire and throwing his knife into its head and then grabbing it back as he felt on top of it and the lizard exploded "I just wished to be close to you to help you and then I was right next to you"

"The skill you talked about some time ago" said Hanabi coming to a realization "You said it allowed you to protect someone so it lets you get to them in an instant, it teleports you"

Naruto continued killing monsters as they came close, luckily the Orc was at the other side of the room so he didn't worry too much about him "Come on, we need to move there's an exit over there" said Naruto "We can talk more about this later"

Hanabi followed Naruto out the room and into the corridor and then they continue running until they reached the stairs to floor eight

"Well that didn't go exactly as planned" said Naruto "but at least were out of there, now let's get out of here"

"Wait I need to do something first" said Hanabi raising her hands to her head and chanting a small incantation before some fox like ears appeared on her head

"What are those!?" asked Naruto surprised by the spell

"Kurama-sama taught me this it'll make me look like a Kitsune and also this" said Hanabi lowering her hand to her eyes when she opened her eyes they had turned white "This will make me unrecognizable from before"

"You know that you look exactly the same as before just with other ears and other eyes right?" asked Naruto "Are you sure that's going to work, I should have consulted the full plan with Kurama-sama but she told it would work that I shouldn't worry"

"If your goddess say it will work shouldn't you believe her Naruto-sama?" said Hanabi "Anyways with this I can make it so that it looks like a died, when it all calms down I can just remove this and return to normal"

"I suppose I should, ok then let's head back we still need to get out of the dungeon" said Naruto

"Where will be head to?" asked Hanabi

"We have to go inform Kurama-sama that the plan work, we'll see what we do from there" said Naruto "So let's get going"

"Right behind you Naruto-sama" said Hanabi following Naruto outside of the dungeon, she would have to buy a new bag and stuff later but for now she could be calm once again

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, most of this chapter is completely different from what I had thought originally but I like how it came out**

 **I'll explain more about Kitsunes and other races next chapter, at the start I didn't want to include them (That's why I didn't mentioned them) but I came to think that they can just make the story better so I included them**

 **I'll also explain "a will to protect" properly, since its effect has change multiple times in my mind since I first thought of the skill, but I think this iteration will fit with my story perfectly**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

 _Kurama's apartment_

"So the plan worked?" asked Kurama when Naruto and Hanabi arrived back at her apartment

"It did, they think I'm dead" said Hanabi "Although it was close to being true"

"What happened?" asked Kurama worried, it had been her plan is something went wrong she would have felt horrible

"Well I stayed way too long to try and see if the bait was working, it did and I was surrounded by monsters, if Naruto-sama's skill hadn't activated then I would have probably die" said Hanabi

"A will to protect activated?" asked Kurama it had been a while since Naruto got the skill, and it had not yet activated they were getting worried it was a useless skill

"I believe so, I was on the other side of the room and suddenly I was by Hanabi's side ready to stop a blow from a goblin, but not only that I felt stronger as soon as I appeared at Hanabi's side, killing the goblins was really easy" said Naruto

"So the skill works who I thought it would, but with something extra" said Kurama taking a thinking position

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto

"Well I thought that it would boost your power somehow, giving you the strength to protect someone or yourself, but it also gave you the ability to go to the person you need to protect" explained Kurama "But the skill is supposed to protect you as well, I wonder what happens when you're the one that needs protection"

"That's a good question, the skill is supposed to become an active when I get to level 3" said Naruto "I wonder how would that work?"

"You will probably be able to teleport to the side of the person you want" said Kurama "At least that's what I think"

"But it said that for the skill to work the person most want to be protected" said Naruto

"Then it'll only work on allies, but there's no point debating this right now, when you turn level 3 we'll know" said Kurama "For now we just have to make sure those guys are not looking for Hanabi"

"Don't worry, thanks to you Kurama-sama I got the perfect disguise" said Hanabi using the jutsu once again to become a kitsune

"Speaking about that, what's a kitsune Kurama-sama?" asked Naruto

Hanabi looked at him surprised that he didn't know and Kurama was surprised as well but then her face changed to that of understanding "There was no other race in Uzushiogakure right?" asked Kurama

"No I only saw normal humans in Uzu" said Naruto

"Someone told me that a long time ago, they were surprised to discover the other races, since Uzushiogakure is an only human country" said Kurama

"So you haven't met any other race until now Naruto-sama" said Hanabi "that must have been some strange luck or just plain bad luck depending from which side you look at it"

"Since you don't know much about them let me explain the basic ones" said Kurama "There are probably more than the ones I will explain but this should be enough for now"

"Ok I really want to know" said Naruto

"You already know humans, they are the most basic race and some of the other races look like them so you might have met someone of a different race and you didn't noticed" said Kurama "The next most common one is a werewolf"

"Werewolf!?" asked Naruto worried he had heard the old fairy tales

"They are not like the ones in the fairy tales Naruto-kun, although they do get more easily pissed off on night of full moon" said Kurama "Werewolf are basically humans with canine characteristics, they have dog or wolf ears, fangs and their nails grow as claws"

"They also have really short temperament, so they get angry fast. They normally try to prove that their the strongest in their groups and on full moon nights their unbearable" said Hanabi

"Then there is Kitsunes, they are like werewolfs but with fox characteristics specifically, they have high affinity for magic or jutsus as many know them" said Kurama "being good with jutsus is what separate them from werewolfs, because werewolf are more stronger and then to go to physical combat, while kitsunes try to use jutsus in their advantage"

"Kitsunes are more easy to be around, they are more social than werewolf although they then to play a lot of pranks" added Hanabi

"There are also elves; they look exactly like humans except for their long ears. They normally have long hair and blue eyes, but this is not always true" said Kurama "Just as kitsunes they have a high affinity for jutsus, but they can also be very strong physically"

"Elves normally live a lot longer than humans and they are very formal, they life to try and be friends with someone before attacking, but if they think you are doing something that might hurt him or one of his friends they will never forgive you, and you don't want to make an elf mad" said Hanabi

"Elves are really rare now days, they have mixed a lot with humans and is more normal to see half-elves, they can have characteristics of humans or elves" said Kurama

"You could have met one with normal human ears and you would have never noticed they were half-elf" said Hanabi "they are basically humans that live longer and have a higher affinity for jutsu, but they don't live as much as elves"

"There are nekomatas, that are basically feline werewolfs" said Kurama "And many more"

"Wow there are a lot of races that I didn't know about, I wonder why no one ever told me of them" said Naruto "specially my mom, I wonder why she didn't told me"

"I'm sure she would have told you when you grew up a little, just so you could understand better" said Kurama

"You might be right Kurama-sama" said Naruto "Now I wonder if there is someone I know that is another race"

"Well I'm technically from another race as well" said Kurama "Gods classify as another race as well, we are basically humans that grant chakra to other humans and cannot die unless a monster kill us"

"Like I said with elves some races can breed with other ones, humans, werewolfs, nekomatas, and kitsunes they can all breed with each other" said Kurama "But you'll probably never see a werewolf and a nekomata together. Elves can only breed with elves and humans"

"And what about gods?" asked Naruto

"Gods cannot breed. We gods may be immortal but we can't have children of our own but it doesn't really matter since we see our familias as family" said Kurama

"Family" whispered Hanabi to herself and looked away into the distance, Naruto noticed that and remembered

"Oh yeah, we still have to go see someone else" said Naruto

"We'll go get a conversion for Hanabi tomorrow, we can rest for now" said Kurama

"No not that, I promised I'd take Hanabi somewhere after she was out of trouble" said Naruto

"Promised?" asked Hanabi "To who?"

"Well I technically made two promises but they are technically the same, I promised Hinata that I would help her find her sister, and Kakashi that I would take you to see Hinata after you were out of trouble" said Naruto

Hanabi tensed up when she heard her sister's name, she had hoped to keep it a secret, she couldn't show her face to her sister after all that happened, she had told her not to join any familia specifically not the Manda familia, she told her she would end in trouble, and everything she had said came true

"So you know my sister" said Hanabi looking down "I'm sorry but I can't go see her right now"

"Why not?" asked Naruto "She's been looking for you for some time now"

"I know she has, but I went against her and our father when I joined a familia, I cannot go see her now and tell her what happened. She will probably not allow me to return to the dungeon" said Hanabi

"I'll go with you, we can convince her together that the dungeon isn't that bad" said Naruto "We already defeated two or three orcs, I didn't count them, and countless goblins and lizards"

Hanabi thought about it her sister had met Naruto maybe he could help her cause and convince her sister "Fine let's go see my sister, but if it ends badly don't tell me I didn't warn you"

"Is Hinata we're talking here, I haven't met her for that long but I could see that she was really worried about you, she'll understand if you explain it to her" said Naruto "We'll come back later Kurama-sama we have to get going before the close the pub"

"Ok then, I'll wait here and when you return let's update your stats, if the bait worked as intended you must have killed a lot of monster trying to save Hanabi, you must have gotten other A ranks" said Kurama

"That probably true. We'll see you later Kurama-sama" said Naruto as they left towards the Ichiraku pub

* * *

 _Ichiraku pub_

Right about now the pub was mostly empty just a few customer so they could probably get Hinata for a few minutes, Naruto entered first and told Hanabi to wait outside, he headed towards Kakashi since he needed someone to get Hinata to leave for a few minutes

"You came here instead of a table, what do you need kid?" asked Kakashi

"She's safe now, she's outside she came to see her sister" said Naruto

Kakashi stopped what he was doing, which was readying his book since he had no other customers in his area right now "Ok then, I'll talk to Teuchi-san go through the back of the shop there's an entrance there" said Kakashi moving to the kitchen

Naruto went outside and told Hanabi what happened and they moved to the back door, there Teuchi was waiting for them

"So you're Hinata's sister" said Teuchi seeing Hanabi "She never told me it was a kitsune"

"Oh no I'm not a kitsune this is a jutsu I'll remove it when we go inside" said Hanabi

"That's a pretty convenient jutsu you have there, it would fool anyone" said Teuchi "Well come in, this is going to be a surprise for Hinata. And thanks for not just entering through the front and making a scene, I would have been happy, but this way is better for the rest of the costumers"

"Hanabi suggested this" said Naruto

"I just didn't wanted to get attention" said Hanabi

Naruto and Hanabi entered and waited for Hinata there

Hinata on the other hand was busy doing her job, there were not that many costumers but she always made sure to do her best in her job, she had seen Naruto enter a little while ago and talk about something to Kakashi and then Kakashi went to the kitchen it had been weird but she paid it little attention, Kakashi sometimes went to the kitchen to eat whenever he got time since he was almost always busy serving drinks for the adventures, if the adventures did something that was drinking a lot

Teuchi then called Ayame to the kitchen, when Ayame returned she called Hinata over

"Hey Hinata, my father needs you to check something in the back of the shop, I'll cover for you meanwhile take your time" said Ayame

It was strange that she had to check something normally Ayame did this kind of stuff but she decided it couldn't be of any harm

"Ok I'll be right back then" said Hinata heading to the back what she saw she had not expected

"Hanabi" said Hinata seeing her sister tears started appearing in her eyes and then she ran to her sister and caught her in a hug "You don't know how worried I was"

Hanabi was surprised by the hug, she had expected a scolding first but she didn't complain she returned the hug not knowing really what to say

Hinata calmed down a little bit before talking again "Where have you been, I've been worried sick, the last time I saw you, you told me that you joined a familia and were going to the dungeon" said Hinata

"And I did, I regret it a little but everything is better now" said Hanabi

"Good now you can stay here and not get in danger again" said Hinata

"I'm still going to keep heading to the dungeon sis" said Hanabi

"What why?" asked Hinata "That place is dangerous, father told us not to go in there"

"I know what he said, but I love exploring the dungeon, remember those stories he told us back when I was really young" said Hanabi

"I do, he told stories about adventurers and the dungeon" said Hinata remembering those tales, but those have been before what happened to her mother

"I know that he loved exploring the dungeon as well, after all he met our mother there" said Hanabi

"But he also lost our mother in there, he doesn't want to lose us as well" said Hinata "I don't want to lose you either"

It was true Hinata's and Hanabi's father had been an adventurer he met the love of his life inside the konoha dungeon they got married and had two daughters, but during one of their explorations to the dungeon Hinata's and Hanabi's mother had died, since then their father changed not wanting anything to do with that place

Hinata understood his father, she had been the older one after all, the dungeon was dangerous and now her sister was going there putting herself in danger as well, the same thing that happened to her mother could happen to Hanabi

"I know that you worry about me sis, but I want to explore that place our parents loved" said Hanabi "I get why they loved the dungeon now, it's an adventure you meet many different people, you face many challenges and you see things that you could never see outside of that place"

"But…." Started Hinata not knowing how to dissuade her sister

"I'll be safe sis, I have Naruto-sama at my side he's the strongest adventurer I have met" said Hanabi

That was the first time Hinata noticed that Naruto was standing not far away

"Hi…." Said Naruto awkwardly not knowing what to say, he had never been in this kind of situation maybe they should have talked this through before coming to see Hinata

"You were the one to find my sister Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"Well she found me to be exact, the day after you told me you have a sister she approached me outside of the dungeon, I didn't know she was just sister back then, we became partners and explored the dungeon together several times" said Naruto

"I see" said Hinata

"Naruto might just be level 1 but he has several A ranks and he's getting stronger really fast, if I'm with him there should be no trouble" said Hanabi

It seem there was no way to get Hanabi out of this "You know Hanabi I also grew up hearing those stories all the time, I dreamed of being an adventurer once but I don't know if I could ever be one now" said Hinata "I'll let you keep going to the dungeon on one condition"

"Really!?" asked Hanabi surprised she had not expected her sister to allow her to continue exploring the dungeon "On what condition?"

"That you come to live with me" said Hinata "If you're going in there I just want to make sure that you come back everyday"

That actually solved a problem there was no way Hanabi could live with Naruto and Kurama the apartment was just barely enough for those two and she didn't want to look around for a place right now "If it's only that I'm fine with it" said Hanabi "But it would have to wait until tomorrow, I still need my conversion"

"Conversion what's that?" asked Hinata not being familiar with the term

"It's when a person changes familia, I'll join the Kurama familia the same as Naruto-sama" said Hanabi

"And where were you before?" asked Hinata

"Well…" started Hanabi knowing that she would eventually have to explain everything so she decided to do it now

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside the Ichiraku pub_

A man with long dark hair entered the pub and sat down in front of the bar where Kakashi was stationed

"I'll have the same as last time" said the man

"It's been a long time since you came here" said Kakashi serving the man his drink and placing it in front of him "You know they're at the back"

"I know" said the man "I saw them from time to time around the city"

"Don't you want to talk to them?" asked Kakashi grabbing a glass and starting to clean it

"I do, but I can't not right now" said the man "I told them so many great things about the dungeon, I wanted them to follow our steps but then I lost her"

"I know it was hard" said Kakashi "That day was a terrible one"

"That place the dungeon, I loved exploring it but now it only reminds me of her, I can't do it" said the man

"It hasn't been the same since that day" said Kakashi "But I can assure you that she would have want to see you happy"

The man finished his drink before talking again "She would have wanted that I continue doing what I loved, and that I let our daughters do whatever they loved. I have been a stupid man"

"Maybe who knows" said Kakashi "whenever you're ready to see them you know that they will probably be here"

"I know, thanks for talking to me old friend" said the man "I'll be heading back home, see you in a month"

"Is it really in a month?" asked Kakashi

"it is, I know it won't be easy but we have done it before" said the man heading outside

* * *

 _The next day – Konoha guild_

It had took several hours to explain everything to Hinata, but in the end it all ended fine

Today Naruto, Hanabi and Kurama headed to the guild to get Hanabi her conversion to the Kurama familia

Time ago a conversion needed a written statement by the familia god of the current familia but then some gods used this to their advantage and didn't let their members exit their familias if they wanted, so this rules was cancelled and now is only needed the presence of the new familia god and the person that wants the conversion

Once a conversion is given the person cannot get another one until a year has passed so if you switched familias and you didn't like because maybe you want more combat but you're the new familia is more business oriented then you were stuck for a year

Conversions were not that common since most gods are good to their familia members, it was more normal to see a conversion because the person felt in love and wants to be in the same familia with his or her lover

Apart from getting the conversion they also were going to report about the Manda familia and hoped that the guild handled that

When they arrived Ino noticed Naruto and approached them

"Hello Naruto what are doing here today with your goddess?" asked Ino, it wasn't rare to see a god around the guild since they had to report every new adventurer to the guild and also be present for conversion but still it was weird for Naruto to be with Kurama

"We came to get a conversion" said Kurama

"You're changing familia Naruto?" asked Ino surprised

"Nah not me, she needs one" said Naruto referring to Hanabi, but since she had her disguise on Ino didn't recognize her

"A kitsune, ok it's a simple thing I can do it myself" said Ino "Follow me"

They entered a back room that was more private with two couches around a table

"Conversions are private matters, some people don't like other hearing what familia their leaving so we do them in private rooms like this one" said Ino "It's my first conversion but I know how to do them. Well actually I don't do that much the familia god does most of the work"

"Anyways, I'll have to ask you to wait outside Naruto" said Ino "Just guild regulations"

"Ok no problem" said Naruto "Although I would have liked to see a conversion'' with that Naruto exited the room and waited outside for Hanabi and Kurama

"Well let's get started" said Ino taking out a paper and writing some things down "Name and previous familia"

"Hanabi Hyuga, Manda familia" said Hanabi

Ino looked through some cabinets they had there and came out with a folder "Ok let's see, Hanabi Hyuga" said Ino looking at the folder "It says here you're a human, but you're a kitsune"

"Oh! Sorry about that" said Hanabi deactivating the jutsu

"I'm obligated by the guild to ask why you make yourself look like another race" said Ino

"We'll explained it later Ino-san, for now let's end the conversion" said Kurama

"Ok then, it doesn't really matter for the conversion as long as the new god and the adventurer/support are here were set" said Ino writing some more in the first paper "Ok then sign here and I'll be done with my part of the conversion"

Ino handed over the paper to Hanabi and a pen, Hanabi signed where she had been indicated and returned the paper

"Good, now normally your familia god updates your stats, but not other god can do it only your familia god, this is why we do conversions" explained Ino "The only thing you have to do to finish the conversion is let Kurama-sama give you the gift of chakra again, this will bind your stats with her"

"Isn't receiving the gift again bad?" asked Hanabi

"Not really, unless you do two conversions in less than a year, that's why we wait a year before allowing another one" explained Ino "this will not make you stronger or weaker in any shape, way or form this is just the process that has to be followed, many people have done it for a long time"

Kurama extended her hand towards Hanabi "It'll be simple since chakra is already running through your body I just have to release a small amount into you that way it'll be bound with me and no longer with Manda" said Kurama

"Ok then" said Hanabi putting her hand on Kurama's she felt chakra entering her system just as it had when she became a support for the first time, soon enough Kurama let her go

"And were done, your data will be updated in the files and that will be everything you are officially part of the Kurama familia" said Ino "congratulations"

"It doesn't feel that different" said Hanabi looking at her hand

"It shouldn't all gods grant the same wish to humans, is just a matter of who can update your stats your no different now than when you were in the Manda familia" said Kurama

"Now about the making yourself look like another race thingy" said Ino

"Yeah that, can we call Naruto back inside, he will help us explain" said Kurama

"I don't see it being a problem" said Ino standing up, opening the door and calling Naruto back in

"Well it all started when I joined the Manda familia" started Hanabi

They explained everything to Ino, she was shocked hearing what they had to say

She said they would look into it, but it would take time to know if they could do anything, after all they had no evidence yet of this and it could take some time to get some

Naruto, Kurama and Hanabi thanked her for hearing them and then left back to Kurama's apartment, Hanabi needed to do some things with Hinata so that she could move to live with her, so they decided that they would not head to the dungeon for today

Hanabi walked to her sister home feeling a lot more happier than before, she was finally 100% free from the Manda familia, she had noting against Manda-sama it was their members that were horrible, Manda just ignored them specially Orochimaru

But she didn't have to think in that for now. Right now she just wanted to enjoy finally being free to do what she loved doing

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

 **There are more races than the ones mentioned here and some mentioned might never appear in the future but who knows**

 **Also I'm thinking about changing the name of the story from summon's familia to something else. I got some ideas but I would be open to hear yours  
some of the names I have thought of are: Kurama's familia, Bijuu's familia, Naruto: familia myth and adventurer Naruto. If you got another one I'm open to hearing it of course it could always stay as summon's familia**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

"So Naruto-sama will compete in the tournament?" asked Hanabi

Hanabi, Naruto and Kurama were talking about their familia and having Hanabi catch up on what she didn't know, which wasn't much

"Correct, but only on the exhibition match against monsters" explained Kurama

The tournament Shukaku held every year was getting closer it would happen in less than 10 days, speaking of which Kurama had to go see Matatabi to get her training for her job

"Do you know which kind of monster I will have to face?" asked Naruto "I would like to at least defeat them in the dungeon before fighting them in the arena"

"Sadly that would be impossible" said Kurama "The monsters in the tournament will be taken from the Suna dungeon in there the difficulty goes higher quicker, by the 5th floor the monsters are just as strong as monster from the 10th floor from the Konoha dungeon"

"Why is that dungeon so much quicker with difficulty?" asked Naruto

"It's shorter than the Konoha dungeon, it's not as short as the one in Uzu but it has been explored in its totality" explained Kurama "it's a 45 floor dungeon some compare it with the Konoha dungeon to try to find out what they will find in the lower floors"

"Maybe we should go to the Suna dungeon while we are there" said Hanabi "It would be a good practice"

"I think it would, and by then I will be strong enough to make it to the 12th floor of the Konoha dungeon" said Naruto

Naruto had been training really hard to become stronger, he had gotten all A in his stats he had even gotten an S in his speed this had surprised everyone when they found out, even Ino she had even asked if someone had gotten a S so fast before but it appeared no one had gotten to S so fast before

"You are strong enough to make it to floor 12, we just have t make it there" said Hanabi "You decided to stop on floor 9"

"Well today we'll go to floor 11 then" said Naruto "I want to test how strong I have gotten"

"Are you sure maybe you should take it slow and explore floor 10 first" said Kurama worried

"Don't worry Kurama-sama I'll be alright after all I'm really strong" said Naruto

"You shouldn't get so careless, you're still level 1 even a S in there is not really that strong" said Kurama

"I'll make sure we take it slowly Kurama-sama" said Hanabi calming Kurama

"That makes me feel better" said Kurama "Ok then go to floor 11, but be careful"

"We'll be" said Naruto "Let's get going Hanabi, it'll take us some time to get to floor 11 specially since we don't know where the stairs are in floor 10 so we better go early"

"See you later Kurama-sama" said Hanabi standing up and following Naruto that had already exited "wait for me Naruto-sama!"

"He's getting overconfident, I hope he doesn't end killed" said Kurama worried for her familia "Well I have to go see Matatabi, she said one week before the tournament but we still have to travel all the way to Suna I better go see her today"

* * *

 _Konoha dungeon floor 9_

"I should warn you that the next floor is different than the rest we have explored so far" said Hanabi

"Different how so?" asked Naruto as they were approaching the stairs to floor 10

"Well you see how every floor till now are cavern like floors with a lot of corridors and sometimes big rooms" said Hanabi "the next floor has none of that"

Naruto stopped and turn around to look at Hanabi "That's pretty different, how does it looks like then?" asked Naruto

"Like a huge prairie" said Hanabi "a lot of open ground all around, some dead tress here and there. Even short grass grows in there; I don't know how since there's no sun light but it does"

"Speaking of which how is the dungeon illuminated anyways?" asked Naruto

"I know you know almost nothing about the dungeon, but that's just login Naruto-sama" said Hanabi "see those crystals in the wall, they emit light they are all over the place"

"Now that you say it, it makes perfect sense" said Naruto "But then how about the next floor it's a huge open ground there cannot be crystals in the walls"

"Remember those trees I mentioned they light up and there are some crystals in the ceiling even if it's way up high" explained Hanabi

"That must look really cool I want to go there" said Naruto hurrying forward to the next floor

"Naruto-sama don't leave me behind" said Hanabi running after Naruto

When they arrived at the stairs instead of the normal covered up stairs that were like a tunnel until you arrived to the other floor this time one of the walls was missing and you could look directly to the next floor

It was just as Hanabi described it, a huge open area with monsters roaming around in groups and even hiding behind rocks and other big objects

You could even notice the white trees all around that emit the light that was needed to explore the dungeon. It took them a few minutes to descend the long stairwell but Naruto could not remove the dumb look from his face he was really excited to explore this floor, he couldn't believe he had not come here sooner

"You should have told me of this sooner" said Naruto "This place looks awesome"

"It is but finding the stairs to the next floor is not that easy, all I know is that they are on one of the walls of the floor" said Hanabi "It'll lead to a corridor like in the other floors and in there we'll find the stairs"

"Then we should just hug the wall and explore?" asked Naruto

"Well I know is not near this stairs so we could cut some time by going through the middle" said Hanabi

"Ok then let's do it, we'll go this direction" said Naruto as he started walking "once we hit a wall we'll follow it to the next floor"

"We should be careful finding Orcs is easier and also sometimes monsters will come out from the ground" said Hanabi "We might even find a minotaur in here"

"Got it, let's start going then" said Naruto

Soon after that not even five minutes into the floor they were attacked by their first group of monsters

Goblins jumped from the ground where they were hiding some of them even had spears and leather armor, but since they were smaller than humans the spears were smaller as well

"That's new" said Naruto looking at the goblins with spears; they were holding them forward keeping him at bay

"I forgot, from this floor forward it will be more likely for goblins to hold new weapons we have not seen" said Hanabi throwing a kunai towards the goblin that was charging her hitting him in the head giving Naruto the chance to kill it "they range from spears, clubs and scimitars"

"Didn't we saw them with swords before?" asked Naruto avoiding the attack from a goblin to his side and moving forward to cut his head clean

"Those were short swords, this time they will be Scimitars, those are a different kind of sword" explained Hanabi "They will also start wearing armor of sorts but it won't get better than leather"

"I noticed that" said Naruto as he slashed through the leather armor of a goblin but didn't kill him "damn!"

Right before the goblin could counter attack Hanabi through a kunai right at the goblin's chest now that he had no armor hitting the crystal and killing him

"Thanks Hanabi" said Naruto this group was definitely harder than the ones before but not by much they hit him sometimes but they cleared them quickly

"Her you go Naruto-sama" said Hanabi handing Naruto a healing potion "If we're going to floor 11 you need to be on good conditions"

Naruto grabbed the potion and drank it healing the wounds the goblins had made "Much better. But I can't go drinking one of these every time we fight a group of goblins" said Naruto

"We just have to be more careful next time, aim to the exposed areas for the ones that have armor and avoid hits from the ones that don't" said Hanabi "I'm must worried for groups of different types of monsters"

Until now there had just been groups of the same type of monsters except for the time they used bait to call the monsters to that big room "Different types of monsters like what?" asked Naruto

"Well we could see an Orc with a small following of goblins or even some goblins with lizards and things like that" explained Hanabi "It'll be the same but we would have to deal with different types of attacks at the same time and it can get difficult"

"You are really knowledgeable of the dungeon Hanabi, I'm glad you're with me" said Naruto "If I were alone I would have probably dies the first time I ran with an Orc"

"With the amount of research you make of the dungeon probably" said Hanabi "I started studying a lot of about the dungeon as soon as I became a support. I knew a lot already from old books and stories back home but I also studied a lot"

"But still isn't the point of coming to the dungeon to explore it?" asked Naruto

"Eventually we'll arrive at floors that are not well documented but it'll take a little while. All the level one floors are really well documented because the guild wants to make sure that level one adventurers survive until they can handle things on their own" explained Hanabi "They make regular exploration quest so that adventurers help them document floors, high level adventurers sometimes also want to help out so they help with the documentation"

"That makes sense; Ino told me when I started that the guild wanted every adventurer to survive at the beginning I thought this just meant giving them stuff and advising them to certain floors but it seems it goes farther than that" said Naruto

"It does, adventurers are the main source of crystals there is, and without the crystals we wouldn't have a lot of the things we have now like electricity" explained Hanabi

"So how much of the dungeon is documented?" asked Naruto

"Surprisingly not much" said Hanabi "its well documented until floor 18 after that there is some data about monsters and other things but not as good as in the first 18 floors. It stops at floor 25 after that the data is almost none just some monsters if anything"

"And you have studied all that?" asked Naruto

"Not all of it, but I know enough to keep us safe in the level 1 floors" said Hanabi "Maybe you should study some of it as well Naruto-sama"

"Nah, I like the adventure, exploration and the surprise I get in every floor" said Naruto "just look around in this one, this vast open field that one could never imagine could be inside a place like this it's awesome"

Hanabi couldn't deny this place was pretty cool, but she would like it if Naruto did something to stay at least a little safer but before she could tell anything to Naruto they got interrupted by a roar behind them

They turned around to see what had made the noise, it had been an Orc that was charging them Naruto barely got out of the way of the orc but he was stabbed in the left arm by a goblin that had attacked after the orc

Naruto grabbed his knife with his other arm and killed the goblin quickly, they had been careless in their conversation they had not noticed their surroundings

"4 goblins and 1 orc" said Hanabi counting quickly around them, the orc was in front of them and the goblins had attacked from behind basically surrounding them in the middle "This is bad"

Naruto moved quickly before the orc could move again and closed the distance with one of the goblins killing it quickly making a hole in the formation "Hanabi moved through here, I'll distract the orc" said Naruto as he turned around again, he was in no condition to fight an orc one on one but he couldn't just ignore it so he had to hope that Hanabi could get the goblins

The orc was luckily unarmed the bad part is that now he had to pay attention to both his hands since he could attack with either one of them, Naruto moved closer and when the orc punched forward he ducked under the fist and moved behind the orc slicing him in the stomach while he moved to his back

The orc turned around to focus on Naruto launching a series of punches that left little room to evade but Naruto managed to avoid them until the orc launched a punch to where he was evading forcing Naruto to block with his arm, the strength of the impact sent him fling backwards

Meanwhile Hanabi was busy staying away from the goblins, it seem they had decided to focus her instead of helping the orc with Naruto, she was not that good fighting directly, she was a support she was better at making monsters get distracted or hurt so that they could not block or avoid the attacks from Naruto or dealing the final blow on a monster that Naruto had previously weaken. But in this particular situation she needed to kill the 3 goblins fast and without help, one had a spear and the other two had short swords, none had armor a point in her favor

Hanabi grabbed a smoke bomb and threw it to her feet concealing herself, she was glad she had bought one of those when they bought her new backpack some time ago

She threw several shuriken through the smoke she managed to hit two goblins one on the shoulder and the other in the chest, but none died

The goblins charged forward through the smoke but didn't find anyone, standing some distance to the side Hanabi threw a kunai at one of the goblins impacting the area of the crystal killing him

The goblins retaliated immediately moving forward, the one with the spear threw it towards Hanabi surprising her, the spear hit her shoulder making fall to the floor

"Naruto-Sama!" screamed Hanabi calling for help as she was in no position to get up in time

Naruto looked towards her "Hanabi!" said Naruto moving forward evading a strike from the orc as he did that he started to glow as he had done the day he saved Hanabi from the monster and just as back then he teleported right besides Hanabi, strangely enough the same spear that had hit Hanabi not long ago appeared where Naruto had been a second ago

The goblin with the sword jumped forward slashing down towards Hanabi, the spear that was besides Hanabi disappeared and Naruto appeared in its place slashing with his knife through the goblin's stomach, but with his sudden appearance he didn't notice the sword and the goblin while dying pierced directly through Naruto's right shoulder the sword coming out through the other side making Naruto scream in pain

"Naruto-sama!" screamed Hanabi worried for Naruto

The goblin exploded into dust leaving his crystal behind, Naruto felt down holding his arm, the other goblin and the orc closing the distance

"Run Hanabi… you can still escape" said Naruto in pain, there was no way he could run in his current state at least not fast enough

Hanabi didn't know what to say or what to do, she couldn't leave Naruto here she had to find a way to get him out of here but the more she thought about it the more hopeless it got

The goblin walked back and picked the sword from the goblin that had died first and started moving towards them, the orc let out a roar and the goblin stood his ground as the orc moved towards them it was just a matter of seconds before he reached them

"Just get away Hanabi! Hinata is waiting for you back home!" screamed Naruto getting up pulling the sword that was stuck in his shoulder out and facing the orc

Hanabi took two steps backwards not really sure on what to do she couldn't leave Naruto here to die but she could just go and die herself either but before she could make a decision something happened

"Fire ball jutsu!" screamed someone and a fire ball came flying directly to the orc engulfing him in flames then a girl with pink hair jumped in front of the goblin and punched him in the chest killing him in an instance

A guy with spiky black hair with a blue tint jumped in front of Naruto and made several movement with his hand and as the fire engulfing the orc began to extinguish he moved his hand to his mouth and said "Fire ball jutsu" throwing a fire ball from his mouth engulfing the orc on fire again and making him explode leaving only the crystal behind

"That's done" said the girl with the pick hair moving towards the boy "But, you could have just killed it with your sword Sasuke"

"You don't understand Sakura" said another guy as he approached, he had messy brown hair and vertical slit like pupils, fangs could be seen when he opened his mouth to talk "When you save a newbie you have to show off"

"It's not necessary to show off, only you boys do it" said the girl probably Sakura "It's better to be efficient and killing monsters quick"

Hanabi and Naruto were standing there seeing the interaction not knowing what to say, just standing there awkwardly

"What aren't you guys going to say thanks at least?" asked Sakura

"They're shocked just let them take it in" said the guy with the black hair

Hanabi calmed down first and understood what had just happened "Thank you for saving us" said Hanabi a little awkwardly

"You're welcome, by the way what's your name it's rare to find a kitsune here" said Sakura thinking Hanabi was a kitsune since she had her disguise on

"I'm Hanabi Hyuga and that is Naruto Uzumaki" said Hanabi

"I'm Sakura Haruno, the cool guy is Sasuke Uchiha and the werewolf is Kiba Inuzuka" said Sakura

"We decided to save you because Sakura ran to do so when she saw that you were in trouble" said Sasuke "But I would have preferred to not have a detour to our exploration"

"Come on Sasuke, saving a newbie from time to time is fun, it lets you show off and it's even better if it's a strong monster and the newbie shit his pants" said Kiba laughing after he finished

Just then Naruto felt the pain return to his arm he dropped the sword he had grabbed and hold his shoulder as he felt to the floor in pain

"You're really hurt let me help you" said Sakura walking closer she took a look of Naruto's injury and took a bandage out of her pouch, she proceeded to bandaged Naruto's injury "That should be enough for a little while, just take a healing potion when you have the time, but I would recommend you leave the dungeon for today"

"We got several healing potions" said Hanabi taking one out and handing it to Naruto who drank it he started to feel much better, but he still felt some of the pain in his arm

"We have lost enough time here, let's keep moving" said Sasuke as he started walking away

"Yeah whatever, come on Sakura" said Kiba as he followed Sasuke

"Those two are always in a hurry anyways don't come to floors in which you cannot fight in, be more careful" said Sakura moving to follow Sasuke and Kiba

Naruto and Hanabi just watched them go away for a few seconds

"That was weird" said Naruto

"I'm just glad they saved us, even with your skill activating we were in trouble there Naruto-sama" said Hanabi "Let's head back home, I think that's enough for today" and that's exactly what they did

* * *

 _Konoha guild_

"You were lucky those guys were passing through" said Ino as they had finished reporting for the day "You should be more careful of your surroundings"

"We were caught by surprise, I'll make sure it never happens again" said Naruto

"Good to hear but still how you two were caught by surprise" said Ino "especially you Hanabi, you're the one that's always paying attention"

"I feel horrible for letting those monster caught us by surprise, I'll have to tell Kurama-sama she's probably going to kill me" said Hanabi

"And don't forget Hinata" said Naruto

"I'm not telling her, she would definitely kill me" said Hanabi shaking a little bit for imagining her sister's anger

"Anyways I'm happy that you are safe, but next time please be more careful" said Ino "By the way who did you say saved you?"

"A girl named Sakura, a guy named Sasuke and a werewolf named Kiba" said Hanabi

"That was a werewolf?" asked Naruto "It didn't seem that different from a human"

"Must races are pretty similar to humans, just look at me I barely look like a half-elf" said Ino

Naruto stayed quiet for a few seconds looking directly at Ino then his eyes opened up "You're a half-elf!?" asked Naruto in surprise

"You didn't know?" asked Ino "well yes I'm a half-elf, my mom is an elf and my father is a human"

"You were right Hanabi, who knows if anyone else I know is from another race" said Naruto

"You'll get better at noticing the differences with time" said Hanabi "when we travel to Suna you will probably see many people of all the races there"

"Oh yeah, you guys are going to the tournament held by Shukaku right?" said Ino remembering that Naruto told her some time ago

"Yep, I'll compete in the show match, Kurama-sama was pretty enthusiastic about me doing it" said Naruto

"Have you already filled your inscription?" asked Ino

"Inscription?" asked Naruto clueless

Ino almost face palmed "I knew something like this would happen, luckily for you I have an inscription form right here" said Ino looking through some papers and handing one to Naruto "you'll also have to pay an entry fee but that is done in Suna and you can do it the day before the tournament"

"Take the form with you and bring it tomorrow I'll sent it through the guild and you'll be in the tournament, that's how it's handled every year" said Ino

"I see I'll bring it tomorrow then" said Naruto "Thank you Ino"

With that Naruto and Hanabi went back to their homes

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

 **This is the last chapter of the year so Happy new year to everyone**

 **Also there's a poll in my profile to choose the name for this story, of course you can always just vote for summon's familia to keep it like that so please go check it out and vote**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

"You almost got killed again!?" asked Kurama really worried about her familia Naruto and Hanabi had just finished telling here what had happen in the dungeon earlier that day "And getting caught by surprise I would expect that from Naruto but you Hanabi you're supposed to be paying attention to the surroundings"

Hanabi looked down to the floor not really knowing what to say in her defense

"It was my fault I distracted Hanabi before the attack occurred" said Naruto "I'll make sure to be more careful next time"

Kurama sighted not really being able to stay angry for long "I understand, just promise me that you won't be caught like that again" said Kurama

"But this attack might have got us some more info on Naruto's ability" said Hanabi

"What do you mean?" asked Kurama curious

"During the fight I got in trouble and a will to protect activated again and I noticed something" said Hanabi "I was attacked with a spear that felt off a little later, when the skill activated the spear disappeared and Naruto-sama appeared in its place"

Kurama raised her hand to her face in a thinking position "So you think that Naruto doesn't really teleport but in reality his using a kind of substitution?" asked Kurama

"The first time it activated I didn't noticed anything, but he might have changed places with something" said Hanabi

"Is this really important?" asked Naruto not really understanding

"It's somewhat important, because when you turn level 3 you will be able to use it on your own and selecting something to change with could be a big thing" said Kurama "Of course this is just a theory we won't know for sure until you turn level 3"

"I think I get it, if it indeed works like that maybe I could even change places with Hanabi" said Naruto "Until now we both have been in trouble changing places would have not work, but maybe if it's only the second person that's in trouble I could get them out of there"

Kurama looked a little surprised by Naruto's reasoning "You know, you might be right this could even be use on the offensive if that's the case, you could switch with someone to get closer to an opponent" said Kurama

"If that's the case then this skill is awesome!" said Naruto excited for finally understanding his own skill at least if their theory was correct

"It could even be possible to combine it with other skills if you get any other one in the future" said Hanabi

"Speaking of that do you know any way to get skills Hanabi?" asked Naruto "I would want to get more if possible"

"I don't really know skills are thing that just happen, even I could get a skill for no particular reason, they just happen" explained Hanabi "but some say that doing some things like killing the same monster an absurd amount of times in a day could get you a skill"

"Like killing 200 goblins in a day?" asked Naruto to which Hanabi nodded "That's too much"

"And apart from that some skills get locked and can never be gotten in higher levels and others are locked until you are a certain level" said Hanabi

"I wouldn't recommend killing 200 goblins in a day it seems too tiring and apart from that we don't know if it works" said Kurama worried that Naruto might try doing it

"Yeah even if you did it, it might not until you are another level you would have to try every time you level up just to see if the rumor is true" said Hanabi

"On the other hand getting magic or jutsus is easier" said Kurama "You just have to study special scrolls or books, you might even get one for no particular reason just like a skill"

"This is really complicated" said Naruto "Getting stuff for no reason; I wouldn't think it works like that they must have a reason to happen"

"Who knows even we gods don't really know how it works" said Kurama "We just know that anyone with chakra can get them for some reason"

"Gods have chakra as well does that mean they can get skills?" asked Hanabi

"Not skills but we can learn jutsus like the one I taught you the other day and of course we can tap on our godly powers if needed" said Kurama "But it's technically a secret among gods how each one does it so I can't tell you about that"

"I understand I won't ask about it then" said Hanabi "Well I have to start heading out back home see you tomorrow Naruto-sama, Kurama-sama"

"See you tomorrow Hanabi" said Naruto

"Stay safe" said Kurama and with that Hanabi headed back home

"By the way Kurama-sama apparently I have to fill an inscription for the tournament, why didn't you told me about it?" asked Naruto

Kurama suddenly froze coming to the realization that she had forgotten about that "I forgot" said Kurama

"It doesn't matter Ino gave this form that I have to fill and hand it to her tomorrow so its fine" said Naruto

"Good then that's settled, remember were leaving in a few days so make a lot of progress in the dungeon while you can" said Kurama "You want to get a good showing in the tournament"

"I'll be sure to do the best I can" said Naruto after that Kurama updated his stats where he didn't have anything new, his stats did go up but they didn't ranked up to S or SS

* * *

 _Konoha dungeon floor 10 – the next day_

Naruto and Hanabi had made it all the way back to floor 10 in less time that the day before this time they would make sure to at least meet their goal of making it to floor 11

It was pretty quiet until a pack of goblins jumped from the ground surprising them, but they quickly got in position to deal with them and then carefully killed them one by one

"And the last one" said Naruto as he killed the last goblin "This was easier than yesterday"

"We haven't crossed paths with an Orc yet today" said Hanabi "Or even worse a Minotaur"

"Yeah that's weird we've not seen a Minotaur even once this whole time" said Naruto

"Maybe it's just luck I'm not really sure if we'll be able to defeat one, specially with just a small knife and some throwing weapons" said Hanabi

"We'll be fine, if it turns out that we can't defeat him we just have to run way" said Naruto but before Hanabi could say anything she saw an Orc moving in front of them

"Orc right in front of us" said Hanabi looking around to see if there was another monster around which she found some "There also appeared to be some goblins behind him, 4 of them"

"Then let's get the jump on them before they see us if we kill two goblins in one strike the rest will be easy" said Naruto

"Ok then here you go" said Hanabi handling one kunai to Naruto so that he had two weapons "Better safe than sorry"

"This is the plan, I'll run forward and before they can react I'll kill two of the goblins after that we'll see what happens" said Naruto

Hanabi almost faced palmed with the half baked plan Naruto proposed "The start is fine but after you kill the two goblins focus on the other two, I'll distract the Orc until you finish that and then we'll deal with the Orc together" said Hanabi

"I don't know it sounds dangerous for you" said Naruto worried for Hanabi

Hanabi smiled at Naruto and raised a hand forward speaking even more cheerfully "Don't worry I can handle myself and you'll be there to save, right?"

"Of course I won't let you die in here Hanabi" said Naruto "Let's do it then"

"I'll stay a little behind to buy me some time, you just make sure to kill them fast" said Hanabi Naruto nodded "In that case let's begin"

Naruto ran forward as soon as Hanabi finished talking before the monsters could notice him he had already threw the kunai through one of the goblin's head killing him in an instance and then cut the head of a second one clean

The goblins immediately retaliated drawing their weapons one had a spear and the other one a scimitar, Naruto looked at the Orc quickly to evaluate him and he noticed this wouldn't be easy at all

The orc was wearing a chest plate with large spikes in his shoulders and was wielding a huge hammer he also moved towards Naruto but soon enough a barrage of shuriken hit him on the back of his head and legs making him turn to Hanabi

"Hey green face, focus on me for now!" said Hanabi grabbing his attention making the Orc run towards her

Meanwhile Naruto was dealing with the goblins the one with the spear charged forward but Naruto evaded to the side and cut the spear clean with his knife making it unusable

The goblin quickly drew a small dagger he carried in his leather armor as defense the one with the scimitar move forward and slashed several time but Naruto evaded them all, he had fought enough goblins to understand how they tended to move when they attacked

Naruto went in and killed the one with the scimitar, the one with the dagger seem to be scared but Naruto quickly disposed of him then he looked around really quickly and grabbed the kunai that Hanabi had gave him and ran in the direction she had went

Hanabi had found out that kiting the Orc was easier than expected, he stopped whenever he swung his hammer making it easy to evade him, she had been evading his blows really easy but she knew she couldn't keep it on she would tire out before him luckily enough she saw a kunai flying directly at the Orc hitting him in the arm he turned to see Naruto running toward him

The orc quickly swung his hammer horizontally trying to catch Naruto as he was getting closer but Naruto ducked under the hammer and then proceeded to make a deep cut on the orc's left leg

"Are you ok Hanabi?" asked Naruto standing up behind the orc ready to continue combat

"Yeah this big guy is pretty slow, but if you had arrived later than now I might had been in trouble" said Hanabi getting ready to support Naruto

"Well I'm here now" said Naruto avoiding an over head swing from the orc's hammer and moving to do another deep cut on the orc's leg this time the right one "Any idea on how to deal with the chest piece?"

"Not many but if you could disarm him we could be able to aim for his head" said Hanabi throwing some kunai but most of them bounced on the chest piece

Naruto quickly caught the orc's attention making another cut on his leg, the orc tried reaching for Naruto with his left arm while he kept his hammer in his right arm but Naruto was way too slippery for him to catch

Naruto made use of the situation and made a quick cut on the right arm making the orc drop the hammer and scream in rage as he tried to punch Naruto with his left arm

Naruto evade the attack and quickly jumped up stabbing the orc's head but that didn't kill him

Hanabi proceeded to throw some shuriken aimed at the orc's head but only two got to the mark "I'm out" said Hanabi moving further back keeping an eye in case another monster tried to join the fight

"I think I got an idea" said Naruto running forward the orc was trying to pick his hammer up but when he saw Naruto he once again tried with a barrage of punches missing which enraged him more but Naruto ducked down and stabbed where the chest piece didn't cover, the orc's stomach and then slicing to the side making a pretty big cut in the orc that proceeded to fall over and explode leaving the crystal behind

Immediately after this happen Naruto and Hanabi heard a whistle they turn around to noticed the same group that have saved them the day before

"It seem the rookie is not half bad" said Kiba "Although I could have killed that thing way faster"

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Hanabi looking at them

"Well we saw you fighting that group and I got worried something might happen" said Sakura

"then she asked us to keep an eye on you while you fought, although it seem it was a waste of time you were fine after all" said Sasuke unimpressed

"Thanks for the help yesterday and keeping an eye on us today, but we didn't really needed the help today" said Naruto "as you can see we had it under control"

"I wouldn't call that under control" said Kiba "if it hadn't been for the little kitsune you would have probably died with your stupid plan"

"You would have probably done worse than me" said Naruto "After all if I remember correctly it was your friend that killed the monster yesterday not you"

Kiba got annoyed at that "Do YOU want to try me?" asked Kiba raising his hand showing his claws "Come on I dare you"

Sakura got in between them, raising her hand in a calming motion "Now, now let's calm down we don't want to kill each other" said Sakura

Kiba lowered his hand but his eyes stayed fixed in Naruto "Fine but he was the one that would have died" said Kiba

"Let's get moving, we already lost too much time here" said Sasuke "It seem they will be fine so you can worry less now Sakura"

"You're right; anyways sorry for bothering you" said Sakura "We'll get moving"

Naruto and Hanabi observed as they went away soon enough they saw an orc charging towards the group Hanabi was about to warm them when Kiba opened his hand and pretty much impaled it through the orc's chest when the orc exploded he was holding the crystal in his hand, he turned around and threw it to Naruto

"Keep it, I don't need this low level crystal" said Kiba moving with his team towards the stairs of the next floor

Hanabi was surprised by how easily he had killed the orc if all three of them were that strong they had a long way to go before they could go to the lower floors

Naruto on the other hand was staring at the crystal in his hand then he turned to Hanabi with a serious face that transformed into a goofy one "Did you saw that, I want to do that someday, just stabbing an orc with my hand I wonder how strong I would have to be to do that" said Naruto excited

Hanabi nearly felt to the floor not expecting that before she responded "I don't really know but I think you won't be able to since you are not a werewolf"' said Hanabi

"Damn that looked so cool" said Naruto kicking the floor "anyway let's keep going let's at least find the stairs to the next floor for today, we'll go there tomorrow"

"Remember we have to take the inscription paper to Ino-san later" said Hanabi "So we should exit sometime soon"

"I know, so let's find the stairs fast" said Naruto moving on into the floor

Soon enough they found the stairs into the next floor Naruto wanted to go and explore it but they decided that it would be better to do it tomorrow

* * *

 _Ichiraku pub_

After finishing up with Ino and giving her the inscription form Naruto said that they should go eat somewhere and he suggested Ichiraku pub, Hinata already knew that she didn't had to act like Hanabi's sister whenever Hanabi had her disguise on to keep the façade on, although Naruto wondered why no one found it weird that a kitsune that looked like a Hanabi was also called Hanabi, maybe they should have thought on a fake name but it was probably too late for that, somehow it had worked wonders till now

It would take some days until Kurama finally explained to Naruto that Kitsune normally had fake names and used the names of other peoples to hide their real names, it was mostly just as a prank that only they understood but it was known that they only told their real names to people they really trusted and that's why the disguise was perfect but for now Naruto still wondered why they hadn't thought on another name

After Naruto and Hanabi sat down to eat Hinata quickly attended them bringing them food, ramen really since Naruto always ordered ramen and Hanabi just like that over the other things in the menu

The pub was mostly empty right now only a few adventurers but with his frequent visits Naruto already knew that it wouldn't take long for it to fill up it was right around the time it got full

"You two will be heading to Suna soon right?" asked Hinata that had nothing to do right now

"Yeah we'll be heading out in a few days" said Naruto

"I was actually wondering if I could go as well" said Hinata

Hanabi looked at her "Why would you want to go there?" asked Hanabi

"I want to go spent some time with my sister that will be in Suna for the tournament" said Hinata "it's been some time since we had quality time"

"But what about your job?" asked Hanabi

"I already asked Teuchi-san he said it was fine that I should really get this time to try to catch up with my sister" said Hinata

"That would be great I don't really mind bringing you along Hinata" said Naruto

"Me neither it would really be great if you could pass some time with your sister" said Hanabi

"Just tell me when you guys head out and I'll be there to go with you" said Hinata "I'm really excited to see suna, they say some beautiful flowers grow in some indoor gardens in Suna"

"I thought Suna was in a desert, not many flowers grow in there" said Naruto

"They do grow flowers a lot of pretty rare flowers at that, it would be great to go see them" said Hanabi looking forward to going there with Hinata

"Well I have to return to work talk to you later guys" said Hinata returning to her job

Naruto and Hanabi continued eating and when they were done they paid and left back to their homes but when they exited the pub they saw some persons they didn't expected

"It seem that we keep crossing each other, eh rookie" said Kiba that was headed to the pub with Sakura and Sasuke

"I have a name you know, it's Naruto" said Naruto

"Until you show me you aren't a rookie I'll keep calling you rookie, rookie" said Kiba

"I'll show you that I'm not a rookie, I'm competing in the tournament Shukaku host after all" said Naruto

Kiba actually looked somewhat surprised at this "You competing at the tournament?" asked Kiba

"Only on the monsters exhibition match" explained Hanabi

"But I'll make sure to win that" said Naruto

"Hah the exhibition match, that thing were they time you on how fast you kill a monster and how strong is the monster you kill" said Kiba "That's a cake walk"

"Aren't you also competing in that as well?" asked Sakura which make Kiba freeze and looked at Sakura with a look that said _'you weren't supposed to say that'_

"Yeah I'll be competing at that" said Kiba "And you know what I'll do it even better than you"

"I would like to see you try" said Naruto accepting the challenge

"You two should calm down, after all Sasuke is competing as well and he's way better than you two" said Sakura

Kiba turned around to look at Sasuke surprised "What!? Why didn't you tell me you were competing?" said Kiba "no matter we can still make a competition out of this"

Sasuke sighted and looked at Sakura "I shouldn't have tell you now he's going to drag me into he's annoying competition" said Sasuke "I'm just doing it to test my strength I need to face strong monsters to become stronger"

"I don't care" said Kiba "How about this, the losers of the tournament have to do whatever the winner wants them to do for a whole day"

Naruto grinned and raised his fist "I'm in; I'm really waiting to get you to go on all fours through the village all day. Oh and with a leash on" said Naruto

"I won't lose so I won't have to do that because I will win" said Kiba looking directly at Naruto

"Then you're in?" asked Naruto for confirmation

"Yeah I'm in, you'll have to wear a dress and hold a sign that will say, Kiba is the best and I'm dumb" said Kiba then he turned to Sasuke "And what about you Sasuke"

"I don't compete in absurd competitions" said Sasuke "Now leave me alone"

"No nothing of that" said Kiba "You're competing you want it or not"

"Yeah I need someone to walk dog face around Konoha it would probably be weird if I do it myself" said Naruto

"Then it's settled" said Kiba "I'm really waiting for my victory rookie"

"I'll show you who you're calling rookie, dog face" said Naruto

Both Kiba and Naruto stared at each other with eyes that showed that they wouldn't back down from this, that they were both sure that they would win. It was a real competition and the winner would be decided in a few days when the tournament in Suna occurred

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

 **Sorry for the delay but it was hard to get in the mood to write after the holidays but now I think I have it back**

 **Also the poll results are in and the new name for the story is: Naruto: The fox's familia. I'll change the name in the next few day before the next update so if you saw it change that's why**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

"And with that we have arrived in Suna" said Kurama exhausted when they finally arrived at their destination

After meeting with Kiba and agreeing on competing with him in the tournament some days ago in front of the Ichiraku's pub Naruto focused on training for the tournament

He and Hanabi went all the way to floor 11 in the konoha dungeon nothing was really different there it was similar to all the other floors in the dungeon expect for floor 10, it had cavern like corridors and some big rooms that led to more corridors and nothing else special, they even somehow manage to never encounter a Minotaur when they headed there

The day before they traveled to Suna they decided to take it off to rest since they would head out early in the morning so that they would be able to arrive on the same day at Suna, it hadn't been an easy trip specially because they didn't planned it correctly somehow they forgot it was a desert and most of the trip was done on the hottest hours of the day

"Finally I thought we would die out there" said Hanabi sitting down exhausted from the trip

"We should have thought this through better" said Hinata sitting down with her sister and reaching into her backpack to take a bottle of water

"First things first then, let's find someplace to stay while we are here at Suna" said Kurama "We'll think what to do after that later"

Hinata stood up closing the empty bottle of water that had been full a second ago "I know a place" said Hinata "there's a hotel near here were we could stay"

"Have you come to Suna before?" asked Naruto since she seem to know about the city

"Never, but I read a lot about it before we came here so I know a little bit" said Hinata

"You two are so similar, Hanabi also reads a lot about the dungeon before we go in there" said Naruto

"It's just so that we don't end dead in there" said Hanabi "Speaking of which, are we going to the dungeon in Suna later?"

"Maybe after the tournament" said Naruto, the Suna tournament started in two days but since they would probably want to sight see the next day they would wait until the tournament ended, or at least until after the exhibition match

The tournament held by Shukaku normally lasted three to four days starting with a show match between members of the Shukaku familia followed by the exhibition match against monsters where Naruto was participating

The next day the tournament proper started, Naruto didn't know how the tournament worked but he wanted to see it to get an idea on how strong the strongest adventurers were, that way he would know how strong he needed to get to be able to become the best adventurer there was

They were staying until the tournament ended anyways since Kurama-sama had something to do in Suna

"Ok then let's get moving before the hotel run out of rooms, adventurers from all over the nation will come to the tournament either to participate or just to watch it so let's hurry up" said Kurama moving everyone towards the hotel

After they had gotten their rooms in the hotel, Kurama said she had to do something and excused herself from the group, She had to go see Matatabi but she hadn't told Naruto that she had started working yet so she just said that she needed to do something

* * *

 _Matatabi's shop in Suna_

When Kurama arrived to learn more of the place where she would be working during the tournament she noticed that Matatabi was there and she seem busy ordering people around to move stuff and making sure it was all ready. While ordering a guy to move a box full of weapons to the back of the shop Matatabi noticed Kurama and moved towards her

"Good you're here" said Matatabi as if some weight was lifted from her back "I kinda thought you would run off at the last second and was getting worried"

"I told you I wouldn't run away and I don't start until tomorrow anyways" said Kurama

"Nothing of that I need more help here" said Matatabi "You start today"

"What b-but I don't have my uniform" said Kurama nervously trying to find a way out not really wanting to do physical labor after the long trip to Suna

"It doesn't matter we're just getting ready to open tomorrow" said Matatabi "It was supposed to be ready a week ago but I just arrived and found out nothing had been done. We need to hurry to get it ready for tomorrow"

"You'll only open one shop during the tournament?" asked Kurama feeling it was a missed opportunity with the large amount of people that would be in Suna during the tournament

"I have other shops that are open year round in Suna, this one only opens during the tournament" explained Matatabi "That's why the employees are from Konoha"

Kurama nodded understanding what Matatabi said

Matatabi was about to remind Kurama that she was starting early and that she should get to work when they were interrupted by another bijuu appearing

"Hey Matatabi, Kurama good to see you two here" said Gyuki approaching getting their attention

"Gyuki, I didn't know you were coming to see the tournament" said Matatabi surprised by the appearance of the other Bijuu

"I promised Kurama I would come to see her new member" said Gyuki "And I didn't have anything better to do anyways"

"That means you'll keep your promise?" asked Kurama to Gyuki "If Naruto wins you'll make him a weapon?"

"I didn't said that" said Gyuki "I said that I would see the boy and then talk to you again after that"

"Anyways what are you doing here?" asked Matatabi as she had not been expecting Gyuki to stop by her shop

"I came to say hi" said Gyuki "Actually I was just walking around, it's been a while since I last came to Suna, I was just exploring around when I saw you two"

"Actually I was wondering what Kurama was doing here with you, I didn't expect you two to be together" asked Gyuki

"She working for me" said Matatabi

Gyuki seem as if his eyes would get out off his sockets as he raised his hands to chest level almost in surprise "Kurama working!?" asked Gyuki which angered Kurama

"I can work you know!" said Kurama "And I needed the money, I can't rely on Naruto all the time"

"I get it, but I still can imagine you working" said Gyuki still in shock

"I know I couldn't believe it either when she came to ask me for a job" said Matatabi "especially because she came to me for that"

"You guys know I'm here right" said Kurama

"Sorry, sorry" said Gyuki "anyways I better be going, I have to go see someone else today"

After that Gyuki left headed to the center of the city

"Good, now you get to work we need to have this shop open by tomorrow!" said Matatabi

"Fine" said Kurama not really motivated moving to the shop

"Faster! We have a lot to do still!" said Matatabi making sure everyone was doing something specially Kurama

* * *

 _Suna's Coliseum_

The stadium where the tournament was going to be held was huge. Calling it stadium didn't really do it justice since it looked more like a coliseum. That's why it had been called the Suna coliseum; it was constructed some years ago by the Shukaku familia to celebrate the same tournament they were celebrating today

And it was in this place that Naruto had gotten lost

Naruto finding nothing better to do decided to go pay the inscription fee he had to pay to enter the tournament, they were pretty lenient with when you had to pay it, as long as you paid it before you enter the arena it was fine

He knew he was supposed to pay it somewhere inside the coliseum but he got lost while trying to find where to pay the inscription

"This place is really big" said Naruto to himself while looking around trying to find where he was supposed to go "Why are there no maps around here or something like that"

"Are you by any chance lost here?" asked a voiced behind Naruto

He turned around to see a person he had never seen before; he had ash-grey hair and onyx eyes covert by a pair of black rimmed circular glasses

Naruto trying to avoid embarrassment responded quickly "I'm not lost, I'm just heading to pay my inscription fee for the tournament" said Naruto confidently

"The tournament!?" asked the person surprised "Then you must be a strong adventurer"

"I'm pretty strong for my level" said Naruto confidently

"What would that level be?" asked the man wanting to know

Naruto deflated a little before answering "Level 1" said Naruto

"Level 1!" said the man shocked "You should not be competing in the tournament you'll get killed"

"Don't worry I'm just competing in the exhibition match against monsters" said Naruto dispelling the man worries

"Even then I need to ask to be sure you'll be ok, are your stats high enough for that?" asked the man sounding worried

"Yeah they are pretty high just As and some S" said Naruto "I got to admit I even surprise myself with those stats. I haven't been an adventurer for long, just barely for a month"

It was true the last time Kurama had updated his stats he had gain even more S rank stats and he had been pretty excited about the tournament after that since he felt like he could deal with anything they had

"In that case I think its fine" said the man "By the way my name is Kabuto"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto "and you better remember that name Kabuto, because I'll be the greatest adventurer there was someday"

"Don't worry there's no way I'll forget your name" said Kabuto "I'll be seeing he tournament tomorrow, so do your best I want to see how strong the greatest adventurer ever is"

"I'll make sure to win this that way I'll be closer to my objective" said Naruto "Anyway I better get going I want to pay my inscription before they close for the day"

Naruto turned his back to Kabuto and started walking away in a random direction

"You do know the place where you pay is that way" said Kabuto pointing to the direction opposite to where Naruto was heading

Naruto immediately turned around and moved in that direction "Thanks Kabuto" said Naruto "To tell you the truth I was lost a little while ago"

"You're welcome Naruto" said Kabuto "I just wanted to help, in any case I better get going too. I have to meet with someone in a little while"

"Ok then, see you later Kabuto" said Naruto saying good bye to the man once he didn't see him anymore he added "That guy was a little weird, I wonder what was he doing here"

* * *

 _A mysterious place_

A person was going through several vials and bottles in a cabinet examining them all as if he was looking for something when another person entered the room from a door behind him

The person that entered the door was none other than Kabuto

"Orochimaru-sama I'm back and I finally learned more about the adventurer" said Kabuto

The man looking thorough the vials and bottles stopped and turned around to look at Kabuto with a small smile in his face

"Oh so we finally know more about the adventurer that stole one of my experiment subjects" said the man probably Orochimaru since Kabuto had referred at him like that

"I spoke to him earlier, he's a level 1 adventurer named Naruto Uzumaki" said Kabuto

Orochimaru looked surprised something that Kabuto didn't saw often, then the face of surprise changed as he started laughing

"So you are telling me a level 1 adventurer is the problem?" said Orochimaru "This isn't worth my time, I'll focus on other stuff"

"Pardon me Orochimaru-sama but I think this person is pretty interesting" said Kabuto

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto curious; it wasn't common for Kabuto to do something like this

"How is this level 1 adventurer interesting?" asked Orochimaru

"If what he told me is true he has just been an adventurer for close to a month, but he has A ranks and several S from what he told me" said Kabuto "even the strongest adventurers known took more than that to get that strong"

Orochimaru looked rather intrigued by what Kabuto told him "You might be right Kabuto, he sounds interesting" said Orochimaru "We'll keep an eye on him for now. But I need a test something that shows me that what he says is true"

"He did say he would compete in the tournament" said Kabuto

"That's perfect" said Orochimaru "I'll take care of the preparations myself, meanwhile I want you to learn more about this 'Naruto' you know what to do"

"As you order Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto moving to leave

"Oh and Kabuto" said Orochimaru "This should go without saying. But make sure Manda-sama doesn't hear any of this, we don't want him getting his nose in this"

"Of course Orochimaru-sama" said Kabuto leaving to start his investigation

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Orochimaru as he was alone "He could be a good specimen"

* * *

 _Suna Coliseum – 2 days later (the day of the tournament)_

Everyone had a great time in Suna, Naruto looked around in shops and stuff for adventurers he came close to buying a armor but it was just a tad too expensive for him to pay for it

Hinata and Hanabi had spent a lot of time together catching up and talking about stuff, mostly about the dungeon Hinata had been curious about how it was in the inside

"If you want to know, just come with us sometime. You'll just have to become an adventurer" had said Hanabi trying to convince her sister into following her old dream

But Hinata had said that she didn't wanted to become an adventurer anymore, she was happy with her new job. Hanabi wasn't totally buying it but she left the subject alone for a time

Kurama had disappeared for most of the trip, she just appeared late at night and then left early in the morning

On the day of the tournament Naruto had headed out early to the coliseum. The show match started at 9 AM and the exhibition match started right after that, they had to start early because a lot of people signed up for the tournament every year

Hanabi and Hinata said that they would wander around the city for a while and go see the tournament later around 10:30 AM since Naruto wasn't expected to go out in the early group as he had been told when he paid his inscription fee he would be one of the last ones to go into the arena

Kurama said she would arrive around that time as well since she had to do something. She had asked Matatabi to let her see Naruto fight and she had given her permission so she had no trouble going there to see the fight

He was told all the rules would be explained in the morning before the show match started so he had to arrive early

When he arrived he was pointed towards a room where all the contestants would meet until they were called. Inside it was full of people he couldn't believe this many people were competing in the tournament it was almost intimidating just watching all the persons stand there

After Naruto entered he was greeted by Kiba that was dragging Sasuke around

"So you really are participating eh rookie" said Kiba to Naruto when he got close "I thought you were just bluffing for a while but it seem it was the real deal"

"I told you I would win this, what I want to know is if you're ready to have a leash around your neck a whole day dog face" taunted Naruto

"So you remember the bet" said Kiba "I hope you're ready to fulfill your part of the deal when I win and you too Sasuke"

"I never agreed to participate in your silly bet" said Sasuke removing Kiba's hand from his shirt that he had been pulling for the last few minutes "Now I would appreciate you stop dragging me around"

"You can't back down now Sasuke" said Kiba "A bet is a bet and you are participating in it you want it or not"

"Yeah we decided that outside the pub some days ago don't forget it" said Naruto

Sasuke just sighted "Fine then, but I won't go easy" said Sasuke

Before anyone could say anything two figures entered the room, one had war paint in his face and a black hood

The other man had blue markings in his visible skin and long sandy brown hair that was tied in the end; he was wearing clothes that matched the color of his hair

The man in sandy brown clothes smiled when he saw the large amount of adventurer present

"Hello everyone!" said the man in the sandy brown clothes "I Shukaku welcome you all to the tournament"

Everyone immediately paid full attention to the man talking; he apparently was Shukaku the bijuu that held this tournament

"Everyone here please split in two groups" said the other man that had war paint in the face "The ones that will compete in the exhibition match against monsters to the left, everyone else to the right"

"Come on Kankuro at least let me talk to them first" said Shukaku

"We are a little behind schedule Shukaku-sama, we need to move this quickly" said Kankuro "The preliminary matches have to start soon for the ones competing"

"Preliminary matches?" asked Naruto not understanding

"Not everyone in the other group will compete in the tournament it would take too long to let everyone compete, for that reason while we face monsters in the exhibition they will be competing against each other in shorter matches with more strict rules as to end them quickly, that will eliminate at least half of the competitors so that tournament doesn't last for too long" explained Sasuke

"I didn't expected you to know so much" said Naruto surprised

"Someone told me how this works" said Sasuke

"Fine, continue" said Shukaku letting Kankuro continue

"Now everyone that's not competing in the exhibition match against monster follow me" said Kankuro "the rest stay here with Shukaku-sama"

With that Kankuro took most of the adventurers that were there to another room leaving only nearly one quarter of the amount that were originally there

"This are a lot less than what I expected, but it will do" said Shukaku seeing the ones that remained "Now I will explain the rules for the match against monsters"

"You will be awarded points on three different categories during your fight. At the end the one with more points will win a prize" said Shukaku "I'll get to the prize later"

"What are these categories?" asked someone from the group

"The categories are speed, difficulty and we call the last one crowd. Speed is self explanatory kill the monster fast on you will get more points" explained Shukaku

"Crowd is also easy to explain, make the crowd go wild with your performance and you will get more points. So do anything you can to make it look better, show off, use skills and jutsus or you could even let the monster hit you and make it look like a comeback victory" continued Shukaku

"I see so we could end it fast but in doing so the crowd might not like us, but if we take too long we also lose points" said another person from the group

"Exactly but that's not all" said Shukaku "The third category is probably the most important difficulty. We have 5 different difficulty ranks for the monsters they are D,C,B,A and S before going into the arena you will be asked what rank you want you can choose whichever you want"

"Is there a reference to know how strong an S rank monster is?" asked the first person that asked about the categories

"Well an orc is in the C rank and the monsters just get stronger as you go up through the ranks" explained Shukaku "that should give you an idea of how strong each rank is"

"Also as you already know, you are not allowed to bring any weapons or armor into the arena. The only weapons and armor you are allowed to use are the one we provide" said Shukaku

It was true when Naruto paid his inscription he had been told that exact same thing so he had come without his armor or knife

"So follow me I'll guide to the place where you'll get your armor and weapons" said Shukaku going through a door everyone behind him

When they arrived at the room they were surprised by the amount of weapons and armors in the room it was full almost from ceiling to floor and wall to wall

"All the armors in here are the same the only difference is the size that should put you all on the same level, you can use any weapon in here even more than one if you like there's no limit" explained Shukaku

"During the fight you can use any jutsu or skill you know we won't stop you and it won't cost you points" explained Shukaku

"And what about the prize Shukaku-sama?" asked one of the contestants

"Oh yeah the prize I almost forgot" said Shukaku pulling out a book "This is your prize, in this book is a really strong magic and if you're worried that you can't learn it don't worry"

"This is a special book whenever you read it, it will turn blank and you will know the magic that's in it" explained Shukaku "We don't really know what magic this book has, but we had it evaluated and is high level magic and worst case scenario you have to sell the book it cost more than 10 million Ryo"

"Wow" said Naruto excited, if he won he would get that book and could learn whatever magic it has. He would finally have magic

Everyone seem to be thinking something similar, they wanted the magic or maybe they wanted to sell the book for the money

"Ok then, I'll be taking my leave I need to start the tournament after all" said Shukaku "In a short while one of the members from my familia will come and take the first contestant into the waiting room until the exhibition match starts, if you still have any questions ask her"

"Also if you go through that door you will be able to see the matches" explained Shukaku "I hope you all give it your all, after all you are adventurers you live to fight"

With that Shukaku took his leave through a door leaving them there to put their armor on and pick a weapon

Naruto decided that he would use a knife like always, he could have picked anything else but since he had no practice with other weapons he figured the knife was his best bet

He looked around and saw that everyone was getting ready as well some seem nervous others seem more sure of themselves

Naruto himself was a little nervous but he had been training for this day for a long time now and he was ready, in a few minutes the tournament would start and he would give it his all

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

 **This was one of the hardest chapters to write till now, I changed it 4 times in other versions it was just going around Suna without arriving at the tournament but I decided I needed to move it along a little faster so that's how it ended like this**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

Deciding that he was ready enough Naruto headed through the door Shukaku mentioned so that he could see the beginning of the tournament

The coliseum was to the brim, Naruto wasn't sure how many people was there that day. It kinda made him start to feel the nerves he had avoided them until now but now that he was seeing this entire coliseum filled with people he knew that if he failed he would fail in front of a lot of people

After a few minutes he saw in an elevated area Shukaku appear moving in front of a microphone so that he could begin the tournament

"Thank you all for attending my tournament this year" said Shukaku the crowd cheered when they heard him speaking he moved his hand to signal them to quiet down so that he could continue "Before anything I would like to welcome a friend of mine that has come all the way from Konoha to watch the tournament, everyone please welcome my fellow bijuu Gyuki"

Gyuki that was sitting in a chair besides the one where Shukaku would sit stood up and waved his hand at everyone while the crowd cheered before he sat down once again

Once the crowd calmed down once again Shukaku continued

"Now let's move to what we are all here for, the tournament" said Shukaku as the crowd cheered once again

"This tournament is held every year by my familia, the reason being a simple one" said Shukaku "So that we get to see the main reason adventurers exist. And that is to fight! Adventurers fight everyday in the different dungeons across the world, they test themselves against monster everyday and in the process they grow stronger so that they can fight stronger monsters!"

"But today they might face their hardest challenge yet, for those in the exhibition match against monster they will fight monsters they have never seen before, as this monsters are hand captured by my familia and then trained to grow stronger. On the other hand for those in the tournament proper they will face their fellow adventurers in a fight, an adventurer is pretty different from a monster you may predict a monster's normal movements and patterns but an adventurer has more tricks up his sleeve" continued Shukaku

"The fights we will see today are something that is not easily reproduced" continued Shukaku "they probably are the pinnacle of what some of this adventurers have faced until now and when they complete this challenge they will be stronger than before"

"There will be winners and there will be loser, but only one will stand at the end and that will be the strongest adventurer of them all!" shouted Shukaku "Now without further ado lets us begin the Suna tournament!"

The crowd was wild after the Shukaku's speech

Right then a young boy probably not older than Naruto that had been in the arena for a little while holding a microphone spoke up, taking over for Shukaku

"Hello everyone and I would like to also welcome you to the Sunagakure tournament!" said the boy "My name is Amagi and I'll be your announcer for the rest of the tournament"

"Now for the first event we have a special match between members of the Shukaku familia" said Amagi once the crowd calmed a little "Entering the right side is one of the strongest members of the Shukaku familia, the famous sand controlling adventurer Gaara"

A man perhaps not older than Naruto entered the arena holding a big gourd in his back; he had red hair and was wearing a long sleeve crimson coat over full length black trousers

"And on the left the man that showed him how to survived in the dungeon, the person that taught him everything he knew when he started as an adventurer, Baki" said Amagi

As an older man with his head covered in a turban-like head garb with a sheet hanging by the left side that only showed the right side of his face where he had two red markings

The crowd grew even wilder than before when the two contestants entered the arena, they were screaming Gaara's name a lot, he appeared to be a famous adventurer even though Naruto had never heard of him

"Wow I didn't expect to see Gaara in the special match" said Kiba. Only then did Naruto noticed that Kiba had sat beside him and that Sasuke was beside Kiba

"Is he that famous?" asked Naruto not having heard anything about Gaara in his life

Kiba looked at him with a face that just screamed 'are you kidding!?'

"Have you seriously not heard about the adventurer of sand Gaara!?" asked Kiba

"Nope never heard of him" said Naruto

"He's a pretty strong adventurer from the amount of alias he has I assume he's only level 5" said Kiba "but he has an ability that no one has seen in a long time, he can control sand to do his bidding, it'll protect him making a perfect defense or he can sent it towards his opponent to crush them, impale them or even just grab them and throw them away. He can win a fight without needing to move at all"

"He sounds pretty strong" said Naruto hearing Kiba

"Yeah he is, I expected him competing in the tournament but it seems that he won't" said Kiba

"Why do you think that?" asked Naruto "He could still compete the battles are later"

"Didn't you heard me before they are having preliminaries right now" said Sasuke hearing their conversation "by being here he already forfeited his if he is in the tournament that is"

"I see so only persons that won't compete in the tournament can participate in the special match" said Naruto understanding

"Correct. The preliminaries are pretty fast each fight ends in ten minutes max because of a timer even if he was the last one of his group he wouldn't make it in time probably" said Sasuke "So they only allow persons that won't be competing to participate in the special match"

"Yeah it has been like that every year I have seen, the ones in the special match do not compete in the tournament" said Kiba "I didn't know why but what Sasuke says seems pretty plausible"

Back on the arena Amagi continued explaining the special match's rules

"Even though this is a show match, we still need rules to keep it fair. This rules are the same for the fights we'll have later in the tournament so you should pay attention" said Amagi as he started explaining "The match will last 30 minutes or until one of you is knocked unconscious or forfeits the match. Killing is forbidden and if it comes to that you will be disqualified for killing your opponent"

"But since we don't want someone accidentally killing someone we have several persons on standby ready to intervene in case it looks like you are going to kill your opponent" Said Amagi "Not that we have to worry too much during the show match"

"Now without further ado let's get this match started" said Amagi making the crowd go wild once again, Amagi moved away from the fighters on top of a platform that seem to have been lowered into the arena with some cables and raised his hand before asking "Are you two ready?"

"I won't go easy on you Gaara" said Baki getting into his combat stance "I'm ready"

"Whatever let's start already" said Gaara lowering his hand to his sides

"In that case, begin!" said Amagi, all the time the platform he was on had started raising until it stop in front of a small elevated area where he could watch the fight from there he got off the platform and the platform kept raising until it disappeared somewhere on top of the stands

On the arena the fight between Baki and Gaara had already started with Baki jumping forward drawing a sword in his hand slamming it down towards Gaara. The sand on the ground immediately moved upwards catching the sword and forcing Baki to drop it as it was being absorbed into the sand

"You already knew that wouldn't work" said Gaara "Why did you do it?"

"For the show, this is a show match after all" said Baki as he jumped backwards making distance so that the sand wouldn't catch him as well, no one heard their small conversation in the middle of the screams from the crowd that had occurred when the sand came to live

"There you have it flocks the famous sand manipulation from Gaara stopping Baki's overhead strike in an instance!" said Amagi as he continued commentating the fight

Gaara raised one of his hands forward and the sand that had been protecting him shot forward trying to hit Baki but Baki managed to dodge and weave out of the way of the sand while at the same time moving closer

"It's a barrage of attacks from Gaara it doesn't look good for Baki who is now just moving across the arena while evading the sand" said Amagi

"You're still going easy on me Gaara you need to go with everything you got if you want to defeat me" said Baki

"You said it earlier this is a show match. I don't feel like making too much effort just to entertain a crowd" said Gaara

"In that case I'll make you take more seriously" said Baki raising his hand and putting his fingers together as if he was holding something "Wind blade!" said Baki doing a throwing motion towards Gaara

No one saw anything leave Baki's hand but they saw Gaara immediately react to the attack by putting a wall of sand in front of him soon after the wall was hit with something as a deep cut like mark appeared on the sand before it reformed into a solid wall

"That was Baki's skill the wind blade!" said Amagi immediately recognizing the attack "a almost invisible blade made of wind, if Gaara hadn't block that now he would be in the ground"

Baki didn't let Gaara recover from the attack as he quickly made several wind blades throwing them in quick succession making Gaara have to reinforce his defense with several walls as they couldn't reform fast enough to stop the barrage of wind blades

"It's now Baki who had Gaara in the ropes. Gaara has no choice but to go in the defensive against the barrage of blades" said Amagi

"Do we end this now Gaara?" asked Baki "I have enough energy to continue this for the remainder of the match"

"So you are going serious on this fight" said Gaara concentrating on keeping the walls up "But it's over"

"What?" asked Baki confused. Just then the walls felt down to reveal Gaara was no longer behind them "How did you?"

Before Baki could get answer sand pour down from above him trapping him inside it like if he was inside a coffin. It was then that he noticed sand flying above him and on top of the sand was Gaara

"What is this!? Gaara is flying above his opponent, his riding his sand as if it was a solid cloud!" said Amagi surprised by Gaara's skill "Is this the power of the sand manipulator Gaara!"

"When did you learn to do that?" asked Baki having never seen Gaara fly on sand before

"Right when I leveled up, we haven't gone to the dungeon together since then" answered Gaara "But that doesn't matter, you know what you have to say"

"I do. I Give up" said Baki "I forfeit. Gaara's the winner"

Just then the crowd exploded into cheers and screams after seeing such a great fight

"Ladies and Gentleman, we have a winner" said Amagi "Gaara!"

Gaara released Baki from the sand coffin and then descended to the ground and proceeded to exit the arena

"Wait we wanted to talk to the winner before continuing with the tournament" said Amagi seeing Gaara leave but that didn't stop Gaara from leaving "Well it looks like we won't get an interview from the winner"

"But with the show match finished we will go to a short break of five minutes as we prepare to start the next section of the tournament. The exhibition match against monsters" said Amagi

Right as soon as Amagi finished talking the door to the area where Naruto was opened an a girl with blonde hair tied into four ponytails entered holding a clipboard

"Kiba Inuzuka?" asked the girl as if looking for him

"That's me" said Kiba standing up

"Follow me" said the girl going back through the door Kiba looked lost but followed her anyways

"Who was her?" asked Naruto

"Probably the person that's going to take us to the waiting room for our turn" said Sasuke "So that means Kiba's going to be the first one in the exhibition match"

"Oh yeah Shukaku mentioned something like that" said Naruto remembering "I wonder what rank of monster Kiba's going to pick"

"Who knows what that dog brain is going to choose" said Sasuke "He'll probably pick a S rank and he won't be able to handle it"

* * *

 _Shukaku´s booth_

"So what did you thought of that match Gyuki?" asked Shukaku to his fellow bijuu

"It was a great match. After all your familia is focused on dungeon exploration, they need to be strong to go deeper into the dungeon" said Gyuki

"Most adventurers just focus on fighting monsters and exploring their closest dungeon. Maybe they train as blacksmiths to create and sell weapons and armors" said Shukaku "But they don't train to face another adventurer because they think this will never happen"

"As they level up they learn that fights against other adventurers are more common than they expected and lose in a fight against another adventurer" continued Shukaku

"Is that why you created the tournament?" asked Gyuki "So that they had a reason to practice?"

"That's one of the reasons yes" said Shukaku "The other was so that I was able to see adventurers in their natural habitat, in the middle of a fight. An Adventurer shows his true self while fighting"

"I see. I suppose is probably better than going into the dungeon and possibly get kill" said Gyuki

"By the way, what brings you here this year?" asked Shukaku "You never come to see the tournament. The only one I know comes every year is Matatabi but she usually doesn't come to see the tournament she comes to sell her merchandise"

"I came to see someone, he's participating in the exhibition match" said Gyuki

"Who?" asked Shukaku curious in who had made Gyuki come all the way from Konoha to see the tournament

"You'll find out immediately once he's introduced" said Gyuki with a small laugh "He will probably be the surprise of the day or the worse contestant you've ever have competing"

"I'm intrigued now" said Shukaku

"Let's just hope he isn't just a waste of time" said Gyuki

"We'll see" said Shukaku as the break to prepare the exhibition match ended and Amagi spoke again

"Thank you for your patience everyone, now we can begin with the exhibition match" said Amagi "And accompanying me as a guest commentator for the exhibition match will be our show match competitor Baki"

"Hello" said Baki that was standing besides Amagi with his own microphone

"We'll be starting a totally different kind of combat than what we saw in the show match" said Amagi "Could tell us what's important to keep an eye on during a fight against monsters Baki-san"

"For starters a battle against monsters is totally different than a fight against another adventurer" said Baki "monster generally don't have skills or magic, there's an exception with some floor boss monsters but that doesn't matter here"

"A monster also tends to have a pattern of sorts, not that they always follow said pattern, but more often than not they will so you can anticipate certain attacks and use them in your favor" continued explaining Baki "But for this fights what we have to keep an eye on is the speed in which the contestants can defeat their selected monster since that will grant them more points"

"We should also keep an eye on the monster's rank right?" asked Amagi

"Of course, for this competition we have divided the monsters into ranks from D rank all the way to S rank, higher rank monsters are stronger than lower rank obviously so choosing a low rank we'll allow you to end fast but that will also cost you some points. At the beginning of the match we'll tell you which rank is the monster the contestant is facing" explained Baki to the crowd

"Also it should be noted that the monsters here are stronger than if they were to find them in the dungeon" said Baki "one of the reason for this is that weapons that monsters carry in the dungeon disappear after they are taken out of the dungeon or a few minutes after the monster that was wielding it dies so we gave them real weapons made by blacksmiths from Suna"

"Well I think that's enough information for now. We should get moving and start the combats" said Amagi "For the first contestant of the exhibition match we have Kiba Inuzuka member of the Enma familia from Konoha"

"He'll be fighting a B rank monster" said Baki as Kiba entered the Arena from the right waving his arms to the crowd

"Really a B rank!?" said Sasuke a little surprised "I really expected him to go all out just to win the dumb bet. But he seem to be smart enough to know that he can't defeat something that strong"

To the left of the arena a gate that had been lowered during the break was being raised to let the monster enter, it was a giant human like creature with only one eye he was carrying a huge mace with metal spikes

"A Cyclops" said Baki seeing the monster "What a wonderful way to start the exhibition match"

"Why is that Baki-san?" asked Amagi

"You see Cyclopes are hard to read some of their movements seem random so fighting one is really hard and that mace he's carrying is really dangerous" explained Baki "But a Cyclops also has one serious weakness, let's see if our competitor can find out what that weakness is"

In the arena Kiba was a little surprised with the monster he had to face, he had never seen a Cyclops before, he wasn't even sure if there were Cyclopes in the Konoha dungeon. But he had to defeat this one; it couldn't be that different from an Orc or a troll just slightly bigger

The Cyclops looked around and his eye ended on Kiba as he charged forward with the mace raised above his head bringing it down where Kiba was standing

Kiba moved to the side evading the mace that was coming directly to kill him then he moved closer to the Cyclops with his claws ready quickly slashing it in the foot

"Our contestant shows his werewolf abilities quickly evading the attack from the Cyclops and taking the offensive" said Amagi "But it doesn't look like his doing any damage to the Cyclops"

"Cyclops have a rough skin the claws of a werewolf lower than level 6 or high level 5 are not good enough to pierce through it" said Baki "But there's still that weakness we spoke about a little while ago, I wonder if he can find it"

"Damn I can't pierce his skin" said Kiba looking at the Cyclops skin "Let's try this then"

Kiba ran far away from the Cyclops until he hit the wall of the arena and then he started running towards the Cyclops starting to spin "Tsuga!" screamed Kiba

Then a spinning Kiba impacted right in the chest of the Cyclops making him scream in pain. The Cyclops brought his left hand to his chest trying to crush Kiba but he stopped his attack falling down back to the ground

The Cyclops then looked around trying to find Kiba which wasn't that hard since he was once again trying to make some room then he brought his mace down trying to hit him once again. The mace finished hitting the ground right where Kiba had been a second ago

"Ok then let's try something else" said Kiba moving towards the Cyclops again "Tsuga!"

This time Kiba aimed Higher, the Cyclops was still picking his mace up and was impacted directly in the face by Kiba's Tsuga

"He found it" said Baki "The Cyclops weakness his eye"

Kiba kept spinning until he went directly through the Cyclops head which exploded afterwards just leaving a crystal behind

As the Cyclops exploded the crowd went wild cheering for Kiba's victory

"And our first contestant defeats the Cyclops in a great time" said Amagi

"This will make it hard for the other contestants who now have to do it better than our first contestant" said Baki

Kiba had been guided outside of the arena and back to the waiting area where all the contestants were

"And now we'll move to our second contestant" said Amagi as he started introducing the second competitor

* * *

"So what do you think about that!" asked Kiba when he returned to his sit besides Sasuke and Naruto "You won't be able to do it better than that"

"That was just luck, you were lost and didn't know what to do" said Naruto "You just attacked a place at random"

"That was a little surprising, I though you would pick something of higher rank and lose but you made a smart decision" said Sasuke

"I'm not that dumb!" said Kiba angrily "I knew I couldn't defeat a S rank so I aimed for something you guys couldn't defeat a B rank"

"I'll defeat a B rank and I'll do it faster than you" said Naruto

"Are you sure Rookie" said Kiba in a mocking tone "You almost died to an Orc the other day"

"I was caught by surprise, this time I'll be fighting with all my strength" said Naruto

Before Kiba could say anything else the girl that took Kiba to the waiting room before returned again

"Sasuke Uchiha, your next" said the girl

"Good luck Sasuke, you'll need it if you want to defeat my time" said Kiba

"Ump beating your time will be child's play" said Sasuke standing up and following the girl back inside

"Anyway what was that thing you did, the spinning around thing?" asked Naruto once Sasuke was gone

"You like that?" asked Kiba "That is a special skill I got from training, it's called Tsuga but I have some ideas to make it better"

"Make that better!?" asked Naruto "It was awesome as it was"

"But you saw it I barely hurt that Cyclops, I need to make it better I won't always have the time to aim it properly" said Kiba "Specially if the monsters just get stronger deeper in the dungeon"

Before any of them talked again the crowd went wild once again as the person that had been fighting just finished defeating the monster he was facing and Amagi started announcing the next participant

"And now we'll move to the next participant" said Amagi "Sasuke Uchiha from the Yatagarasu familia in Konoha"

"And he'll be facing" said Baki reading the note he had been handed about Sasuke's decision "An A Rank!?"

"Our first A rank of the day Ladies and Gentleman, let see if our contestant can defeat this strong monster" said Amagi

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

"So what is our contestant going to face?" said Amagi as Sasuke entered the arena with a ninjato in hand standing in the middle waiting for the gate on the other side of the arena to open

"Being an A rank we can expect something strong and challenging" said Baki looking expectantly at the gate to open

Just then the gate started opening letting the monster on the other side enter the arena

The monster was a giant black scorpion that had his tail raised ready to pierce Sasuke with his stinger

"A giant scorpion" said Amagi seeing the monster "this isn't exactly what I expected"

Baki laughed and then spoke again "Oh Amagi you still have a lot to learn. This is not a simple scorpion this is a black scorpion it has several tricks up its sleeves if it had any that is" said Baki seeing how Sasuke would react to the monster he had to face

The scorpion was the first one to move trying to use his huge pincer to crush Sasuke. For its size the scorpion was rather quick nearly grabbing Sasuke if it wasn't for his quick reaction jumping upwards to avoid the pincer

After Sasuke's jump the scorpion brought his tail quickly forward trying to pierce Sasuke with the stinger but Sasuke block with his ninjato making the stinger go off course and missing him

Once Sasuke hit the ground he quickly did a few hand signs and brought his hand to his mouth "Fire ball jutsu!" said Sasuke releasing a huge fire ball from his mouth that engulfed the scorpion in flames

The scorpion quickly shook off the flames like they were nothing and continued with his attack

"Sasuke's jutsu was useless the scorpion barely felt that huge fire ball" said Amagi "If he doesn't think in something fast, he's going to be in trouble"

"Black scorpions are resistant to magic not immune so a jutsu could technically pierce his armor but there aren't many that can do that. But once the shell is removed the inside is really weak against jutsus and weaponry" explained Baki

This time Sasuke decided to move first; before the scorpion could attack him again he ran forward trying to get around the scorpion pincer. The scorpion tried crushing Sasuke with his pincer but he just moved to the side avoiding it, once he was on the side of the scorpion ran towards the scorpion driving his ninjato into the scorpion

"Sasuke moves to the offensive, he worked around the scorpion and now he's dealing damage" said Amagi seeing Sasuke attacking

"I would advise you to look closer Amagi" said Baki pointing towards the point of impact

Sasuke's sword had just bounce of the scorpion's hard exoskeleton just leaving a small scratch in the area of impact

"Giant scorpions have a pretty hard shell, so weapons are a little hard to use" explained Baki

"But then how will our contestant defeat the scorpion?" asked Amagi

"There's a work around the hard shell and it's resistance to magic, Sasuke just has to find it" said Baki with a smile on his face

"Strong shell and resistant to magic" said Sasuke to himself analyzing the situation "This might take some time"

The scorpion spun around to have Sasuke in front of him and charged forward trying to trap Sasuke in between both his pincers

Sasuke figured that if he was trapped there, the scorpion would just need to use his stinger to prevent him from jumping out and he would be in a difficult situation. So he had to stop the scorpion from doing that

Sasuke dropped his ninjato and proceeded to do several hand signs this time different from the ones before. Once he finished he lower his left hand and placed his right hand around his wrist

"He's using that!?" said Kiba surprised that Sasuke was force to use his most powerful jutsu

"Doing what?" asked Naruto curiously but Kiba didn't answered being focused on the match

Sasuke's hand was covered in electricity and the sound of chirping birds could be heard

"Chidori!" screamed Sasuke running forward to meet the scorpion mid way he jumped above the scorpion barely avoiding the stinger when it moved forward to pierce him and felt on top of the scorpion. Sasuke quickly drove his left hand into the scorpion's back this time actually piercing the shell and leaving a small hole in the point of impact

"Sasuke has pierce the defenses of the scorpion, he now has the upper hand in this match!" said Amagi exciting the crowd

"I wouldn't say the upper hand. But he sure has an advantage now" said Baki although he was also surprised about what Sasuke had done. Baki hadn't thought that Sasuke would had a jutsu strong enough to pierce the shell of the scorpion, even if it had just been a little bit

The strong attack that Sasuke had done had amazed the crowd making cheer for Sasuke's success in piercing the hard shell of the scorpion

After the Chidori dissipated Sasuke removed his hand from the whole and crouched to get a better balance on top of the scorpion. The scorpion tried shaking him off but it was useless Sasuke was holding on with all his strength

The scorpion tried piecing him with his tail but Sasuke evaded while staying on top of the scorpion. When the stinger hit the scorpion's back it pierced through it making another whole, this one bigger than the one Sasuke had done

"That was the original work around I had mentioned" said Baki "The scorpion's stinger at the end of its tail can actually pierce his shell"

Seeing his opportunity Sasuke did several hand signs and then raised his hand to his mouth "Fire ball jutsu!" said Sasuke launching a fire ball directly at the whole the stinger had made in the scorpion's back

This time the scorpion let out a pain screech as it was being burn by Sasuke's jutsu. Sasuke let out several fire balls one after the other until the scorpion stopped moving and felt down, exploding short after leaving only a crystal behind

The crowd went wild after seeing someone beat an A rank and with such strong jutsus at that

"Sasuke has defeated the A ranked black scorpion" said Amagi "this will definitely make it harder for the other contestants to catch up"

"He did take some time doing it so his points in time may not be the best, that could be something the other contestants can capitalize on" said Baki "But yes it will be hard to do better than the showing Sasuke just showed us"

Sasuke exited the arena and went back to the area where Naruto and Kiba where still seated, on his way there he heard Amagi starting to introduce the next participant but he didn't really paid attention

"That was awesome Sasuke!" said Naruto when he returned "I couldn't believe you actually hurt that scorpion with that jutsu even if the stinger hadn't pierce its armor you could have just done it again and make the first whole bigger"

"No I could have not done that" said Sasuke "I can only use the Chidori once a day and if I try to use it again, after it fades away the second time, I fall unconscious. It consumes a lot of chakra"

"I can believe you used the Chidori there" said Kiba "You told me you were still mastering it"

"And I am, once I can do it at least four times in one day without fainting, I will consider it mastered after that it's just improving" said Sasuke sitting down on his seat tired

"You shouldn't have used so many jutsus" said Kiba "you most have almost no chakra left now"

"It doesn't matter I won't go to the dungeon today so there was no point in saving chakra for later" said Sasuke

"Jutsus require chakra?" asked Naruto not really understanding how jutsus worked "I thought that was just what gods gave normal people to become adventurers"

"You don't know something so basic!?" said Kiba surprised "That just show that you are a rookie"

"Hey I don't have one so I didn't really have to learn how they worked" explained Naruto his reasoning

"Magic or jutsus take your chakra when casted" started explaining Sasuke before Kiba could say anything to make fun of Naruto "When you run out of chakra you faint"

"And how do you get chakra back?" asked Naruto trying to understand for when he got a jutsu

"You get it back over time. Just don't use any jutsu for a while and you'll be ok" said Kiba "Another way is just being near you god or goddess for a little while and you'll get it back in an instant"

"It seems simple" said Naruto understanding a little bit

Before they could say anything else the crowd cheered again for another contestant that had just defeated his monster and Amagi started announcing the next one

"Our next contestant is Haku Yuki part of the Isobu familia from Kirigakure" said Amagi

A woman with long black hair and pale skin entered the arena with a small pouch in her leg probably where she kept kunai or other ranged weapons to use in the battle

"And the monster rank our contestant choose is A" said Baki "So we are going to see our second A rank monster today"

"An A rank?" said Kiba paying attention to Haku's match "Come on I thought Sasuke would be the only one to pick something so strong"

"This looks interesting" said Sasuke paying attention to the match

"Can that girl really face an A rank?" asked Naruto looking at Haku "she doesn't look that strong"

"The stronger adventurers don't look that strong" said Kiba "You saw Gaara earlier"

Gaara did look somewhat weak but that gourd he carried around made him look a little bit stronger. Haku looked somewhat frail like if she could break like glass from one hit

The gate at the side of arena open to let the monster Haku would face in

It was a small creature this time but it was one of the weirdest creatures Naruto had ever seen, it had three heads one of a lion, one of a goat and another one of a snake that was at the end of its tail

Its body was a mix of lion and goat, its front paws where of lion but its hind legs were of goat and its tail was scaly like a snake

"A chimera!" said Baki seeing the creature "This is going to be a fun one, even if one of its heads is cut clean off it won't die until all three heads are cut"

"Or you could just cut it in the middle" said Amagi "I don't see much problem with that"

"While technically true that would be difficult as well, you see chimera's skin is not that of a normal mammal. Its skin is as hard as stone to pierce it with a blade would need a huge amount of force to come out from the attacker and the blade would need to be really sharp" explained Baki "And that assuming you got close to it to cut it with a sword in first place"

Haku took out several senbon from her pouch and threw them directly at the chimera. They bounced right off its skin; the chimera didn't even felt them

The chimera's goat head then opened its mouth and fire came spewing out from it directly at Haku who moved to the side to avoid it while also closing the distant between her and the chimera

"I would have liked to kill that better than the scorpion" said Sasuke seeing Haku fight

Once Haku got close enough the chimera tried jumping forward to catch her with its lion claws but Haku stopped just in time and the chimera felt in front of her so the creature tried biting her with its lion head which Haku avoided by circling around the chimera

Once she was behind the creature the snake head had its turn to try and bite her but Haku quickly threw a senbon inside its mouth going from the inside through the snake head skin killing it

"Haku got the snake head" said baki surprised "That's actually quicker than I expected but it makes sense the snake head it's the easiest to get"

The chimera turned around in an instant spewing fire from the goat's head mouth catching Haku in the flames or at least that's what it looked like

When the flames stopped it could be seen that Haku was safe behind a crystal mirror that had appeared from nowhere

"Demonic crystal ice mirrors!" said Haku creating several ice mirrors around the chimera then entering the one he had created first and a reflection of her appeared on all the other mirrors that surrounded the chimera

The chimera tried smashing the mirrors but it didn't worked then the creature tried spewing fire but the mirrors didn't melt at all

"Haku is using a strange jutsu or skill to create mirrors around the chimera trapping it in the middle" said Amagi "I wonder what this skill is capable of"

The crowd let out a shocked sound the first time they saw the mirrors but not it was almost silent waiting for what the mirrors could do

Haku quickly started moving from mirror to mirror almost flying between them as he threw senbon at increasing speeds each time until they started piercing the chimera

Once the senbon started piercing the chimera Haku threw three well place senbon to the lion head piercing its eyes killing that head in an instant

The goat head in panic spew fire everywhere but the mirrors kept the fire inside the dome they had made not melting one bit

Finally Haku threw two senbon inside the goat's head as soon as it stop spewing fire and then stabbed it directly through its eyes just as she had done with the lion head killing it and making the whole chimera explode leaving three medium size crystals behind

"And Haku defeats the chimera!" said Amagi "That mirror teleporting technique was amazing it was pretty hard to follow the movements of Haku in that dome"

"Yeah that speed was incredible even I had some problems following the movements of the contestant" said Baki "But the technique was brilliant the movement between mirrors raised the speed considerably until the senbon had so much speed behind them that they pierced the chimera's skin and after that the precision of the throws to hit the eyes of the lion and the mouth of the snake. I would say Haku has trained a lot to master that technique"

The crowd wasn't as wild as with Sasuke because as Baki and Amagi had said it had been hard to follow and they didn't really understood the last attack but they had gone wild as in the other fights once the chimera exploded

Haku returned to the area where Naruto and the rest of the contestants were to wait for the results as everyone else was doing. when Naruto saw her enter he decided to congratulate her in a great fight

"That was a great fight" said Naruto, Haku stopped and looked at Naruto

"Thank you" said Haku "I gave my all in that fight"

"I could notice, that was not an easy victory" said Sasuke introducing himself in the conversation

"It wasn't easy but I promised someone that I would win this exhibition match so I gave it my all" said Haku "I'm Haku by the way"

"Naruto Uzumaki" said Naruto presenting himself

"I'm Kiba Inuzuka and that's Sasuke Uchiha" said Kiba also entering the conversation

"I already knew who you two where" said Haku "I saw you're fight earlier. You two are my greatest competition right now"

"We're pretty strong, although you're not half bad" said Kiba "I have to admit you are pretty strong for a girl"

Haku looked confused and then she smiled and looked at them "I'm not a girl" said Haku

Kiba looked skeptical not buying it "Stop joking around, you are obviously a girl"

"No I'm definitely male" said Haku seriously

Naruto and Kiba stared at him for a few seconds until they finally caught up the person they had thought was a she was really a he and their faces clearly showed their surprise

"You're a man!?" asked Naruto "But you look so beautiful"

"You're way better than Sakura" said Kiba "I can't believe you're a man"

"But I am" said Haku "I tend to get confused as a girl quite often and I don't really know why"

"Never mind those two" said Sasuke "What was that last technique you used?"

"That was the demonic crystal ice mirrors" said Haku "Creating the mirrors is like any other jutsu but what lets me go in them and switch between them in the fly is a skill that I got after using the mirrors for some time"

"So some jutsus make you learn skills later on?" asked Naruto curious about jutsus

"Yes if you use a jutsu a lot you might get a skill that enhances it or that goes pretty well with it" said Haku

"For example I got a skill that lets me hold more air in my lungs than a normal person it doesn't sound as much but with that my fire balls are more continuous and larger" said Sasuke continuing the explanation

"Or my Tsuga" said Kiba "I got really dizzy when I first got it, but later on I got a skill that helps me with that"

"Those skills sound so useless by themselves, but thanks to your other jutsus and skills they are really good" said Naruto understanding how it worked a little bit

As they continued talking Amagi announced the next contestant and the exhibition match continued

* * *

 _Sunagakure coliseum - back stage - monsters cages_

Orochimaru had entered the coliseum easily and had gotten to the monsters cages with minimal effort he almost wondered if they had guards around this area but he didn't care at all since it made it easier for him to have his experiment

He looked around the cages until he found what he was looking for "You're perfect" said Orochimaru looking at an S rank monster cage "You and those two will make this event interesting"

Orochimaru turned around and looked at two A rank cages it seem this wouldn't be a waste of time even if that level 1 adventurer turned out to be a lost cause, he would still have fun seeing this monsters rampage around the city

"Now you only need a little touch and then when that adventurer turn comes to fight the fun will begin" said Orochimaru to the monster while taking out a small bottle and pouring out its contents inside the cage of the S rank monster

Orochimaru then turned around and broke the locks on the cages of the A rank monsters "This will be enough" with that Orochimaru left the coliseum and went back to his laboratory, Kabuto would bring him the results of this experiment so he didn't need to be present when it started

* * *

 _Sunagakure streets_

Hanabi and Hinata had been taking a walk around Suna before going to the coliseum, it was getting close to the estimated time Naruto would fight so they had to get going towards the coliseum soon enough

"Hey sis do you mind if we check that shop before we go?" asked Hanabi seeing a shop that sold weapons and armors of many kinds

"I don't really mind" said Hinata "Do you need something from there?"

"I'm looking for a special item to help Naruto-sama in the dungeon" said Hanabi "I almost always run out of projectiles before the battle with a strong monster ends, so I was looking to see if I could solve that"

"In that case let's get going. This would also help you survive in there so I would be happy if you got whatever you're looking for" said Hinata thinking that anything that helped her sister survive in the dungeon was good for her sister to have

Once they entered a pretty familia face welcomed them to the shop

"Welcome to Adventurer's everything, what can I help yo .…" said Kurama welcoming Hanabi and Hinata to the shop and stopping once she noticed who they were

"What are you doing here Kurama-sama!?" asked Hanabi surprised

"Ah… Ah… that ahhhh" said Kurama not knowing what to say

"It's obvious she's working here Hanabi" said Hinata figuring it out since Kurama was wearing the same uniform as the other employees

"I could see that I was just wondering why" said Hanabi getting out of her initial surprise

Kurama sighted seeing that she had no way out of this one

"Before you joined the familia I promised Naruto I wouldn't take his money for rent ever again" said Kurama "So I searched for a job and I ended here"

"So you're doing to help Naruto?" asked Hinata

"You don't need to, we make more than enough money. I'm sure Naruto-sama wouldn't mind giving you some for that" said Hanabi

"I know he wouldn't mind, but I'm her familia goddess and I promised to help him get stronger. So I don't want him using his money to help me, but rather to buy better stuff for himself" said Kurama "And I want to keep my promise as well"

"Then why don't you let him buy a new weapon, his knife is pretty bad in the higher level of the dungeon. He needs something with better reach" countered Hanabi

"That was because I asked Gyuki to make something for Naruto" said Kurama

"Gyuki the god known as the master of arms of the bijuu?" asked Hinata recognizing the name

"Yeah he said that he would watch Naruto in the tournament and then talk to me about making him a weapon" said Kurama "Maybe I should have allowed him to buy a new weapon meanwhile, but I never expected him getting a support so soon"

"Have you told Naruto-sama yet?" asked Hanabi

"No and I would like to keep it like that for a little while longer" said Kurama "At least until the tournament ends. So could you two keep the secret for a little while" begged Kurama

But before Hanabi or Hinata could answer an alarm went off in the city and screams could be heard all over the place soon enough half of the store was crushed under a huge mace barely avoiding crushing any of them

The two sisters and the goddess turned to see the owner of the mace and they saw a huge Cyclops looking at them

Hinata was frozen in place not having seen a monster before

"What's a monster doing in the city?" asked Hanabi scared

"It doesn't matter right now get Hinata out of here!" said Kurama returning her to her senses

Hanabi looked towards her sister and saw that she was frozen in place; it almost looked like she wasn't breathing at all "Sis move!" screamed Hanabi running towards Hinata and taking her hand running away from there soon after they moved the mace felt exactly where Hinata had been standing a second ago

"Kurama-sama what about you?" asked Hanabi looking back at Kurama "If he hits you you'll die"

"Don't worry about it just go to the coliseum there are a lot of adventurers there you'll be safe" screamed Kurama to Hanabi "I'll be alright. Just go!"

The Cyclops swung the mace once more almost hitting Kurama but she managed to barely move out of the way

Hanabi took Hinata and started running towards the Suna coliseum hopping Kurama-sama would be alright as she had said. Right now her priority was taking her sister out of here and into a safe area

On the other side Kurama had planned to follow Hanabi to the coliseum but with the Cyclops in front of her it was impossible so she took the opposite direction and ran as fast as she could. She needed to make some distance between her and the Cyclops and take another route to the coliseum

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier – suna coliseum_

"Naruto Uzumaki" said the girl with the four ponytails as she came to seek Naruto for his turn

"It seems is your turn Naruto-san" said Haku who had sat next to Naruto after their initial talk after his fight "Good luck"

"Don't make a fun of yourself Rookie, at least give me a little challenge" said Kiba "Although you'll never do better than me"

"I'll do even better than you dog face" said Naruto "After all both Haku and Sasuke did better than you it can't be that hard"

"Make it faster kid we have a tight schedule" said the blonde girl hurrying Naruto

"Sorry, sorry" said Naruto following her to the waiting room

"What rank of monster will you face?" asked the girl

"A B rank" said Naruto confidently

"B rank" repeated the girl writing it down on a paper then she opened a door and let Naruto through "Wait here until you're called, the current contestant will also exit through here don't try anything funny or you'll be disqualified"

"I understand" said Naruto going into the room the door closed behind him and the girl was nowhere to be seen

Naruto was excited in a minute or two his turn would begin and he couldn't wait any longer

A person that was on the other side of the room then called him "Naruto Uzumaki your turn" said the person

While Naruto moved towards him the previous contestant entered and passed besides Naruto going back to the area Naruto was a few moments ago

"And now our next contestant Naruto Uzumaki part of the Kurama familia from Konoha" said Amagi

"And he'll be facing a B rank monster" said Baki "Let's see what he'll face, today we've had some great fight maybe this next contestant can surprise us"

Once Naruto was in the arena with his knife in hand the gate on the other side began to open and the monster came through rushing quickly towards Naruto giving him just a few seconds to avoid the charge from the monster

The monster had a humanoid shape but his skin was clearly not flesh it was solid rock it was almost twice the size of Naruto. The monster was partially hunched over holding on to a big rock chunk that it used as if it was a mace of sorts, the monster looked towards Naruto that had avoided his first attack and roar at him

"That's a rock troll!" said Baki "what's that doing here that's an S rank monster!"

"What!?" asked Amagi "Then we have to stop the match!"

"I agree" said Baki "guards stop that troll"

But no one entered the arena later they would learn that all the guards had fallen unconscious thanks to the substance Orochimaru had placed on the troll's cage

Then screams could be heard as two A rank monster escaped the cages and into the city

"What's going on?" asked Baki looking around and seeing the chaos

On the arena Naruto couldn't heard anything that Amagi or Baki had said, it seem that the participant could not hear the announcer so he focused on the B rank monster in front of him, he would make sure to defeat it

* * *

 **Decided to end it there tell me what you thought.**

 **Was there something you didn't understand? Leave a review or send me a pm and I'll try to answer as long as it's not a spoiler**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

 **This chapter starts a few minutes before the end of the last one**

* * *

 _Shukaku's booth_

"I've been waiting for a while now Gyuki" said Shukaku to his fellow bijuu "where is the contestant you came all the way here to see?"

"I believe his the next one" said Gyuki reading a list that he had been given on the order of the participants, Shukaku had refused to read the list as to not ruin the surprise

Right then Amagi started introducing Naruto

"And now our next contestant Naruto Uzumaki part of the Kurama familia from Konoha" said Amagi

"And he'll be facing a B rank monster" said Baki "Let's see what he'll face, today we've had some great fight maybe this next contestant can surprise us"

"Kurama!? She got a member in her familia after all this time?" said Shukaku surprised as he heard to what familia Naruto was part of. Then he looked toward Gyuki "Now I know why you came all the way from Konoha just to see one person fight"

"Kurama surprised us in the past. When she came to my office saying she got a member in her familia and that she wanted a weapon for him, I decided I needed to see him with my own eyes first" said Gyuki

"He's just facing a B rank it doesn't seem that interesting" said Shukaku as the gate opened to let the monster

"Who knows what will happen when Kurama's involve" said Gyuki remembering a time when Kurama actually tried helping him to make a sword a really long time ago, that sword may have exploded somehow

Then the rock troll came out of the gate running directly towards Naruto and he evaded the first hit

"That's a rock troll!" said Baki "what's that doing here that's an S rank monster!"

"What!?" asked Amagi "Then we have to stop the match!"

"I agree" said Baki "guards stop that troll"

When the guards didn't appeared Shukaku stood up from his chair to look around for his guards and then screams could be heard outside the coliseum and he saw a Cyclops escaping from beyond the walls of the coliseum thanks to the height of his booth

"Told you something would happen around him" said Gyuki "Something always happens when Kurama gets involved in something"

Not much time later the girl with the four ponytails entered Shukaku's booth hurried

"Shukaku-sama two A rank monsters, a Cyclops and a black Scorpion escaped their cages and are destroying the city" said the girl "Gaara is following the Scorpion right now but all the guards are unconscious for some reason and no one is able to follow the Cyclops"

"Wasn't the Cyclops a B rank?" asked Gyuki not being too worried about the situation

"There was one that was particularly bloodthirsty and better in combat than the rest we captured we placed him in the A ranks for that" explained Shukaku "But that's not important right now. Temari get anyone able and go stop that Cyclops we can't let him destroy the city, if you need help maybe the participants of the tournament may offer to help"

"And what about the contestant facing the S rank?" asked Temari

"The monsters that escaped into the city take priority" said Shukaku "The one in the arena will be contain by the barrier for now. Baki will go help the contestant to escape get going now"

"Understood" said Temari turning around and going back down to the area the contestants of the exhibition match were

"Barrier?" asked Gyuki not having heard of anything of the sorts

"I can't let the monsters escape from the arena and hurt the audience so a barrier is created around the arena to prevent the monsters from escaping. It also serves a second purpose blocking the sound of the announcer so that the contestant doesn't get any information that can help him" said Shukaku moving towards his microphone

The crowd had heard from people coming from outside in panic of monsters running around destroying the city and the crowd had entered in panic thanks to this and were running into the coliseum searching for a place to hide

"I'm not good at calming crowds" said Shukaku to himself as he grabbed the microphone, he preferred making crowds excited not calming them down but he had to do something now he had no choice

* * *

 _Suna's Coliseum Arena_

Naruto was ready for the monster that he would have to kill and B rank couldn't be that hard Kiba had beat one so it was obviously not that hard

Then something appeared in an instance almost crushing him in his first attack Naruto had to move to evade quickly just barely avoiding the attack

After evading the attack Naruto turned around and got his first good look at the monster he was facing

It wasn't as big as the ones Kiba and Sasuke faced but it was definitely bigger than the one Haku had faced. But as he had seen with the Chimera size was not everything that thing was strong and this was probably just a little weaker

Naruto charged at the troll and when he got close enough almost immediately the troll swung the big mace like rock he was holding and impacted Naruto directly sending him flying to the wall of the arena

That had hurt a lot, he felt almost as bad as when he almost died with the orc on the dungeon but this had been just one attack, how strong was this B rank that could do so much damage in one hit. He figured he had already lost he couldn't hear the crowd cheer him all he heard were panic screams maybe they were worried that he was death because of that attack

But not long after that he learned the real reason the crowd was in panic when he heard Shukaku's voice, differently from the microphones Amagi and Baki had, Shukaku's could be heard in the whole coliseum including the arena

"Everybody please calm down" said Shukaku "The monster that have escaped are being dealt with and they can't hurt you inside the coliseum"

"The tournament is being put on hold until further notice and the current match will be stopped" said Shukaku "Everything's under control please return to your seats and keep calm"

This only calmed the crowd a little bit, some were still running and screaming in panic not wanting to die but this was the best Shukaku could do he wasn't good at calming crowds he was only good at making them excited

"Escaped monsters?" said Naruto not understanding really well but it seem something bad had happen. But right now he couldn't focus on that he needed to concentrate on the monster he had in front of him

The troll came charging at him Naruto barely evaded the attack by moving to the side, the last attack had hurt a lot but he could still move

Naruto grabbed his knife and with all the strength he could muster he drove it into the troll. But the knife just bounced off of the troll's rock like skin

The troll turned towards Naruto and raised his rock mace in the air before bringing it down, Naruto was sure he was done for but someone entered the arena and moved him out of the way

"Are you alright?" asked Baki as he placed Naruto on the ground once again after grabbing him to avoid the troll's attack

"I think so" said Naruto looking at himself

"Good run out of here, I'll take care of the rock troll" said Baki pointing towards the exit

"It's just a B rank monster I can help" said Naruto although he wasn't that sure since his last attack had just bounced off the troll

"This troll is not a B rank, something happened and this S rank monster escaped into the arena" said Baki "apparently two A ranks also escaped into the city and are causing panic amongst the population of Sunagakure. You need to get out of here and into safety"

"S rank!?" said Naruto surprised even he knew he had no business facing a monster of that rank but Naruto wanted to help fight this monster it was his fight after all

"I'll cover you, run!" said Baki raising his fingers and then throwing an invisible wind blade towards the troll barely annoying it

The troll roared and threw his mace like rock towards Baki and then charged behind it

As soon as Baki moved to avoid the rock, the troll landed a square punch on his guts sending him flying through half the arena

Baki stood up while holding his stomach and coughing a lot that had been a direct hit another one of those and he might not live to tell the tale

"Are you alright!?" asked Naruto running towards Baki

"I'll be fine you just run out of here!" Screamed Baki as he stood up but it was clear that he wasn't going to be ok alone

The troll charged once again against Baki with his rock mace held high Naruto tried dashing towards Baki but he wasn't going to make it

Right when the troll started bringing his mace an ice mirror appeared and blocked the troll's attack making his rock mace bounce out of its hands

Naruto looked towards the exit and noticed Haku standing there with one hand extended towards the mirror

"I won't be able to stop another one, I'm low on chakra because of my match" screamed Haku towards Naruto and Baki

"You already did more than enough thank you" said Baki finally getting into his fighting stance "I'll take care of the rest, get out of here"

"But…" started Naruto wanting to help especially because this was supposed to be his match

"But nothing you get out of here" said Baki "You'll just get in the way"

Naruto figured than Baki was right after all he had no jutsus that could help him defeat the troll and the knife he had in hand did no damage to the troll so he ran as fast as he could towards the exit which wasn't that fast since he was really hurt from the troll's attack

Seeing this the troll ran behind him but Baki jumped in front of the troll and threw several wind blades in a row hitting the troll in the face several times blinding the troll and making it crash with a wall

The troll turned around and focused on Baki this time

"That's perfect focus on me you big rock" said Baki throwing more wind blades while attracting the troll away from Naruto and Haku

Once Naruto exited from the arena Haku helped him walk back into the lobby where they ran into a group of adventurers that were getting ready to head out

From the group Kiba noticed Naruto and approached him

"Hey Rookie they asked us if we could help search the Cyclops that escaped, so I volunteered to go search for it" explained Kiba "Also someone was looking for you, they seem worried you better talk to them"

Kiba moved his head in a general direction and Naruto noticed that Hanabi and Hinata were there so he approached them

"Hanabi, Hinata you two ok?" asked Naruto worried that maybe one of the escaped monsters attacked them

"Naruto-sama" said Hanabi running towards Naruto "You have to do something, the Cyclops it was attacking Kurama-sama"

"She is probably still out there, it wasn't that long since we separated because of the Cyclops" said Hinata

"What should we do?" asked Hanabi with worry in her eyes

"Where was the last place you saw her?" asked Naruto

"In the shopping district but she ran the way opposite from the coliseum" said Hinata

"Ok you two stay here, you'll be safe here" said Naruto turning around towards the exit

"And what will you do Naruto-sama?" asked Hanabi worried

"I'll go look for her" said Naruto running outside

"You're in no condition to head out Naruto-san" said Haku having overheard the conversation "You barely got out of the arena after that hit from the troll"

"I don't care I have to head out there and search for her" said Naruto starting to head for the exit

"Wait" said a voice from behind Naruto. Naruto turned around to look at a person he hadn't seen before "If you're heading out there you better take this"

The man took out a vial with a red liquid inside and handed it to Naruto

"A greater healing potion" said Hanabi recognizing the vial the man handed Naruto. They had bought one of those after they almost died so she knew how they looked like

"Can I really have it?" asked Naruto after the man nodded Naruto grabbed the potion and drank it in one gulp; the pain in his body disappeared short after "Thanks for that. Who are you anyways?"

"I'm a friend of your familia goddess my name's Gyuki" said the man

"Gyuki as in the bijuu?" asked Hanabi

"Correct that's me" said Gyuki then he turned towards Naruto "Make sure to save Kurama I might not like her that much but I don't want her death"

"I will save her, thanks for the potion again" said Naruto turning around and running outside the coliseum heading for the shopping district of Sunagakure

The group that Kiba was with had already left but Naruto had seen them head the long route following the destruction the Cyclops had caused. Naruto had a lead thanks to Hanabi and Hinata so he headed directly to the shopping district in hopes for finding the Cyclops before it was too late

When Naruto arrived at the shopping district the first thing he noticed was the destruction the Cyclops had caused he quickly followed the trail created by the destruction in hopes of finding the Cyclops fast. He hoped that nothing had happened to Kurama-sama

* * *

 _Inside the arena_

Fighting this troll was taking his toll on Baki he was strong enough to defeat one rock troll but this one was even stronger than what he remember, if SS rank existed in this tournament Baki would classify this troll as a SS rank monster for the tournament. He was also not at his full strength as he had to fight Gaara earlier in the day

On the stands Kabuto was seeing the fight of the troll against Baki it was some great data about the berserk potion as Orochimaru had called it but that wasn't what Orochimaru wanted and he knew it so he took a small vial out of his pocket as he leaned against the border of the arena and he pour the content into the arena without getting seen

The smell of the second potion would activate the second effect of the berserk potion and plant a target inside the troll's mind, this second potion was linked to Naruto he had gotten what he needed from Naruto to link the potion the day he met him. Back then he wasn't sure if Orochimaru was interested in the Level 1 adventurer but he still got what he needed just in case

As soon as the Troll smelled the potion it started acting more violent throwing the rock mace towards the crowd only for it to stop against the barrier that was set for the monsters

"What's happening to it all of the sudden?" asked Baki to himself

The troll slammed his hands in the ground and took a piece of the ground throwing it against wall of the arena and then charging the wall of the arena

The troll managed to smash both the wall and the barrier in one attack escaping the containment of the arena

"He broke the barrier!" said Baki running behind the troll "Everyone move out of the way of that troll!"

People that were inside the coliseum ran and scream moving away from the troll somehow the troll hurt no one and continued his way on a straight line towards the shopping district of Suna

"This confirm it, someone did something to this troll. As he was when we captured it, he would have never been able to break the barrier" said Baki to himself "But now its way stronger than before and for some reason it's ignoring me"

Whatever happened to the troll while it was in its cage didn't matter right now, he needed to catch up to it and stop it from rampaging across the city

* * *

 _Somewhere in Suna_

Kurama was still running from the Cyclops. The large monster seem to be insistent in getting her since he had ignored other groups of people that they had passed

It hadn't been that long since she separated from Hanabi and Hinata by now those two must have made it to the coliseum and they are probably safe there, now she needed to think how to make it there

She just hoped Naruto was ok, knowing him he would probably volunteer to help catch the monsters or something and get hurt in the process

Kurama's train of thought had been stopped when she went around a corner only to find herself in a death end, she quickly turned around but the Cyclops had already caught up she was trapped

She looked around but apart from one wooden plank that was against the wall at her side there was nothing that could help her get out of here, she was completely trap with no way out

The time seem to stop around her as she waited for the Cyclops to deal the final blow she got time to think in a lot of things

She remembered her time alongside her fellow bijuu and other gods most of them disliked her some even hated her but she still remembered all those time she had fun with them

This was the end there was no way she was getting out of this one alive. At least she had been able to get Naruto started in his dream he would be able to continue on his own from now on and one day he would become the greatest adventurer in the world she was sure of that

But as she thought that she couldn't help but feel sad an angry that she wouldn't get to see that day she would give anything to be able to live and be able to see that day

Screw getting killed by a Cyclops she needed to live she couldn't leave Naruto alone, who knows what that brat would do after her death she needed to be there to help guide him

Right as the Cyclops raised his mace above his head the wooden plank besides Kurama started glowing, she didn't noticed since she had her eyes closed

Not long after she was carried out of the alley evading the Cyclops mace and getting some distance away from him

Kurama opened her eyes and found herself in Naruto's arms as he ran away from the Cyclops

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" asked Kurama but before Naruto could answer she continued hugging him "You know I don't care I'm so happy to see you"

"Kurama-sama I thought I wouldn't make it in time" said Naruto "Thankfully a will to protect activated and I could make it in time to save you"

"So that's how you made it in time" said Kurama understanding. It was then that Kurama finally noticed that she was being carried in Naruto's arms and blushed a little bit, she would have asked him to put her down but the Cyclops was hot on their trail. Even though Naruto had a S rank in speed he was still Level 1 so he wasn't much faster than the Cyclops

"We won't make it" said Naruto looking behind him as the Cyclops closed the distance, since he was carrying Kurama he couldn't run at max speed

But as the Cyclops got closer and closer a spinning blur passed Naruto's side and hit the Cyclops directly in the chest making him stop once the person spinning stopped Naruto noticed it was Kiba

Stopping to look behind him Naruto spoke "Kiba what are you doing here?" asked Naruto

"I'm not the only one here Rookie, I told you we were looking for this big guy" said Kiba

And as soon as he said that a cyclone of wind impacted with the Cyclops head making it scream in pain, Naruto noticed that the girl with the four ponytails was standing on top of a building with a huge fan in her hands

Then some other adventurers appeared and attack the Cyclops with their jutsus

"Naruto I think you can put me down now" said Kurama, just then Naruto remembered he was carrying his familia goddess and placed her back on her feet

Not long after the Cyclops exploded from the barrage of attacks leaving only a crystal behind

"Excellent it did more damage than what I hoped for, but I'm sure Shukaku-sama will work it out somehow" said Temari seeing the Cyclops explode

"What now, do we just go back to the coliseum?" asked Kiba

"That would be the best, I'm sure Shukaku-sama would like to thank you all for your help today" said Temari putting her big hand fan on her back

"Let's head back Kurama-sama, Hanabi was really worried" said Naruto looking at Kurama "I'm sure seeing you will calm her down"

Kurama nodded and turned towards the coliseum but as soon as they started walking back screams of pain and surprised could be heard from the adventurers that were in front of the group

The rock troll came charging across the middle of the group of adventurer not giving some even a chance to get ready for it

Baki appeared behind the troll and jumped on top of the building besides Temari "The troll escaped the barrier and broke the coliseum wall" explained Baki "I've been following it since then for some reason its travelling in a straight line"

"He broke the barrier!?" said Temari not believing it

"Yes it did" said Baki "For some reason it's stronger than when we captured it"

The troll stopped in the middle of the street and looked around until his eyes stopped on Naruto, once he caught Naruto in his sight the troll roared towards him and started running in Naruto's direction

"Move out of the way Kurama-sama!" said Naruto pushing Kurama to the side and jumping at the last second to avoid the charge from the troll

"Isn't that the contestant from the arena?" asked Temari seeing the troll attack Naruto for a second time in the day

"Is this troll somehow targeting him?" asked Baki to himself but the clearing his mind, it didn't mattered right now, he needed to stop the troll and he needed to do it fast "Check the injured I'll get the troll it seem to have stopped here so I can focus in defeating him"

"Alright after I take out the injured I'll come back to help" said Temari who looked around and noticed Kiba "You help me out over here, we need to get the injured ones out of here"

"Me?" asked Kiba pointing to himself, Temari nodded. Kiba looked like he wanted to fight the troll but seeing the injured adventurers to the side he knew they had to take them out of there so he followed Temari to help her move the injured adventurers

Meanwhile the troll took a piece of the ground and threw it towards Naruto

Naruto quickly ducked under the rock and took out his knife, he knew it was probably useless but right now with all the other adventurers around he just needed to keep the troll pinned down and they could take care or at least that's what he thought

Naruto ran forward and managed to jump over the troll's arm as it tried to punch him. Naruto was standing on top of the troll and tried bringing his knife down with all the strength he could muster but it once again just bounced off the troll's rock like skin, at least it hadn't broke so he still had it

The troll raised an arm above his back and grabbed Naruto quickly throwing him forward. Naruto flew through the air and only stopped when he impacted hard against a building's wall

"Naruto!" screamed worried Kurama running towards her familia member

By the time Kurama reached him Naruto had stood up back on his feet but it didn't lasted long as he started falling to the ground but before he could reach the ground Kurama placed an arm under his shoulder to help him stabilize

"Come on Naruto you have to move" said Kurama trying to get Naruto to move out of the way

Seeing that it wasn't going go for Naruto, Baki jumped down and created several wind blades and threw them towards the troll. But this time his attacks had little effect in getting the troll's attention as the troll just ran forward through the wind blades charging towards Naruto and Kurama

"No damn it" said Baki reaching towards the troll in a desperate attempt to stop him but he wasn't close enough to do anything

Seeing the troll get closer Naruto started thinking he was in no condition to evade the attack but at least Kurama-sama would survive if he moved her out of the way so he placed his hand on Kurama's shoulder with the intention of pushing her out of the way. To Naruto's surprise the opposite of what he wanted happened, as soon as he placed his hand on her shoulder he felt something push him out of the way; it had been Kurama trying to save his life

He looked at her in surprise as he felt to the ground.

This couldn't be happening if someone had to live that was Kurama she was a goddess after all and he was just a plain old adventurer or in other words a human. He couldn't let this happen

He could see it in her eyes she was telling him to live but he also saw something else in her eyes, sadness.

Suddenly from inside of him he felt strength, he didn't knew what it was maybe adrenaline kicking in or just his strong will making him move again

Naruto quickly recovered his balance and moved towards Kurama he had no time to move her out of the way the troll was literally just one or two steps away from them so he grabbed her quickly and placed her behind him

The troll then raised his fist and brought it down towards Naruto seeing this Kurama's eyes filled with desperation she needed to do something but it was too late to do anything so she just screamed

Right then a light erupted from the two stopping everyone in their place even the troll stopped surprised by the light taking a few steps back

The light then felt down onto Naruto covering in a strange red cloak all across his body this also changed his physical appearance a little bit making his teeth and nails grow into fangs and claws his eyes became more feral, the cloak looked like raw red chakra and ended in one tail behind him

"What happened to him?" said Baki looking at Naruto surprised

"He changed" said Temari "What's going on"

"Rookie what happened?" said Kiba looking at Naruto surprised

Farther away from everyone Kabuto was looking at the fight and he was in awe at what has happened "Orochimaru-sama will find this very interesting" said Kabuto to himself with a smile

But Kabuto was not the only one that was watching the fight from far away, Gyuki was too he was laughing and had a face of excitement "So that's how it works. After all this time I finally understand" said Gyuki to himself "You wanted a weapon Kurama, I'll give you one. I need to start preparing the forge"

Everyone looked surprised at the change that had occurred to Naruto, his appearance was closer to that of a werewolf but many of his characteristics were more common in kitsunes

Naruto looked down at himself and then to Kurama. She had fainted after the strange light came out of them

Naruto didn't understand what happened but he felt a lot stronger than before, he also felt the need to fight, he needed to defeat this troll. He held the knife in his hand and it was covered in the same red veil he was covered in

Naruto charged the troll and slashed multiple times damaging the troll's rock like skin

The troll tried countering but Naruto just raised his arm and shoved the troll's arm out of the way then he slashed upwards with the knife and dealt a pretty deep wound in the troll's arm

Naruto continued with his attack on the troll dealing many deep wounds eventually the troll tried punching Naruto again but he was crippled from the wounds Naruto had inflicted and Naruto evaded it easily getting closer to the troll and stabbing it directly in the head making it explode leaving only its crystal behind

Everyone stood still no knowing how to react and then the red cloak around Naruto banished and he felt forward into the ground unconscious

"What just happened?" asked Kiba looking around

"I … don't …know" said Baki slowly

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought**

 **This chapter was really hard to write, I wanted two specific things to happen and because of how I set up the last chapter it was really hard to have it all in just one chapter but I managed to do it**

 **Also it will take a long time to explain what Gyuki was referring to with "After all this time" part of that last line he had. Actually I don't really know when I'll explain it but it will probably take some time**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

The first thing Naruto saw when he opened his eyes was a white ceiling; he also noticed that he was on a bed on some kind and he wasn't wearing his normal clothes by the environment he deduced he was in a hospital.

He didn't remember how he got here. The last thing he remembered was that the tournament had started, oh yeah his turn to fight came around and a troll appeared. After that he exited the arena and encounter Hanabi and Hinata and then….

"Kurama-sama!" screamed Naruto rising up to a sitting position in a second.

His movements seem to have disturbed someone that was on a chair besides him as she was scratching the sleep of her eyes, when her eyes felt on Naruto they were filled with surprise.

"Naruto-sama your awake!" said Hanabi giving Naruto a hug as tear felt out of her eyes "You've been unconscious for two days."

Two days, what happened after he went to save Kurama that knocked him out for so long?

Right then the door to his room opened and a surprised Hinata passed through it "Naruto you finally woke up." said Hinata with a smile on her face seeing that he was sitting in his bed, and then she noticed Hanabi hanging from him "Hanabi he still needs to recover."

"I know but I'm so happy." said Hanabi still hugging Naruto "I thought he wouldn't wake up."

"I'm fine Hanabi, I don't remember much of what happened but I'm awake now. Sorry for worrying you." said Naruto placing a hand on Hanabi's head calming her down, Hanabi stopped hugging him and sat back down on her chair. He then turned to Hinata.

"What exactly happened?" asked Naruto not remembering much "The last thing I remember is Kiba attacking a Cyclops on the shopping district."

"I don't really know I wasn't there, sorry." said Hinata "Anyway I have to inform the doctor and the others that you're awake."

Not much after Hinata left the room Kurama entered running towards Naruto and taking him in a hug "You're awake." said Kurama.

"I'm glad you're safe Kurama-sama." said Naruto "I don't remember much of what happened right now, but I was worried that you were hurt."

"Kurama-sama was also a patient at the hospital not long ago, you both entered at the same time. But she recovered quickly she only needed rest." explained Hanabi "You on the other hand have been sleeping for two days."

"You were pretty beat up." said Kurama releasing Naruto "But apparently you defeated the rock troll. I was unconscious so I don't really know how you did it."

Then Naruto remembered the rock troll on the streets and then Kurama-sama screaming and some light but he couldn't remember what happened after that.

"Oh yeah, the troll followed me to the streets of Suna and then… he almost killed us." said Naruto.

"You shouldn't have done that you know." said Kurama with a few tears appearing in her eyes "I saved your life but then you jumped right in front of me again, you dumbass."

"I couldn't let you die Kurama-sama not while you were sad." said Naruto.

"You dumbass, you better don't go kill yourself now." said Kurama with more tears flowing from her eyes.

"I won't. I promise you." said Naruto "Not until I become the greatest adventurer in the world at least."

"You better keep that promise." said Kurama as a smile entered her face "Or I'll make sure to bring you back to life just kill you again."

"Can you even do that?" asked Naruto clueless making Kurama and Hanabi laugh a little. She couldn't really bring anyone back from the death, she didn't have those powers anymore, but she would find the way.

"You're awake." said a man in a white coat as he entered the room, he was probably the doctor "Sorry for being so direct just when you woke up but I have to do some test."

"It's fine, it's your job after all." said Naruto.

"You were in a pretty bad shape." said the doctor as he checked Naruto "apparently the troll threw you against a wall but your injuries were not as bad as I thought, considering you defeat it afterwards."

"I don't really remember defeating the troll." said Naruto "And I felt that I was going to die when I smashed that wall."

"You were lucky to have survived that." said the doctor "I have seen some die from less."

"You seem to be fine but just in case you'll need to stay a few more hours." said the doctor as he exited the room "I'll tell a nurse to bring you your clothes later."

"What happened anyways, are we still in Suna? And what happened to the tournament?" asked Naruto.

"Yes we're still in Suna." said Kurama "The tournament was placed on hold and the exhibition match against monsters was canceled and deemed too dangerous to be tried again. They'll probably not have another exhibition match against monsters for at least five years, Shukaku likes that event a lot and he'll fight to bring it back."

"The tournament restarted today." said Hanabi "the finals are tomorrow, so if you want to we could go see them tomorrow."

"Damn I wanted to see the whole tournament." said Naruto "But I guess the finals won't be that bad."

"Just if you're wondering Kiba passed earlier and said he was heading back to Konoha." said Hanabi "That he was expecting to see you later to settle the bet since the match was canceled."

"Oh yeah! Now that the match is canceled I don't know who won the bet" said Naruto angry.

"What bet?" asked Kurama never having heard of it. Remembering he hadn't told Kurama Naruto explained the bet to her "You made such a stupid bet?"

"I would have gotten a dog and a butler for a whole day." said Naruto "But it seems we will have to put that on hold as well."

"You know you would have probably lost that bet." said Kurama.

"Hey apparently I killed an S rank so I won." said Naruto "Even if I don't remember doing that."

"From what I heard when you defeated the troll you were covered in a red glow that could only be described as a red cloak of some kind." said Hanabi "Maybe it's a new skill we should probably check."

"That's fine with me and since I apparently killed that troll I probably got some more ranks in my stats." said Naruto excited.

Kurama sighted, he had already returned to his usual self "Fine turn around I'll update your stats." said Kurama "I don't have the paper so I won't be able to copy them but I'll see them."

Naruto immediately turned around and waited for Kurama to update his stats as always.

Kurama placed her hand on his back as she started updating Naruto's stats soon enough she could read them and she started updating, it was somewhat weird all his stats had returned to B or C ranks what had happened.

But then she noticed the biggest change, his level.

"Naruto you're level 2!" said Kurama as soon as she read it.

"What!" said Naruto excited "I leveled up!?"

"Yeah all your stats are around B or C rank but compare to your level 1 S ranks this is a lot better." said Kurama "But I don't see any new skills only a will to protect."

"So Naruto-sama is twice as strong now?" asked Hanabi excited for the huge power boost.

"No when he gets everything in B and at least two A, that's when he'll be twice as strong as before." explained Kurama "But he's not that far, he only has three C everything else is B."

"Yes now I'll be able to go further into the dungeon!" said Naruto excited "I can't wait to get to the dungeon."

"You'll be able to go up to floor 17 to be exact." said Hanabi "From what I read at least, but you should probably ask Ino-san first."

Kurama ended the update of Naruto's stats and step back to let Naruto sit upright again.

"Just 5 floors?" asked Naruto confused that was too little he had access to 12 floors in level 1 why did they only add 5 more on level 2.

"Well floor 18 is a boss floor." explained Hanabi "The guild thinks that adventurers have to wait to level 3 at least before facing a boss."

"A boss?" asked Naruto not being familiar with that term.

"You don't know about boss monsters!?" said Kurama "Maybe I just do my job terribly, you should already know this."

"Boss monsters are stronger than all the other monsters. They can use magic and some of them have skills." explained Hanabi "They are normally the only monster in their floors but they take a combine effort between many adventurers to defeat them."

"That sounds cool, I want to defeat one of those." said Naruto excited to face a boss monster.

"You have to level up again first." said Kurama "speaking of which now that you leveled up, you'll get an alias."

"Oh yeah I get a title. Can I choose it?" asked Naruto.

"No it'll be decided in the next meeting of gods, that's in a week." said Kurama "I'll try to get you something good."

"Wait you'll try? Can't you just pick one for me?" asked Naruto.

"Nope, the other gods will decide." said Kurama "But I won't let them put you an alias like 'fairy princess' or 'unicorn lover' I can at least reject some of the aliases if they sound dumb."

"That makes me feel better." said Naruto.

Naruto still had some questions in his mind like what was that red cloak Hanabi had mentioned and how did it helped him defeat the troll but he decided he could look for the answers later.

* * *

 _A few hours later – outside Sunagakure's hospital_

Kurama had gone outside the hospital to stretcha little; Naruto was inside getting ready to head out. She had actually expected them to keep him in bed for another day but it looked like his injuries had healed fast.

She had gotten a notice saying Shukaku would take care of the hospital bill since they had been hurt because of an accident in his tournament. That was nice of him; it's the least he could do after nearly killing Naruto.

"Kurama is good to see you here" said a voice behind her making her turn around to see the owner of the voice. It was Gyuki.

"You're still in Suna Gyuki?" asked Kurama.

"I wanted to go back to Konoha after the first day of the tournament, but I decided to stay since one of the members of my familia was in the tournament. He already lost so I'm heading back home." said Gyuki "Never mind me, shouldn't you be working with Matatabi?"

"After what happened to her shop she decided to close and head back to Konoha. So she gave me vacations!" said Kurama happily "I just have to go see her once I return to Konoha."

"I suppose you can't do business without a shop." said Gyuki "But more importantly I saw your member fight that troll the other day."

"You saw that." said Kurama surprised "To do that you would have needed to be some place close by, you were in danger."

"Its fine I knew the risks." said Gyuki "I saw your member fight that troll and I got to say, the kid has potential. He just needs a good weapon."

Kurama's eyes open as she looked at Gyuki with hope "Will you make him a weapon?"

"I will on one condition." said Gyuki rising one finger.

"What condition?" asked Kurama.

"You have to help me make it." said Gyuki "And pay it afterwards, with a discount of course."

"You want me to help you make it?" asked Kurama not feeling confident "Last time I tried that the sword we made exploded."

"It won't be like last time." said Gyuki

"I mean, literally exploded. It made a huge explosion and it was just a sword." said Kurama "You took a full week to repair the forge."

"I told you it won't be like last time." said Gyuki annoyed "This time I just need you to be there and to hand me over stuff. I won't let you even hit it once with a hammer."

"In that case I'll do it. As long as Naruto gets his weapon in the end I'll help you make it." said Kurama.

"Good see you back in Konoha, come by any day you want. The forge will be ready." said Gyuki walking away.

That was a little strange, she did wanted a weapon made by Gyuki for Naruto but why did he needed her to help?

"Hey Kurama-sama we're heading back to the hotel!" screamed Naruto from far away at Kurama besides him were Hinata and Hanabi.

"Wait for me!" said Kurama going towards them "Don't you dare leave your goddess behind!"

* * *

 _The next day – Suna coliseum – Suna tournament finals_

Naruto, Kurama, Hanabi and Hinata had found some great sits on the stands of the coliseum were they had a great view of the arena.

They had not been able to see any match until now so they didn't know how strong the two finalists were they just knew they were probably really strong.

It looked like the arena had been repaired; right now one couldn't even notice that a troll had made a whole in the wall.

"Naruto-san?" said a voice from the stairs besides where Naruto's sat.

Naruto turned his head to see who was calling him and saw that it was Haku.

"It's good to see that you are ok." said Haku "I heard that you had been hospitalized."

"I was but I'm fine now." said Naruto to the feminine looking boy.

"I can see that, when I heard that the troll had smashed you through a building I feared the worst." said Haku.

"No troll can kill me." said Naruto "Anyways what are you still doing in Suna? It's a long trip back to Kiri."

"Oh you heard my village of origin in my fight yesterday." said Haku understanding "It is a long trip but my master Zabuza-sama is still fighting in the tournament so I have to stay to wait for him."

"Your master?" asked Naruto.

"He taught me all I know about fighting." said Haku.

"And he's one of the finalists?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, I came to cheer for him." said Haku "But his opponent is not an easy one and I fear he might not win."

"His opponent is that strong?" asked Naruto wondering how strong the two finalists were.

"He is pretty strong." said Haku "He has been praised as one of the strongest adventurers in Konoha."

"Who's your friend Naruto?" asked Kurama seeing Naruto speaking with Haku.

"This is Haku yuki from Kirigakure." said Naruto "I met him during the exhibition match, he saved Baki's life during the attack from the troll and in doing that he saved my life since Baki distracted the troll."

"Nice to meet you." said Haku bowing a little bit

"You should probably learn a thing from him Naruto." said Kurama "He's well mannered."

Right then before anyone could say anything else Amagi - who seem to still be commentating in the finals - started talking.

"Welcome everyone to the Sunagakure finals." said Amagi "And we truly thank you for the continued support after the difficulties on the first day of the tournament."

"Now let's focus on the fight ahead. After resuming the tournament we've seen a lot of great fights and now we'll see the best of the best in the finals." said Amagi "Entering from the right side is the demon of the hidden mist, one of the seven swordsmen adventurers of the mist. Zabuza Momochi!"

A tall, noticeably muscular man with pale skin and short spiky black hair entered the arena and he was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He was carrying a huge broadsword shaped like a butcher knife on his back.

"That's Zabuza-sama my master." said Haku.

"Demon of the hidden mist?" asked Naruto.

"That's one of his aliases; he got it after killing one of the boss monsters of the Kiri dungeon by himself." said Haku.

"I wish I get a cool alias like that." said Naruto to himself.

Amagi then continued "And from the other side of the arena we have one of the strongest adventurers in Konoha the man that has broken several records. Itachi Uchiha!" said Amagi.

"Uchiha? Those that mean his Sasuke's family?" asked Naruto to himself.

"Yes he's my brother." said a voice above Naruto, he turned around and noticed that Sasuke had been sitting behind him all this time.

"How long have you been there?" asked Naruto surprised "Better yet I thought you went back to Konoha with Kiba. What are you doing here?"

"I stayed to see the tournament." said Sasuke "And I've been here ever since you sat down. It's not my problem if you didn't notice me."

"I see…" said Naruto "So you came to support your brother?"

"No, I'm not here to support my brother." said Sasuke "I'm here to study the fighting style of the finalists, that my brother ended being a finalist was just a coincidence."

"Your brother must be really strong to end up being a finalist." said Naruto.

"He's pretty strong, in my current state I probably wouldn't last more than a minute fighting him." said Sasuke and considering how much stronger Sasuke was than Naruto that meant Itachi was on another level.

Then Baki appeared in the arena, it seem he was the one that was going to start the match.

"You two already know the rules." said Baki to the finalists "so let's get this match underway. Are you two ready?"

Both finalists nodded, Zabuza reached behind him and wielded his huge sword while Itachi only took out a ninjato that he was carrying.

"In that case….. Begin!" said Baki as he moved out of the way of the finalists.

Zabuza stated the match quickly lunging towards Itachi with his sword in front only for it to clash with Itachi's ninjato.

"And the match begins!" said Amagi Zabuza goes on the offensive but there's a great defense from Itachi.

"That sword is pretty resistant if it can withstand a clash with Zabuza's sama blade." said Haku.

As the fight continued Zabuza tried to get through Itachi's defenses but Itachi was always ready to block or avoid Zabuza's attacks. Until suddenly Zabuza changed strategies and confused Itachi managing to get behind him and slashing vertically at Itachi's back.

As Zabuza's blade came down to strike, Itachi opened his arm and released a crow that flew towards Zabuza's head distracting Zabuza making him move back and fail his swing.

"What was that?" asked Naruto "Where did that crow come from?"

"That crow was never there, it was an illusion." said Sasuke as the crow disappeared as if it had never been there.

"An Illusion?" asked Naruto wondering how could work.

"It's a jutsu Itachi has; he can create illusions that are extremely realistic not just crows. Even I don't know the limits of that jutsu." said Sasuke "But there's one thing I know for sure, his illusions are weaker if he can't see his opponent so he had to concentrate to create that one that distracted Zabuza."

Zabuza looked annoyed in the arena because he had been fooled by a simple illusion; he had seen things like that before, illusions that just vanish in mid air. But he didn't know the full potential of Itachi's abilities so he had to be careful and avoid the crow, but now that he knew that he could go all out.

Itachi turned around to face Zabuza and jumped backwards to make room between them, then he did a quick hand signs and then he started reciting something.

"That's a powerful magic if he needs to recite It." said Haku.

"You need to recite magic?" asked Naruto.

"Normally to use jutsus you just need to do the appropriate hand signs and say its name." said Haku "But powerful spells require you to recite something to use them apart from the hand signs."

Zabuza tried running forward to stop Itachi but he didn't make it in time as Itachi extended a hand forward and opened his eyes, and soon as Itachi did that Zabuza stopped in place and looked around as if he was looking at something.

"He lost. Itachi trapped him in his illusion now he just has to get close and end it." said Sasuke.

"You'll find that against Zabuza-sama it's not that easy." said Haku.

Zabuza suddenly grabbed his broadsword and brought it down onto his foot making his eyes clear and taking him out of the illusion. Itachi looked somewhat happy that Zabuza had gotten out of the illusion.

Zabuza then did several hand signs and created some kind of water sharks that attacked Itachi. Itachi avoided them easily and closed the distance with Zabuza raising his hand as he passed besides Zabuza and bring it down directly at Zabuza's neck knocking him out.

As Zabuza felt to the floor everyone was quiet seeing if he would get up but when he didn't Amagi spoke "And the winner of the Sunagakure tournament is Itachi Uchiha!" said Amagi making the crowd explode in cheers.

As soon as the fight ended Sasuke stood up and headed to the exit.

"Going already?" asked Naruto.

"The battle ended I don't have anything else to see here, so I better start heading back to Konoha." said Sasuke as he continued walking

"I knew Itachi was strong opponent." Said Haku "But I hoped that maybe Zabuza-sama would win, it seems I was wrong. Itachi-san is in another level."

"The battle looked close to me." said Naruto.

"Itachi did fight at full strength." said Haku looking down at the arena "Is obvious he's still hiding a lot of his skills. In any case I need to get going as well; Zabuza-sama isn't a patient person."

"I hope to see you again someday Haku." said Naruto.

"Maybe you'll see me sometime soon, after this Zabuza-sama wanted to see how different the Konoha dungeon was from the one in Kiri. We're heading there after we leave Suna." said Haku.

"Really? I hope to see you in Konoha then." said Naruto.

Haku then stood up and headed the same way Sasuke had headed.

Not long after Itachi as the tournament winner was given his prize by Shukaku himself and afterwards Shukaku said some closing words and the Sunagakure tournament came to a close.

* * *

 **Decided to end it there tell me what you thought**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

 _Sunagakure dungeon – the next day_

Kurama's familia and Hinata had decided to stay one more day in Suna. Mainly because Naruto and Hanabi wanted to see the Suna dungeon and test how much different it was from the one back in Konoha.

They would head to the dungeon first thing in the morning and when they came out they would head back to Konoha, with any luck they would avoid the hotter hours of the day.

When they arrived at the Sunagakure dungeon, they had been informed that they could keep any crystals they found in the dungeon and change them either in the Suna guild or back in the Konoha guild. They were also informed that it wasn't recommended that a level 2 adventurer ventures further than the 10th floor of the dungeon since the Sunagakure dungeon was more difficult than other dungeons.

After that they had headed to the second floor of the dungeon where the dungeon started for real.

"This isn't that much different from the one in Konoha." Said Hanabi looking around the cave like tunnels that they were going through "The only thing I can think is different is this sand."

The passageways of the dungeon were very similar from the ones in the Konoha dungeon with the main difference lay in the sand that covered the floor of some tunnels and that was deposited in pockets against some walls.

Suddenly from one of the pockets of sand a scorpion as big as a dog jumped out and tried piercing Naruto's skin, but Naruto reacted quickly enough taking a step back and then brining down his knife on the scorpion's back killing it.

"That looked a lot like the one Sasuke fought in the tournament, except it was smaller and it wasn't black." Said Naruto looking at the crystal the scorpion left behind "this one was of the color of the sand."

"That let him camouflage really well, we should probably be careful with the sand. We don't know when a monster will jump out of one of these pockets." said Hanabi.

"Stay behind me that way if one does jump out I'll kill it before it does anything." said Naruto

They continued exploring the dungeon killing a lot more scorpions, Naruto had lost count after the thirtieth scorpion and there were of different colors as well, there were the sandy and the black ones but there were also red and green scorpions. The red one had been particularly memorable since it threw a small ball of fire out of his pincer and Naruto had been surprised but none of the scorpions were much of a challenge. Eventually they had made it to floor 4.

"When will we see something other than a scorpion?" asked Naruto to no one in particular, the scorpion had begun to get challenging attacking in large groups or with great ambushes but still Naruto wanted to see something else and just on cue something new appeared.

An arrow flew through the air and whistled passed Naruto's ear from the other side of the passageway, Naruto looked forward to see what threw that arrow and he was surprised by what he saw.

The monster was like snake having a snake tail instead of feet but the upper part of its body was more human like, even if it was still mostly covered in scales. The monster had two arms and in one it was holding a bow and it had a quiver tied to its back, the creature's face was snake like with a snake like tongue but hints of human features could be seen.

"What's that!?" asked Naruto raising his knife to block the second arrow from the monster.

"That's a naga I believe" said Hanabi "We should be careful, they normally don't attack alone."

Naruto nodded knowing that charging in was probably not the best idea, but right now he had no other idea. His attacks were short range so to deal with the naga he needed to get close.

"I'll distract him, you try getting closer Naruto-sama." Said Hanabi "And be careful of the sand."

Hanabi threw a kunai directly at the naga which move to the side to evade it but while doing that the naga also had to stop shooting arrows giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to go in.

Naruto ran forward towards the naga but as soon as he passed close to a sand pile another naga jumped out with a spear bringing it down towards Naruto who stopped quickly and jumped backwards to avoid the spear. Seeing this the naga opened his mouth and spitted on Naruto.

As soon as the spit touched Naruto's arm it started to burn, luckily he had block with the arm that didn't hold his knife. Naruto then brought his knife upwards stabbing his knife directly in the naga's throat making it explode into crystals.

Seeing its partner die the other Naga shoot an arrow directly at Naruto impacting him in the shoulder, but as soon as the naga stop to shot the arrow Hanabi took the chance to move forward and throw a kunai directly at the naga's head impaling the kunai directly in the naga's forehead making it explode.

"That was tough" said Naruto removing the arrow from his shoulder "I'm starting to see why this dungeon is considered harder to so many others."

"Here you go Naruto-sama." said Hanabi handing Naruto a healing potion which he took and drank to heal his wounds "Do you want to keep going?"

"Let's go at least to the seventh floor before turning back, I want to see what this dungeon has to offer" said Naruto.

"Lead the way then." said Hanabi as they kept venturing forward into the dungeon.

* * *

 _Suna streets_

Kurama was bored with nothing to do; she had known that Naruto and Hanabi would probably want to explore the Sunagakure dungeon before going back to Konoha. But back then she was still working at Matatabi's store and if nothing had happened the store would have close the day after the tournament ended.

Hinata had said that she would go out and see if she could find any gift for Teuchi-san and the others. So Kurama was alone as well with nothing to do, so in the end she decided to go walk around the streets.

She walked through the shopping district which was still being reconstructed from the attack of the monsters that had escaped; looking around here wasn't making her any good, all she could think about while being in the shopping district was how close she and Naruto had come to dying.

Kurama wandered with any real direction just trying to get those thoughts out of her mind, soon enough she found herself in front of the Sunagakure coliseum.

She stopped to look around, she hadn't really appreciated how well constructed and decorated the coliseum was. Well except for a wall that was clearly build recently to fix the damage from the troll.

As she looked around she noticed one of the entrances to the coliseum was opened, which was funny because the coliseum was supposed to be closed today, the tournament had ended the day before after all.

Kurama wandered into the coliseum nothing really running through her mind; she was just curious why it was opened.

After going through a few corridors in the coliseum she stopped when someone went around the corner in front of her.

"Kurama!?" Asked Shukaku after rounding the corner and seeing Kurama "What are you doing in here?"

"I just saw a door back there that was open, and I was curious so I came in." said Kurama nervously; she hadn't expected to run into Shukaku.

Shukaku looked annoy at hearing this "I told them to make sure to close everything up." said Shukaku.

"Why do you close the coliseum after the tournament anyways?" asked Kurama.

"We're still dealing with all the trapped monsters" said Shukaku turning around "Come follow me."

Kurama wasn't sure where Shukaku was leading her but she followed him through some corridor until they found themselves above the stands in Shukaku's personal booth.

Down bellow an adventurer was fighting an Orc in the arena as many more were standing ready nearby.

"What are they doing?" asked Kurama seeing the adventurer going forward and killing the orc with a well placed slash.

"We have to get rid of all the remaining monsters after the tournament" explained Shukaku "We place the barrier around the arena and we make so that the sound from inside can't be heard outside. We have to be extra careful this year since this was deemed too dangerous and we could get in trouble."

"You make it sound like you do it like this every year." said Kurama as another orc was released into the arena.

Shukaku smiled and laugh a little bit "That's exactly what we do, we let the monsters out and we kill them, normally in groups but after the incident with the troll we're being careful."

"Yeah the incident." said Kurama looking away in thought.

"Speaking of which, I heard your familia member killed that troll for us." said Shukaku "He should be rewarded for that."

Shukaku took a few steps away from Kurama and took a book that was on a small table nearby.

"Here" said Shukaku handing the book to Kurama "This was the price for the winner of the exhibition match."

"Are you sure about giving me this?" asked Kurama grabbing the book and looking at it "This is a magic book and it looks valuable."

"From my perspective your member killed an S rank, the only person to do that during the tournament and he did it in front of a crowd of adventurers surprising them a lot, giving him a lot of point. He's the winner of the exhibition match." said Shukaku "Now if you would do me a favor please get out of the coliseum."

"Fine but you could have been more polite about that." said Kurama going back the way she had entered.

She had to say that had gone better than she expected. The last time she saw Shukaku he hated her a lot, so she had expected it to go way different.

"You should be thankful I'm in a good mode thanks to your familia member revealing the secret of the red cloak, otherwise I would have probably kicked you out at first sight." said Shukaku to himself when Kurama was out of hearing range "Now I just have to get someone and see if Gyuki was right with his theory. If Gyuki was right this will create a new age of adventurers."

* * *

 _Sunagakure dungeon floor 7_

Naruto and Hanabi had finally made it to the seventh floor. They had been lost in some of the earlier floors because of all the sand; in one floor the sand even covered the stairs making it hard to find them.

They had found a lot of scorpions and nagas on their way here they had even fought two Orcs. It had been pretty challenging to defeat some of the groups of monsters but they had managed to get this far with some effort.

"This dungeon is definitely harder than the Konoha dungeon so far." said Naruto.

"But remember this dungeon is a lot shorter than the Konoha dungeon. We still don't know how deep the Konoha dungeon is." said Hanabi

"Yeah Hashirama was the one that made it the furthest into the Konoha dungeon, right?" said Naruto "I wonder how he made it that far."

"I'm surprised that he made it that far, no one has made it even close to where he got." said Hanabi "I just wished he left more written down. If he had done that, the deepest floors wouldn't be such a mystery to us."

"I like that he didn't left much, that way when we make it there it'll be a surprise for us." said Naruto smiling

Right then Naruto and Hanabi made it to an open area in the dungeon; it was a big cavern like area that had multiple exits to other parts of the floor. It wasn't anything new since the new Konoha dungeon had places like this as well.

"Where to now Naruto-sama?" asked Hanabi seeing that they had multiple options to continue forward.

Naruto stood still and thought for a few seconds before looking at Hanabi "I think we have explored enough, let's head back." said Naruto.

Hanabi looked a little surprised "I thought you would like to at least find the stairs of this floor before going back" said Hanabi.

"Nah we've explored enough and we wouldn't like to leave Kurama-sama more than needed. She's probably just waiting for us so that we can head back to Konoha." said Naruto.

"Yeah we better not make Kurama-sama angry." said Hanabi turning around to go back the way they had come from.

As soon as they started heading back they heard a roar behind them of something charging towards them.

Naruto turned around first to see what was approaching and saw a bear size creature running towards them, he quickly grabbed Hanabi and jumped out of the way and back into the open room to have more room to move around.

"What was that?" asked Naruto putting Hanabi down.

"Thanks for saving me Naruto-sama." said Hanabi before looking at the creature which returned through the passage and looked directly at both of them.

The creature looked a lot like a tiger except for its larger size and a key characteristic in its canine teeth; they were pretty long and sharp.

"A saber-tooth tiger!" said Hanabi looking at the creature "Be careful Naruto-sama this creature might look like a normal tiger but in reality it's pretty different. It's stronger and faster than a normal tiger."

The tiger leaped forward with his claws in front swiping forward towards Naruto giving Naruto just a few seconds to move backwards barely avoiding the attack.

As soon as the tiger touched the ground again it ran straight towards Naruto aiming to bite him with his sharp teeth, but Naruto managed to use his knife to block the tiger's teeth.

"Naruto-sama!" said Hanabi "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, but this tiger is a little close." said Naruto jumping back getting some distance with the tiger.

As soon as that happened the tiger leap forward again with his claws extended looking to trap Naruto in the middle but Naruto was fast enough to jump over the tiger and land behind it.

Naruto quickly turned around and he thrust his knife directly into the tiger making a deep wound on the tiger's hind leg.

The tiger was not happy with this quickly turning around and trying to swipe at Naruto again, but as soon as he turned around some shuriken flew directly at him damaging even more.

Seeing his opportunity Naruto ran forward and tried thrusting his knife directly in the tiger skull, but as soon as he was close enough the tiger swiped forward and made a deep claw wound on Naruto's stomach.

"Naruto-sama!" screamed Hanabi throwing some kunai at the tiger keeping it from going forward to attack Naruto again.

Naruto clutched his wound in pain as he took some steps back but seeing the tiger's focus shift to Hanabi because of all the weapons she was throwing towards it Naruto tool the opportunity and ran forward from the tiger's side and cleave his knife directly in the tiger's skull making it explode only leaving behind a crystal.

"That thing was really difficult" said Naruto clutching his wound.

"We better hurry back to the entrance this is the last healing potion we have." said Hanabi handing a healing potion to Naruto.

"Did we already ran out of potions?" asked Naruto "I thought we bought a bunch of them."

"I left some back in Konoha. I didn't think we would need many here in Suna." said Hanabi.

"I see, in that case let's hurry back and let's keep fighting to the minimum on the way back." said Naruto

After that Naruto and Hanabi headed out the dungeon not running into many monsters on the way back luckily, once outside they headed back to the hotel to found Hinata and Kurama that were waiting for them.

Kurama had been angry that they had taken longer than expected in the dungeon; luckily it was still early enough that they could head back to Konoha so they started their way back.

Kurama decided to not tell Naruto about the book yet, she would wait until they made it back to Konoha before giving it to him.

* * *

 _The next day – Kurama's apartment_

Once they arrived back at Konoha Hanabi and Hinata had taken their own way back to their home. Meanwhile Naruto and Kurama went back to their home were they felt exhausted on their beds and went to sleep almost immediately not leaving enough time for Kurama to hand over the book to Naruto.

The journey back hadn't been better than the journey to Suna, somehow they had forgotten for a second time that Suna was mostly a desert and they had not brought enough water for the trip.

The next morning Naruto woke up and was surprised to find out Kurama had woken before him, it was common for him to wake up before her but it could have been that he was more tired since he had gone to the dungeon had a long trip on the same day.

After getting ready for the day Naruto started heading out but was stopped by Kurama.

"Naruto wait before you go I want to give you something." said Kurama.

"Give me something, what is it?" asked Naruto curios.

"Well yesterday when you went to the Suna dungeon I went around Suna and bumped into Shukaku." said Kurama "And he gave me this, he told me that in his eyes you had won the exhibition match."

As she said that Kurama took the book Shukaku had given her and handed it over to Naruto.

"But I didn't win, the match was cancelled" said Naruto "I can't take this."

"He said you defeated an S rank and in front of other adventurers apparently so he told me you won." said Kurama "So just take the book and do whatever you want with it, the money from it if you sell it wouldn't be bad if you don't want to use it but that would be such a waste considering this would be your first jutsu."

Naruto thought about it while holding the book "I guess it would be awesome to get a jutsu and according to Shukaku-sama it was a high level magic." said Naruto.

"If you want to learn the spell all you have to do is read it, even if it looks like it's in another language you'll just blaze through the book in a second and before you know it you'll have a jutsu." explained Kurama.

Naruto then opened the book and just as Kurama had said it looked like it was written in a really weird language but he could somehow understand it and before he knew it the book was blank.

"What happened the book is blank!" said Naruto worried that he had done something wrong.

"That's good that means you learned the spell." explained Kurama.

"Really I learn this jutsu just like that?" asked Naruto not really believing it.

"Come on I'll update your stats, that way we'll know the name of the spell." said Kurama.

After a quick update of Naruto's stats, Kurama hold paper with his stats in front of him, the first thing he did was check the part where magic showed up. It was normally blank but today it was different it had a name of a jutsu on it.

"Rasengan" said Naruto reading the name of the jutsu at loud "Rasengan!" repeated Naruto excited he couldn't believe it he finally had a jutsu.

"Rasengan?" asked Kurama "That's a weird name; I wonder what that jutsu does."

"There's only one way to find out right." said Naruto extending his hand but he was quickly tackled by Kurama to stop him.

"Not here Naruto you'll destroy the place." said Kurama "Try it later in the dungeon."

"I can't wait to try it. My first jutsu" said Naruto looking at his hand, somehow he knew that the jutsu same out of his hand, maybe it had something to do with the book or it was just a hunch. Who knows definitely not him he had to try the jutsu to know what it really did.

"Then get going, go and try that jutsu." said Kurama.

"I will, see you later Kurama-sama." said Naruto heading out.

"I better get ready as well" said Kurama to herself "I need to go see Matatabi and Gyuki today."

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, I know it's short and that I haven't updated this or Naruto: the game V2 in a while but this will have to do since I'm super busy right now.**

 **To those of you that are probably here to see if there's any news about Naruto: the game V2, I think I'll have a chapter for that next week.**

 **After all this time not writing as much as I did, it's hard to get in the mood again so updates will probably continue to be slow for a while but hopefully I'll get over it and get more faster updates soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

 _Konoha guild_

"This is impressive Naruto you leveled up really quick" said Ino looking at the paper Naruto had handed her with his updated stats "Now you can go further into the dungeon all the way to floor 17."

"I'm really excited to see what the dungeon has to offer in the deeper floors." said Naruto "and also I'm excited to try my new jutsu."

"I noticed in the stats update it says you now have a jutsu called rasengan" said Ino "With this jutsu and your skill plus your stats I don't see any reason to hold you back from going all the way to floor 17. It won't be easy but I'm with this stats it's technically doable."

"So I can go there today if I wanted to?" asked Naruto excited that he wouldn't have to go through step to get to the deepest floor he could get to.

"Well before you go I want to give you something" said Ino "You're party is just two persons if I remember correctly."

"Yeah only me and Hanabi" said Naruto.

"In that case wait here a little bit I need to get something for you." said Ino standing up and going to the back area of the guild where they kept things in storage.

Not too long ago Ino appeared once again carrying something in her hands, it looked like some kind of cloth.

"This are fire resistant coats, with this going forward in the dungeon will not be that hard" said Ino "You might have faced lizards that spewed fire out of their mouth before."

Naruto nodded in confirmation that he had faced those lizards in the dungeon before.

"Well in these deeper floors you will find monsters that make the fire those lizards had look like just matches." said Ino "This are required to go deeper, I'm giving you three of this coats, one for Hanabi, one for you and one to have in case you find someone else that wants to go with you."

"Thanks Ino-san" said Naruto taking the coats "I'm sure that with this we'll have no problem."

"I'm sure they will help but still remember to be careful Naruto" said Ino worried "The amount of monster you will find and the aggressiveness of the monsters is going to increase a lot. You might find yourself cornered so promise me that you'll be careful."

"We'll be careful and try to not get in trouble" said Naruto.

"That calms me a little bit more." said Ino "Anyways remember to be careful and to give those to Hanabi, I'm sure she will keep those coats safe until they are needed."

"Ok see you later Ino-san" said Naruto standing up and heading outside the guild.

On his way out he found Hanabi that had gone to exchange the crystals they had made in Suna.

"What's that?" asked Hanabi when she saw the coats Naruto was carrying.

"This are fire resistant coats, they will help us explore the level 2 floors of the dungeon." said Naruto handing the coats to Hanabi "Apparently monsters down there have some high damaging fire attacks."

"Yeah I read about them the other day, there's this wolf that spews fire out of its mouth and it can apparently melt rock in a matter of seconds." said Hanabi.

"Then I'm glad we have this coats" said Naruto "In any case let's get going to the dungeon I want to see what there is in those new floors."

"Right behind you Naruto-sama." said Hanabi cheerfully following Naruto towards the dungeon.

* * *

 _Konoha dungeon 12_ _th_ _floor_

Naruto and Hanabi had made it pretty easily all the way to the 12th floor of the Konoha dungeon; they had even fought an orc and had easily defeated it thanks to Naruto's new level.

"This isn't as hard as I remember." said Naruto as they were walking towards the stairs to the 13th floor.

"Well you leveled up Naruto-sama and apart from that you had some great training in the suna dungeon" said Hanabi "What I'm surprised is that you haven't use that jutsu you got after all you were super excited to use it."

"I want it to matter, I was about to use it on the orc we found earlier but we defeated him easily." said Naruto.

"But then you won't know how it works when you really need it" said Hanabi "And we still don't know how much chakra it consumes you might end exhausted after using it."

"I'll be fine, somehow I can feel that I'll be able to use it multiple times before I fall exhausted." said Naruto.

"If you say so" said Hanabi although she wasn't that confident "Also we should be careful we are getting closer to the 13th floor and monsters will start being more aggressive"

"Even on this floor?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah they are affected somehow by the next floor, the closer you are to the stairs the more aggressive they get." said Hanabi.

Just then they turned a corner and saw something they hadn't seen before in the dungeon.

They saw a creature with the head of a bull and the body of a pretty hairy man. It was pretty muscular and it was holding a massive axe in its hands. It was probably almost twice as big as Naruto and it was looking directly at them.

"That's a Minotaur" said Hanabi taking a step back "This is one of the strongest creatures in the first 12 floors."

"Good, finally something I can try my rasengan with." said Naruto getting excited.

"We haven't fought one of this yet, we should be careful and observe it first." said Hanabi

Right then the Minotaur roared and charged towards Naruto. Differently from the Orc the minotaur was in fact pretty fast on his run closing the distance pretty quickly, once he was close enough the Minotaur swung his axe horizontally towards Naruto.

Naruto reacted quickly once the Minotaur started running taking his knife out and ducking under the axe and then swinging upwards trying to slash the Minotaur but his knife barely scratched the Minotaur's skin.

"Damn I need a better weapon my knife is not good enough." said Naruto avoiding the next swing of the Minotaur.

The Minotaur then swung vertically towards the ground, Naruto dodged the axe to the side but as soon as the axe slammed into the ground the Minotaur dropped it and punched Naruto directly in the stomach sending him flying across the corridor into the wall behind him.

"Naruto-sama are you ok!?" asked Hanabi running towards him "Quickly get up the Minotaur is coming!"

Just as Hanabi said the Minotaur was charging directly to Naruto with the intention of tackling him into the wall with his shoulder.

Naruto stood up and raised his right hand "I guess is time to try this!" said Naruto putting his left hand above his right one as a orb of spinning blue chakra was created "Rasengan!"

Naruto extended his arm forward and the ball of chakra slammed into the running Minotaur and exploded sending the Minotaur flying backwards in a spinning motion surprising both Hanabi and Naruto.

The Minotaur felt to the floor but quickly got up angrier than before. He picked up his axe and charged towards Naruto again.

"It wasn't enough Naruto-sama!" said Hanabi alerting Naruto of the Minotaur's attacks.

"In that case I'll do it again." said Naruto running forward with his hands in the same position as before as he created the orb of spinning chakra.

The Minotaur swung his axe once again but Naruto ducked to dodge the swing and as he came back up he slammed the Rasengan into the Minotaur's stomach sending him flying once again, while in the air the Minotaur let out one final roar as he exploded and left behind a crystal.

Naruto stood there looking at his hand with a smile in his face "That was awesome!" said Naruto "I love this jutsu."

"That was an incredible jutsu" said Hanabi "It defeated a Minotaur in two hits!"

Naruto suddenly felt really tired and sat down on the ground.

"Are you feeling alright Naruto-sama?" asked Hanabi "Maybe that jutsu consumed a lot of your chakra."

"I'm fine I just need a little bit of rest and then we'll go to the next floor" said Naruto "This is a great time to put those coats on."

"You're right we are getting really close, we better put those coats on" said Hanabi taking off her backpack and checking in it for the coats, when she found them she handed one to Naruto "Here you go."

Naruto grabbed the coat Hanabi was handing him and put it on, it wasn't obstructing with his movement at all and he felt somewhat safer while wearing it.

"With this we'll have no troubles in the next floors" said Naruto looking forward "Let's keep going."

* * *

 _Konoha streets_

Kurama was currently heading to see Gyuki to help him with the weapon for Naruto; she would go and see Matatabi later since she knew making a weapon normally took time so she needed to be early to help Gyuki with the weapon for Naruto.

It didn't take her long to arrive at Gyuki's office where he was expecting her.

"Good you finally arrived, now follow me we'll start making the weapon immediately" said Gyuki once he saw her walking to a door at the side of his office and indicating her to follow him.

Kurama did just that following Gyuki through the door. She had expected to have a little chat or something before moving to making the weapon but it seem Gyuki was going directly to the point.

"While we head there I should probably ask" said Gyuki "What kind of weapon would Naruto like?"

Kurama had actually not thought about that. From what she knew he needed something with better range than a knife since was having trouble with some stronger monsters and he also needed something light since he was more focused on speed and movement

"Something with good range and not heavy." said Kurama.

"A sword or a spear would do for those descriptions, maybe a light axe or tomahawk" said Gyuki "No an axe would be too clunky so a sword it is."

"You'll make him a sword?" asked Kurama to make sure.

"We'll make him a sword" said Gyuki as they arrived to another door that Gyuki opened and Kurama suddenly felt the heat coming out of the room beyond the door "This is my personal forge; in here I make special weapons and armors. I'm not great with armors but you won't find better weapons anywhere else."

"I already know that you make the greatest weapons, that's why you were the first on my list." said Kurama.

"And if I had said no who would you have asked?" asked Gyuki.

"I don't really know, the only other one on the list was Son Goku but I didn't want to travel so far away." said Kurama "So my plan was making sure you'd said yes."

"Typical Kurama" said Gyuki "Anyways let's get started with this weapon."

* * *

 _Konoha dungeon floor 13_ _th_ _floor_

The difference in the floors was immediately apparent there were still tunnels and corridors that lead to different parts of the floor but the floor was more open with different paths to follow, different height levels and exits to other parts of the floor everywhere, there were also holes in the ground that lead to the next floor but it wasn't recommend to take those holes since they could be several floors deep or lead you straight to an area with a lot of monsters.

Speaking of monster that was also that was way different in the 13th floor from the floors before, there were still Orcs running around but they were more numerous and also had more armor as well as some completely new monster Naruto had never seen.

"Are those wolfs of some kind?" asked Naruto seeing some big dog like creatures in front of them, the wolves noticed them and then ran directly at them.

The wolves were larger than any dog like creature Naruto had seen and they had a deep black fur with glowing red eyes that made them look even more intimidating. They were also running faster than any dog Naruto had seen before so he figured they were faster and stronger than a normal wolf.

There were 5 wolves coming directly at them, one stopped and opened its mouth and let out a huge fiery breath that Naruto barely avoided, the flamethrower like breath crashed with a wall behind Naruto and started melting it.

"Now I see why Ino said the monsters in this floor forward have strong fire attacks!" said Naruto surprised that the wall had melted so much.

"If I remember correctly those are hellhounds, they have a strong fire breath and also are rarely alone and if they think you are a treat they might call more hellhounds to attack us" said Hanabi "We should deal with them swiftly before they have an opportunity to call for help."

Naruto took out his knife and ran forward towards the hellhounds meeting them half way and keeping them a safe distance from Hanabi. Naruto quickly ducked under another fire blast from one of the hounds and tried closing the gap to slash the one that was open to attack but another hound quickly tackled Naruto from the side and tried biting his neck.

Naruto managed to grabbed the hound and keep him away from his face, seeing that biting Naruto was being too much of a problem the hound opened his mouth and Naruto could see the fire start forming inside its mouth so he quickly threw it away from him and moved out of the way.

As soon as Naruto managed to get up he noticed that he was surrounded by the hellhounds.

"A little help Hanabi?" asked Naruto not seeing an easy approach.

"Already on it Naruto-sama" said Hanabi throwing several kunai towards the hellhounds managing to hit one in the surprise.

Taking the chance Naruto charged the one Hanabi managed to hit and quickly droved his knife through his head making the hellhound explode leaving a crystal behind.

"Four left" said Naruto.

"I'm … not so sure Naruto-sama." said Hanabi worried.

Naruto looked towards Hanabi and saw another group of 5 hellhounds charging them from behind.

"That's not good" said Naruto as he dodged the fire breath of another hound "We need to end this fast or else we'll be in trouble."

Naruto placed his hands in the position to create a Rasengan and charged one of the hounds slamming the rasengan into it killing it when he slammed into the wall.

Just then one of the other hounds jumped and tried biting Naruto on the arm, when he avoided it another hound was already leaping forward towards Naruto's neck, he managed to knocked it away with his fist but a third hound bit directly at his foot making Naruto scream in pain.

Hanabi managed to throw a kunai directly at the one that was biting Naruto killing it but she had to move out of the way as the new set of hounds arrived and one of them spew fire in her direction.

"We need to get out of here!" said Hanabi moving to a side corridor that let away from the fight "We'll be overwhelmed"

Naruto hated running away but Hanabi was right, this was more than what he bargained for, he might technically have the stats to complete this floor but he was missing the experience against these monsters to be able to defeat them in a timely matter.

"Make some distance I'm right behind you" said Naruto knocking another hound away from him and avoiding yet another fire breath.

Hanabi nodded throwing another kunai towards a hound that was behind Naruto and then running into the corridor.

Naruto ran towards the corridor with the hounds behind them turning around just for a brief second to strike a hellhound directly on the head killing it, only six left following them.

Naruto doubled his effort to run away from the hounds but with the injury on his foot it wasn't that easy, the only saving grace he had was that while the hounds were chasing him they couldn't use their breath since it seem they always stopped before spewing fire.

"This is bad Naruto-sama" said Hanabi from in front of Naruto.

Naruto looked forward towards Hanabi to see what she was referring to and he immediately saw what she meant, the corridor they had taken was a dead end another new thing from the 13th floor since in none of the other floor was there any dead end.

"We'll just have to fight them then" said Naruto stopping in his tracks and turning around to face the hounds "Some on which one of you small fries is next!?"

The six hounds stopped in their tracks and opened their mouth ready to release fire, in this closed corridor with a dead end behind them there was no way to avoid the fire this was going to hurt a lot.

"Water dragon jutsu!" screamed someone behind the hounds and then a huge dragon made out of water appeared and slammed into all the hounds killing them all in one hit.

"That was close" said a familiar voice coming closer to Naruto and Hanabi "We almost didn't make it in time to save you Naruto-san."

From beyond the corridor Haku and the finalist from the Suna tournament Zabuza Momochi appeared surprising Naruto and Hanabi.

"Haku I'm so glad to see you!" said Naruto.

"So this is the Naruto you and the other adventurers were talking about?" asked Zabuza seeing Naruto.

"Naruto-san this is my master Zabuza Momochi. He's also a finalist on the Sunagakure tournament." said Haku.

"I saw you at the tournament you're pretty strong, I'm nowhere near that level." said Naruto.

"Are this your friends Naruto-sama?" asked Hanabi walking closer to Naruto.

"This is my support and friend Hanabi Hyuga, you might have seen her back in Suna." said Naruto.

"A pleasure to meet you" said Haku.

"Hanabi this is my friend Haku I met him during the Suna tournament he was a participant in the exhibition match." explained Naruto.

"You met 'him'?" asked Hanabi with an emphasis on the 'him'.

"I get confused with a girl pretty often but I'm male" said Haku surprising Hanabi who was pretty sure Haku was a she "I really don't know why."

"What were you guys doing here?" asked Naruto "I didn't expect to see you here."

"As I told you back in Suna Zabuza-sama wanted to check the Konoha dungeon that's why we're here" said Haku.

"Nothing special so far" said Zabuza "I was expecting it to be different since this is one of the only dungeons that have not being fully explored yet."

"We saw you a while back when you started fighting the first group of hounds." said Haku.

"And when it got dangerous Haku insisted that we helped you." said Zabuza interrupting Haku.

"Well I'm glad you guys help us, I'm not sure if we would have been able to get out of that one." said Naruto.

"By the way I heard you earlier saying that other adventurers are talking about Naruto-sama, what are they talking about?" asked Hanabi being bother by that a little bit.

"Word spreads fast in this world, everyone has been talking about the level 1 adventurer that was covered in red that defeat a rock troll like it was nothing" explained Zabuza "Even I have some trouble with a rock troll from time to time if consumed too much chakra before fighting it, so the story of a level 1 adventurer defeating one is really impressive."

"And how do they know it was me that defeated the troll?" asked Naruto.

"It was your turn to fight during the tournament, everyone heard your name from the announcer and then troll appeared out of nowhere almost killing you. When the same adventurers that were watching that fight saw you again fighting the troll in the streets it was easy to put a name to the one that defeated the troll." said Zabuza.

"Awesome that means I have admirers now!" said Naruto.

"You shouldn't be too happy about that Naruto-san" said Haku "Some people think you just took the last hit and that the troll was already weak. They think you stole the glory from someone else and want to see you pay for it. Even if it wasn't them from whom you stole the glory."

"That sounds stupid!" said Naruto.

"It does but some people really believe you cheated somehow. I've even heard theories that you were the one that cause the troll to go into a rampage just to try to get more points for the tournament." said Haku.

"I almost died!" said Naruto angrily "My familia goddess almost died! Why would I do something like that!?"

"People are stupid" said Zabuza turning around as he started walking away "In any case Haku and I need to get going, I still haven't seen enough of this dungeon."

"It was nice talking to you again Naruto-san. But it seems Zabuza-sama is in hurry. I hope to see you again during our stay in Konoha." said Haku.

"Haku hurry!" said Zabuza as he went further away.

"See you later Naruto-san" said Haku turning around and running behind Zabuza.

"Naruto-sama are you ok?" asked Hanabi seeing that Naruto wasn't moving after Haku and Zabuza left.

Naruto took a deep breath before speaking "I'm fine Hanabi, I'm just angry that people really believe I caused the troll's rampage." said Naruto.

"It's just a dumb rumor I'm sure people will understand you didn't do anything like that soon enough" said Hanabi "There's no way you could have done something like that anyways, you told you were in the contestants area with all the others contestants all the time so there was no time for you to cause the accident."

"Of course I didn't have time to do it, because I didn't do it." said Naruto.

"Just forget about it for now" said Hanabi "In any case we should get out of here before we get in more troubles with the monsters."

"You're right again, we should get out of here before that happens again" said Naruto pointing to the crystals that had been left behind by the hounds that Zabuza had not pick up "I really need a better weapon."

"We could look for a new weapon tomorrow" said Hanabi "we don't have any real reason to hurry in our exploration of the dungeon."

"But I would really like to see more of the dungeon" said Naruto looking down a hole that was on the side of the corridor that went several floors down "I wonder what's down there."

"We'll find out some other day" said Hanabi "Come on let's get out before more hounds or something worse appears."

"Yeah let's get going" said Naruto walking through the corridor heading to the stairs back up.

* * *

 **Decided to end it there tell me what you thought, next chapter Naruto's new weapon and maybe his alias as well.**


	18. A story of a long time ago part 1

**Sorry for taking so long to update something but I'm still really busy with stuff and afterwards my USB device decided to start giving me problems and I had everything involving my stories in there and now it's gone.**

 **For those that came here only for Naruto the Fox's familia you can continue to the story now, for those that came to see what's going on with Naruto the game V2 read my profile please.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon.**

* * *

 _Gyuki's forge_

"It's done" said Gyuki placing the sword in a sheath "Now all its left is to name it."

"How about Kurama sword?" suggested Kurama.

"Good enough" said Gyuki handing Kurama the sword "Here you go."

"With this Naruto will have no problem in the deeper floors" said Kurama looking at the sword in her hands.

"Has he already leveled up?" asked Gyuki.

"He did, I think that defeating that troll in suna counted as an adventure and he leveled up" said Kurama.

"So you can still level up while you have the red cloak on" said Gyuki to himself.

"The red cloak" repeated Kurama looking down "I have never seen it but you guys told me it has happened twice now."

"It's true you have been unconscious the two times it has happened" said Gyuki looking at Kurama.

"Can you tell me more about it, the red cloak?" asked Kurama "I haven't been able to see it so I want to know more."

"Ok then but let's return to my office staying in here is bad for one's health" said Gyuki.

"We don't get sick, you should know that" said Kurama.

"I know but still we can get pretty close" said Gyuki as he moved to his office followed by Kurama.

Once they were back at Gyuki's office he sat down in his chair and pointed to Kurama to do the same on the chair in front of his desk.

"Where to start" said Gyuki in a deep thought "Maybe I should begin with the first appearance of the cloak so many years ago."

"Ironically enough it was against a troll as well if I remember correctly" said Kurama.

"It was, an adventurer from Enma's familia had managed to anger a mountain troll inside the Uzushiogakure dungeon, this troll followed him all the way outside the dungeon" said Gyuki although it seem he knew something more "It's rare but it happens a monster might just get infuriated and just go wherever he wants even outside the dungeon in extreme cases."

"How many times has that happened?" asked Kurama curious since she knew it had at least happened twice, once back then and another time when Naruto lost his mother.

"We have received four reports of monsters outside their dungeons, strangely enough two of them were from the Uzu dungeon" said Gyuki "This of course does not count the monsters in the suna tournament and maybe some other times it happened and it wasn't recorded."

"So I just happened to be there one of the four times it happened" said Kurama "what are the chances?"

"I was there as well if you remember correctly and so was Shukaku" said Gyuki before he continued with his explanation of the red cloak "The first time the cloak appeared was when we had organized an expedition to explore the Uzushiogakure dungeon, the familias involved in that expedition were Shukaku's, Enma's, your's and mine."

Kurama sighted "I've told you before that can't be considered a familia." said Kurama.

"It was a familia. A familia is a familia it doesn't matter what you did. Even if I don't approve of what happened it was a familia for some time" said Gyuki.

"That red cloak if it had never happened back then." said Kurama looking into space.

"That red cloak saved you, if you had continued with what you were doing back then…" said Gyuki thinking but then stopping and looking at Kurama "You are not doing it with Naruto again?"

"I'm not doing that again! This time I'm doing it the right way" said Kurama a little hurt that Gyuki would think she would do something like that again.

"Sorry" said Gyuki "In any case if I remember correctly it went something like this….."

* * *

 _A long time ago - Uzushiogakure_

"We finally arrive, I would have never accepted to aid in this expedition if I knew it would take this long to get here" said Shukaku

"We needed a familia that specialized themselves in fighting so we contacted you" said Gyuki.

"You already have Enma in Konoha why even ask me for help" said Shukaku a little annoyed.

"Enma is busy with another expedition, his familia is planning on going to floor 21 in Konoha, and if he succeeds his familia will be the first on getting that far. For that reason he stayed to see them off and wait for their return." said Gyuki "He lend us some members of his familia none the less so we should be thankful."

"Yeah Enma-sama is pretty busy right now" answer a young boy with dark eyes and black hair cut in sort of a bowl cut style.

"Hashirama don't interrupt Shukaku-sama and Gyuki-sama while they talk" said a faired skin boy with white shaggy hair.

"Oh you're right Tobirama, sorry Shukaku-sama, Gyuki-sama." said Hashirama bowing a little bit.

"Don't worry young boy" said Gyuki "You did nothing wrong this time."

"In any case why are you just getting to floor 21, back in suna we've already explored all the way to floor 30" said Shukaku angrily.

"We are taking it slowly after what happened in floor 18 we don't want to stumble into a boss monster unprepared. We don't want to repeat what happened in the suna dungeon." said Gyuki.

Shukaku grunted he didn't like getting reminded of that he had not expected something so strong on the Suna dungeon and he had told his familia to go as far as they could without looking back, they had fought a boss monster and many died trying to defeat him.

"Speaking of that have you found any more of them in the Suna dungeon?" asked Gyuki.

"Two more we were more careful and just studied them the first time we found them and then when we knew their patterns we engaged. It was still an arduous fight but the casualties were kept to a minimum." said Shukaku.

"Do you think there will be a boss monster in the Uzushiogakure dungeon?" asked Hashirama excitedly.

"Hashirama!" said Tobirama but before he could lecture his brother for interrupting again Gyuki spoke.

"Who knows? That's what we are here to find out" said Gyuki "There are no familias in Uzu so we have to come all the way from Konoha to explore this dungeon so that there are files on it on the guilds around the world for adventurers that want to explore it."

"That way they can come here a little bit more prepared, right?" said Hashirama.

"Exactly young boy, both the gods and the guilds worry about the adventurers so we make sure to sent exploration parties that explore as much of the dungeon as they can and also report it back to the guilds so that they can spread that information to the adventurers." said Gyuki.

"I get all that but why did we brought her?" asked Shukaku pointing behind him to and excited Kurama that was talking to a young girl with long bright red hair tied into two buns "She's probably only going to get in the way."

"She's excited she finally found a familia member and she wanted to participate in something important. She also wouldn't leave me alone so I had to concede and let her come with us" said Gyuki.

"How did Kurama found out about this anyways?" asked Shukaku "She normally doesn't go visit any of us unless she needs something."

"Oh I told Mito-san that we were heading on an expedition in her home country" said Hashirama answering Shukaku's question "She probably told her goddess about it."

After that Hashirama's attention got caught by a tree they were passing by and stopped to look at it.

"So her familia member is called Mito" said Gyuki not paying much attention to Hashirama that had stayed behind them "I wonder how she met her."

"You should stop worrying about that for now, we're almost there" said Shukaku pointing forward, from where they were they could see the small village where they would be staying while the expedition was going on.

Meanwhile further back an excited Kurama was still talking to Mito.

"I know I've asked like a thousand times now but are you sure it's fine a level 1 adventurer like me with only a few days of experience to go to an expedition like this one?" asked Mito to Kurama.

"I've told you is fine" said Kurama "You may only have like a week and a half of experience being an adventurer but from what we gathered in past expeditions the Uzu dungeon isn't that hard and if it gets too hard there will be a bunch of adventurers to help you. It'll be a great learning experience."

"If you say so" said Mito not looking that confident as they passed Hashirama's side. Seeing the look on worry on Mito's face Hashirama walked forward along sides her and spoke.

"Don't worry Mito, if it gets too difficult I'll protect you" said Hashirama walking along sides Mito.

"Hashirama" said Mito looking at the young man.

"Oh so you're young Hashirama Mito told me about." said Kurama seeing the young man.

"And you are Mito's goddess" said Hashirama "Kurama if I remember correctly, I'll have to say I had never heard that name before Mito told me about you."

"Don't worry, I'm not that famous" said Kurama "I was lucky to find Mito over here, well she actually found me."

"Oh yeah you never told me the story how did you two met?" asked Hashirama looking at Mito.

"Well after you joined a familia and told me how exploring the dungeon was I decided I wanted to join a familia as well so I went around Konoha searching for one" explained Mito "I don't know how it happened to be honest but I ended up finding Kurama-sama and I joined her familia."

"You don't remember?" asked Hashirama confused.

"It was a tiring day, I was walking all day. I was exhausted and when I arrived home that night I almost felt unconscious from the tiredness that must have made me forget a little bit of what happened" said Mito "But I still remember finding Kurama-sama and joining her familia."

"But still it's a little weird you don't remember much of that" said Hashirama "It was the moment you found your familia after all"

"It was busy day for Mito, I know she just needs to think a little bit about it and she will probably remember it all. If you want to know I'll tell you later" said Kurama not letting Mito answer "But for now shouldn't you be looking for the place where you will stay."

As soon as Kurama said that Hashirama noticed they were already on the small village they were going to stay, he had lost track of time while speaking with Mito and Kurama.

"Oh damn, where is Tobirama" said Hashirama looking around "He's the one that knows where exactly we're staying."

"Maybe he saw you were busy and went ahead with Izuna and Madara" said Mito.

"If that's the case I better hurry. Those three can kill each other if I'm not there!" said Hashirama going ahead to find his friends and brother.

"Pretty weird friend you have" said Kurama.

"He just worries too much, he wants everyone to get along so he normally ends up being the voice of reason, even if sometimes he says some pretty dumb things" said Mito "But if he doesn't know what do to he has Tobirama by his side to help him."

"In any case let's get moving we still have to find where we'll be staying" said Kurama moving behind the group of adventurers.

In total there were 17 adventurers, 2 from Enma's familia, 6 from Shukaku's familia, 6 from Gyuki's familia, 2 from the Yatagarasu familia that had come as volunteers and Mito from Kurama's familia. Since Enma could only send two adventurers he had also provided the supplies, plentiful healing potions and different kinds of weapons, armors and some magic items all of this was currently being carried inside a carriage pulled by two horses.

The trip to Uzushiogakure had not taken long they had managed to do it in under a day; they could have gone to the dungeon immediately and not waste any time. But they had decided that it was better to wait until the next day, that way they could go early in the morning and return before nightfall.

The expedition would last three days or until they had fully explored the Uzu dungeon, it was speculated that the Uzu dungeon wasn't that long a hint of this was rapidly increasing difficulty in the floor, but even with this increased difficulty all that was known of the dungeon to this day was considered possible for a group of level 1 adventurers, so it wasn't that hard.

A previous expedition had explored 9 floors of the dungeon, they were expecting to see another 11 to make it twenty floors but they had also said that the possibility of it only being 15 floors deep was really high, if that was the case floor 15 was probably a boss floor and they had to be careful.

"Will you two stay somewhere special here in Uzu?" asked Gyuki as saw Kurama and Mito approaching the group "I believe you lived here before, young Uzumaki."

"I did but not in this village, I lived in a village on the west side of the country" said Mito, the Uzu dungeon was conveniently enough in the middle of Uzushiogakure so all the villages in the country surrounded it. Right now they were in a village to the east of the dungeon.

"I see" said Gyuki "But still it must feel good to be back in your home country after some time."

"It does, I really like the air in Uzu it's really clean and pure" said Mito "Not that Konoha is bad but there is a lot more activity over there and a lot less open areas."

"I understand how you feel" said Gyuki "I'm normally pretty busy in Konoha, not that I'm not going to be busy here but it'll be less clustered here in Uzu."

"Thanks for accepting us on this expedition by the way" said Kurama "I never thought you would accept since you don't like me that much."

"Don't take me wrong, I didn't want you coming here" said Gyuki "but in the end I figured that since this was your first familia I wanted to see how you did, and maybe help you a little since being a familia god is not easy task."

"I don't know it hadn't been that hard" said Kurama.

"That's because you're just starting. In a few weeks or maybe even during this trip it'll get more complicated." said Gyuki.

"If it gets too complicated I'll call you then" said Kurama "but right now we need to hurry and see if we can get a room for ourselves."

"Could you wait just a second" said Gyuki before turning to Mito "You can go ahead if you want."

"Ok, I'll try to get us a room Kurama-sama" said Mito going on ahead leaving Kurama and Gyuki alone.

Gyuki's face turned serious as he looked at Kurama "Being a familia god is no joke and you should take it seriously. You need to take care of your familia members, listen to them, help them improve, make sure they are well equip and you should never encourage reckless behavior." said Gyuki with a stern voice that intimidated Kurama.

"I know that being a familia god is not easy, I've seen you and the others all this years after all." said Kurama a little nervously.

"Good never forget that" said Gyuki returning to his normal voice "Now go find Mito, we'll have a meeting in thirty minutes to discuss the plan of the expedition, make sure to be there with her."

"We'll be there" said Kurama going behind Mito.

"I really hope she doesn't ruin this, like all she ever does" said Gyuki to himself.

* * *

 _The next day Uzushiogakure dungeon entrance_

"We've gone over the plan several times now, but I'll repeat it one last time" said Shukaku to the group of ensemble adventurers in front of the Uzu dungeon "You'll go in three groups taking different paths with the objective of getting to floor 10, try to map out your route that way in the future maybe other adventurers can decide which route is faster and take that one. once you reach floor 10 all the groups will reunite and continue the exploration together from there on, we still don't know what's after floor 9 so we are taking it slowly and as careful as we can. If for some reason you find a boss monster you are forbidden from engaging in combat with him."

"Today we plan the expedition to last 7 hours but if for some reason you find a boss monster or the end of the dungeon return here and we'll discuss what to do next. Getting to floor 10 should take around an hour so don't rush it you have enough time" said Gyuki.

"If there are no questions we should get this expedition started" said Shukaku looking around to see if anyone had a question, when he saw no one had any he continue "Well then, good let's start this expedition."

The adventurers let some exited shouts and cheering before all of them entered the dungeon, first the first group followed by the second group and finally the third group where Mito was.

"Good luck Mito!" said Kurama seeing her go into the dungeon.

"I'll try my best!" said Mito going behind her group.

The inside of the Uzu dungeon wasn't that different from the Konoha dungeon with cave like walls and corridors that connected with each other in a maze like structure with a set of stairs somewhere on the floor that lead to the next floor.

"We are to go right on the first turn and head to the stairs from there" said Tobirama that was leading the group "We'll reunite with the rest of the groups on floor 10."

"They just said that not five minutes ago Tobirama" said Hashirama walking besides him "You should just calm down for now, the first few floor should be easy."

"Fine, but she should plan a formation anyways for later floors" said Tobirama "This is what I think; Madara should go in front followed by Hashirama with Mito in the middle of the formation so that she's not in immediate trouble if it gets tougher further in the dungeon, I'll follow after her and Izuna will bring the rear to make sure we don't get surrounded."

"Sounds good with me, what about the rest of you?" asked Hashirama.

"I'm fine with it, I would probably be a bother in the front on later floors" said Mito.

"Why do I have to go on the rear?" asked Izuna.

"It's just the best formation; I could come up with" said Tobirama "You have the jutsus with the longest range in our team, so you can help with range support."

"Don't give it any mind Izuna" said Madara walking besides him "I also think this formation would be the best, with your jutsus on the back supporting us we should have no problem."

"Fine then" said Izuna although he didn't look that excited "Let's get going."

"Ok then for now we'll go at our own pace once we reach floor 6 we'll start using the formation." said Tobirama everyone nodded and continue on their way down the dungeon.

After some floors they had found a lot of common monsters that they had all faced before. Monsters from the Uzu dungeon were not that different from the ones at the Konoha dungeon, maybe it was because of their proximity; Uzushiogakure wasn't that far away from Konoha.

The only main difference was that you could find orcs and minotaur a few floors earlier than in the Konoha dungeon, but they weren't as strong as the ones in the Konoha dungeon. It was basically a miniature Konoha dungeon.

But even with all the similarities there were some key differences like the fact that there were no Fire lizards in the Uzu dungeon. Instead a new type of giant ant was present at the Uzu dungeon a flying ant, the flying ant wasn't that different from the one in Konoha it had the same strengths and weakness with the only difference being that it could fly thanks to some wings in its back and it still called other monsters if it felt it was threaten

Thanks to the help of Hashirama and the rest Mito had managed to defeat several of those monsters, they said that it was better if she killed them since she needed to get better stats quicker after all she was the only level 1 in the group the rest of them were level 2 or in the case of Madara level 3.

"I still want to know how you got level 3 before me Madara, we always go together to the dungeon but the only day I have something else to do and you go alone you get stronger than me." said Hashirama.

"I don't know. I didn't do anything different from other days" said Madara thinking back to the day he had gotten his second level up "The only difference was that Izuna was with me and he had just gotten his level 2 so I was showing him the level 2 floors."

"What happened that day Izuna?" asked Hashirama curiously as they continued down the stairs to the 8th floor of the Uzu dungeon.

Izuna shrugged his shoulders and then spoke "If my brother doesn't know I'm not sure I'll know what happened."

"I still remember the day Tobirama and I got our level up" said Hashirama as they continued "We went unto the deeper floors of the dungeon not knowing it was dangerous without being level 2, later we were surrounded by a some kind of wolves Tobirama was rambling about something.."

"I was screaming at you for convincing me to go to the deeper floors even when I knew they were dangerous!" screamed Tobirama "I thought we were death."

"In any case we fought with everything we got and eventually defeated the wolves, when we returned Enma-sama screamed at us about something and then told us we were level 2" finished Hashirama.

"Enma-sama was furious he almost threw us out but then he congratulated us while smiling" said Tobirama "It might have gotten us our level up but I'm still furious that you made me go down there with you."

"Hey it worked; maybe we should break some more rules and go against our better judgment more often. We might level up faster!" said Hashirama jokingly.

Tobirama didn't answer but if one could see him it would be obvious he was doing his best not to kill his brother.

"That was an adventure right?" asked Mito "That's what you need to do to level up?"

"Correct" said Tobirama who seem to be a little more calm now "No one knows what an adventure really is but some good examples are fighting a strong monster, going where no one has gone before or saving someone's life."

"Let's leave chit chat for later, there's another group up front" said Madara that was in front of the group raising his sword in front of him. Madara also had a gunbai in his back that he hadn't use at all since they entered the dungeon.

"Good I was getting bored" said Hashirama stepping besides Madara with a sword of his own.

"You should stay back in this one Mito; those two will probably make a competition out of this. Well mostly Hashirama will make this a competition but still." said Tobirama stepping besides Mito with a spear in hand.

"They shouldn't be so reckless." said Mito holding her beginner's knife in hand.

"Hey Madara I've been practicing and now I'm sure I'm better with the blade than you" said Hashirama.

"I've practice to perfection there's no way you are better" said Madara stoically.

"Let's see it then" said Hashirama going forward into the group of goblins.

Madara didn't answer but he followed behind him.

"They already broke my formation and we are not in floor 10 yet" said Tobirama sighting.

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought. I know kind of a weird ending but I think this was a good place to cut it.**

 **I decided to reveal that Kurama had a familia before, now instead of later (Although I had left some pretty obvious clues earlier) because of some thinking of my own and a video I saw that said that keeping a secret just for the sake of having a secret was not that good, unless the secret was essential you only end up making it feel weird instead of rewarding when you reveal it to the audience or readers in this case.**

 **I had thought about making Mito Uzumaki the first familia member Kurama had in the past for a long time now, what happened while she was a member of the Kurama familia has changed a lot from what I originally had in mind, the original version didn't include any of the persons in the expedition (except for Gyuki and any other bijuu) but I think this version is a little better.**

 **In any case next chapter: the continuation of the story of Kurama's first familia.**


	19. A story of a long time ago part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

 _A room in Uzu after the end of the first day of the expedition – a long time ago_

"So how did it go?" asked Kurama when Mito threw herself in the bed in their room.

"It went great!" said Mito sitting up with a smile on her face "I learned a lot while being with them and I think I gained a lot of stats because they let me kill a lot of monster that I could have never defeated on my own."

"Let's check it out then!" said Kurama walking towards Mito and indicating her to turn around. Mito did as asked wanting to find out her new stats as soon as possible.

Kurama updated Mito's stats as she did every time Mito returned from the dungeon.

"Are you done yet I want to check them." said Mito. Kurama was taking more time than often and she was getting really anxious to see her stats.

"Just a moment its taking some time since it seems like it is a big stats boost." said Kurama as she transcribed the stats to a paper which she handed over to Mito for her to check.

"This is amazing Mito!" said Kurama cheerfully almost childlike "You have gotten really strong you have some Bs now!"

Mito checked the paper a smile forming in her face, she knew she would grow a lot stronger thanks to the expedition today but this was something she hadn't expected getting a B this fast was almost unheard off. If it wasn't for Hashirama that had gotten a lot of really high stats in no time she would have thought she might have broken a record.

"This are higher than I thought!" said Mito "Not as high as what Hashirama had by this time but they're really high."

"You know a lot about Hashirama" said Kurama "Are you two that close?"

"When I first arrived at Konoha, Hashirama was the one that first talked to me openly" said Mito "when I met him he told me all about how he wanted to be an adventurer and his dream of having everyone get along in peace."

"Ever since the gods descended to form familias there hasn't been a major war or fights between states, I would say we're at peace" said Kurama.

"We are at peace but Hashirama's dream is bigger. Adventurers still fight each other for profit and even kill each other just as easily as they kill monsters" said Mito "Hashirama wants to stop this he wants to make the familias get closer and to have adventurers think of each other as brothers and sisters in the job of exploring the dungeons."

"That's a pretty ambitious dream" said Kurama surprised "But it would be really difficult to accomplish it, some people are just in this for the quick money and not for the adventurers and some gods are fine with that, he would have to make people change the way they think."

"I know it isn't an easy task, but I'm sure Hashirama can do it and I want to help on his dream for peace." said Mito "Not only for him but for you as well Kurama-sama I know that you are not on great footing with other gods and I want to change that. If Hashirama's dream becomes true not only adventurers will get closer but gods as well and that would help you in the end."

Kurama stood up and without looking directly at Mito walked towards the door of the room "In that case get stronger so that you can help in the future" said Kurama turning slightly towards her "I need to get going, Gyuki wanted to have a meeting with Shukaku and me to discuss what was learned today. I'll talk to you tomorrow Mito."

Kurama exited the room and closed the door behind her; after walking a little bit away from the room she leaned against a wall and slide down towards the floor, once she felt the cold ground she placed both her hands on her face.

Kurama sighted and took out a small flask from her pocket, swirling it a little as she saw it. Inside the flask there was a pink liquid that moved a little as Kurama move it, Kurama looked at the flask for a little while debating something she then shook her head and placed the flask back in the pocket before going outside to take some air.

The best way Kurama could describe the content of the flask - from what she had read in a book while making it – was that it was a kind of mind altering potion, it affected the person it was used on to want to find and stay with the person the potion was keyed to in this case Kurama was the person the potion was keyed to.

Kurama had been using this potion since she met Mito. She had actually used it on her to make her join her familia. The methods of using it were fairly simple all you had to do was open the flask and let the target smell the potion for a brief while.

She had used it just a little while ago while updating Mito's stats; that was the reason she took a little while longer to update her stats. She had opened the flask before updating her stats to let the smell of the potion fill the room. But while she closed the flask she accidentally poured a little bit of the potion on the back of Mito's shirt, she hoped Mito hadn't noticed.

What she hadn't expected while using it was the Mito would lose some of her memories.

Kurama had planned to stop using it after getting a familia member but thanks to the memory lost she got scared and had used it multiple times on Mito with fear that she might remember something she didn't liked and abandon her.

When Mito had said she wanted to help her all she could think was that it was probably part of the effects from the potion. But deep inside her she hoped it was true and Mito wanted to in fact help her get a better standing with her fellow gods.

Kurama stood up and walked outside thinking about what to do in the future. She couldn't use the potion forever, who knows the potion's effects could get worse and she could end up hurting Mito or something similar.

Maybe she could tell her the truth but if she did that she would probably hate her and never want to see her again.

Kurama stopped under a tree once she was outside and sat there for almost an hour just thinking about this.

" _Being a familia god is not easy"_ Gyuki's words came back to Kurama's mind while she was thinking. She already knew that being a familia god was not easy but this was harder than what she expected. All she wanted was to feel the same that all the other gods felt, friendship, love and the feeling of being in a place where you belong. She knew that what she did was wrong but she had been attacked by humans in the past and she was certain everyone hated her once they knew who she was; there was no way she could have gotten a familia without this method.

Kurama stopped under a tree and sat down once again. She stayed under that tree for the rest of the night not being able to come up with a solution for her predicament.

* * *

 _The next day - the second day of the expedition_

"Yesterday was a successful day, you all made it to floor 14 and today we expect to go way beyond that" said Gyuki "Of course we don't know where the dungeon ends so we may be closer than we expect and the dungeon might end before we even get to floor 20."

"In any case yesterday we took a safer approach by joining the groups on floor 10 but by doing that we slowed down the decent a lot. Today you will all go in the same groups as before all the way to floor 13 were you will reunite" explained Shukaku.

"Remember if you find a boss monster the priority is to observe it not to engage in combat" said Gyuki "Boss monsters are way stronger than floor monsters, a single boss monster might be stronger than anything you find in the following 10 floors in a dungeon. For that reason extreme caution must be taken when facing one."

"If you for manage to reach the end of the dungeon then its mission complete and you all return here to inform us." said Shukaku.

"We might even throw a small party if we still have time" added Gyuki.

"We probably won't" said Shukaku countering Gyuki's statement.

"Don't be like that, if we have time we'll see if we can do it" said Gyuki "In any case that's the plan of exploration, we gods don't go into the dungeon because it's dangerous for us so if anything unexpected happen forget the plan and follow whatever you think is right after all you know the dungeon better than we do."

"Any questions?" asked Shukaku.

When no one raised their hand or said something Shukaku continued.

"Ok then all groups prepare to leave, the first group goes into the dungeon in 5 minutes." said Shukaku.

While they were preparing to leave Gyuki approached the third group and separated Mito from the rest.

"I wanted to ask you if you knew where Kurama was I haven't seen her since yesterday" said Gyuki to Mito.

"She's still in our room, she said she wanted to rest a little bit more" said Mito.

"If that's the case it's ok, she'll probably come out later. She might not have told you but she doesn't like being around people she doesn't know, so being in the middle of this adventurers must be hard for her" said Gyuki "Sorry for holding you from your group, but I was curious. Now go get ready you're groups goes into the dungeon after the next one."

* * *

 _An hour later – floor 10 uzu dungeon_

"Did you heard, apparently another group found a troll in this dungeon" said Hashirama after they defeated a group of armored goblins "No one had reported trolls in here before, and apparently it was way stronger than must known trolls, it had skin comparable to a rock troll."

"How strong is the skin of a rock troll?" asked Mito not having heard of rock trolls before. Well not having heard of trolls in general before since she wasn't even close to the floor they started appearing in the Konoha dungeon.

"Really strong" said Tobirama "it cannot be pierced by low level weapons and even a weapon made by Gyuki-sama would probably have a hard time with it. It also is really resistant to magic so rock trolls are one of the strongest monsters that you can find. Luckily they have only been found in the suna dungeon."

"For now at least, we are still exploring the other dungeons after all" added Madara.

"Yeah but now we know there might be one in this dungeon" said Hashirama "Or at least something similar, the other group was the suna group and they said it looked nothing like a rock troll so it might be a different kind of troll."

"In any case if we find it we should run from it" said Tobirama before Hashirama could get too excited "This group would have no chance if the suna group said it was difficult to defeat."

"Don't worry if we find it, we'll defeat it no problem." said Hashirama.

Tobirama sighted and shook his head but before he could respond and explain to Hashirama that the Suna team was the strongest team in the expedition and that they stood no chance against something they had trouble with.

"Can you two shut up, there's another group of monsters in front of us" said Izuna catching their attention and pointing forward.

When Hashirama and Tobirama turned to the group of monsters they were surprised to see that Madara was already between them fighting all the goblins at once.

Madara had both his sword and gunbai in his hands, he was using the gunbai to block the attacks from the goblins. For a fan, that gunbai was pretty resistant.

Before they could run to help him Madara had already killed all the goblins.

"That's the power of a level 3 adventurer" said Tobirama amazed that Madara had done it all on his own, he must had been holding back earlier.

"Just you wait Madara; I'll get stronger than you in no time" said Hashirama before he raised his hands and said to himself "Come on body level up!"

"You can't level up just by thinking about it" said Tobirama.

"You know if you were to kill that troll you were talking about, you might level up" said Madara sheathing his sword and returning to the formation.

"That actually might work!" said Hashirama "Let's look for that troll!"

"We are on an expedition here, and we might be running late to reconvene with the other groups" said Tobirama remembering Hashirama that they were in here for a reason.

"I also think we should focus on the expedition" said Mito "If we were to find the troll I would probably be of no help."

"Don't say something like that, you would be big help at least to me" said Hashirama "but you're right let's keep going we can't leave the other teams waiting. We'll leave the troll for later, let's go meet with the other teams."

* * *

 _Later that day after the expedition to the dungeon_

"So it seems this dungeon has only 15 floors" said Gyuki going over the information gather from the expedition earlier that day "And floor 15 is indeed a boss floor."

"They gather a lot of information on the boss of the floor and also of the room, no stairs going further down or passageways going other ways were found" said Shukaku before he raised his head in annoyance as he turned to Kurama "Are you paying attention Kurama, this is an important part of being a familia god you should be more focused!"

Kurama that was sitting on the edge of the room not paying much attention, she stood up immediately when she heard Shukaku's voice and walked to the table "Of course I was paying attention, the dungeon has 15 floors. Right?" guessed Kurama not really sure of herself, luckily she had guessed the amount of floor correctly which only annoyed Shukaku even more.

"Correct" said Shukaku "In any case we should look at the information from the expedition and plan an attack against this boss, the adventurers can't really explore the room to full detail until the boss is defeated."

"I'm not sure we should attack this boss monster" said Gyuki "Yes it didn't give much trouble to the groups while they were there but I wouldn't like to have casualties thanks to something that can be avoided. You know that boss monsters are usually not that hard at the beginning but as soon as you show you are a threat they attack with all of their strength"

"Do you mind if I skip planning?" asked Kurama not really focused on the discussion "I'm not really that good of a stratagem and I also have little experience with this."

"Then staying and listening to the meeting would be helpful for you, it will give you experience" said Gyuki.

"Maybe. But we only have one more day of the expedition and I don't want to distract you while you plan the attack. This expedition is important and if it goes wrong because I was here and distracted you it would make me feel terrible." said Kurama when in reality she just didn't wanted to deal with this right now, she had a lot of things in her mind and she didn't wanted to add this to the list.

"Very well" said Gyuki although he sounded a little disappointed "You can go but we will have a meeting later tonight to tell you what was achieved in this meeting."

"I agree as well, I think I will work better if you are not here" said Shukaku going over some notes.

"Ok then see you later" said Kurama going outside.

Once outside she looked around and headed away from the village.

"I need a walk." said Kurama to herself as she walked with no direction not knowing she was going towards the dungeon.

When she was a little bit away she took the flask in her hands once again as she looked at it. Why did she had to make this in the first place, it had been a great idea back when she had it. Have a human that wants to be an adventurer fall for the effects of the potion and then make them part of your familia.

She deserved it right, she had lost most of her godly powers to descent to a level similar to the humans, to live amongst them and give them the gift of chakra as a familia god, but all she had gotten were people chasing her around and trying to kill her because of some stuff she did while she was a god with all her powers. Luckily she was still immortal.

So having a human in her familia by the effects of something similar to mind control wasn't that bad right. She had gone through worse anyways.

But no matter how many times Kurama said that to herself it didn't help with the feeling in her chest that told her that she was doing something wrong. That feeling that was ripping her apart. She couldn't stand that feeling anymore but the only thing that kept her from telling Mito was the feeling she would feel if Mito left her, that feeling would be ten times worse than the one she felt now.

"This is so difficult" said Kurama almost screaming as she headed even closer to the dungeon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile somewhere else in the village_

"Do you know where Hashirama is?" asked Tobirama to Madara when he found him "I haven't seen him since we returned from the dungeon."

"He said something about reaching his next level and then he ran into the dungeon" said Madara stoically "If I had to guess he went to search for the troll he talked about."

"What! And you didn't stopped him?" asked Tobirama angrily grabbing Madara by the collar of his shirt "He could get himself killed, the Suna group was the one that found the troll and they had a hard time with it. The suna group is made of adventurers from level 2 to level 4; it's the strongest group in this expedition. He has no chance!"

"It was his choice to go there. If he dies it's his fault" said Madara.

"Nothing of that, go find Izuna and meet me at the dungeon. We'll go search for him" said Tobirama dropping him.

"Fine, I'll go look for Izuna" said Madara knowing that discussing with Tobirama only ended with Tobirama annoying him a lot and he wasn't in the mood right now.

"Good, meet you in the entrance of the dungeon in five minutes" said Tobirama going towards where he was staying to search for his weapon.

What Tobirama and Madara didn't know was that Mito was behind the corner of the building and had heard everything they had just said. She was worried about Hashirama and before she knew it she was running towards the dungeon.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the Uzu dungeon_

Hashirama couldn't help but laugh as he ran from the troll that was following him, he had known it wasn't going to be an easy fight but he hadn't expected the troll to be this fierce. He had just barely escaped the troll's unstoppable barrage of attacks and now he was running back outside the dungeon.

What really intrigued him was why the troll was still following him after so many floors; it had been 4 floors now that the troll had followed him through. At least he was lucky that the troll seem to scare away other monsters since he had not found any while running from it _._

If he kept this pace he would be out of the dungeon in about 10 more minutes but what he really was thinking about was if the troll would follow him outside. Nothing like that had ever happened before or at least he hadn't heard about it if it happened so he couldn't be sure. What was certain was that a troll - with the intend of killing him - was behind him and that he was not strong enough to defeat him by himself.

"These are the kinds of situations Tobirama talks me out of" said Hashirama to himself as he ran "Maybe I should listen to him more often. Things tend to go great when I listen to him."

The troll behind him roared and kept on his pursuit, it didn't seem he was going to stop anytime soon.

Hashirama quickly went up the next set of stairs as he ran from the troll, he was lucky that the stairs were not that wide and the troll had a hard time going up them or else he would have caught up to him by now.

Hashirama then took a left going directly for the next set of stairs but he saw someone he wasn't expecting as he turned.

"Mito!" said Hashirama surprised and worried that she was here "What are you doing here!?"

"It's a long story but basically I heard Madara and Tobirama talking and then…" said Mito but before she could finish another roar from the troll shook the dungeon and Hashirama took her hand as he dragged her towards the exit.

"Leave it for later, right now we need to get out of here" said Hashirama as he dragged her out "That troll was actually stronger than what I thought, but he will probably not follow us out… maybe he won't follow us out"

Mito didn't say anything as she tried to keep up with his pace so that she didn't ended up falling to the ground.

"In the case he follow us outside you need to run towards the village and ask for help, I'll distract him until help arrives." said Hashirama.

"But if you try to fight that…" said Mito worried.

"I'll be fine for a little while, but you will probably not have the same luck Mito" said Hashirama "I would blame myself if something happened to you so just get out of here and get help, ok?"

"Fine" said Mito a little reluctant "But promise me you won't die"

"I won't. I can't accomplish my dream if I'm dead after all" said Hashirama as they went up the steps to the first floor "Just a little more and we'll be outside. Go ahead I'll see if it's still following us"

Hashirama turned around after letting go of Mito and looked down the stairs only to see the troll below the stairs having trouble going up them but still following them.

"Won't you just give up?" asked Hashirama as he turned around and followed Mito.

As they got outside they were surprised by Tobirama, Madara and Izuna that were arriving at the dungeon.

"See I told you he was fine" said Izuna annoyed he had to put on his armor and walk all the way to the dungeon again.

"Hashirama what were you thinking!?" asked Tobirama angrily "That troll gave the suna group a hard time you have no chance in killing it."

"Guys there's no time for this, the troll is still following us" said Hashirama as he walked to them "He's been following me for around 7 floors. I didn't count them!"

"It followed you all the way here?" asked Madara curious that a monster would do that.

"No time to explain, just help me kill it" said Hashirama as he took out his sword and turned towards the dungeon, yet again a roar could be heard and the troll busted out of the entrance of the dungeon looking around until his eyes landed on Mito and Hashirama.

"It really followed you all the way here!" said Madara surprised that a monster would actually do something like that "Izuna get ready we'll be helping them defeat it."

"Mito get out of here, we'll take care of it" said Hashirama.

"I agree, go and call the other groups, we might need help" said Tobirama.

Mito looked thorn between staying and maybe helping in some way or going to safety but not knowing what would happen to the ones that stayed behind.

"What are you waiting for move now!" said Hashirama moving forward and jumping over the troll's fist as he tried punching him unfortunately the troll reacted to this and quickly grabbed him in the air with his other arm and threw him towards a tree that was not far away with which he impacted really hard with his back.

"Hashirama!" said Mito and Tobirama at the same time as they saw him flying.

On the other hand Madara quickly ran forward quickly catching the attention of the troll before he could continue to attack Hashirama. Madara dodged the attacks from the troll as he laid several slashes with his sword but it wasn't doing much damage it barely grazed the troll's skin.

Mito ran towards Hashirama worried kneeling besides him to check his injuries, surprisingly they weren't that bad the hit had looked worse than what it had been.

Hashirama looked at Mito with a mixture of anger and worry "I told you to run away…. what are you…. still doing here" said Hashirama slowly with a pained voiced.

"I don't know" said Mito not really having an answer.

Hashirama stood up slowly and then turned towards the troll "Then get out of here" said Hashirama, as he moved towards the troll he added smiling towards her "We'll take care of him, just stay safe."

Meanwhile Madara was still fighting the troll not having much luck with anything he tried.

"Izuna try a jutsu this troll's skin isn't rock he may be weak to jutsus" said Tobirama.

"Ok here goes nothing" said Izuna wanting to help his brother fight the troll, he quickly did some hand signs and said "Lighting bolt jutsu!"

A lightning bolt came out of Izuna's extended hand and flew towards the troll, Madara managed to move out of the way before it got too close and then the bolt impacted on the troll making it scream in pain.

"It's working!" said Tobirama with a smile but immediately his face changed to surprise as the troll charged forward faster than just a moment ago and before they knew it the troll sent Izuna flying backwards with a straight punch.

"Izuna!" said Madara and Tobirama in unison. Then Madara started running forward as he made hand signs "Fire ball Jutsu!"

This time a fire ball came out of Madara's mouth directly towards the troll catching it on fire and making a huge cloud of black smoke that went up in the air, the troll turned around and focused on Madara once again.

But the troll's focus didn't last long as he looked up in the air and started to smell around the area and then he turned around towards a new arrival.

* * *

 _A few moments earlier – not too far away_

Kurama was walking with no real direction in mind it didn't took her long to figure out that she had walked close to the dungeon, and should maybe turn around and go towards the village.

But before she could turn around and go back to the village she heard a scream.

"Izuna!" was what she heard.

"Are they fighting out here?" said Kurama curious, monster don't go out of the dungeon so the only ones fighting could be adventurers "Who cares anyways, I'll just go back."

But then she saw smoke coming from the area where the fight was taking place. The smoke ball was probably big enough that it could be seen back in the village.

"Wait, are they using jutsus on each other" said Kurama and then Mito's words came to her mind.

" _Adventurers still fight each other for profit and they kill each other just as easily as they kill monsters."_

" _I want to help in his dream for peace."_

"I better go stop them before they kill each other" said Kurama running towards the area of the fight not knowing that there was a monster there.

As she got close she was surprised to see a troll outside the dungeon and then a quick scan told her that the team that was fighting the monster was Mito's team all of her team including her.

"Mito!" said Kurama in surprise when she saw her.

"Kurama-sama!?" said Mito in surprise that Kurama was here.

Just then the troll started ignoring Madara and turned directly to Kurama as he roared and charged towards her.

"Kurama-sama!" screamed Mito in terror as the troll slammed his fist in the area where Kurama had been standing just a second ago.

"Don't worry I got her" said Tobirama as he ran towards Mito with Kurama in his hands.

Tobirama had dropped his weapon to lessen the weight dragging him down and charged quickly immediately as he saw Kurama approach and even then he only barely made it in time before the troll smashed her to the ground.

Kurama was in a small shock as she was still processing all that was happening. She didn't spoke until Tobirama placed her besides Mito.

"What's a monster doing outside the dungeon!?" asked Kurama in panic.

"We don't know it followed Hashirama for several floors when I found him in the dungeon and then he followed both of us to the exit. He was relentless" explained Mito "In any case we can't stay here, we need to get you out of here."

While all this happened Hashirama charged the troll with the remaining strength he had, he managed to avoid several of the troll's attacks as he slashed at his skin with his sword but it was to no avail the sword seem to be good enough to cut the troll's flesh.

As Hashirama continued with his attack the troll's attack's turned more random and unpredictable. As Hashirama ducked under a hook from the troll the troll moved his other hand and sent a straight punch towards him that he couldn't evade.

"Damn this is bad" said Hashirama quickly as he braced for impact but the strike never came, he looked forward and saw Madara blocking the punch with his gunbai.

"That thing is resistant" said Hashirama amazed that fan could resist the strength of the troll.

"It won't hold forever" said Madara strained with the weight of the troll's punch on the gunbai. Just then the gunbai began to crack and then it broke completely sending Madara flying towards where Izuna was.

Then the troll picked Hashirama and threw him in the direction of Mito and Kurama, Hashirama impacted on Tobirama in the way and then they impacted in the same tree Hashirama had impacted before making them both fall unconscious.

Mito looked towards Madara and Izuna in search for help but she noticed they were unconscious as well.

"Get out of here Kurama-sama, I'll hold it off for as long as I can even if it's only a second." said Mito standing up and taking out her knife in front of her.

"You'll get killed!" said Kurama "Just get out of here and live you don't have to protect me."

"It's not only for you Kurama-sama if I were to run I would leave my friends behind as well and the troll could kill them" said Mito "I don't want to run and then think back and think that I might had been able to do something to save them. I won't let anyone die!"

Kurama looked around for anything that she could do but she found herself powerless but then hope came to her when she heard the sound of footsteps running towards them, probably the teams back at the village saw the smoke and decided to come check what was going on. But from what she could hear they wouldn't make it in time, Mito would probably die before they made it.

Kurama clenched her fist and looked down at the unconscious Hashirama before whispering to him so that Mito couldn't hear "You need her more than me and she needs you more than she needs me. I just tricked her after all."

Mito was focused as she stood in front of Kurama and the unconscious Hashirama and Tobirama. The troll slowly making his way towards them as it seem to be smelling something in the air, suddenly it looked like he had found what he was looking for and charged towards Kurama and Mito.

As the troll got closer Mito took a step forward, only to find herself going backwards as Kurama pulled her behind her.

"You got to live, for him right?" said Kurama as she pushed Mito behind her.

Mito looked in terror how the troll got just a few steps away from Kurama as she felt to the ground behind her.

And, in that moment time seem stopped for both Mito and Kurama as series of thoughts crossed their minds.

Kurama's thoughts spun around everything that had happened since she descended to become a familia god.

" _So this how it ends for me. I was hated and attacked when I first descended to be with the human and to be honest I deserved it a little bit, I never did anything to help them when I was a full god with all my powers. All I did was have fun; I sent disasters towards them just to see what happened amongst other things."_ thought Kurama. _"At the beginning I didn't wanted to descend it meant that I couldn't keep having fun but then everyone else did it and I felt alone. Seeing them starting to make familias and being close together made me want to have something like that as well but all I got were attacks and hatred. But now I'm here sacrificing myself for a human."_

Mito's thoughts were more panicked as she grasp the situation and figured out what was going on.

" _Why am I always getting rescued by people? Why can't I be stronger? Why!?"_ thought Mito _"Come on I don't want Kurama-sama to die, come on body give the strength I need"_

Right at that moment Mito felt a surge of strength enter her body as she got a hold of her footing and then stood in front of Kurama before she could react "I don't want to always get saved. Hashirama saves me all the time, even Tobirama and Madara have save me sometimes from trouble. This time I'll save them all, including you Kurama-sama!"

Before Kurama could speak again the troll's fist came flying directly at Mito.

"NO!" screamed Kurama and then a ray of light surged from both her body and Mito's body, the light combined and then enveloped Mito forming a red chakra-like cloak around her as Kurama felt unconscious.

* * *

 _Present time – Gyuki's office_

"….. And then I arrived at the scene with the rest of the adventurers. Mito covered in this red cloak defeated the troll in seconds amazing all of us. When the cloak ran out she too felt unconscious, we stood there for a few minutes before anyone did anything we were all fully surprised by what we saw." said Gyuki finishing explaining the first appearance of the cloak.

"I don't know what really happened before I arrived but I know what happened afterwards." said Gyuki.

"When Mito woke up from her unconscious state I told both you and her everything. I told her that she was better off in another familia and left. She probably hated me." said Kurama.

"And then you disappeared for years, the next time I saw you was when you came to ask me for money maybe ten or so years ago" said Gyuki

"So did she hated me?" asked Kurama she hadn't really given Mito much of a choice when she told her she was better off with another familia, she had just ran off and never looked back. For her that familia had never existed, Naruto was her first familia and it was probably better that way, Mito would have been better forgetting about her and living her life peacefully.

"She did for a little while; she couldn't believe that you had used a potion like that on her. I hated you as well for what you did but some years later Mito came to visit me." said Gyuki.

"She did what!?" said Kurama surprised.

"Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, I kept it a secret all this time for a reason" said Gyuki.

"I need to know what she told you" said Kurama "If only to close that chapter of my life."

Gyuki sighted and scratched his head in a lost not knowing if telling Kurama would actually help her or just hurt her after all this time.

"Fine but don't tell me I didn't warned you" said Gyuki "She couldn't hate you for long, after a week or two she started researching something."

"Apparently she had been researching the potion you made, you kinda forgot the flask back then and she took it" said Gyuki "While researching it she discovered something. Apparently you messed up."

"Of course I did, I altered her mind to make her stay with me" said Kurama angry.

"No you messed up with the potion" said Gyuki.

Kurama looked at him with a confused face not knowing what he meant.

"The potion you made only worked on monsters, it had the same effect as monster bait only that it was keyed to you" explained Gyuki "It had no effects on humans except for the memory lost, but after not being affected by the potion for a month or so all the memories she lost came back."

"It seems the only reason that troll followed them outside the dungeon was that since Mito spent a lot of time with you, your smell was stuck to her and since she spent time with Hashirama it stuck to him as well and the troll followed the 'bait' all the way to the exit." said Gyuki "The troll had smelled the potion on Mito's shirt earlier that day when they went on the expedition in the morning, but hadn't caught the smell until Hashirama searched for him.

"So you're telling me I didn't actually mind controlled her to stay with me?" asked Kurama.

"No she stayed with you because she wanted to." said Gyuki "she tried finding you to tell you but you went into hiding for years after that."

"She forgave you, but after some time of searching she had to choose between finding you or following her dreams, so she followed her dreams and married Hashirama. She believed you would understand."

"I'm not saying that what you did was right because it was definitely wrong, but you actually never altered her mind in any way everything she said was genuine." added Gyuki.

Kurama lowered her head on to her hands and then surprised Gyuki as she started crying. Gyuki really didn't know how to deal with a crying person so he just sat there waiting for a response from Kurama.

After a minute or two Kurama looked up and spoke again with a smile between her tears "You know…. it seems I had a familia before Naruto." Finally accepting the familia she had made with Mito so long ago.

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, this was a long chapter maybe the longest chapter I have ever written for any story. I wanted to finish explaining everything in this chapter so that's why this chapter ended being so long. I wanted to explain the full story of what happened to Kurama's first familia and why she said that she had never had a familia before even though she had one before.**

 **Next chapter I'll definitely return to Naruto, maybe his new weapon and maybe just maybe his alias for getting to level 2.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

 _A mysterious place_

"Interesting" said Orochimaru as he finished hearing Kabuto's report "Very interesting."

"How would you like to proceed Orochimaru-sama?" asked Kabuto.

The report Orochimaru had heard from Kabuto explained everything that happened on the day of the tournament, it was certainly surprising Orochimaru had never expected something like that to happen.

"I've never seen or heard someone do something like what you describe" said Orochimaru thinking about his next move "Tell me Kabuto does the test subject he took away, know about you?"

"We never crossed paths while she was in Manda's familia so I believe she doesn't know about me." answered Kabuto curious in what Orochimaru was thinking.

Orochimaru smiled "Good" said Orochimaru "I want you to get close to this adventurer and learn more about that red cloak you mention. It might be what I've been looking for all this time."

"I understand. I met him back in Suna so getting close will not be hard" said Kabuto "I'll report again once I have more information."

"I only need the boy so if the girl becomes a problem you are free to eliminate her in a way you find convenient" said Orochimaru.

"Understood" said Kabuto turning around and heading outside to prepare for his mission.

"A red cloak that appeared mysteriously and gave him enough strength to defeat the troll effortlessly" said Orochimaru to himself as he went over the report again in his mind with a growing smile "Naruto Uzumaki. You might hold the answer I was searching for."

* * *

 _Gyuki's office_

Gyuki had waited patiently for Kurama to calm down before he continued; after all he wasn't done explaining the red cloak to Kurama.

After half an hour Kurama finally calmed down and Gyuki continued.

"Do you want me to continue with my explanation on the cloak?" asked Gyuki just too make sure Kurama still wanted to hear what he was saying.

"Yes I want to know what that is and what it does, if it happens again I don't want Naruto to be in the dark." said Kurama returning to normal.

"Ok then, now I'll explain the second appearance of the cloak" said Gyuki as he proceeded to explain the events on the suna tournament all the way to the troll attack on the street that made the red cloak appear.

"Right as the troll approached and Naruto jumped in front of you a light appeared form both of you and then it enveloped Naruto turning into the red cloak" said Gyuki.

"A light came out of me?" asked Kurama not remembering any of that.

"Yes I believe the moment the light came out is when you felt unconscious" said Gyuki "In any case, this led me to believe that the red cloak cannot be achieve alone"

"What do you mean?" asked Kurama not understanding.

"I thought you would have gotten it by now" sighted Gyuki "The light that came from you is what makes the cloak possible."

"OH! I get it" said Kurama understanding "Then you need a god and an adventurer to get the cloak."

"At least in theory" said Gyuki "I'm still studying that. It has also appeared only on situation where both the god and the adventurer are in danger that might also be something that's needed but I'm not sure."

"So what do you know about the cloak?" asked Kurama seeing that this didn't gave her much information.

"Well the red cloak grants a huge power boost to an adventurer for a short amount of time, with it even a level 1 adventurer can defeat really strong monsters without much effort" explained Gyuki "But it seems to have a cost, every time the cloak has been used the user falls unconscious as soon as the cloaks disappears."

"And Naruto stayed unconscious for two days" said Kurama "If that were to happen in the dungeon he would be as good as dead."

"Maybe but I have another theory" said Gyuki catching Kurama's attention "Mito didn't stayed unconscious for as long as Naruto, so I think there might be something else in effect."

"Mito didn't fought the troll head on until she had the cloak, Naruto got hit multiple times by the troll that could be it" said Kurama.

"Maybe, but who knows I would need to see it again to know for sure." said Gyuki.

"In any case that's all I know about the cloak" said Gyuki "Got any questions?"

"No I don't think I have any questions" said Kurama "It was really helpful I think I understand this thing a little bit more. But there is one thing; we need to name it something 'red cloak' just sounds dumb."

Gyuki sighted as he had expected Kurama to say something different but he had to admit that she was somewhat right.

"Well since it seems to need a god to function and the only one that has made it appear until now is you, how about 'Bijuu cloak' for the name?" asked Gyuki

"I would have liked Kurama cloak better" complained Kurama "But I guess Bijuu cloak is good enough."

Gyuki laughed a little bit at Kurama's comment and then continued speaking "Now that we seem to have finished talking about the cloak let's move to other matters."

"Like what?" asked Kurama not knowing what else Gyuki wanted to talk about.

"That sword is not free" said Gyuki pointing at the sword.

"What but you said you would give it to me so that I could give it to Naruto on Suna" said Kurama surprised.

"No I said I would give you a discount" said Gyuki "A really generous one by the way."

"How much is it?" Asked Kurama deflated.

"A normal sword bill instead of a special one so it will only be 50000 Ryo" said Gyuki "Or you could do me another favor."

Kurama's ears perked up when she heard she could get out of paying "What favor?" she asked.

"Is really simple" said Gyuki opening one of his cabinets on his desk and taking out silver bracelet with some markings on it "take this and wear it for a while"

"Only that?" asked Kurama surprised that it was this simple "There must be something else in this."

"Yes, there is" said Gyuki not even making an effort to hide it "I'm studying magical items and I'm studying this particular seal that might be able to make a protective barrier of some kind, but I don't want any of my members to wear it until I know it's safe and won't harm them."

Magical items were dangerous things to play with; if they were made correctly they could be even strong enough to kill a floor boss in one hit. But if they were just slightly defective anything could happen. The most common effect from a defective magic item was that it just didn't work at all it was just a normal item with some strange markings that did nothing.

But that was the calmer of the effect a defective magic item had. Some could amplify damage on the wearer or have a totally different effect that was not expected. It could even explode and depending of the size of the explosion hurt or kill the wearer.

For this reasons any new magic item was tested a lot before being used in the dungeon.

"So you are making me test it" said Kurama understanding where this was going.

"Exactly, I'm glad you could understand" said Gyuki with a huge smile on his face. For some reason, that smile only made Kurama think that he knew it wasn't safe and that it would hurt her in some way but she didn't have the money to pay for the sword and she didn't want to use Naruto's money since she wanted this to be some kind of gift so she had no choice.

But being a goddess the worse that could happen was that it hurt a lot for a while and then she would be fine, even if it exploded.

"Fine, I'll wear it" said Kurama "How long do I have to wear it?"

"Until something happens, it could be anything" said Gyuki "Maybe a huge bolder flies out of nowhere and the bracelet activates and it protects you or maybe the bracelet activates on its own while you are home and explodes, who knows"

"That didn't do anything to make me feel more comfortable with this" said Kurama taking the bracelet.

"Don't worry, the chances of it exploding are almost none. I know what I'm doing so I think it works perfectly but I still want to test it" said Gyuki "Anyways as soon something happens come to report back to me."

"Ok then is that all?" asked Kurama.

"I believe that's all you can leave if you want" said Gyuki grabbing some papers that were on his desk that he had ignored for some time.

"I'll head back home then" said Kurama standing up and heading for the door with the sword in her hand "By the way, thanks for everything you've really helped me a lot"

Gyuki looked up to respond but Kurama was already gone. He waited a little while to make sure she was gone for sure and then he placed the papers back down.

"Luckily Kurama knows nothing about magic items or else she might have noticed that the bracelet was not what I told her it was" said Gyuki to himself "But I was honest on one thing, it does needs testing and I hope it works, if it does it'll open a new door in the exploration of the dungeon."

* * *

 _Meanwhile - Ichiraku's pub_

Naruto and Hanabi decided to stop to eat before going back to report to Kurama-sama about the day in the dungeon, Naruto had to admit that he wasn't particularly excited to tell her that they almost died… again.

They had been lucky that Haku and Zabuza passed through there and saved them, who knows what, would have happened if they hadn't been there.

"We should probably not say anything about today to my sister" said Hanabi "she would just worry more."

"I think you're right" said Naruto "But we do have to tell Kurama-sama and that's not going to be fun."

"Luckily you have to take care about that" said Hanabi smiling which didn't amused Naruto.

Soon enough they were at the working place of Hinata, the Ichiraku pub. Naruto kinda missed this place while they had been in Suna he was glad that they could come here today.

Once they entered they found out the pub was full it was apparently the busiest time of the day, right now most adventurers were coming out of the dungeon and this pub's proximity to the guild made it a great place to hang out after reporting.

With a little effort Naruto and Hanabi managed to find a table and it didn't take long for Hinata to come and take their orders.

"I'm so glad to see you two today, but I'm a little busy right now so I can't stop and chat for long" said Hinata "Sorry."

"I can see" said Naruto seeing around "Don't worry we just came to eat"

"We can talk later anyways" said Hanabi.

"So the regular?" asked Hinata to which both Hanabi and Naruto nodded "Ok be right back." And with that Hinata went back to her work.

While Naruto was looking around he noticed a familiar face that was walking towards them, it was Kiba. Naruto wondered if he was here for the bet, after all it was still not decided who won.

"Good to see you're doing alright" said Kiba sitting in the same table Naruto and Hanabi were "The last time I saw you, you were in the hospital."

"That troll back in Suna was rough" said Naruto "I'm just glad I didn't die."

"You have to tell me who you did that" said Kiba "You killed a rock troll despite being level 1. The rumor has spread like while fire."

"I've heard" said Naruto "I heard something I cheated somehow or I made all that happen just to look cool or something, but both Kurama-sama and myself were almost killed, I would have never done something like that."

"I know you wouldn't, you were barely a rookie you could have never come up with something like that" said Kiba. "And I was there as well, I saw you both almost die, I don't believe you would have done that yourself."

"Good to know someone else believes me" said Naruto smiling a little bit "even if you call me a rookie at the same time."

"So will you tell me how you did that?" asked Kiba excited "Who you defeated a rock troll being level 1?"

"I don't really know" said Naruto slowly "It just happened, I don't even remember much of what happened yet."

"Come on you must at least know a little bit, you got covered in that red cloak after all" insisted Kiba.

"Naruto-sama really doesn't know anything" interrupted Hanabi "not even Kurama-sama knew anything of what happened."

"Have you tried asking your familia god, he might know something of what happened" said Naruto.

"Nah Enma-sama doesn't know either; all he said was that he vaguely remembered something similar happen in the past, but he couldn't remember exactly when."

"Well no point in continuing talking about it then" said Kiba standing up and pointing towards Naruto "Also don't forget about the bet we made, this time it stayed undecided but I'm sure we'll resolve this someday, Naruto."

With that Kiba walked out of the pub probably heading back home.

"I think that's the first time he doesn't call me rookie" said Naruto thinking about it for a little while.

* * *

 _Later that day – Kurama's apartment_

Even though Kurama had spent most of her day on Gyuki's forge and office she had managed to arrive at her apartment before Naruto. She came to the conclusion that this probably was because the exploration on the dungeon took longer and longer each time Naruto went deeper into the dungeon. From what she knew getting to the boss floor took almost 22 hours and that was just reaching him, which was why must adventurers that are heading to the boss floor make sure to go well prepare.

That was one of the problems with exploring the dungeon, it took too much time. That was the main reason the books that have information on the started having less information the lower you got, no one that went that low did it for investigation proposes. The gods had tried finding a solution to the problem, from trying to dig direct paths down the dungeon, to even trying to make some kind of teleportation magic but nothing worked.

The holes they dug just repaired themselves over night and no safe way of teleportation had been discovered yet, the closest they got was a jutsu that allowed them to move a small object to somewhere around 10 meters from where it started.

"I hadn't thought about it but if Naruto keeps getting stronger and stronger he will go deeper and deeper into the dungeon and soon enough I won't see him for several days" said Kurama at loud to herself "I wonder how Hashirama made to floor 80, that may have taken months, how did he carried all the supplies he needed?"

"That's one of the unsolved mysteries about Hashirama" said Hanabi from behind Kurama "No one really knows how he did it."

Kurama jumped and turned around surprised not having heard Hanabi enter, when she looked behind her she noticed Naruto had also entered without she knowing.

"When did you two get in here!?" asked Kurama surprised.

"Just a second ago, we didn't want to interrupt you while you were talking so we waited a little bit" said Hanabi.

"And don't worry Kurama-sama I'm still not strong enough to go really deep into the dungeon, we learned that today" said Naruto.

"That's a relief" said Kurama until she thought about it a little bit "Wait what do you mean you learned that today? Did you almost die again!?"

"Well you see…." said Naruto nervously "We headed to the new floors we can access now that I'm level 2 and we weren't prepared at all."

"We almost died to some hellhounds" said Hanabi bluntly.

"But we did kill a Minotaur" added Naruto quickly before Kurama could say anything.

"How many times do I have to tell you to be careful Naruto!" said Kurama angrily "You worry me too much!"

Naruto looked down in defeat, he didn't wanted to keep getting in near death situations since he always made Kurama worried, he had also promised to not die until he accomplished his dream of becoming the greatest adventure. Maybe going to the dungeon blind was not the best idea if he wanted to keep that promise.

Kurama sighted and then spoke again "It's partially my fault this keeps happening I shouldn't be so hard on you" said Kurama.

"It isn't your fault Kurama-sama, I just go way to fast without knowing what's forward" said Naruto.

"No it is my fault, I told you to focus on armor and to not get a weapon yet just because I wanted to be a little selfish and give you this present as your first weapon" said Kurama taking out the sword she and Gyuki made and showing it to Naruto and Hanabi.

It took Naruto a few seconds to process the situation since it he hadn't expected anything like that to happen.

"You got me a sword as a present?" asked Naruto a little shocked looking at the sword.

"Yes, it's something I've been working on for some time now" said Kurama embarrassed.

"That design" said Hanabi as she examined the sword in Kurama's hands "That wasn't made by any old blacksmith was it?"

"No, it was not, I asked Gyuki for help" admitted Kurama "After some convincing he finally agreed to make a sword for Naruto."

Kurama then extended her arms showing the sword to Naruto who looked at it for some time and then looked up at Kurama's face, Kurama just smiled and motioned for him to grab it.

"That must have cost a fortune" said Hanabi as Naruto grabbed the sword and held it in the air as he examined it.

"That's the best part, Gyuki gave me a huge deal and I basically got it for free" said Kurama with a huge smile in her face as she clapped her hands "All he asked was that I had to help make the sword."

"You made this sword Kurama-sama?" asked Naruto surprised.

"I only helped; Gyuki did most of the work. He already had several things prepared and we just finished it today" said Kurama.

Kurama had actually been surprised when they had entered the forge; Gyuki had prepared a lot of different things they would have needed to make any kind of weapon beforehand. He had even made prepared several blades for all kinds of weapons, which had been the main reason they had finished the sword in a day, that and that chakra helped a lot in the making of weapons and god chakra was a lot better. With god chakra you could make any kind of weapon in no time and it would be at least of decent quality, as long as the person making it knew what he was doing and Gyuki really knows what he's doing when he's making a weapon.

"I'll hold this sword close to me then, I won't let your effort be in vain Kurama-sama" said Naruto.

"I'm telling you I only helped. Gyuki did all the work to be honest." said Kurama embarrassed.

"What's important is that you were involved in the making of this sword" said Naruto "And that's important to me."

"In a-any case" said Kurama blushing a little and turning around "I don't want to hear that you got almost killed again. Now that you are level 2, have a jutsu and you have that sword, you should have no problems for a while."

"Now I'm sure we won't have any problems" said Naruto looking at the sword in his hand "I can't wait to try this tomorrow."

* * *

 _The next day – Konoha dungeon floor 12_

Today the dungeon felt a lot easier than normal, Naruto attributed that to the new sword he had. He was still learning how to use it since he had grown accustomed to the knife because of that they had agreed to stop at floor 12 but since they had reached it faster than expected they had stop there for a while and just wandered around the floor looking for monsters to kill.

"This is so much easier with this sword!" said Naruto to Hanabi as they defeated their third Orc that day.

"It should be now you have more range and it's also sharper than what that knife would have ever been." said Hanabi.

"I'm still learning to use it and I already feel a lot stronger than before" said Naruto swing the sword in front of him "Just wait till I learn to use it for real"

"If you wanted to accelerate the processes you could look for someone to teach you to use a sword" suggested Hanabi "Maybe that guy Sasuke he looked like he could handle a sword."

"I'm not asking Sasuke to teach me, it would admitting I'm a rookie to him and Kiba" said Naruto "I'm going to show them that I'll be the greatest adventurer and that I don't need their help to survive."

"But maybe looking for someone to teach me isn't a bad idea" added Naruto "After all that could be really helpful. Maybe I should also read a little bit about the next floors, it would help us survive easier."

Hanabi stopped immediately after Naruto said that with a dumbfounded look on her face, she then tried pinching her arm.

"Am I dreaming?" asked Hanabi "Naruto-sama just said that he would read about the next floors and not wait until we're there."

"What!?" said Naruto a little offended "Is just that I don't want to break my promise to Kurama-sama and get killed. So I thought that maybe I should be a little bit more informed."

"Yep I'm definitely dreaming" said Hanabi turning around and walking the way they came from.

"Hey Hanabi…. Where are you going?" asked Naruto running behind her "Wait for me, don't go around alone, you'll get in trouble!"

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought. Sorry for the delay but I still don't have much time to write.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon**

 **Sorry for the really long delay. If you are curious I explain the delay at the end A/N.**

* * *

 _Konoha streets on the way to the dungeon_

It's been two days since Naruto got his new sword and now he and Hanabi were heading back to the dungeon, they had decided that they would explore deeper into the dungeon today, at least all the way to floor 13.

Naruto also did as he said and read a little bit about the next few floors, once Kurama found out that Naruto was studying she also was as surprised as Hanabi had been last time.

"Are you sure he didn't catch any illness from the dungeon on Suna maybe" Kurama had asked Hanabi. To which Naruto got a little angry and said that he just wanted to keep his promise and reading about the dungeon meant that he could have higher chances to survive.

He later had to give a similar explanation to Ino who had been just as surprised when Naruto asked where he could learn more about the dungeon. She had been happy to guide him to the special library that the guild had so that he could study.

"I'm telling you Hanabi, this time those dogs are toasted, now I know how they attack so I can counter them easier." said Naruto as they headed to the dungeon.

"You know Naruto-sama hearing you speak like that about how higher your chances are now because you studied is still kinda weird." said Hanabi still not getting used to the fact that Naruto decided to start studying about the dungeon.

Naruto didn't got angry about it this time, had kinda gotten used to it so he just decided to act as if he hadn't heard that.

"But I guess, you also have that sword kurama-sama gave you" said Hanabi "We'll definitely explore more of the dungeon today!"

As they continued on their way to the dungeon Naruto and Hanabi were stopped by someone they didn't expect at all.

"I was right, it is you Naruto-san" said Kabuto as he stood in front of Naruto and Hanabi "I heard your voice and I had to check if it was you."

Hanabi looked at Kabuto carefully "Do you know this man Naruto-sama?" asked Hanabi.

Naruto looked at Kabuto and then it came to his mind "Ahh! You're that guy from the suna coliseum, Kabuto I think." said Naruto.

"Correct, I'm glad you remember me" said Kabuto with a smile.

"I met him at the suna coliseum; he helped me find the desk where I paid the entry fee to the match against monsters" explained Naruto to Hanabi before turning to Kabuto "What brings you to Konoha?"

"Actually I am from Konoha, I was only in suna for the tournament" explained Kabuto.

"I see" said Naruto; he figured it was common for people to travel to suna whenever the tournament was around.

"In any case I couldn't help overhearing something about some dogs in the dungeon" said Kabuto "I assume I wouldn't be wrong in thinking this dogs you are talking about are the hellhounds that can be found beyond the 12th floor?"

"That's right" said Naruto "But how do you know about that?"

"I apologized if I didn't mention this when we first met but I'm also an adventurer" said Kabuto apologetically.

"You are? You don't look like one" said Naruto looking at the lack of any noticeable armor or weapons on Kabuto.

"My weapons are small and not really noticeable" said Kabuto removing a small knife from a concealed pocket he had on his pants. The knife was way smaller than Naruto's beginner's knife it was almost like a scalpel.

"Can you really fight with that?" asked Hanabi surprised not having seen anyone fight with such a small weapon.

"Well this is not my main method of attack but yes if I see it necessary I can fight with just this." said Kabuto with a smile in his face.

"How far have you made into the dungeon?" asked Naruto curious of how far someone could make it with those small knives.

"I'm currently level 3, but to be honest I haven't made it that far. I got scared and didn't continue further into the dungeon after the level 2 floors" said Kabuto a little bit ashamed.

"Scared why?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto-sama if you remember correctly after the level 2 floors is the boss floor" said Hanabi figuring that was what most likely scared Kabuto.

Kabuto looked a little bit pale as he remembered that boss floor "That's correct one look at the monstrosity and I couldn't continue" said Kabuto.

"Was it that bad?" asked Naruto having not gotten there in the books he read yet he didn't really knew what to expect from a boss floor.

"I really don't want to talk about it if that's ok" said Kabuto holding one of his arms and looking down, Naruto nodded telling him he didn't needed to talk about it if didn't wanted to.

Seeing Kabuto feeling down an idea came to Naruto's head.

"I got an idea why don't you come with us to the dungeon today?" asked Naruto which surprised Hanabi.

"But why would you want me to accompany you two to the dungeon?" asked Kabuto surprised.

"Well you look a little down, and I figured that a little bit of exploring could help you cheer up" said Naruto with a big smile on his face.

"Are you ok with me accompanying you two?" asked Kabuto.

"Yeah are you sure Naruto-sama, we barely know him" said Hanabi.

"Yeah I'm sure. And Kabuto helped me back in Suna I'm sure he's a nice guy" said Naruto "And having one more set of hands in the dungeon could really come in handy."

Hearing this Kabuto smiled "If it's ok with you two, I would be happy to partner with you in the dungeon for today." said Kabuto.

"What do you say Hanabi?" asked Naruto looking at her.

"Fine I guess, but we shouldn't head very deep into the dungeon until we learn how to work together a little bit" said Hanabi sighting in defeat.

"Great! Let's get going Hanabi, Kabuto!" said Naruto pointing towards the dungeon as he walked.

"I guess studying doesn't change old habits" said Hanabi as he followed him.

When both Naruto and Hanabi were a little bit away Kabuto smiled and thought " _I didn't thought it would be this easy to be honest._ "

* * *

 _Konoha dungeon 10_ _th_ _floor_

Naruto, Kabuto and Hanabi had been exploring the dungeon for a little over two hours by now.

A little after they begun Kabuto explained that he specialized on magic more than close quarters combat. Naruto and Hanabi soon understood what he meant when Kabuto blew up a group of goblins with one lighting jutsu.

"I learned how to not use to chakra too much while using jutsus, one of the weaknesses of jutsus is that they use the chakra of the caster when used. So a person that uses them a lot tends to get tired and even collapse after a few casts." Explained Kabuto

"But you can train yourself to use less chakra when using a jutsu, it isn't an easy task to train yourself to use less chakra since we really don't understand chakra that much" continued Kabuto. "Alternatively you could just focus on getting high stats and leveling up and your chakra reserves will grow with you."

"I see. You know a lot about this Kabuto" said Naruto having been listening closely to his explanation.

"Since I've been a level 3 adventurer for some time now my stats don't get higher as easily as they did when I had just turned level 3. To make up for that I've been studying a lot" explained Kabuto.

"An orc and some goblins right ahead" said Hanabi interrupting their conversation.

"Ok leave this group to me Kabuto, I need to stretch a little bit before the next few floors" said Naruto taking out his sword and running towards the group of enemies.

* * *

 _Konoha dungeon 12_ _th_ _floor_

Half an hour later they had easily made it to the 12th floor, it turned out that Naruto and Kabuto worked really well together.

Naruto normally ran forward and engaged in close combat while Kabuto stayed behind and provided support with jutsus from long range. Hanabi also helped with kunai and shuriken as well but most of the work was being handled by Naruto and Kabuto.

"This has probably been the easiest run through the first 12th floors we've had, isn't it Hanabi?" said Naruto to which Hanabi just nodded and looked away, Naruto paid it no mind and continued "I guess being level 3 really does make a huge difference."

"Being honest it's just as you say, leveling up makes a big difference" said Kabuto "Even the weakest level 3 adventurer is at least a little bit stronger than the majority of the level 2 adventurers."

"But that doesn't mean that training and getting higher stats doesn't help as well. Even the adventurer with the highest stats possible would die if he doesn't know how to wield a weapon or how to use jutsus" added Kabuto "Of course you need to kill monsters to get better stats so training and leveling up goes hand in hand."

"I can see what you mean, since I became level 2 this floors have become easier and easier, but I still almost got myself killed because of lack in information and not knowing what to do" said Naruto.

"I'm sure you'll grow stronger Naruto-san." said Kabuto and after a small pause he continued "You did kill that troll in the tournament from what I heard."

Naruto sighted "So you heard about that as well" said Naruto, since he heard from Zabuza the other day about the rumors of him cheating in the tournament he had heard people speak in quiet voices around him when he headed to the dungeon or when he came out it, seem rumors travelled fast.

No one really talked about how he almost died protecting his goddess. The thing they talk the most was of how he somehow cheated, no one could believe a level 1 defeating a monster of that rank.

"I didn't need to hear the rumors, I was there Naruto-san" said Kabuto "you may have not seen me but I was among the adventurers that volunteer to help subdue the monsters. I saw you almost die, and then that strange power that came out of you and how you defeated that thing. I don't believe the rumors one bit."

It was partially true, Kabuto had been there and he had seen the red cloak coming out of Naruto. He just hadn't volunteered to help defeat the monsters; he was partially the cause of the monsters rampaging in the first place.

"Thanks Kabuto, I had started to think people only thought bad things about me." said Naruto as they continued walking around the 12th floor with not clear direction.

When Kabuto joined them for the day they had decided not to go to the level two floors since they didn't really knew how to work together, although their synergy had grown in the last few hours and they could probably go anyways, Kabuto wasn't really prepared to go that deep into dungeon, he hadn't even planned to come to the dungeon today. Or at least that what he told them.

"Oh no, I'm sure most of the people that were there that day would think the same. You were in the brink of death" said Kabuto matter of factly "Which only makes me curious as to what that red cloak that covered you was."

"I couldn't really tell you" said Naruto honestly "I don't really remember exactly what happened."

"Naruto-sama felt unconscious after using it and he doesn't remember what happened back then" added Hanabi.

"That's pretty bad, I was really curious, with that cloak I wouldn't have to fear the floor boss" said Kabuto sounding disappointed.

"I also want to know what cause that, even if just to know" said Naruto looking at his hand "But who knows maybe it was just a skill I got and then activated and after it was done I just lost it."

"It would be a pretty sad if that was the case" said Kabuto.

From there their conversation moved to more random topics about the dungeon and other things. They continued going around the 12th floor for some time and then they decided it was time to start heading back.

But on the way back they were stopped by something they had somehow avoided the whole day, a Minotaur but not just a Minotaur. This Minotaur had a large and heavy looking axe in his hands.

"He must have taken that from someone that died in the dungeon, axes like that don't appear in the dungeon" said Kabuto "He doesn't look like he'll let us pass calmly so I guess we have to fight him."

The Minotaur had been eyeing them intensely with blood red raging eyes for a few seconds and with a roar he charged towards them.

"Kabuto, Hanabi stay behind and support with range attacks, he doesn't seem that fast I'll try to use that at my advantage" said Naruto quickly as he moved towards the charging Minotaur.

In a split second the Minotaur raised his axe up high mid charge and brought it down to where Naruto had been just a moment before, the axe dug into the ground with force and just as easily the Minotaur ripped it out of the floor and raised back up again.

"Lightning bolt jutsu!" said Kabuto as he finished preparing his spell, as he extended his hand forward a lightning bolt shot right out of it and to the side of the Minotaur getting a hurt sounding roar out of the Minotaur.

Taking the opportunity Hanabi launched several throwing weapons at the Minotaur most of them didn't cut deep enough to do significant damage but the area of the Minotaur skin that had been hit by the lighting was softer and some had dug deep enough to deal some damage.

Angry, the Minotaur swung his axe vertically trying to cut Naruto in half. Quickly Naruto ducked under the axe and then as he came up he slashed the Minotaur across its chest.

The Minotaur didn't take it quietly and quickly used one arm to punch Naruto at the side of the head sending him back towards Hanabi and Kabuto.

Kabuto caught Naruto as he flew towards them which sent both of them to the ground.

"Are you two alright!?" asked Hanabi as she moved towards them.

"That really hurt!" said Naruto as he massaged the part of his head that was hit by the Minotaur "Let's end this before he can do anything else like that"

"I agree this could get dangerous if we allow it to continue" said Kabuto standing up and doing a few hand signs in preparation for a spell "I'll attack first, follow it up and kill him Naruto-san."

"Ok let's do this!" said Naruto preparing the rasengan he had learned not long ago.

"Water bullet jutsu!" said Kabuto shooting several spheres of water from his mouth towards the Minotaur who at first tried blocking them with his axe but soon enough the pressure of the bullet sent the axe backwards leaving the Minotaur exposed.

"Here I go, Rasengan!" screamed Naruto running close to the Minotaur and impacting it with the rotating sphere in his hand sending the Minotaur towards the ceiling where it exploded only leaving his crystals behind as all the monsters did in the dungeon.

"Yeah! We did it!" said Naruto enthusiastically.

"Well done Naruto-san, that technique was impressive" said Kabuto.

"You like it?" asked Naruto with a grin "I learned it not long ago, it's called Rasengan"

"Naruto-sama maybe we should consider moving on back to the entrance before something else like this happens" said Hanabi trying to make him remember that they were still in the dungeon and another monster could appear at any second.

"I guess you're right Hanabi" said Naruto "let's get going, or else it'll get really late out there."

With that the three of them started heading back. They didn't fight anything quite as strong on their way back and soon enough they had reached the exit.

Once they were outside Kabuto stopped Naruto and Hanabi before they headed back home and said

"Today was fun Naruto-san" said Kabuto before looking down "To be honest I didn't really liked going to the dungeon anymore but you made it fun again. It might sound selfish but would mind if I accompanied you two again tomorrow?" asked Kabuto.

"Yeah sure, I don't mind" said Naruto "What about you Hanabi?"

Hanabi looked at Kabuto, something inside her told her she shouldn't trust him but Naruto seem to be fine with him and he was helping them a lot in the dungeon so she couldn't come with anything against him coming.

"I guess having more people wouldn't be that bad." said Hanabi "But we need to keep moving we've need to keep exploring deeper floors."

"Of course, I understand I'll come prepare for the deeper floors tomorrow" said Kabuto "thank you for accepting my request, in any case see you two tomorrow"

With that Kabuto said good-bye and then headed back his own way, not before agreeing in a time to meet the next morning that is.

After Kabuto headed his own way, Naruto and Hanabi decided they should also get moving and headed to the guild to exchange the crystals for the day. They had already given a part of the crystals to Kabuto earlier.

* * *

 _Council of gods – earlier that day_

Kurama had headed early in the morning to the council of god. This was the place the different gods had a meeting concerning things in the world, in this meeting they also gave adventurers that had leveled up an alias.

No god was forced to attend the meeting except for gods with adventurers that had leveled up since the alias had to be decided as quickly as possible.

Kurama was waiting outside the room where the meeting would take place seating in a bench thinking really hard on an alias for Naruto. She couldn't really decide it herself, all the gods would vote on one but she could suggest some and normally one of the suggestions was chosen since the other gods didn't bother thinking on one, but considering it was her familia member they might come up with a terrible alias just to annoy her.

As she waited a familiar face that she didn't hated seeing approached.

"Oh, Kurama, It's been so long I had really thought you had gone to somewhere else in the world" said a woman as she approached Kurama.

"Chomei, good seeing you" said Kurama seeing one of her fellow bijuu.

Chomei was a smaller woman than Kurama, she had long green hair and she was wearing a purple top and skirt which had a green pattern swirling pattern.

"Good seeing you too Kurama" said Chomei "As I said I haven't heard from you in a long time."

"Really? even with all the things that happened at suna?" said Kurama.

"Oh that's right. Shukaku's tournament was not that long ago" said Chomei remembering the tournament "To be honest I don't follow the news around the tournament that much I don't like when adventurers fight each other."

"You've always been the peace keeper between us" said Kurama matter of factly "In any case why did you come to the council today?"

"Oh that, one of my familia members leveled up, a girl by the name of Fuu" said Chomei "She's been surprising me recently she suddenly has been getting stronger and stronger."

"But now that I have told you my reason for being here, wouldn't it just be correct for you to share yours as well?" said Chomei.

"The same as you, one of my familia members leveled up. His name is Naruto" said Kurama.

"Oh. I didn't know you found some new for your familia" said Chomei surprised "I didn't have the chance to meet your first familia member before she left your familia. So I hope I get to meet this one at least"

"I guess you never had the chance" said Kurama thinking about it a little bit "If you want to meet Naruto that would be fine, I guess"

"But of course I would love to!" said Chomei enthusiastically "I want to know the kind of people you have in your familia even if just one."

"Well actually I have two familia members now. But one if a support" corrected Kurama.

"Oh even better!" said Chomei grabbing Kurama's hands "You have really grown since I last saw you Kurama, you probably now know the joy of having a familia alongside you and seeing them grow and get stronger."

Kurama looked down in thought and then raised her head with a smile "I guess…. I do, I haven't been happier since … since… I can't even remember a time when I was this happy to be honest" said Kurama.

"See. I told you long ago that you should really try to find a familia." said Chomei "Of course back then it wasn't that easy for you to be fair, but now you have finally gotten one."

"Long ago is an understatement that was ages ago" said Kurama.

"I guess that when you're having fun you don't notice time fly by" said Chomei laughing "In any case the meeting is about to start so why don't we head in?"

"I hadn't notice that it was almost time!" said Kurama looking at how much time it had passed "I guess you were right in saying you don't notice time flying by when you're having fun."

"Let's get going then" said Chomei with a smile as she headed for the door with Kurama behind her.

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought.**

 **Also if you have any good aliases for Naruto leave them in a review or send me a PM and I might use it, I honestly had some but have forgotten them with how much time has passed. Also remember this is his first alias it doesn't have to be that cool.**

 **Now for the explanation for the delay, if you don't care (or you are reading this in the future) you can move on.**

 **Honestly, I'm still studying and balancing both writing and studying isn't that easy. I managed to do it but when my USB got corrupted and I lost all my files for this (** **learned my lesson,** **now I have backups) I felt behind and then whenever I had time to write I just keep Putting it off for other stuff (mostly envolving my studies).**

 **I'm also a huge procrastinator (I think that's the word) when I fall behind I just then to do other stuff, always thinking I can do that later but I never actually do it.**

 **But I really like this story and I want to give it an ending so I felt really bad about not writing so I decided to sit down and just write and this chapter was what came out of it. I hope I can get back in the grove but no promises.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Is it wrong to try to pick up girls in a dungeon?**

* * *

 _Kurama's apartment – that night_

"So that's you're new alias" said Kurama proudly, it wasn't exactly what she or Naruto had hoped for, but she had made sure not to allow any bad aliases to pass even if the one that passed wasn't perfect either it was way better than some of the other suggestions. After the meeting she had started wondering if the other gods saw alias as a method of annoying each other.

Hanabi was at the side of the room, holding her stomach trying not to laugh but it was getting harder and harder by the second.

"I… is that really what was selected as my alias?" asked Naruto stuttering as he had not finished processing his alias.

"I fought really hard and that was the best I could get you" said Kurama looking somewhere else "But remember you get one every time you level up so this one will not be as cool as the next one."

Naruto looked up with a sudden realization and with determination in his eyes said "You're right, I'll get another one when I level up again" said Naruto as he turned to Hanabi "Let's work harder Hanabi, I need to level up faster."

With laughs escaping her mouth every two or three word Hanabi answer "Whatever you say … Naruto-sama or should I say 'Knucklehead adventurer'-sama"

With that Hanabi couldn't hold it down any longer and started laughing out loud falling to the ground in the process.

In her mind Kurama had to admit that a few days ago that would have been a perfect alias. Naruto headed into the dungeon head first with no knowledge almost getting killed several times, a definition of a Knucklehead. Thinking this made her let out a small laugh which only annoyed Naruto even more.

Both Kurama and Hanabi spent the rest of the night apologizing and making sure Naruto didn't go in a suicidal mission to the dungeon in search for a level he couldn't get at the moment.

* * *

 _Konoha's dungeon – the next day_

The next day Naruto and Hanabi headed to the dungeon, they met up with Kabuto on the way, who definitely looked more prepared this time, wearing some light weighted armor and bringing some supplies.

Kabuto had honestly expected it to take several days to get Naruto to accept him coming with them into the dungeon so he had been legitimately not fully prepared the day before even if he could have easily made it all the way to the boss with little to no problems with his stats alone.

After a small talk they headed into the dungeon and they made quick pace of the first 12 floors they were now at the entrance of the 13th floor of the Konoha dungeon.

"At this point we should wear the protective cloaks that are handed at the guild" said Kabuto referring to the cloaks that had high fire resistance.

"Those cloaks are really handy, I'm glad they give them to you or else this would be even harder" said Naruto grabbing the cloak Hanabi was handing him "I wonder why they don't just hand them out from the beginning"

Kabuto had brought his own so he didn't need to borrow one.

"The guild does its best to help adventurers and supports" started explaining Hanabi "but they are realistic, many adventurers die at level one and many other retire or never level up. If they handed them over to everyone they would go out of business."

"Think of it like this: they need to know that an adventurer will be able to go further into the dungeon before they can invest more onto them" added Kabuto.

Understanding a little bit Naruto nodded and said "I think I understand what you're saying. They need to know that an adventurer will not just go and die with this before they give it to them or it would be a waste."

"Correct, it might sound harsh but that's how it's handled. It might not look it but these cloaks are rather expensive." added Kabuto "They do a lot by giving out at least two to every level 2 adventurer and they sometimes hand out more if they're in a group."

Naruto nodded understanding what Kabuto meant and then turn to the stairs of the next floor and started walking into the 13th floor.

* * *

 _Konoha dungeon 13_ _th_ _floor_

It was just as Naruto and Hanabi remembered it the 13th floor with its even greater labyrinthine design and the holes that lead even deeper into the dungeon scatter through the place. It wasn't long until they saw some hellhounds from afar but the hellhounds seem to ignore them as they just continued on.

"It's been a while since we came here" said Naruto to Hanabi.

"Yeah last time we almost died" added Hanabi with a nervous laugh.

"Although with us that's the norm" said Naruto with a laugh.

"Of course when I travel with the 'knucklehead adventurer' what did I expected" said Hanabi sarcastically making fun of his alias once more.

"Knucklehead adventurer?" asked Kabuto with legitimate curiosity.

"It's nothing, you don't have to pay attention to that!" said Naruto as he jumped back and moved his arms frantically, trying to hide his alias from Kabuto.

With that they continue forward with Naruto frantically changing the topic several times and Hanabi barely containing her laughter.

But soon enough that came to a halt when some monsters interrupted them not long after that.

The monsters where ones Naruto had never seen before but he was pretty sure he knew what they were from a book he read. Even if he didn't remember the details correctly he was sure the creatures were Imps.

They were almost the same size as goblins but their red skin, pointy nose and snickering were not easily mistaken. Even if Naruto hadn't ever heard them laugh before the book had been pretty diligent in mentioning imps liked laughing and snickering a lot.

Naruto looked around and he could easily count half a docent imps maybe more they were pretty mischievous according to the book some might be hiding in ambush.

The imps looked at them and immediately spread out from each other, suddenly 4 more imps jumped out of a hole behind them essentially trapping Naruto's group in the middle.

Kabuto reacted quickly and took out one of his small scalpel like knife as he turned around to face the four new imps.

"I'll handle these 4 Naruto-san you handle the other 6" said Kabuto quickly moving to engage.

This was the first time Naruto had actually seen Kabuto engage with his small knives, but he couldn't really take his time and look at Kabuto's fighting style, since he had his own problem.

"Hanabi stay between us and inform us if any more appear" said Naruto quickly taking out his sword. He hadn't fought an imp before but he had read the book so he had a basic idea of some of the things it could do. Still he wasn't completely sure of how this would go.

Naruto ran forward towards the nearest imp. The imp didn't even attempt to dodge instead it just snickered and two of the other imps threw some kind of small ball towards Naruto.

Naruto stopped running towards the imp and rolled to avoid the small ball like object which impacted in the ground breaking up and revealing that the ball was fill with some kind of liquid.

If Naruto remembered correctly it was a sort of sticky fluid that was highly flammable and also obscured vision if they managed to get it in your face.

The imps themselves didn't have a safe way of lighting the liquid on fire but if a hellhound were to appear and you were covered in the liquid it could spell your demise.

As the ball impacted in the ground Naruto continued forward, the imps seem kinda annoyed that the ball had not impacted Naruto and they screamed and snickered as they moved forward to surround Naruto.

Imps normally didn't have weapons like the goblins but they had pretty sharp claws and teeth which could easily kill someone with, mainly because you never fought one imp by itself, you always find them in groups.

Seeing the Imps trying to surround him Naruto quickly went on the offensive, he got close to an imp and before he could properly react he sliced it in half with his sword making it explode only leaving a crystal behind.

As Naruto did this, another of the imps tried taking advantage of the situation by jumping on Naruto's back, but he was knocked out of the air mid jump by a kunai Hanabi threw. Naruto didn't even notice an imp had tried jumping on him until he turned around.

Even with one of their own defeated the imps didn't stopped snickering and laughing as they continued moving a little bit erratically making it hard to follow them.

All five imps looked to each other and without saying anything attacked at the same time.

Naruto slashed one as he got close killing him, but two of the other imps took hold of his feet trying to drag him to the floor. The other two, seeing that he couldn't move right now, jumped towards his neck preparing to bite at him with their sharp teeth.

"Naruto-sama!" said Hanabi worried as she threw another kunai.

Once again one of the imps was impacted with a kunai this time he didn't just felt back to the ground, this time he died mid jump.

Naruto reacted as fast as he could, punching the other imp that had jumped at him with his free hand, this sent the imp back to the ground rolling from the impact. Naruto then felt a severe pain as the two imps in his feet bit him on his legs.

"Damn this hurts!" said Naruto doing his best to not fall to the floor but it was getting difficult.

"I'll get them off you Naruto-sama" said Hanabi as she prepared to throw some more kunai but she was beaten to the punch when a lighting jutsu flew past her and impacted both imps.

"I finished fighting my group" said Kabuto walking besides Hanabi.

She had been so concentrated on the fact that Naruto was having some problems that she didn't notice that Kabuto had defeated the other four imps.

As the imps were sent flying to the side by Kabuto's lighting jutsu Naruto did his best to ignore the pain in his legs as he moved towards them and quickly killed them both.

Even when it was the last remaining, the imp that was left didn't stop snickering. But as the imp looked around and found himself alone he stopped and took some steps back before fleeing from the scene.

"It's trying to get away!" Naruto said as he ran behind the imp but with his injured legs he couldn't catch him.

"Wait Naruto-san!" Kabuto said as he saw Naruto running behind the imp "don't follow it; he'll lead you to a trap."

Just then Hanabi had finished looking through her bag and took out a healing potion "Here Naruto-sama" said Hanabi handing Naruto the potion which he took immediately.

As he drank it he could feel the pain in his legs disappear maybe if he ran at full speed he could still catch the imp.

"Naruto-sama, you should follow Kabuto's advice and not follow It." said Hanabi almost as if reading his mind.

Naruto looked surprised at Hanabi "How did you know I was thinking about following it?"

"I saw it in your face" said Hanabi she had gotten used to Naruto by now, he sometimes had a look on his face that just said that he was going to do something stupid and she had seen that just now.

Naruto scratched his head and looked ahead "Let's keep going I want to see more of this floor before it gets too late."

They did just that, they continued into the dungeon carefully looking around them as the continued forward as to not fall in a trap laid by imps.

Soon enough they found themselves in an intersection with the corridor dividing into multiple pathways, one behind them, two to their sides, one going forward, a small ramp that went up into yet another set of three pathways and a small hole in the corner of the intersection going who knows how many floors down.

"Is so much easier to get lost in this floor" Hanabi said looking around at all the different directions they could head in.

"If we continue on that path we'll make it to the stairs to the next floor" said Kabuto pointing to one of the paths above them.

"Let's go then" said Naruto walking to the path Kabuto pointed at.

Soon after, they found themselves on the stairs to the next floor.

Floor 14 wasn't any different from floor 13, mostly the same with even more labyrinthine paths.

While exploring the 14 floor they found themselves on the wrong side of a pack of hellhounds.

"Watch out Naruto-san!" said Kabuto as he shot a water bullet from his mouth towards a hellhound that was jumping Naruto.

As the hellhound hit the ground it was impacted by three kunai on the side and it exploded into smoke leaving a crystal behind.

"Well done Hanabi-san" Kabuto said.

"Thank you, Hanabi, Kabuto!" Naruto said as he dodged to the side as one of the hellhounds let out its fiery breath.

When they started fighting this pack of hellhounds there were 6 hell hounds, not long after there were 10 of them, as other hellhounds heard the ruckus and came to attack them.

They had managed to kill half of them thanks to Naruto's new sword and the help from Kabuto.

Naruto quickly recovered his balance after dodging the flame and closed in on the hellhound as fast as he could and slashed downwards with his sword but his blade only found the ground, as the hellhound had moved to the side to evade Naruto's attack.

"Damn these dogs are fast." Naruto said annoyed as he continued fighting them.

Kabuto quickly casted another jutsu as a lightning bolt impacted several hellhounds, killing two of them.

Not wanting to stay behind Hanabi threw several kunai at a hellhound that moved to evade them but as it did Naruto came from the side and managed to cut it in half.

The last two remaining hellhounds finding themselves cornered let out their fire breath towards Naruto who was the closest target.

Naruto dodged to the side barely avoiding the breath, his cloak caught part of the flames but its fire resistance capabilities prevented any damage.

Seeing his opportunity, Kabuto took out two of his scalpel like knife and charged the hellhounds catching them by surprise as Kabuto, almost surgically, removed the hellhounds heads from their bodies making them explode into smoke.

"Wow those things are sharp for their size!" Naruto said as Kabuto moved to store his scalpel like knife back in his pouch.

"It's mostly about how you use them and not necessarily their edge." Kabuto said as he moved to help pick up the crystals that Hanabi was already picking up.

"I definitely wouldn't want to fight you" Naruto said as he moved to help as well "Why were you so scared of the floor boss, you are so strong that I think you might be able to kill it."

Kabuto's smile disappeared for a moment as he figured he had showed too much of his strength to Naruto.

"The floor boss is on a whole different level Naruto-san. I might look strong against these monsters but the boss would make me look weak" Kabuto said as his smile returned to his face.

"I see. I wonder just how strong the floor boss is" Naruto said as he looked down a hole on the corridor they were in.

"Pretty strong" said Kabuto as he looked around "Should we keep going?"

"Nah, that's enough for today. I want to go back and update my stats so that we can head deeper next time" Naruto said.

"Ok then, but we should still be careful on our way back. We don't know if there are imps ready to ambush us." Said Kabuto as they started heading back.

* * *

 _Later that day – outside the Konoha dungeon_

"That was great, with your help we had little trouble this time Kabuto" said Naruto looking at Kabuto.

"I didn't help that much, seeing you and Hanabi I'm sure you would have been fine without me" said Kabuto.

"No we would have been in serious trouble, multiple times, thanks Kabuto" said Naruto "So same time tomorrow?"

"I'm truly sorry but I can't accompany you tomorrow I have some things I need to do" said Kabuto apologetically "but if you want to we could explore together again the day after tomorrow."

Naruto looked a little disappointed he really liked exploring along sides Kabuto and Hanabi, it was easier and more fun with more people.

"Ok then, I'll see you the day after tomorrow then" said Naruto.

"If you excuse me then I have to go" said Kabuto going away.

Finding themselves alone Naruto and Hanabi started walking back towards the Ichiraku pub it was kinda late to go and change the crystals at the guild and they could always do that in the morning so they decided to go and have some dinner at the pub before heading back.

* * *

 _Ichiraku pub_

As Naruto and Hanabi approached they could hear the cheers and laughs from the adventuring groups that had come to relax at the Ichiraku pub after a successful day of adventuring.

As he entered he could see many adventuring groups seating at tables with big mugs and plates of food, laughing and telling stories about the day. Many of those stories probably exaggerated to make themselves look more heroic or courageous.

As Naruto looked across the pub he found someone he didn't expected to see here. It was Haku who was sitting with Zabuza at a table in the back of the pub.

"Hey isn't that the guy that saved us the other day? Haku I think you said his name was" said Hanabi as she also saw Haku and Zabuza in the back of the pub.

"I think it is, let's go see" said Naruto walking towards Haku and Zabuza.

As they approached Haku also noticed them and when they got close enough he said "I didn't thought I would find you here of all places Naruto-san"

"I should say that, I would have thought you would have headed back to kiri by now." said Naruto.

Zabuza just sat silently as Naruto and Haku started talking.

"We were heading back but then we got news about something that was going on here in Konoha and decided to stay a bit longer." explained Haku.

"Something going on in Konoha?" asked Naruto not knowing what he was talking about.

"Oh right! How could I have forgotten!" said Hanabi a little bit louder that what she intended to "The Enma familia is going to have an expedition into the dungeon soon."

"An expedition?" asked Naruto "So they are going to explore pass the known floor of the dungeon?"

"This time the Enma familia is trying to explore pass floor 20 and record some new books for the guild, since there's not much information pass those floors apparently" answered Haku "It's a joined collaboration between the Enma familia and the Konoha guild."

"So you two are going to help in the expedition?" asked Hanabi.

"Correct" said Haku with a smile.

"But you guys must have not updated your stats in a long time now, shouldn't you two do that first?" asked Naruto.

"Also I don't remember the Enma familia asking for volunteers, how did you two got into the expedition?" asked Hanabi.

Haku looked as Zabuza, how just shrugged and said "It's not really a secret; if they ask around at the guild they'll find out, you can tell them if you want."

"The Enma Familia does not specialize on researching the dungeon they are more of a fighting oriented familia, so they asked other familias for help. And one of those familias they asked for help was the Isobu familia which accepted to help in the expedition" said Haku "So even if we wanted to go back to Kiri to update our stats Isobu-sama is heading to Konoha as we speak, so we decided to stay and help in the expedition."

"I see" said Hanabi understanding what Haku was saying.

"An expedition eh, I really want to participate in one" said Naruto excited.

"Sorry Naruto-san but as your support said, neither the Enma nor the Isobu familia are accepting volunteers. And if they did they would need them to be at least level 3." said Haku.

"Damn, I was thinking about seeing if I could get in this one" said Naruto bumped out.

"The expedition is in 5 days. If you want to head to the dungeon that day, should do it early since the expedition team will probably clear out any monsters they find making it harder to find them." said Haku.

"I'll think about it, thanks for telling me all of this" said Naruto "I hope to see you again while you are here."

"I would like to see you again as well if possible Naruto-san" said Haku.

"We'll leave you two alone then, we got to get our food as well." said Naruto.

Naruto said goodbye to Haku and Zabuza and then moved to find an open table with Hanabi. It didn't take long for them to find one, the pub was more crowded than normal but it was still not as full as it could get.

After a little while Hinata appeared to take their orders and since she already knew what they would order she didn't take long taking their orders and a little bit later she was back with their food.

"Here you two go" said Hinata putting the food in the table "Do you mind if I sit for a little bit?"

"Go ahead, but aren't you busy the place looks almost full" said Hanabi looking around.

"Most of the orders are already delivered and Ayame-san is taking care of the remaining ones so I can take a quick break" said Hinata taking the sit besides Hanabi which was empty "So what did you guy do today?"

"The same as always, we went into the dungeon and fought some monsters but today we went to the 13th floor again" said Hanabi.

"You two went there again after what happened last time!?" asked Hinata worried as she looked at Hanabi.

"We didn't have as many problems as last time, we have Naruto-sama's new sword and our stats have been going up" said Hanabi.

"An adventurer I met in Suna named Kabuto also accompanied us so we were pretty safe in going into the 13th floor" said Naruto.

"I guess you two came back safe and sound and that's what matters" said Hinata with a relieved sigh and then turned to Hanabi "Also Hanabi I wanted to ask if you had told Naruto about tomorrow already?"

"I was waiting until we were back with Kurama-sama" said Hanabi annoyed.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Hinata said with a small laugh.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Naruto asked curious about what Hinata meant.

"Well I guess I should just tell you now. I can't accompany you tomorrow in the dungeon, Hinata and I have to go somewhere." Hanabi said looking distant.

"That's fine; I don't mind, you could have told me earlier about that." Naruto said.

"I was going to tell you yesterday but your alias made me forget about It." said Hanabi holding a laugh as she remembered Naruto's alias.

"You got your first alias already Naruto-san?" Hinata asked "Could you tell me it?"

"Oh Naruto-sama's alias is perfect for him" Hanabi started "It's…"

"You don't have to tell her about it now!" Naruto interrupted Hanabi from revealing his alias.

Hinata looked confused between Hanabi and Naruto. Hanabi seem to be holding laughter in and Naruto looked really flustered for some reason.

"Fine, I'll tell you later Hinata." Hanabi said.

* * *

 **Decided to end the chapter there, tell me what you thought.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danmachi**

* * *

 _Konoha's dungeon entrance – early in the morning_

Today was a special day for one Kakashi Hatake, he grabbed his old adventurer armor he rarely used this days and headed for the dungeon. It had been more than 6 months since he had last entered the dungeon, if it was he's choice he would only enter once a year especifically on this day, but he had done a special request to the god Enma so he had entered the dungeon twice this year.

It had been a long time since he had stopped being an active adventurer, Enma-sama had been angry at him in the beginning but after Kakashi explained himself he had let him leave his familia on one condition, he would stay as an adventurer and would come by from time to time to have his stats updated.

"Sorry for being a little late, we don't normally do it this early in the morning" said Kakashi's friend as he arrived at the dungeon's entrance.

"I made poor planning, I have to meet up with Enma-sama early tomorrow and this normally takes us a whole day so I wanted to do this earlier than usual" replied Kakashi.

"Doesn't he know today's the day?" asked Kakashi's friend.

"He does and that's probably why he scheduled it for tomorrow, he likes to annoy me." Kakashi replied with an annoyed look on his eye, he then turned to his friend and said "I hope you don't mind us rushing through this Hiashi."

"Not at all, I also … wanted to make this quick this year, after the last time we talked I have a lot in my mind." replied Hiashi looking to the ground.

"I won't ask" Kakashi said which calmed Hiashi a little bit "Let's get going then."

* * *

 _Inside a tea shop in Konoha_

Kurama was sitting in a table currently waiting for Chomei, after their last meeting at the council of the gods Chomei had asked if they could meet again to chat more openly. A room full with other gods wasn't the best place to speak after all, Kurama had agreed seeing no harm in it, they had decided to meet here today.

"I shouldn't have come here so early" Kurama thought as she sat there waiting, still 20 minutes before their agreed meeting time "But I wonder what Chomei wants to talk about."

Chomei was a kind of pacifist amongst all gods, when the first god descended to earth, she quickly understood it and supported its decision, in fact it wasn't long after that Chomei descended herself and not long after all the other gods followed suit.

Amongst all the different gods Kurama would agree that Chomei was the one she had the most positive relationship with, it was mostly because Chomei just gets along with all the other gods.

But even if her relationship with Chomei was positive it didn't meant Chomei agreed with everything Kurama had ever done. No in fact she was the first to tell her to stop doing terrible things to the humans when they both were gods, Chomei always got angry whenever Kurama used her powers to make hurricanes or other natural disasters for fun. Maybe if Kurama had heard her she wouldn't have had such a bad time back when she first descended.

If Kurama remembered correctly the last time she met Chomei was way before she ever met Mito, it was back when Kurama was moving from place to place and hiding from the humans that hated her, Chomei had hid her for about a week before she decided to move somewhere else.

Luckily those days where she had to run and hide were over, everyone had mostly forgotten what she did before she descended and those that didn't just weren't bothered about what she did ages ago, many other gods had done terrible things as well and were forgiven after some time, she hoped she had been included in the bunch of gods that were forgiven.

"Kurama you came, I hope I didn't make you wait long." Chomei said as she arrived breaking Kurama out of here train of thought, Kurama checked the time and saw that it was just a little over their agreed time.

"Nice to see you two Chomei and don't worry I just arrived myself." Kurama said.

"That's wonderful" Chomei said as she took the seat in front of Kurama, they were seated in a back area of the shop away from any occupied table which gave them some privacy "I was hoping to get to talk to you, especially now that I know you have a familia, so tell me how did you manage to find it?"

"It kinda found me, it started when …" Kurama then explain how she started her familia with Naruto "and that's basically how I started my current familia."

"I see, I'm happy you finally could go out and form a familia, I remember as if it was not that long ago when you hide from everyone and had that sad look on your face, but now you have this big smile that I haven't seen in…" Chomei stopped to think about it before she continued "Since never, I think I have actually never seen you smile this way."

"What do you mean I was plenty happy in the past!" Kurama retorted

"Not like this, this is a different kind of happiness; it can be seen in your face. Familias are truly wonderful" Chomei explained.

Kurama thought about Chomei's words, she was right she had never felt like she did now, not even back when she was with Mito, back then she was worried all the time that Mito would figure out what she was doing to actually feel like she was doing her job as a familia god, even back before she descended she had been happy doing all sorts of different stuff but nothing made her feel who she felt like when she thought about Naruto or Hanabi and the fact that they were part of her familia.

"Your right Familias sure are wonderful" Kurama said smiling at Chomei who returned her smile twice over.

"They sure are" Chomei added a little bit later as she thought about her own familia, but as she thought about her familia she remembered the reason she had wanted to speak to Kurama in the first place "Speaking of familias, I wanted to ask you a favor Kurama."

"A favor? Sure, for you anything Chomei" Kurama said before she quickly added "But if it is about money I don't have much right now."

"No, nothing like that" Chomei said calming Kurama down "You see one of my familia members is not really happy about being in my familia"

"How so?" asked Kurama.

"Well she is a blacksmith, my familia has several blacksmiths, not as many as Gyuki or Son Goku not by a long shot, we just have a few but since my familia doesn't focuses on combat or exploration, new weapons, armors or repairs aren't needed that often and when they are they are dealt swiftly by most of the other blacksmiths, so she doesn't end up doing much most of the time, at least that's how she feel about it." Chomei explained "So I was wondering if you would accept her into your familia?"

"Into my familia!? Why not the Gyuki or Son Goku familias, she would certainly be happier there." Kurama said surprised by Chomei's request.

"That's what I suggested at the beginning, but she refused" Chomei answered "She doesn't want to be in a familia as big as the Gyuki familia, and she said she didn't wanted to be in the Son Goku familia so I was thinking in maybe asking other smaller familias to see if they would take her in, but when I learned you had a familia now and what's more one of your familia members leveled up I thought maybe she would be happier in your familia."

"But my familia is not just small, it's probably the smallest familia out there, I only have 2 members I don't think she would be happy about being in such a familia" Kurama said.

"I know her, she would be really happy about being in your familia" Chomei said "You don't have to accept right now, you can meet her first maybe let her go into the dungeon with your familia members to see how they get along first."

Kurama didn't really know how she should feel about Chomei's request, on one hand she wanted to grow her familia but she didn't know if taking members from other god's familias was the way she wanted to go about it. She had already done it with Hanabi but this was a different situation altogether.

"She's already level 3 so she wouldn't be a bother for your familia members while they go through the dungeon, give it some though" Chomei added.

Kurama sighted "Fine, I guess it doesn't hurt to at least meet her. But are you really sure, it would mean losing one of your familia members." Kurama said.

"Oh don't worry about that, as long as she's happy I'm happy that's how I feel with all my familia members, even those that have left." Chomei explained "In any case I'll contact you later after I've spoken with her to let you know when you can meet her."

"So what's her name anyways, I should at least know that before I meet her" Kurama said.

"Oh right, her name is Tenten Jiang" Chomei said clapping her hands.

* * *

 _The streets of Konoha_

Naruto had just finished changing the crystals he had gotten last time he went into the dungeon at the guild, he made sure to separate his part of the money from Kabuto's and Hanabi's since he didn't wanted to spend it by mistake.

Since he was alone for the day because Hanabi had to go somewhere with Hinata and Kabuto had other things to do he decided not to go into the dungeon for the day instead he was going to go around and replenish his supplies of potions and other stuff, he was considering getting better armor since the one he had was not that good anymore, it had been great in earlier floors but against the hellhounds and other enemies in the deeper floors it wasn't that good.

But getting new armor would have to wait since he didn't had that much money to spend at the time and besides the last time he had looked at armor he hadn't seen anything else that caught his eyes apart from what he already had, maybe he should look into the name he that was written in his armor to see if that blacksmith could make him a new one, he would need to check his armor when he got back home to see the name since he had forgotten for now.

He was also given a lot of thought to the expedition Haku mentioned, he knew the Isobu and Enma familias weren't accepting volunteers but if he just happened to be there when they passed through the dungeon he could at least see how an expedition worked, he might had not studied that much into the dungeon in the past but he had read about expeditions before and ever since he did he had wanted to go into one. Expeditions are made to learn more about the dungeon even floors that are believed to be fully explored had revealed new areas or mysteries during expeditions and Naruto wanted to be the one to discover and maybe solve some of those mysteries.

Maybe he could ask Kiba if he could just accompany them up to the second level floors to learn about expeditions, but he didn't even knew if Kiba was part of the expedition team. It seem his only chance of seeing an expedition first hand was to trail the real one or go into the dungeon before them and wait for them to pass through.

"Well no point in thinking about that now" Naruto said to himself as he continue walking towards his destination, Ichiraku pub, he figure he could stop there to eat before he went and bought all his supplies, but when he got there he found a big surprise, a sign in the door that read "close for the day".

Why on this day that didn't had much to do, why was the place that sells his favorite food in the whole city had to close on this day was the thought going through Naruto's mind as he stood in front of the door, but no matter how much he stare at it the sign still read "close for the day".

"Is that you Naruto?" asked the voice of Teuchi who was standing on the alley besides the pub holding a bag that was probably trash that he was throwing out.

The question brought Naruto out of his thoughts as he looked towards Teuchi "You closed for the day?" Naruto asked slumping a little.

"Oh that yeah, but if you want I made a little too much ramen for lunch by habit I could give you a bowl" Teuchi said.

"Really?" Naruto asked hopeful.

"I would just end up throwing the excess away anyways so you would be doing me a favor" Teuchi answered.

And after a really quick walk into the pub through the back door with a really excited Naruto Teuchi was serving two bowls of ramen one for him and another for Naruto.

"So what brought you here this early? You normally come here later on the day if you decide to stop by" Teuchi asked as he placed the bowl in front of Naruto "And by the way only the first one is free, this is a business after all."

Naruto deflated a little bit as he heard that he would have to pay if he wanted a second bowl but he answered Teuchi's question anyways "Hanabi said she needed the day off so I'm alone today and going to the early floors of the dungeon by myself doesn't sound that exciting."

"That explains it" Teuchi said as he heard Naruto's explanation.

"And what about you, why did you closed today?" Naruto asked "I think Hinata was going with Hanabi to wherever they were going but you still could have opened the pub."

"If it was only Hinata yes I could have opened without trouble but Kakashi also asked for a day off" Teuchi explained "and Ayame wanted to go shopping since forever so I decided to just take a day off today."

"Kakashi also took a day off today?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah actually, he takes days off from time to time because of other matters he has to attend" Teuchi explained "So if you don't see him some days don't be alarmed."

"Other matters?" Naruto asked curious.

"Sorry I can't tell you, is his personal life he'll tell you if he wants to" Teuchi said.

"I understand" Naruto said.

They continued eating in silence for a little while, after bringing Naruto's second bowl Teuchi broke the silence.

"So Naruto what do you think about Hinata?" Teuchi asked out of the blue.

Naruto almost choked on his ramen as he was caught off guard with that question "What do you mean?" Naruto asked confused.

"You see I work with her everyday and I constantly see her staring in the direction of the dungeon all day." Teuchi said.

"She's probably just worried about Hanabi" Naruto said giving a possible explanation.

"No she doesn't look worried, the look I see on her eyes is different" Teuchi continued.

"The look … on her eyes?" Naruto asked confused about what Teuchi was talking about.

"You see Naruto I've worked in this pub for a long time, I've met all kinds of people, adventurers or not, and I've seen a lot of different looks on people eyes what I see in Hinata's eyes is something similar to what I've seen in many rookie adventurers or people that stop here on their look for a familia to join." Teuchi continued.

"So you're saying Hinata is like a person trying to become an adventurer?" Naruto asked trying to see if he had understood.

"Correct, but I can also see a lot of doubt and confusion when she looks towards the dungeon, is like she wants to go and see something in there but she fear finding the answer." Teuchi continued.

"Hinata's father used to tell her and Hanabi stories about the dungeon when they were little. If I remember correctly what I heard the day I brought Hanabi here" Naruto said as he started understanding what Teuchi was trying to say "but then he forbade both her and Hanabi from becoming adventurers because it was dangerous. Hanabi said that was the reason she became an adventurer to see if she could find what her father loved about the dungeon." Naruto explained.

"I had heard a little bit about that when Hinata explained that she was looking for her sister back when she started working here" Teuchi said "but I think now I understand, Hinata also wants to become an adventurer probably for the same reasons as Hanabi. But she's probably scared since she was probably older when her father changed and she understands the danger of the dungeon."

"Why are you telling me all this anyways?" Naruto asked curious as to why Teuchi had brought up this topic.

"As I told you before I've worked here for a long time now" Teuchi started "and I've seen all sort of people, including people who have given up on their dreams, the look on Hinata's eyes has started to look like the look on those types of persons and I don't want her to give up on her dreams."

"And what would you want to do about her then?" Naruto asked.

"I would like to get yours and Hanabi's help; I want you two to motivate her to become an adventurer." Teuchi said.

"But wouldn't you be losing a worker then?" Naruto asked.

"It's ok, Ayame and me can take care of this place by ourselves, I just closed today because Ayame needed the day off even though she would never asked for it herself" Teuchi explained.

"So what should I do then?" Naruto asked accepting Teuchi's request.

* * *

 _Deep inside the Konoha dungeon_

Kakashi relaxed a little bit as a few lighting like flashes died in his hand as he had just attacked a particularly big monster with one of his strongest jutsus. Hiashi appeared besides him lowering his spear and checking on Kakashi's conditions.

"This isn't as easy as I remember" Hiashii said as the monster behind then started to turn around towards them but suddenly stopped and exploded leaving a particularly big crystal behind.

"We were just a little sloppy this time" Kakashi said as he completely relaxed and started looking around for the stairs to the next floor.

"We should remember that for the next time, maybe we should get together a few days before and practice a little next time just to make it easier on us" Hiashi suggested.

"Maybe, but who knows what we'll be doing by this time next year" Kakashi said to Hiashi's confusion "Anyways lets hurry, we don't want it coming back before we have to pass through here again."

"Oh yeah we only have a few hours before he reappears" Hiashi remembered "Let's make this quick then."

Kakashi and Hiashi continued into the next floor of the dungeon heading directly to their destination, they paid little mind to the few buildings in the distance that made a small village inside the dungeon and headed the opposite direction into the woods of the current floor they were in and soon enough they found their destination.

They arrived a secluded part of the forest with a small clearing and in the clearing there was a small stone monument with a few names written on it.

Hiashi was the first one to approach the monument, he kneeled down in front of it and placed a hand on top of it, Kakashi stood a little behind him just looking at the monument.

After a few moments had past Kakashi was the one break the silence.

"You know your daughters were going to go see the other one back in the surface" Kakashi said "They would have probably appreciated their father being there with them."

"I…. I can't bring myself to see them yet" Hiashi said standing back up and turning towards Kakashi "I still don't know if I made the right choice."

Kakashi sighted softly and looked up at Hiashi "You'll never find out like this, the only way to find out if it was the right choice is talking with them, seeing if they are happy like they are now."

Hiashi looked down at the ground in thought and then back at Kakashi "Why are you so concern about me all of a sudden?" Hiashi asked "I've known you since forever, and you've never been like this."

Kakashi turned around away from Hiashi and looked up at a crystal in the ceiling that was providing all the light in this floor of the dungeon before he answered.

"I think it was your daughter, ever since I started working with her back at the pub I've seen her go through a lot" Kakashi explained "I don't want her to end like you or me"

"And that's why I did what I did!" Hiashi exclaimed "I don't want to end death in the dungeon"

"The dungeon" Kakashi said looking around "I sometimes, wonder why I ever wanted to come in here, do you ever wonder that?"

Hiashi was taken aback by the sudden change of subject by Kakashi but he had to admit he hadn't given much thought to his original reason to becoming an adventurer since they placed that monument that was behind them.

"No I can't say I do" Hiashi answered honestly.

"I have recently started thinking a lot about it and I remember what I felt back then, it's the same feeling your daughter is trying so hard to repress inside her." Kakashi explained "Why don't you try it. Try thinking to before you became an adventurer."

Hiashi looked confused at Kakashi but he did as he was told he closed his eyes and thought about those days he had long forgotten.

After a little while Kakashi spoke again "So what did you see?"

Hiashi sighted and opened his eyes "I saw a young boy full of dreams and ambitions, and then I saw her. You're right I need to speak with them to reach a final answer."

"Good, then let's get going or our friend boss monster will be back blocking the path" Kakashi said as he started moving back the way they had gotten there.

* * *

 _Somewhere else_

Hinata and Hanabi where kneeling in front of a grave together, Hinata reached down and placed some flowers in front of it and then turned to Hanabi and said "It's been a while since we did this together."

"I'm glad we came here together, I don't know if I could have come on my own" Hanabi said.

"I know" Hinata said as she got closer to her sister and grabbed her in a hug with her right hand.

* * *

 **Decided to end it there, tell me what you thought.**

 **This one was hard to write, especially that Naruto scene with Teuchi I was never happy with it, I'm not completely happy with what I ended with but it was the best I could do.**

 **Hopefully the next chapter will not take as long as this one.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Danmachi**

* * *

 _Kurama's apartment early in the morning_

Naruto, Hanabi and Kurama were speaking in the living room before Naruto and Hanabi headed out to the dungeon.

"A new familia member?" Naruto asked as Kurama had finished her explanation of her talk with Chomei the day before.

"Potentially, I still need to meet her and I want you two to meet her as well before I make the final decision." Kurama explained.

"Why do you want us to meet her?" Naruto asked.

"If she ends up join the familia she's probably going to head to the dungeon with us, after all we're still a pretty small familia. If that's the case, Kurama-sama probably wants to see if we work well together." Hanabi explained what she thought was the reason

"Exactly, I won't accept a familia member if he or she doesn't plan to get along with the current familia members." Kurama explained.

Naruto nodded in understanding "When are we going to meet her then?" Naruto asked his next question.

"I don't know yet, Chomei said she was going to tell me later" Kurama explained "But I don't expect it to take long, Chomei will probably tell me today. I'll tell you when she informs me, for now just continue like normal."

"Well then Hanabi, let's head to the dungeon. After the rest yesterday I want to train a lot today." Naruto said as he stood up, looked towards Hanabi and headed out.

Hanabi nodded and followed Naruto out of the apartment in the direction of the dungeon.

* * *

 _Konoha dungeon – 14_ _th_ _floor_

On their way to the dungeon Naruto and Hanabi joined up with Kabuto once again as they had arranged two days before. They decided to try to head as deep into the dungeon as they could that meant floor 17 but if it started getting difficult they would turn back and train on other floors.

This time their travel all the way to floor 14 had gone pretty good, they fought a few hellhounds but they managed to defeat them before they called for reinforcement apart from that the occasional orc or minotaur wasn't that much of a challenge as long as they were alone, they had seen three minotaurs roaming together Kabuto said that was rather rare around this part of the dungeon but not impossible, they decided not to engage on them even though they might have been able to defeat them because it could be dangerous.

"This is as far as we've gone together in the past" Kabuto remarked when they reached the 14th floor "We should start being a little more careful as we continue."

Naruto nodded as he looked forward through the corridor they were walking in at the moment.

As they explored the floor in search for the stairs for the next floor Naruto noticed how the dungeon was becoming even more labyrinthine as they moved forward, many paths lead to many branches, death ends and holes on the floor that although they lead to the next floor no one could be sure of how big was the drop or where they would end up if they jumped down one of this holes, they could end far away from the stairs back up without even knowing where they were, that would only lead to trouble if anyone of them ended getting hurt and they needed to head back.

"We should be close to the stairs now if I remember correctly" Kabuto said as they moved forward.

And just as Kabuto said not to long later they found the stairs and continued heading down towards the 15th floor of the dungeon.

The 15th floor wasn't that different from the 14th floor or even the 13th floor, the labyrinthine pathways and corridors illuminated by the crystals in the walls all started to look the same to Naruto as they continued, he wasn't sure if he could remember the way back at this point.

Naruto looked at his side towards Hanabi who was focused on keeping an eye so that they wouldn't get attacked from behind, Hanabi noticed Naruto looking at her and gave him a reassuring smile as if saying that she knew the way back and he shouldn't worry. Naruto was curious if Hanabi could read his thoughts sometimes, she always knew what he had in mind and what to do to solve their problems. Feeling that he shouldn't worry that much Naruto turned his attention back to the front of the group as he continued following Kabuto down the quickest route to the stairs.

Kabuto had taken the lead of the group back when they entered the 14th floor as he was the only one that had been this down into the dungeon in the past and he had said he remember the way through for the most part, Naruto trusted him and decided that Kabuto should lead the group so that they didn't get lost.

The walk through the 15th floor was going a little slow but also really peaceful, they had rarely seen monsters since they entered this floor, their luck ran out as they entered a big opened room with many exits going both forward and backwards.

Once they entered the room a howl caught their attention they turned to see what had made the sound and a hellhound jumped straight at them giving Naruto little time to react only managing to dodge the leap thanks to Kabuto who pushed Naruto back away from the attacking monster.

Naruto took out his sword and looked around to see how many they were fighting, with a quick glance he could count 6 but as he looked to the other side he saw another 6 coming out from one of the corridor towards them.

"I'll take the ones over there, you take the other" Naruto said quickly to Kabuto as they took a small formation with Hanabi in the middle.

Hanabi was a great support but if the hellhounds got close to her there was little she could do at short range. It was something she was trying to work on to get better at but right now she couldn't really do much about it.

It took no longer than a second for the hellhounds to continue with their assault as they all charge at both Naruto and Kabuto. Kabuto quickly went through some hand signs and threw a lightning bolt towards the hellhounds killing two of them in a matter of seconds.

Naruto slashed a hellhound that jumped towards him, by now he knew more or less where the crystal was located inside the hellhounds and managed to slice at it killing that one instantly, a second one did the same from the other side giving Naruto little choice but to dodge but as he looked back at the hounds he saw two of them charging their flame breath, as he saw that he rolled out of the way and moved to slice another of the hounds as the streams of fire sailed harmlessly through the air.

Hanabi looked around trying to keep a close eye on the battlefield in case any other monsters decided to appear, suddenly a flask of some kind felt from the ceiling of the cave breaking on impact with the floor, when a hellhound's fiery breath came into contact with the contents of the flask while trying to burn Naruto, the liquid that was in the flask quickly caught on fire making the area harder to move at.

Hanabi looked up to see where the flask had come on and she noticed a small group of imps on the upper floor snickering and pointing at several things with similar flasks on their hands from a across a hole on the ceiling.

"There are some imps throwing some flammable liquid down, be careful!" Hanabi quickly inform Naruto and Kabuto.

Naruto took a quick glace up to see the imps but he quickly returned his gaze back on the hellhounds he was fighting before any of them could attack him "I can't reach them, I leave them to you Hanabi." Naruto said as he continued fighting now having to evade the hellhounds, the 'pranks' by the imps and the fire on the ground, this was definitely more intense than in the other floors.

Hanabi nodded hearing Naruto's command and took out a kunai and quickly threw it at the closest imp she could aim to impacting true on the imp's chest, the other imps saw this and snickered in anger they handed over all the flask to one imp and the others picked up small rocks which they started throwing at Hanabi in anger, the imp with the flask started dropping them on top of Naruto and Kabuto who managed to evade them for the most part while continuing their fight with the hounds, the fact that they had to stay in the move in the first place to avoid many of the hounds' attacks help them avoid the flasks as well.

Kabuto looked back towards Naruto and Hanabi, he started to get annoyed this fight wasn't going to end well if it continued like this, Naruto still made many mistakes with his movements, for now he was safe but it wouldn't take long for the fire to reduce his options and he would get surrounded. Hanabi was not better, she was going to get killed by the hellhounds if she only focused on the imps on the other floor, to her credit she had managed to kill several of the imps but they had already thrown most of their flammable bottles by now so it didn't help that much. It looked like he had to get a little more serious that this, after all he couldn't let Naruto die yet his master had gotten interested in him and that red cloak.

Kabuto thought for a few seconds on how serious he could get without showing that he was stronger than a lv3 adventurer and after avoiding another fire breath from a hellhound he did a quick set of hand signs and then aimed his hands towards his pack of hellhounds and said "Lighting explosion jutsu!"

A big ball of lightning came out of Kabuto's hand then a second later the ball exploded into a series of lightning bolts that flew towards all the hellhounds at the same time killing all of them, Kabuto then quickly turned around to make sure Naruto didn't die before his master learned what he needed to learn.

Meanwhile Naruto had been struggling with the remaining hellhounds, the few patches of flames around him made it hard for him to move around but he had manage to barely evade the slashes, bites and breaths from the hellhounds for a little while now.

He looked around and saw an opening on a hellhound, he moved to slash at the hound immediately but what he didn't expected was another hellhound jumping from the patch of flames besides him, he hadn't seen them move through the flames until then.

Naruto turned towards the jumping hellhound and caught his bite with his sword protecting himself from the beast "Naruto-sama watch out!" Hanabi said as she turned towards Naruto, just then a flask from the imps felt on top of him covering him in the strange flammable liquid.

At the same time a kunai flew from Hanabi's hand and impacted the hellhound on top of Naruto killing it before he could release his breath at point blank of Naruto, but the original hellhound Naruto was attacking was already opening his mouth to release his breath towards Naruto who was still on the ground and was not able to evade it in time.

Just before the hellhound could release his breath Kabuto jumped besides Naruto and moved him out of the way before throwing one of his scalpel like knifes towards the hellhound hitting it in his head, using the opportunity Kabuto moved forward and with a quick movement of his arm sliced the head of the hellhound off with another of his knives.

Suddenly the cave was quiet; nothing else could be heard apart from the burning fire on the ground where the bottles of liquid had been thrown by the imps and a few moments later not even that could be heard as the fire died down.

Once the fire died down Naruto looked around and noticed that the rest of the hellhounds he had been fighting with had already been dealt with by Kabuto and the remaining imps of the ceiling had fled.

"I think that was the last of them" Hanabi said as she finished observing the area "That got pretty close Naruto-sama."

"If Kabuto hadn't been here this could have ended way different" Naruto said standing back up.

"This was just bad luck, we were pinned down on this area where other monsters could interfere in the fight from above and the imps had managed to get their hands on those flasks of liquid" Kabuto explained "Even for these floors that group was stronger that it should have been thanks to the area we fought in."

"What was that ball of lighting you used?" Hanabi asked having been able to see Kabuto's jutsu when it went off.

"That was a jutsu called lighting explosion jutsu, I don't like using it because it consumes way too much chakra for my level I doubt I can do another jutsu without passing out" Kabuto explained although the part about being drained on chakra was a lie, it did drain a lot of chakra but he could still cast it a few more times before passing out.

"I see why you didn't use it earlier then. Well I'm also covered in this stuff" Naruto said referring to the flammable liquid the imps threw on top of him "so maybe we should head back for today before anything else happens."

"I agree, we should probably be extra careful in avoiding monsters if possible another fight in this state could be bad" Kabuto said as he turned to the tunnel they had come through "this is the way back, come on follow me."

Naruto and Hanabi followed Kabuto as he started walking down the corridor back to the surface. Their way back was slow and cautious any time they saw a group of monsters they took a different path or waited for them to move on, when they reached floor 12 they felt a lot safer knowing that they could quickly kill many of the monsters in these floors if they became a problem.

Halfway through floor 11 Hanabi moved to the lead of the group to let Kabuto take a break, making use of the situation Kabuto approached Naruto and said "You know Naruto-san that was the second time I almost saw you die, but unlike the first time this time I manage to be of help and not just a spectator."

Naruto was confused for a second as to what Kabuto was referring to but then he remembered the suna tournament "Oh yeah the suna tournament" Naruto said

"Yes unlike back then I managed to be helpful this time" Kabuto said.

"I'm glad you jumped in when you did, I would be toast if you hadn't done it, thank you for doing that Kabuto" Naruto said.

"You don't need to thank me Naruto-san, I just did what any adventurer would have done" Kabuto said smiling "but speaking of the suna tournament I really thought that maybe that cloak that appeared back then would appear once again to save you."

"If only I knew more about that cloak maybe I could have used it to prevent all of that from becoming such a big problem" Naruto said.

"Maybe we can learn a little more about that if we tried remembering what happened back in suna to make it appear" Kabuto suggested.

"As I told you before I don't remember much of what happened then" Naruto said reminding Kabuto of their previous conversation on this topic.

"Maybe I can help with that then, after all I was there maybe I can jug your memory if I tell you what I saw" Kabuto suggested.

Naruto looked down and thought about it for a moment, before turning towards Kabuto "You know that might work, let's give it a try" Naruto said.

" _This is really too easy"_ thought Kabuto as he recalled what he saw that day.

"If I remember correctly you were alongside your familia goddess at the time, the rock troll attacked you both" Kabuto started.

"I remember that at least, I was trying to save Kurama-sama from a Cyclops but ended up being attacked by the troll" Naruto said.

"You then tried to fight the rock troll to no avail and as it was preparing it final strike, Kurama-sama jumped in front of the strike to protect you and then I don't really know what happened as a flash of light occurred and then you were in the red cloak" Kabuto finished his explanation of what had happened back then.

"I remember the troll and then I just remember that I wanted to protect Kurama-sama no matter what and after it nothing I just remember waking up in the hospital" Naruto said "I think this wasn't of much help after all."

"I guess so" Kabuto said disappointedly with a sigh.

"Don't get sad, about that, I don't really need the cloak I'm just happy it was there back then to save me" Naruto said trying to cheer up Kabuto "I need to get stronger on my own and stop relying on people or mysterious cloaks to save me or else I'll never become the greatest adventurer."

Kabuto smiled at Naruto and they continued talking about other things as they continued forward back to the surface.

" _So he wanted to protect Kurama no matter what. I wonder if wanting to protect someone is the trigger."_ Kabuto thought as he looked forwards towards the leader of the group at the moment.

"Oh Kabuto had you heard?" Naruto asked as he continued with his conversation "There's going to be an expedition soon."

"Really an expedition?" Kabuto freighted ignorance "I actually didn't know that, which familia is having this expedition?"

"Yeah, the Isobu and Enma familias are having a joined expedition of the Konoha dungeon in 3 days, I was wondering if you were free that day, even though we can't participate in it, I wanted to see them depart and how they went through the dungeon." Naruto explained.

"I see, so you want my help in the dungeon that day. I'm free that day and I wouldn't mind accompanying you two, so count me in" Kabuto said as he looked forwards again _"seems like I'll be able to put my theory to test sooner than expected."_ Kabuto thought.

* * *

 _Somewhere else in Konoha_

"I'm sorry Sasuke but I already told you, Enma-sama said not accepting volunteers for this expedition" Kiba said to his friend for maybe the third time just this day.

"You just need to ask one more time, I need to get stronger and this expedition could be what does it for me" Sasuke pleaded once again.

Kiba sighted, he really didn't wanted to say no to Sasuke having him in the expedition would be great but he had gone through this for several day now, since Sasuke found out that Kiba had gotten into the expedition team "Have you even asked Yatagarasu-sama if you can participate, he might not appreciate you disappearing for a few days" Kiba remarked.

"He already knows how much I want to participate in this and he's ok with it, I just need Enma-sama's approval" Sasuke said.

"Fine I'll ask him one more time then" Kiba said "But this is the last time"

"That's fine" Sasuke responded.

Kiba was sure that even if Enma-sama said no, Sasuke would follow them out and stick to the group anyways so he was just going to ask to get Sasuke off his back for a while.

"I'll be right back then" Kiba said turning around and going into the building they were standing outside of. Not long later he came right back out from the same door.

"So?" Sasuke asked even thought he didn't really care for the answer he would just go on that day anyways if Enma said no.

"He ….. Said yes" Kiba said slowly as he was still a little surprised with what Enma had said "You can accompany us on the expedition."

"Great, this is one step forward" Sasuke said "Thank you Kiba, I'll see you on the day of the expedition then" and with that Sasuke turned around and left before hearing anything else from Kiba.

" _Why would Enma-sama allow a volunteer now?"_ Kiba thought to himself still confused with Enma's response.

* * *

 _Later that day Kurama's apartment_

Naruto and Hanabi managed to arrive back at Kurama's apartment with little problem after their troubles in the dungeon and not long after they arrived Kurama said that Chomei had sent the message of when they were meeting the familia member she wanted to be part of the Kurama familia.

"You'll be meeting her in 3 days" Kurama said.

"What!? 3 days? But that's the same day of the expedition" Naruto said.

"Expedition?" Kurama asked not knowing about it yet.

"The Enma familia is having an expedition beyond floor 20 on that same day" Hanabi explained "Naruto-sama wanted to see them head off."

"I think I can learn a lot from watching how the expedition went through the dungeon even if just for the first few floors." Naruto explained

"As long as you don't follow them to somewhere you shouldn't be in, I'm ok with it" Kurama said. "And it shouldn't be a with you meeting Tenten" Kurama said "just meet with her outside the dungeon before the expedition starts and get to know her while you go into the dungeon."

"I guess there's no problem" Naruto said accepting Kurama's proposal.

"And when are you meeting her Kurama-sama?" Hanabi asked seeing that she had only told them when they would meet her.

"I'll meet her on the same day when you come back" Kurama explained "I want to make my decision about Tenten that same day. I don't want to keep Chomei or Tenten waiting for my answer, so I want to hear your opinions about her as fast as possible so that's why you two are meeting her first. And Chomei was the one recommending her so I don't think she would try anything funny while you were in the dungeon, so I'm confident in letting you two meeting her before me."

* * *

 _Somewhere else in Konoha_

"And that's the end of my report" Kabuto said.

"Interesting" Orochimaru said as he heard Kabuto's report "So you want to use the expedition?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, I believe it would be the best opportunity to test my theory" Kabuto answered.

Orochimaru walked towards a cabinet and grabbed a small bottle before he handed over to Kabuto "Then you'll need this" Orochimaru hissed.

Kabuto looked at the bottle and his eyes went wide "Are you sure that I can use this Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto asked surprised.

"Yes this would bring the best results but be sure to not waste it" Orochimaru said "And make sure to not fail, I want something out of this, I don't care if the girl dies but the boy must stay alive until I know what that cloak was."

"As you order Orochimaru-sama" Kabuto said taking the bottle and exiting the room.

"This expedition ….. I thought it was going to be boring but now" Orochimaru said before laughing.

* * *

 **Decided to leave it there, tell me what you thought.**


End file.
